Strom Snov
by Katherine266
Summary: Hanna Rosenová prišla o všetko. Prijala však nečakanú ponuku. Vstúpila do organizácie ktorá trénuje na každoročnú výpravu. Jej cieľom je nájsť prvý strom ktorý má schopnosť vrátiť mŕtvych. Dokáže Hanna aj cez všetky prekážky vrátiť svoj život späť? No všetko už nie je také ako pred tým.


  
  


  
  


  
  


STROM SNOV

  
  


Prológ

Moje kroky sa ozývajú tichou uličkou. Je po daždi a vzduch je nasiaknutý čerstvou vôňou. Z odkvapu pravidelne kvapká voda. Je hlboká noc, na cestu mi svieti len jedna pouličná lampa. Vtom si všimnem ešte jedno svetlo. Podídem ku skleneným dverám podniku a uvidím jeho názov: Krčma u poctivého Vlka. Na dverách visí tabuľka, na ktorej je neúhľadným písmom zatvorené, ale keďže sa trasiem od zimy a som premočená od dažďa, zaklopem. Niečo mi hovorí, že to mám urobiť.   
Otvorí mi muž. „Máme zat..." keď ma zbadá, zarazí sa.   
„Prepáčte, ja..." neviem, čo povedať.  
„To je v poriadku, poď ďalej." Povie príjemným hlasom.   
Do očí mi udrie svetlo a vtedy si ho konečne môžem obzrieť. Vyzerá, že je približne v mojom veku. Je vysoký, hnedé vlasy schované pod šiltovkou, ktorá mu vrhá tieň na tvár, celkovo je veľmi pohľadný...počkať! Ten úsmev! Poznám ho. Poznám ten úsmev.   
Zatiaľ čo rozmýšľam, on mi za barom mieša nápoj a skúma ma pohľadom. Je mi to trochu nepríjemné, ale čo, aj ja som si ho prezerala. Všimnem si aj krčmu. Nie je veľmi veľká, má už svoje roky a na stenách visia krásne obrazy mesta. Sadnem si na drevenú barovú stoličku.  
„Čo ťa sem priviedlo o takomto čase?"  
„Mrzí ma, že vás otravujem...len som hľadala teplé miesto a rozptýlenie. A čo vy? Máte službu?"  
„Nie, nemal som iné plány, žijem sám. Väčšinu svojho času trávim tu. Je to skvelá práca. Spoznávam rôzne typy ľudí, majú rôzne príbehy, stačí im dať jeden drink a vyrozprávajú sa, niekedy sa snažím ich problémy aj vyriešiť. Je to skvelý pocit." Len sa usmejem a skúmam dôverne známy úsmev, ktorý neviem identifikovať.  
„Aký je tvoj príbeh?" visí na mne očami a ja mám zvláštny pocit akoby som ho poznala. Pokrútim hlavou. „To je nadlho."  
„Mám dosť času."  
„Neveril by si mi," pousmejem sa.  
„Počul som už všeličo, no tak! Keď mi povieš tvoj, ja ti poviem svoj. A to už je čo povedať! Nikdy som ho nikomu nepovedal." Dobiedza.  
Viem, že neprestane, tak pomaly prikývnem. „Tak mi radšej namiešaj ďalší drink." Usmeje sa a ja začnem...

  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Bol neskorý večer a ja som nemohla zaspať. Voda pravidelne kvapkala cez dieru v strope a mama usilovne pracovala. Keď zbadala, že stále nespím unavene sa usmiala.   
„Povieš mi rozprávku?" zašepkala som. Mama prikývla, sadla si ku mne na rozpadávajúcu sa posteľ a začala rozprávať:  
„Kde bolo tam bolo, pred dávnymi časmi existoval starodávny buk. Bol to najstarší strom na svete, najväčší a najmohutnejší. Hovorilo sa, že má čarovnú moc. Mohol oživiť ľudí, splniť akékoľvek želanie či dokonca predĺžiť život. Kto sa k nemu chcel dostať, musel prejsť cez rozprávkovú ríšu, plnú nástrah a strašidiel, doposiaľ sa k nemu nikto nedostal, lebo skoro nikto nevedel kde je..."  
„Dokázal by vrátiť späť ocka?" prerušila som jej rozprávanie.  
„Neviem Hanna." Povedala smutne mama a pohladila ma po vlasoch. Keď videla môj pohľad zložila si z krku retiazku s mramorovým príveskom a dala mi ju.  
„Kým ju budeš mať, budeme stále pri tebe. Ale teraz je čas spať." Môj otec bol veľký človek. Pred mesiacmi zahynul vo vojne. S otcom som si dobre rozumela, chýba mi viac ako si väčšina detí v našej dedine vie predstaviť. Po jeho smrti som vždy po večeroch plakala. Teraz to priveľmi bolí aby som na to myslela.  
Mama tvrdo pracuje od rána do večera vo výrobni obalov na fľaše, len aby nás uživila. Ledva máme kde bývať a k tomu je mama tehotná. A dieťa má prísť už čoskoro. Robíme čo môžeme, ale asi nie dosť. Myslím, že som mame príťažou.  
O niekoľko týždňov neskôr mama porodila. Spomienky na ten deň mám zahmlené, ale bola u nás jedna žena, čo nám pomáhala.   
Mama porodila dvojčatá, no v našich podmienkach nebolo možné aby prežili všetci traja. Bola príliš slabá. Vtedy som nerozumela tomu čo sa deje. Všetko čo si pamätám sú útržky. čierna rakva- krv- dve novorodeniatka- krik- auto čo nás viezlo preč z nášho domu. Už som ho nikdy nevidela, nikdy som a nevrátila. Moja malá sestra dostala meno Lívia, tak si to želala mama, lebo jej stará mama sa tak volala. Spomínam, že žena čo bola pri nás sa ma opýtala ako chcem pomenovať brata.   
„Jimmy." 

  
  


  
  


kapitola

O 10 rokov neskôr...

Zobudila som sa na to, že niekto odtiahol závesy a do mojich očí zablúdilo slnko. Pred mojimi očami stála Marcella.  
„Koľko je hodín?" zamrmlala som.  
„Šesť, vieš aký je dátum?"   
„Nedeľa?" zasmiala som sa.  
„Šestnásty marec." Chvíľu trvalo, kým mi došlo aký je dnes deň. „Dvojčatá majú narodeniny!"   
Obliekla som sa a zišli sme s Marcellou do kuchyne. Pawel tam už bol a varil čaj.   
„Ahojte. Nezabudnite dnes umyť okná. Povedzte aj ostatným deťom. Vrátim sa o dvanástej." Prikývla som a Pewel odišiel hlavným vchodom.   
„Máme celý dom na starosti." Uškrnala sa Marcella a vybrala taniere.   
„Len sa neteš, vieš ako na nás ostatné deti visia. Toto musí byť výnimočný deň pre Liv a Jimmyho." Povedala som a krájala jahody. Náš rozhovor prerušil dupot na schodoch. Otočila som sa a zbadala Antreasa.  
„Prečo vstávaš tak skoro keď je víkend?" opýtala som sa päťročného chlapca. „Som hladný." Vykríkol a začal obehovať stôl.   
„Pšššt! Nezobuď ostatných." Okríkla ho Marcella. Položila som pred neho chlieb s džemom a dokončovala narodeninové raňajky pre mojich súrodencov. Sme v tomto sirotinci už desať rokov. Nepamätajú si rodičov, možno to tak je lepšie. Mne po nich ostala už len bolesť. Chytila som prívesok čo mi dala mama. Na mramorovom kameni bol krásny strom. Mama mi veľmi chýba.  
„Hanna..." oslovila ma Marcella, vedela na čo myslím. Ako vždy. „Zlé veci v živote sa ti vždy nahradia tými dobrými." Usmiala sa na mňa.  
„Si moja najdrahšia priateľka Marci." Objala som ju a spoločne sme dorobili raňajky pre ostatné deti v sirotinci. 

  
  


Zobudila som Liv a Jimmyho bozkom na ich plavé vlásky a sledovala ako otvorili belasé oči.  
„Dobré ráno oslávenci." Usmiala som sa. Jimmy vyskočil z postele a hodil sa mi okolo krku. „Budeme mať tortu?" opýtala sa Liv.   
„Poďte dole." Na prízemí stáli všetky deti a spievali Veľa šťastia zdravia.  
Marcella držala malú tortu a na stole horeli sviečky. Bola som šťastná keď som zbadala úsmevy na ich tvárach. Postupne sme si rozdelili tortu a neskôr hrali spoločenské hry. Naschvál sme nechávali dvojčatá vyhrať, aj keď Antreas bol veľmi súťaživý. Keď sa Pawel vrátil, priniesol nám výborné plnené knedle.   
Zotmelo sa a bol čas uložiť ich do postele. Najprv išli najmenšie deti. Všetky som ich mala rada. Ja a Marcella sme boli najstaršie, takže nás brali ako vzor.   
„Hanna, povieš nám rozprávku?" opýtal sa Jimmy a ja som prikývla. Povedala som im jedinú rozprávku akú poznám.   
„Kde bolo tam bolo, pred dávnymi časmi existoval starodávny buk..." Než som stihla dorozprávať, Liv ma prerušila.   
„Keď sme sa hrali na ihrisku v dedine, nechala som tam bábiku."  
„Zájdeme po ňu zajtra. Dobre?" Povedala som, ale vyzerala smutne. „Čo sa deje?"  
„Patrila mame." Tisli sa jej slzy do očí a pripomenula mi seba v jej veku. „Nenávidíš nás Hanna?"  
„Čože? Prečo by si niečo také vravela?" vyľakala som sa.  
„Zabili sme ju však? Mamu." Opýtal sa Jimmy a ja som onemela. „Samozrejme, že nie. Pôjdem po tú bábiku, a už také veci nehovorte." Rýchlo som odišla z izby a po ceste som narazila na Marcellu.  
„Za chvíľu som späť. Prilož do ohňa prosím." Povedala som jej, obliekla si bundu a odišla. Von vládla zima. Trvalo to dlhšie ako som čakala. Od domu som sa vzdialila, stratil sa mi z dohľadu. Prišla som na neďaleké ihrisko a v tme som rozhliadala po bábike  
Kým som tú bábiku našla, skrehli mi ruky. Keď som sa vracala mala som zvláštny pocit. Donútilo ma to zrýchliť krok.   
Môj pohľad padol na sirotinec v plameňoch.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Skríkla som a rozbehla sa k môjmu domovu z ktorého sa chystal zostať len popol. Nemohla som uveriť tomu čo sa stalo. Priala som si aby to bola len nočná mora. Dala by som hocičo za to, aby som znovu mohla vidieť moju rodinu. V hlave sa mi premietli tie najhoršie scenáre, čo ma prinútilo zrýchliť ešte viac. To čo nasledovalo mi pripomenulo noc pred desiatimi rokmi. Znova sa mi pred očami premietali len úseky. Oheň. Krik. Dym. Hasiči. Slzy. Posledný pohľad na sirotinec do ktorého už nikdy nevkročím.   
Neskôr som sa dozvedela, že začal horieť obrus, potom záclony, prešlo to na schody a zablokovalo vchod. Keďže boli všetci hore, nemali sa ako dostať von. Bolo príliš neskoro. Všetko zmizlo. Všetko bolo preč. Všetci na ktorom mi kedy záležalo bol mŕtvi a ja som ostala sama. Jediné čo mi ostalo bola bábika.   
Ani neviem ako som sa dostala do lesa. Bezcieľne som blúdila a snažila sa ujsť pred realitou. Je to moja chyba? Môžem si za to sama? Čo som urobila zle. Prerývane som dýchala a pred očami sa mi zahmlievalo. Srdce mi zrýchlene búšilo, v hlave sa mi mihali obrazy Jimmyho, Liv aj Marcelly a ja som tú bolesť už nevedela zniesť. Zrútila som sa na zem a tlmene plakala. Nemohla som pochopiť ako sa všetko môže zrútiť za jeden moment.   
Neviem ako dlho som tam bola. Nechcela som sa pohnúť. Znamenalo by to, že musím myslieť na to čo bude ďalej. A to som nechcela. Na oblohu vyšiel mesiac a začalo snežiť. Myklo ma, keď som začula kroky. V tom tichu sa v lese rozprestieral zvuk topánok škrípajúcich v snehu. Chcela som byť sama. Priala som si, nech to je ktokoľvek, nech mi dá pokoj.   
„Hanna? Hanna Rosenová?" ozval sa ženský hlas. Možno, že ak nezareagujem tak si bude myslieť, že som mŕtva. Ale ako dočerta pozná moje meno?  
„Videla som, čo sa stalo. A môžem ti pomôcť. Vyriešiť všetko. No tak, vstaň." Niečo vo mne ma prinútilo zodvihnúť sa zo studeného snehu a postaviť sa žene tvárou tvár. Bola v strednom veku, vlasy čierne ako uhoľ zopnuté vzadu. Do tváre som jej kvôli tme nevidela.  
„Kto ste?" prehovorila som hlasom plným hnevu.  
„Moje meno je Maria Porlateová. Vediem organizáciu pre ľudí ako si ty."  
„Čo tým myslíte?"  
„Každý rok vysielame výpravu. Jej cieľom je nájsť najstarší strom sveta. Má mimoriadne schopnosti. Dokáže vrátiť mŕtvych k životu. Predĺžiť život i vyliečiť všetky rany. Ak pôjdeš s nami... môžeš znovu vidieť svoju rodinu. Problém je, že ten strom je ťažké nájsť, no s tvojou pomocou b sa nám to mohlo podariť." Vravela ale, nič čo vravela mi nedávalo zmysel. Nadchla ma však myšlienkou, že môžem vidieť moju rodinu. Bola som na dne, urobila by som čokoľvek. Stále som však váhala.  
„Prečo ma potrebujete?"  
„Všetko sa dozvieš. Teraz ale potrebujem odpoveď." Žena sa vyjadrovala sebaisto, ale niečo na nej ma nútilo pochybovať. Naozaj jej mám veriť? S myšlienkou, že už nemám čo viac stratiť som odpovedala: „Áno."

  
  


kapitola

V hlave mi bubnoval prúd myšlienok a nezodpovedaných otázok. Nasledovala som neznámu ženu v lese. Celé mi to nedávalo zmysel.   
Prišli sme na asfaltovú cestu kde čakalo čierne Audi. Maria Porlateová mi otvorila zadné dvere a sadla si na predné sedadlo. Za volantom sedel muž s okuliarmi, ktorý na mňa letmo pozrel. Nepýtala som sa kam mierime, aj keď ma to zaujímalo. Nechcela som narušiť to ticho. Ale bola som tajne vďačná, že táto situácia ma dočasne rozptýlila od požiaru.   
Cesta trvala večnosť. Snažila som sa sledovať cestu, ale stratila som pojem o mieste a čase. Tma ma nakoniec pohltila a prinútila ma zavrieť oči.   
Prebrala som sa keď sa vypol motor. Chvíľu trvalo, kým som si spomenula na udalosti z posledných hodín. Priala som si vrátiť sa do stavu blaženej nevedomosti, ktorý som mela keď som spala.  
Vystúpili sme z auta. Šofér medzi tým odišiel. Boli sme na lesnej ceste uprostred lesa. Jediným svetlom bol okrúhly, striebristý mesiac. Bez slova som ich nasledovala do lesa. Šli sme niekoľko minút, zastali sme pred malou jaskynkou. Bola zakrytá brečtanom. Vošli sme dnu a vyšli na veľkú čistinku obklopenú lesom. V jej strede sa týčila veľká budova. Niečo takéto som videla iba na obrázku. Nesmelo som urobila dva kroky dopredu a stále si budovu prezerala.  
Aj cez nádych histórie bolo vidieť, že je nová. Bola z bieleho mramoru so zlatými ornamentmi okolo okien. Aj v tme som videla veľkoleposť a čaro tohto miesta. Veľké, mohutné dvere so zlatým klopadlom s nákresom stromu, boli dvakrát také vysoké ako ja. Porlateová zbadala, že som očarená a kývla mi, aby som ju nasledovala.   
Otvorila dvere z mahagónového dreva. To, čo som uvidela neviem ani opísať. Strieborné lustre. Zamatové koberce. Bolo to ako zámok, ale poznačený modernou dobou. Pozrela som sa doľava, kde bola chodba. Predo mnou boli schody a vpravo ďalšie dvere.   
„Vitaj v budove organizácie." Konečne prehovorila Porlateová. Jej hlas bol vyrovnaný a studený.   
„Zrejme máš veľa otázok. S prehliadkou začneme zajtra. Teraz sa naješ a ukážem ti tvoju izbu." Prikývla som a zmienka o jeden a teplej posteli ma potešila.   
Nasledovala som ju po schodoch. O každý schod vyššie som mala viac a viac otázok. No rozhodla som sa nechať si ich na zajtra.   
Vyšli sme na druhé poschodie a zabočili po chodbe doľava. Bolo tam veľa očíslovaných dverí. Moja izba bola až na konci chodby a mala číslo 24.   
„Kľúče sú zvnútra, dnu máš oblečenie aj jedlo a budíček je o ôsmej ráno." Povedala Porlateová a odišla.   
Vošla som do izby. Červený koberec a steny s tapetami vyzerali honosne. Posteľ bola zakrytá zamatovou prikrývkou. Určite tak vyzerali aj iné izby. Zatvorila som za sebou dvere a posadila sa na posteľ. Pri jednej stene bola veľká polica s knihami a pri druhej skriňa s dverami do kúpeľne.  
Červené závesy čo ladili s kobercom som odhrnula. Cez okno, sa mi vyskytol pohľad na veľkú záhradu a ešte dve nižšie oceľové budovy na bokoch, úplne sa odlišovali od historickej stavby v ktorej som sa nachádzala. Určite zistím na čo slúžia.  
Záhrada bola dychberúca, akoby všetky farby kvetov vyžarovali energiu. V našej dedine som nikdy nevidela toľko zelene. Vedela som že toto miesto mi zmení život. Tisíce kvetov, rastlín a po bokoch krásne stromy. Cez záhradu viedol tenký chodník, zbadala som dokonca fontánu. Na posteľ som položila bábiku. Jedinú vec, čo mi po starom živote ostala.   
Pri dverách bol ešte malý stôl so stoličkou. Bol na ňom položený tanier s cestovinami, na čo moje brucho zareagovalo hlasným škvŕkaním.   
Keď som dojedla, usúdila som, že potrebuje sprchu.  
Kúpeľňa bola obložená kachličkami. Neváhala som a rýchlo išla do vane. Užívala som si teplú vodu a šampónom si umyla aj vlasy. Keď som bola hotová, pozrela som sa do zrkadla. Bledá tvár bola teraz červená, plné pery boli v rovnej čiare ako vždy. Veľké hnedé oči rámovali dlhé riasy. A hnedé vlasy mi padali na plecia v jemných vlnách. Zakrútila som sa do krátkeho uteráka. Vyšla som z kúpeľne a vtedy si spomenula. Mamin prívesok! Dala som si ho do rukáva. Prehľadala som šaty, ale nebol tam. Musel mi vypadnúť. Bosými nohami som zľahka chodila po zamatovom koberci a pozerala sa po prívesku. Vošla som na chodbu a modlila sa aby som nikoho nestretla. Prehľadávala som očami zem. Zabudla som, že som v uteráku. A v tom sa predo mnou objavili modré džínsy. Pozrela som nahor a predo mnou stál chlapec. Mohol byť tak v mojom veku. Mal krátke hnedé vlasy a modré oči. Bol odo mňa o hlavu vyšší a mal široké svalnaté plecia. V ruke sa mu pohojdával prívesok. Obzrel si ma a s jemným úsmevom povedal: „Toto je asi tvoje," strčil mi prívesok do ruky. Pri dotyku našej pokožky som sa zachvela.   
„Som Kevin."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Preglgla som a uterák si pritisla k hrudi. Jeho úsmev vyzeral prívetivo. Prívesok zrejme niekde našiel, a ja som zamrmlala: „Ďakujem," cítila som sa trápne. Chcela som sa otočiť.  
„Počkaj," povedal. „Toto miesto nie je pre slabochov, dúfam že vieš do čoho ideš." To som teda nevedela. Považoval ma za slabocha? Popravde, nezazlievala som mu to, ale dotklo sa ma to.   
„Netuším, čo je toto za miesto. Som tu len kvôli mojej rodine." Povedala som trochu viac nepriateľsky než som mala v úmysle. Pozrel na mňa takmer s ľútosťou v očiach.  
„Uvidíme sa zajtra." Po tých slovách odišiel a po ňom ostal len závan jeho vône.  
Pomaly som sa vrátila do izby. Celý tento deň mi pripadal ako jeden veľký, zvláštny sen. Prezrela som si veci v skrini. Bola tam taká biela košeľa a nohavice so znakom stromu. Nepáčila sa mi. Okrem košele tam bolo zopár nohavíc, tmavých tričiek, kožená bunda a dva páry topánok. Na kraji bolo pyžamo. Zobrala som si ho. Bolo príjemne bavlnené. My sme si to nikdy nemohli dovoliť.   
Obliekla som si ho a zhasla stolnú lampu. Ale nemohla som spať. Zase som myslela na Liv, Jimmyho a ostatných z domova. Prudko som zavrela oči. V mojom srdci sa vynorila temnota. V tom som si spomenula, že ich môžem dostať naspäť. Ten strom je moja jediná šanca. Aspoň podľa toho, čo mi povedali.

  
  


Zobudilo ma hlasné pípanie. Čo to má byť? Poobzerala som sa po zdroji. Išlo to z malej veci v kúte stropu, vyzerá to ako osviežovač vzduchu. Ako náhle som vyšla z postele, prestalo to. Pozrela som sa na biele hodiny nad stolom. Je osem hodín. Bola som zvyknutá vstávať skoro, ale vždy ma zobudil chlad. Teraz je tu teplo. Mala som pocit, že si to mám užiť dokým môžem, lebo za chvíľu budem mŕtva.   
Otvorila som skriňu. Vybrala som čierne nohavice, tričko a tenkú bundu so znakom stromu na ľavom pleci. Všetko mi sedelo. Obula som si kožené topánky a vlasy stiahla do chvosta. Nemala som poňatia čo ma čaká.   
Ozvalo sa krátke klopanie na dvere. Za dverami stála Porlateová. Vyžaroval z nej chlad a oblečenú mala bielu kombinézu so znakom stromu.   
„Dobré ráno Hanna. Odprevadím ťa na raňajky a potom ti všetko ukážem. Otázky si nechaj na potom." Oznámila mi. Zišli sme dole schodmi, uvedomila som si, že uvidím ďalších ľudí, z čoho som bola nervózna. Vošli sme do dverí na prízemí. Bola tam priestranná jedáleň s dlhou lavicou za ktorou sedelo asi pätnásť ľudí. Na konci miestnosti bola ešte jedna menšia lavica, kde sedeli ľudia v bielych kombinézach. V miestnosti boli ešte dva okienka cez ktoré sa podávalo jedlo. Porlteová mi kázala sadnúť si za tú dlhšiu lavicu a odišla si sadnúť k druhej. Prebehla som pohľadom po tvárach neznámych ľudí a zbadala som Kevina. Sedel na konci stola a kývol mi rukou, za čo som bola veľmi vďačná. Sadla som si oproti nemu. Vedľa mňa sedel malý chlapec. Mohol mať dvanásť rokov a pripomenul mi Jimmyho. Vedľa Kevina sedelo dievča s dlhými tmavými vlasmi. Bola veľmi pekná a zazerala na mňa.  
„Tak ty si nová spojka, čo?" prihovoril sa mi chlapec čo sedel pri malom chlapcovi. Mal plavé vlasy a veľkú jazvu na líci. Nevedela som o čom to hovorí. Aká spojka?   
„Volám sa Hanna." Povedala som nakoniec.   
„Ja som Denis." Povedal chlapec s jazvou. „Toto je môj brat Sam." Ukázal na malého chlapca, ktorý sa na mňa usmial.   
„Toto je Cara." Predstavil Kevin pekné dievča, ktorej zrejme prišli raňajky zaujímavejšie ako ja.   
„A ja som Kayla. Veľmi ma teší." Široko sa na mňa usmialo dievča vedľa Cary. Mala kučeravé ryšavé vlasy a nos pokrytý pehami. Veľmi ma prekvapilo aký boli všetci mladý. Nemali to byť nejaký špeciálny, skúsený ľudia čo prežívajú výpravy?  
Pozrela som na chlieb s džemom, medom a inými pochúťkami, čo sme doma nemali. Ďalej som sa do ich rozhovoru nezapájala. Keď dojedli, postupne odchádzali z jedálne. Čakala som, kým za mnou príde Porletová. A úprimne, nevedela som sa dočkať kým mi všetko povie. Toto miesto bolo tak čudné a neznáme. A zároveň zaujímavé.  
Keď konečne prišla, vyviedla ma na chodbu.   
„Na konci tej chodby je moja kancelária. Sú tam najdôležitejšie porady vodcov organizácie. Hore schodmi sú tri poschodia izieb. Tieto dvere vedú do záhrady. Poď za mnou." Vravela a ja som ju nasledovala schodmi do podzemia.   
„Okrem hlavnej budovy tu máme ďalšie dve. Pravé a ľavé krídlo. Teraz mierime do pravého, kde sa nachádza teoretická výučbová časť výcviku. Sú tu miestnosti, kde sa konajú pravidelné porady, veľa záznamov o predošlých výpravách. Kurz zdravotníctva, bylinkárstva, prežitia v prírode a bazén." Postupne ukazovala do jednotlivých dverí. Všimla som si zmeny prostredia. Tu končil mramor, ozdoby a koberce. Všetko bolo moderné a praktické. Okná boli vysoko, keďže sme boli spolovice v podzemí. V niektorých miestnostiach som uvidela pár ľudí.  
„Včera ste povedali, že ma potrebujete. Prečo?" opýtala som sa.  
„Strom vznikol v tak zvaný skrytý deň. Je to krátky čas medzi novým a starým rokom. Objaví sa len niekedy. Ľudia, čo sa narodili v skrytý deň majú spojenie so stromom. Nazývame ich spojky. Hľadali sme ťa dlho Hanna, lebo len spojky vedia nájsť cestu k stromu." Povedala a ja som sa snažila spracovať nové informácie. Hľadala som dôvod prečo jej neveriť, ale dávalo to zmysel.  
„A čo ostatní ľudia tu, prečo ich potrebujete? A prečo sú všetci tínedžeri?" opýtala som sa.  
„Každý je výnimočný niečím iným. Majú iné poslania na výprave. Hľadáme ľudí, čo majú niečo špeciálne, keď sa dostanú do organizácie, dostanú náramok. Väčšinou sa im potom vyvinie schopnosť, ktorú predtým mali až o šesťdesiat percent. Tieto schopnosti majú najmä mladí ľudia. Sú veľmi nápomocné na výprave."   
„Dostanem tiež náramok? Aj vy idete na výpravu? A kedy sa bude konať?" mala som tisíce otázok.  
„Dostaneš, ak so ho zaslúžiš. Na výpravu pôjdete keď budete pripravený a ja sa výprav nezúčastňujem. Sama tu mám povinností nad hlavu," povedala.  
Potom sme zamierili do ľavého krídla. Vyzeralo takmer identicky. S tým rozdielom, že sa na jeho konci rozprestierala obrovská hala.  
„Tu sa nachádza tréningové centrum, fyzická časť výcviku. Naučíš sa tu všetko čo budeš na výprave potrebovať. Zloženie výpravy má približne rovnaký rozvrh. O ôsmej raňajky, potom tréning. Neskôr vybrané hodiny v pravom krídle. Obed, prestávka, tréning a po večeri porada. Ak dôjde k zmene, ohlásime to cez rozhlas. Všetko jasné?" Prikývla som a žasla pri pohľade na tréningové centrum. Boli v ňom rôzne zbrane a ľudia sa venovali rôznym činnostiam. Už tu niekoho zabili? Pomyslela som si pri pohľade na decká, čo sa učili zabíjať. Prešli sme okolo boxovacích vrie. Všimla som si, že všetci majú biele náramky na pravej ruke. Až na mňa. Pár ľudí vrátane Denisa hádzali nože do terčov. Zrazu som sa cítila ako čistý outsider. Po celej miestnosti boli rozmiestnené iné zbrane. V strede bol boxovací ring. V úplnom kúte boli strelné zbrane.   
Ďalšej som videla luky, kópie, meče, sekery aj katany. Trochu ma to vydesilo. Podišli sme na koniec miestnosti k strelným zbraniam, pri ktorých stál muž v bielej kombinéze. Videla som rozdiel medzi ľuďmi čo pôjdu na výpravu – ktorý boli oblečení ako ja a pracovníkmi budovy.   
„Toto je Trevis, inštruktor streľby. Mám ešte pár vecí, čo musím zariadiť, ak budeš mať nejaké otázky, opýtaj sa ho." Povedala Porletová a odišla. Nechala ma tu stáť s asi dvadsaťročným čiernovlasým chlapcom.   
„Ty musíš byť Hanna.." Povedal a ja som len prikývla.  
„Fajn. Nemysli si, že ťa nechám strieľať hneď v prvý deň. Členovia výpravy si väčšinou vyberú zbraň, čo im najviac vyhovuje, ale musia ovládať aj všetky ostatné. Najprv ťa naučím nejaké základy o pištoliach, dobre?" znovu som prikývla. Podišiel k pultu so zbraňami a hovoril veci ako: „Musíš pochopiť, že revolver nie je samonabíjacia pištoľ." A „Dôležité je vedieť koľko nábojov máš, vždy si to rátaj. Môže ťa to stáť život." Potom zobral jednu pištoľ. „Luger P.o8. Deväť milimetrov. Bola využívaná v prvej aj v druhej svetovej." Povedal s rešpektom. „Schránkový zásobník je na osem nábojov." Vybral ho a ukázal. Potom namieril na terč a bez toho aby sa pozrel trafil stred.  
„Najprv radšej používaj okuliare a slúchadlá." Povedal. 

  
  


Zamierila som s ostatnými do pravého krídla. Všetci sme vošli do miestnosti kde boli zdravotnícke plagáty a stoličky v kruhu. Prišla ku mne postaršia žena. Mala sivé dlhé vlasy a na ušiach náušnice v tvare muchotrávok. Pôsobila veľmi príjemne a starostlivo.

  
„Ahoj Hanna. Ty ešte nemáš kurz prvej pomoci ak sa nemýlim." Prehovorila a ja som pokrútila hlavou. 

  
„Tak poď so mnou, naučím ťa to. Tu preberajú už pokročilejšie veci. Som Glória." Srdečne sa usmiala.

Zaviedla ma do vedľajšej, prázdnej miestnosti a sadli si na koberec.

  
„Najprv ti poviem postupnosť krokov pri poskytovaní prvej pomoci: Uvoľnenie dýchacích ciest, zastavenie krvácania, dýchanie z úst do úst a stláčania hrudníka. Samozrejme, že všetko závisí od situácie."  
Celé dopoludnie som strávila zbieraním nových informácií. Konečne bol čas na obed. Vošla som do jedálne a cítila som na sebe pohľady. Veľmi som si priala, aby ma už nebrali ako tú novú.   
„Aký je tvoj prvý deň?" usmial sa na mňa Sam, malý chlapec, ktorý sedel vedľa mňa.   
„Trochu mätúci," priznala som.   
„Keď som tu prišiel prvýkrát ja, prvý mesiac som sa len zatváral v izbe." Povedal. „Každopádne, ak by si mal nejaké otázky, môžeš prísť za mnou."   
„To je od teba milé," usmiala som sa a sledovala ako do jedálne vchádzal Kevin s Carou. Na niečom sa smiali.   
Na obed bol rezeň so zemiakmi a šalátom. Varili tu naozaj výborne, a ich dobrý systém ma prinútil brať túto organizáciu vážne. Nesnažili by sa roky aby to fungovalo pre nič. Ten strom musí byť skutočný. Hrabala som sa v jedle a premýšľala.  
Po obede sme mali pauzu. Členovia výpravy ju väčšinou trávili v spoločenskej miestnosti na prízemí. Sam ma prinútil ísť s ním. Miestnosť bol priestranná, nábytok tvorili sedačky, stolný futbal, biliard, šípky, stôl a televízor- ktorý sme si doma nikdy nemohli dovoliť. Z miestnosti sa dalo vyjsť na záhradu. Pár ľudí tam už bolo. Videla som všetky rozdielne rasy ľudí a zo všetkých strán som počula cudzie prízvuky.   
So Samom sme si sadli na pohovku. Oproti sedelo dievča s ryšavými vlasmi Kayla, vedľa nej dvaja chlapci, ktorých som nepoznala. Zrejme vycítila môj pohľad.  
„Hanna!" široko sa usmiala. „Decká, toto je nová spojka Hanna. Toto je Lauren." Ukázala na chlapca po jej pravici. Mal svalnaté potetované ruky, bol opálený a zostrih typický pre futbalistov. „A toto je Ray," druhý bolo niečo starší černoch so širokým úsmevom.  
„Vitaj v tábore smrti. Stavím päťdesiat, že zomrie prvý týždeň výpravy." Zasmial sa Lauren, ale mne to neprišlo vtipné.   
„Nestraš ju hlupák. Nepočúvaj ho." Udrela ho Kayla. Spozorovala som ako sa k nám pripojil Kevin.  
„To je pekné. Odkiaľ to máš?" opýtal sa Sam a ukazoval na môj náhrdelník. Zdvihla som náhrdelník a ešte raz si ho prezrela. Porovnala som znak stromu na prívesku a na mojej bunde. Bol rovnaký.  
„To je zvláštne. Dala mi ho mama, ale prečo je na ňom znak organizácie?" mračila som sa.  
„Poď so mnou. Možno poznám odpoveď." Postavil sa Kevin a zamieril von z miestnosti. Chvíľu som váhala, ale potom ho nasledovala. Bola som trochu rada, že som mohla odísť. Nebolo mi ta dvakrát príjemne.   
Kevin mieril dolu schodmi do pravého krídla. Neprehovorili sme ani slovo. Zastali sme pred sivými dverami v kúte budovy. Kevin stlačil kľučku a nechal ma vojsť prvú. Vyskytol sa mi pohľad na malú miestnosť plnú zaprášených obrazov, no nevideli na stenách. Boli opreté o steny. Na rohoch boli pavučiny. Podišli sme bližšie k obrazom, no bolo na nich niečo zvláštne. Každá kopa obrazov mala iný dizajn a bolo na nich veľa fotiek ľudí.  
„To je miestnosť s tablami. Každý kto kedy patril do organizácie tu je. Nikto tu veľmi nechodí, no napadlo ma, že by tu mohla byť tvoja mama," prehovoril Kevin. Stála som v kúte miestnosti pred čiernymi tablami. Bolo ich tu najviac a na ich vrchu sa týčil názov: Pešiaci. Našla som Kevinovu fotku.  
„Si pešiak? Čo to znamená?" Tváril sa akoby na tú otázku odpovedal veľmi nerád.  
„Na výprave potrebujú ľudí, ktorý sa obetujú za dôležitejších. Organizácia hľadá ľudí, ktorí sa pokúsili spáchať samovraždu. Dajú im možnosť zomrieť radšej pre dobrú vec." Povedal a ticho čo nasledovalo bolo neznesiteľné.   
„To je hrozné. Ako môže niekto určovať koho život je dôležitejší?!" naštvala som sa a snažila som sa prehliadnuť fakt, že sa pokúsil zabiť. Kevin ignoroval moje rozhorčenie a podišiel k jednému tablu najbližším k dverám. Bolo biele a zlatým písmom na ňom bolo: Spojky. Prebehla som očami po fotkách. Všetko to boli dievčatá, aj keď som zbadala jediného chlapca. Volal sa Alan. V tom som zavadila pohľadom o fotku mojej mamy.  
„To je nemožné." Zašepkala som.   
„Bola spojka v rok keď sa organizácia rozpadla. Musela ujsť a založiť si rodinu." Povedal Kevin. Nemohla som uveriť, že mi nič z toho nepovedala.   
„Čo sa stalo poslednej spojke?" opýtala som sa pri pohľade na fotku blondíny Isabell.   
„Na tom nezáleží. Všetky sú mŕtve." Povedal chladne Kevin, a ja som premýšľala, či som povedala niečo zle. Moja fotka na table ešte nebola, asi ju tam dajú keď ma oficiálne príjmu.  
„Porletová povedala, že tie náramky vám umožňujú mať nejaké schopnosti," zamyslela som sa.  
„Áno, napríklad ja môžem byť neviditeľný. Cara vie hýbať vecami bez dotyku a Sam rozpráva so zvieratami."   
„Strieľaš si zo mňa?" neveriacky som na neho pozrela a on mi pred očami zmizol. Zmetene som sa začala obzerať a zbadala som ho na druhom konci miestnosti.   
„Ako si...?" pretrela som si oči a on sa zasmial.  
„Mali by sme sa vrátiť."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Po večeri sme smerovali na poradu. Nachádzala sa vo veľkej miestnosti v pravom krídle. Po stenách boli rozmiestnené police a nástenky s mapami, na ktorých boli zapichnuté špendlíky. Keď prišla riaditeľka Porletová s nízkym chlapom v okuliaroch na krátkozrakých očiach, rýchlo som vkĺzla na krajnú stoličku vedľa Kayly. Už tu boli všetci. Riaditeľka smerovala za dlhý stôl pred stoličkami. Na stôl položila nejaké papiere. Na stene viselo premietacie plátno.   
„Zdravím," utíšila miestnosť.  
„Najprv by som chcela privítať našu novú spojku Hannu Rosenovú," Skoro každý sa na mňa pozrel, dôsledkom čoho som sa cítila nesvoja.   
Nízky chlap zapol počítač, ktorý som na živo nikdy nevidela a na stene sa objavila obrazovka. Na nej sa objavila mapa Južnej Ameriky. Poznám ju len vďaka tomu že som podrobne študovala starý atlas čo sme v sirotinci dostali. Skrútil sa mi žalúdok pri pomyslení na udalosti zo včera. Prišlo mi to dávno, veľa vecí sa udialo.   
Mapa priblížila miesto úplne na spodku kontinentu. Objavila sa tam červená bodka. Podľa znudených tvárí ostatných som usúdila, že toto všetko dobre poznajú. Zrejme všetko opakovali kvôli mne.  
„Ohňová zem je jedno z najneobývanejších miest na zemi. Aj pre to sa tam ukrýva strom," vyhlásila riaditeľka Porletová. Očami som hypnotizovala obraz.   
„Nikdy nevieme odhadnúť, ako dlho výprava potrvá, ale za deň s prestávkami by ste mali prejsť približne šesťdesiat kilometrov. Každých tristo kilometrov je jedno stanovište. Chatka so zásobami, nikdy tam nesmiete zostať viac ako noc. Je to nebezpečné." Prepol sa na chodník pri lese.  
„Cesta k stromu začína presne na Hulsovej ceste. V lese nie je žiadna hrozba, na ktorú by sme natrafili. Cesta cez les trvá asi hodinu a potom dôjdete na lúku. Navrhujem zmenu v taktike. Miesto toho aby ste z lúky išli doprava mohli by ste ísť rovno alebo doľava. Keď ste to pred troma rokmi skúšali bola tam len rieka s množstvom stromov. To by nám vyhovovalo. Otázky?" opýtala sa.  
„Zmenou taktiky by sme mohli ohroziť našu bezpečnosť, cestu sprava dobre poznáme," podotkol Ray, černoch s veľkými očami.  
„Sprava sa musí stúpať do hôr, pri rieke to môže byť ľahšie," povedala Kayla, v tomto svetle jej pokožka vyzerala takmer priehľadne.   
Hlasovali sme. Popravde nevedela som za čo hlasovať, a tak som sa pridala ku Kevinovi, ktorý hlasoval za cestu pri vode.   
„Cestou na sever by ste sa mali dostať pred zrkadlo. Tam to začne byť zložité. ako Hneď, keď zvládnete úlohu, môžete vojsť cez bariéru." Absolútne som nechápala o čom rozpráva. No jedno som vedela. Nebude to jednoduché. Súdiac podľa toho čo riaditeľka hovorila, tu bola už dlhý čas. Napadala ma len jedna otázka: „Načo som sa to dala?"  
Začali sa mi potiť dlane. Pomyslela som na to, čo povedal Lauren. Určite mal pravdu, zomriem. Nemala by som tak rozmýšľať a mať z toho strach, robila som to pre moju rodinu. Nech som sa akokoľvek snažila, nemohla som dávať pozor.  
Celú hodinu som pozerala do prázdna. Takže som sa presne nedozvedela čo ma čaká, len že to bude strašné. Mala som chuť ujsť a skryť sa. Stále som bola naštvaná na vodcov organizácie. Nemohla som pochopiť, ako môžu tak manipulovať ľudské životy? Pešiaci sú presne takí, ako my. Čudujem, sa že títo ľudia tu ostávajú dobrovoľne. Možno ani nie, no myšlienku, že ich tu držia som okamžite zamietla. Vedela som, že to musím urobiť pre Liv, Jimmyho, Marcellu a mamu s otcom. Rýchlo som zažmurkala aby som zahnala slzy. Nesmiem vyzerať ako slaboch. Títo ľudia vedia vycítiť ľahké terče. Spamätala som sa až keď všetci vstávali zo stoličiek. Cestou do izieb stále prúdila konverzácia o zmenenej taktike. Bola som veľmi vyčerpaná. Ako som smerovala do mojej izby, všimla som si, že na mojej chodbe býva okrem Kevina aj Kayla, Cara, Lauren, Sam a Denis.  
Po tom dlhom dni som bola viac ako šťastná, že si môžem odpočinúť. Všetko v tejto organizácii mi prišlo tak nové, zvláštne a za každým rohom čakalo nové prekvapenie.  
Prezliekla som sa a ľahla si do postele. Cítila som, že na toto miesto len tak nezabudnem.  
Znovu som sa zobudila na pípanie z rohu izby. Vykotúľala som sa z postele, aby to konečne prestalo. Obliekla som si presne to čo včera a vlasy stiahla do chvosta.   
Raňajky prebehli v tichosti. Nechcela som na seba priťahovať pozornosť ešte viac, tak som len počúvala rozhovory.   
„Dobre, že je konečne tréning v teréne. Ďalší nudný deň by som neprežil." Povedal s plnými ústami Denis. Od zvedavosti som sa nevedela dočkať poobedňajšieho tréningu.   
Opäť som stála v časti vyhradenej pre streľbu. No tento krát pri mne stál Kevin. Trevis povedal, že majú poradu a nakázal Kevinovi, aby ma naučil základy.  
„Nemôžem, nejde to." Opakovala som. Pištoľ ma desila. Už päť minút som stála v správnom postoji s pištoľou namierenou na terč.  
„Zbraň ti neublíži, ak sa ju naučíš ovládať."  
„O to mi nejde. Bojím sa, že ublížim niekomu inému." Kevin prekvapene pokrútil hlavou.  
„Neboj, je to nácvik, aby si nespanikárila v teréne." Keď som stále váhala povedal: „Ver si trochu, ak to nejde tak ver mne." povedal a prebodával ma pohľadom, chcela som protestovať, ale namiesto toho som zavrela oči a stisla spúšť. Trhlo mi ramenom a trochu som sa zapotácala. Guľka sa terču ani len nedotkla. Povzdychla som si.  
„Pravidlo číslo jedna: Nezatváraj oči, keď strieľaš," zasmial sa na mne Kevin. Prevrátila som oči a skúšala to ďalej. Po chvíli ma to začalo baviť a po dvoch hodinách som tri krát zasiahla stred.  
„Nie zlé na prvýkrát."   
Po obede sme išli do pre mňa neznámej časti ľavého krídla. Pri stene boli nádoby so zbraňami. Rozoznala som pištole, čo ma trochu vystrašilo. Budeme po sebe musieť strieľať? Jednu som si zobrala, ako všetci ostatní.  
„Pravidlá sú jednoduché. Kto je označený farbou, vypadáva. Kto prvý získa baterku vyhral." Povedal vysoký muž v bielej uniforme. Mal skoro biele vlasy ale vyzeral mlado.  
„To je Lucas, vedúci výcvikového centra." Pošepol mi Kevin, ktorý sa pri mne znenazdajky objavil. Zrejme zbadal môj vydesený pohľad, lebo mi vysvetlil: „Je to len paintball."  
„Čo?" spýtala som sa hlúpo.  
„Strieľa to len farbu." Zasmial sa na mne.  
„Ako som to asi mala vedieť?" neodpustila som sa naštvane opýtať. No kým stihol odpovedať, Lucas otvoril dvere.   
„Pripravte sa. Raz, dva..." Kým som stihla spozorovať čo sa deje, Lucas vykríkol: „Tri!" a všetci sa rozbehli do vedľajšej miestnosti.  
Miestnosť bola veľká a bola v nej tráva a stromy. Už sa strieľalo a tak som sa rýchlo prikrčila za najbližší krík. Počula som výkriky a výstrely. Dupot nôh. Chceli nás pripraviť do praxe, keby som získala baterku, každý by vo mne nevidel len tú novú, niekoho kto nedokáže byť spojkou. Musím sa aspoň snažiť. Určite nás sledujú a aj hodnotia.  
Pozrela som ponad krík. Keď ma nikto nesledoval, rýchlo som vyštartovala ku skale. Kus farby mi preletel kúsok od hlavy. Keby to bola normálna guľka, zľakla by som sa viac. Keď som sa prikrčila za skalou, objavil sa na nej modrý fľak. Vyklonila som sa. Bol to Lauren, zase vystrelil no minul. Neváhala som, a tak ako na tréningu zamierila som a vystrelila na srdce.  
Objavil sa tam červený fľak. Zľakla som sa že je od krvi, ale musel byť od farby keďže Lauren len zanadával a vydal sa na odchod. Usmiala som sa a bežala ďalej k stromu. Vzápätí som do niekoho narazila chrbtom. Okamžite som sa otočila, no ušla sa mi rana do nosa od Cary.  
„Zdravím ťa." Zdalo sa že z toho má radosť. Naštvalo ma to a nedbala na to či je to dovolené, lakeť som jej silno zaborila do brucha a zahnala sa po nej rukou. Ona sa však prikrčila a podrazila mi nohy. Prudko som narazila na zem až mi to vyrazilo dych. Cara bola malá a štíhla, ale určite s dlhším výcvikom ako som mala ja. Čakala som ďalší úder, no Cara sa rozbehla preč. Nenávidí ma. Zaujímalo by ma čo som jej urobila.  
Zdvihla som sa. Pod nosom som mala teplú tekutinu. Krv. Mala by som nájsť baterku skôr ako po mne niekto zas vystrelí, alebo nájde baterku predo mnou. Keď som sa poobzerala, zistila som, že je nás tu asi o polovicu menej. Ako sa zdalo, nikto ešte baterku nenašiel. Mala som šancu! Krv som ignorovala a rozhodla som sa vyliezť na strom. Možno odtiaľ zbadám baterku. Riskujem, že ma niekto uvidí, ale ja mám väčšiu šancu streliť na neho zhora ako on zdola.  
Na strom som už liezla, stačilo sa chytať správnych konárov. Keď som bola dosť vysoko, poobzerala som sa. Musela som priznať, že a táto hra celkom bavila, aj keď ma Cara udrela do nosa. Najhoršie bolo, že keď budeme v teréne, nebude to také jednoduché. Bude to skutočné.  
V miestnosti sa stlmili svetlá, a ja som zbadala tenký lúč baterky. Visel naľavo odo mňa. Od nej ma delil ešte nejaký kus cesty. Visela nad jaskyňou. Trochu ma trápilo, čo bolo v nej, ale nechcela som sa tým teraz zaťažovať.  
Zišla som zo stromu a poobzerala som sa. Zbadala som len Raya ako beží opačným smerom ako je baterka. Nadýchla som sa a rozbehla. Najrýchlejšie ako som vedela. Doma som často utekala keď sme hrali naháňačky. Vždy som vyhrala.   
Prudko som zastala keď sa predo mnou objavil Kevin.  
Skryla som sa do tieňu stromu. Kráčal a obzeral sa. Od jaskyne nás delila ešte hora. Nanešťastie Kevin sa vybral cez ňu. Zamierila som na neho pištoľou. Mala som na neho výborný výhľad. Prst som položila na spúšť a dúfala, že sa trafím. Keď som vystrelila, Kevin zmizol. Z ničoho nič. Bol preč. Len som stála a pozerala na miesto kde stál. Potom som si spomenula, že mi povedal, že sa môže zneviditeľniť.   
Vedľa mňa som začula pohyb. Reflexívne som sa strhla a tesne okolo nosa mi preletela žltá farba. Tak ma to zarazilo, že som zase len zízala na miesto odkiaľ prišiel výstrel.  
Vybrala som sa rýchlo cez kopec, ale stále som sa zmätene obzerala za seba. Keď som pred sebou zbadala baterku, nemohla som uveriť, že to mohlo byť také ľahké. Teda, nebolo to ľahké, ale čakala som viac.  
Keď som sa pohla bližšie, začula som strašný rykot. Takže to nebude také ľahké. V jaskyni žijú medvede. Znie to ako medveď. Ale mohol by nám ublížiť. Čo si to nahováram, nezáleží im či si ublížime. Záleží im len na tom, aby objavili strom. Zaujímalo by ma čo by robili keby ma zabil. Musia ho odstrániť, nemáme skutočné zbrane!  
Rozhodla som sa vyliezť na horu v ktorej je jaskyňa. Keď sa natiahnem, možno dosiahnem na baterku. Nerada som sa priblížila k jaskyni. Pokrútila som hlavou, teraz sa nesmiem vzdať. Urobím to pre seba a pre to, aby ma všetci nepovažovali za slabocha.  
Hora bola strmšia ako som si myslela. Dostala som sa na úroveň stropu jaskyne. Baterka bola v strede. Nedotiahla som na ňu. Keby som išla z hora určite by som spadla. Natiahla som sa za baterkou viac. Nedotiahla som na ňu ani koncami prstov. Z vnútra jaskyne sa ozval rev. Rýchlo som sa odtiahla. Napadala ma len jedna možnosť. Nevedela som, či je bezpečnejšia ako ísť rovno k vchodu do jaskyne. Pevne som pritlačila nohy k hore. Pištoľ som si dala na plece. Jednu ruku som položil na zem a nadýchla sa. Bol čas skočiť.  
Odrazila som sa, druhú ruku som natiahla po baterku. Pevne som ju chytila a spadla s ňou ku vchodu do jaskyne. Bolo to vyššie ako som čakala. Spadla som na plece, ktoré ma teraz bolelo. Teraz som sa už len musela odtiaľ rýchlo dostať. Srdce mi bilo rýchlo ako ešte nikdy. Nemali by všetko zastaviť keď už mám baterku? Zrejme si chcú dopriať zábavu, ale myslela som, že spojku musia chrániť. Nie som jediná šanca na nájdenie stromu? Asi chceli vedieť ako zareagujem. Ale aj za cenu môjho života?!  
Po ďalšom rykote som rozoznala siluetu obrovského medveďa. Pokúsila som sa vstať, ale bola som zadýchaná, telo mi oťaželo a plece ma brzdilo. Po tom páde mi chýbala sila. Medveď s hrmotom hodil labu smerom ku mne, tesne som sa stihla prevrátiť na bok. Bože! Naozaj zo mňa chcú urobiť fašírku! Pomyslela som si.  
Rukami a nohami som sa snažila plaziť von. Obrovský medveď sa priblížil. Jeho zuby sa chystali roztrhnúť ma. Posledná snaha o útek dopadla tak, že ma pritlačil k stene.  
Rýchlo som zobrala pištoľ. Bolo mi jasné, že mu farbou neublížim. A tak som aspoň zozbierala posledné sily a udrela som ho pištoľou po hlave. Docielila som iba to, že sa rozzúril. Veľkou labou ma pritláčal ku stene. Bola som bezmocná. Cítila som sa hrozne zahanbene. Toto by sa určite nikomu inému nestalo.  
Zavrela som oči pripravená na to, že ma zabije. Popravde, nebola som pripravená, ale nemohla som nič robiť. Nemohla som nič urobiť. Cítila som jeho dych na tvári a potom už len počula zúrivé zakňučanie a hluk. Padla som na zem z troch metrov. Keď som otvorila oči, Kevin ma dvíhal zo zeme.  
Zmätene som sa na neho pozrela. Medveď ležal na zemi s palicou v srdci. Nemohla som tomu uveriť. Nevedela som, či skôr tomu že mi Kevin zachránil život, alebo tomu, že ma skoro nechali zomrieť. Možno vedeli že príde. Ešte som sa triasla. Podlomili sa mi nohy a on ma zachytil. Neviem, či to bolo z tej námahy, alebo šoku. Kevin ma chcel vyniesť von dverami v stene, ktoré boli maskované veľkým stromom, ale odsotila som ho. Aspoň chodiť by som mohla zvládnuť sama. Baterku som ešte stále kŕčovito zvierala v ruke.  
V malej izbe za miestnosťou, v ktorej bol les mi dal napiť z pohára s vodou.  
„Vyhrala si. Gratulujem."  
Odfrkla som. „Skoro som zomrela!" protestovala som. Zase sa na mne smial. Zamračila som sa.  
„Ten medveď, bol na baterky." Smial sa na mojom výraze. Tak ma to naštvalo že som po ňom šmarila pohár. Nanešťastie sa uhol a pohár sa rozbil o stenu.  
„Čože?!" zvrieskla som.  
„Novým to nehovoria, aby vedeli ako by sa chovali na výprave." Moja frustrácia sa nedala opísať.  
„Mala si vidieť svoj výraz." Uškrnul sa. Nenávidím ho!   
Kontroluj sa. Vravela som si. Ukázal na svoj bieli náramok, ktorý mal každý účastník výpravy okrem mňa.  
„Dnes ho dostaneš tiež. Všetci nováčikovi, a ktorí prejdú cez zviera s baterkami sú prijatí. Keby si neprešla do jaskyne, poslali by ho za tebou." Prišlo mi nefér, že ja som pri tej úlohe nemala náramok. Stále som bol zmetená a naštvaná.  
Umyla som si zaschýnajúcu krv spod nosa. Keď som vychádzala von, ani som sa na Kevina nepozrela. No za dverami ma čakalo ďalšie prekvapenie. Boli tam všetci a každý kričal, gratuloval mi skôr k prijatiu. Zrejme to brali len ako hru, aby vyskúšali nového. Potľapkávali ma po pleciach. Niekto ma aj objal.  
Ja som si nemyslela, že som vyhrala, pretože keby Kevin neprišiel, ten medveď na baterky by ma dostal. Oni si asi mysleli, že stačilo získať baterku. Nestíhala som sledovať kto je kto. Dotyky mi neboli príjemné, ale správali sa akoby sme boli teraz rodina. A to bolo milé. Snažila som sa na nich usmievať, aj keď by som najradšej spala.

  
Večeru mi priniesli do izby, oddýchla som si, ale večer sme mali prísť do spoločenskej miestnosti.   
Nevedela som do čoho sa prezliecť. Otvorila som skriňu. Vpredu sa visel úzky, biely top bez rukávov so zlatou krajkou a čierne nohavice. Mám podozrenie, že tá skriňa má vzadu nejaký mechanizmus, ktorý mi podľa potreby dáva šaty. Obliekla som sa, a rozpustila si vlasy. Oblečenie mi padlo ako uliate.   
Dúfam, že keď mi dajú náramok a nebudú z toho robiť vedu. Nerada som bola stredobodom pozornosti.  
Keď som vyšla na chodbu, uvidela som malého Sama. Bol v kockovanej košeli.  
„Ahoj," pozdravili sme sa a šli spolu do spoločenskej. Boli tam už všetci členovia výpravy aj Porletová. Pozerali na mňa, rýchlo som išla k ostatným. Cítila som sa nepríjemne. Najmä keď každý bol slušne oblečený a zrejme na moju počesť.  
Riaditeľka predstúpila pred ostatných. „Vitajte. Gratulujem Hanne Rosenovej k úspešnému vstupu do organizácie, dúfam, že sa tu budeš cítiť ako doma. Tento náramok..." chytila biely náramok zo stola za ňou. „...odzrkadľuje tvoju skrytú schopnosť a umožňuje ti ju hocikedy využiť," povedala a každý začal tlieskať. Problém bol, že som vôbec netušila čo to znamená.  
Riaditeľka podišla ku mne a dala mi biely náramok na pravú ruku, no niečo mi hovorilo, že ho nebudem môcť dať dolu. Všimla som si, že je na ňom nakreslený malý zlatý strom. Náramok nebol zložitý, vyzeral ako gumený a ani som necítila, že ho mám. Znervóznil ma Kevinov súcitný pohľad. Ale všetci ostatný sa na mňa pozerali zvedavo, plní očakávaní.  
„Dotkni sa znaku stromu a sústreď sa," prikázala mi Porletová a všetci o kúsok ustúpili. Začínala som rozumieť. Objaví to môj skrytý talent.   
Dotkla som sa znaku stromu, ale nevedela som ako sa sústrediť. Nič sa nestalo. Nemohla som si urobiť hanbu. Snažila som sa predstaviť si ako bojujem so strachom. Zavrela som oči. Premýšľalo čo mi išlo, pred príchodom do organizácie. Nič mi nenapadalo. Bála som sa, že žiadnu schopnosť nemám. Trvalo dosť dlho, kým sa niečo stalo. Vynaložila som všetko úsilie. Nakoniec som to chcela vzdať, otvorila som oči a všimla si niečo nezvyčajné. Všetko zastavilo. Hodinky na stene sa nehýbali, ľudia zamrzli. List za oknom zastal vo vzduchu. V šoku som ten výjav sledovala, trvalo to len pár sekúnd. Po chvíli som kvôli bolesti hlavy stratila sústredenie a všetko sa vrátilo do pohybu. Všetci na mňa stále pozerali akoby sa nič nestalo.  
„Myslím, že dokážem zastaviť čas."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Odkedy som zistila moju schopnosť, budem chodiť na nejaké tréningy v pravom krídle. Vedie ich Michael, vodca výpravy. Mohutný chlap s dlhými vlasmi. Dozvedela som sa, že je tu zo všetkých najdlhšie. Miestnosť, v ktorej sme boli rôzne predmety od kníh po kanárika v klietke. Na stenách boli žinenky.   
„Mať schopnosti sa vám možno zdá úžasné, ale v prvom rade sa ich potrebujete naučiť ovládať. Snažte sa ich vyvinúť tak, aby boli čo najužitočnejšie na výprave."   
Michael sa zohol a jednou rukou zdvihol päťdesiatkilové závažie, akoby to bolo pierko.   
„Cara." Vyhodil závažie do vzduchu a Cara ho zastavila posunom ruky. Bez dotyku ho udržala vo vzduchu, ale videla som kvapky potu na jej čele.   
Za hodinu tréningu som bola ohromená niektorými schopnosťami. Napríklad Kayla vedela bežať rýchlosťou zvuku, alebo Denis mohol telepaticky presvedčiť niekoho aby odišiel. Lauren predvídal kroky pár sekúnd dopredu, čo ho urobilo najlepšieho bojovníka. Na konci hodiny ku mne Michael prišiel: „O štvrtej príď za mnou na individuálny tréning. Obaja sa zoznámime s tvojou schopnosťou." Povedal a ja som prikývla.

  
  


Poobednú prestávku som chcela stráviť v mojej izbe. Do spoločenskej miestnosti sa mi ísť veľmi nechcelo. Aj keď som bola už oficiálne členom organizácie, necítila som sa jej súčasťou. A medzi ostatnými som nebola veľmi vítaná. Cestou som narazila na Kaylu: „Ahoj... práve som išla do záhrady, chceš sa pridať?" opýtala sa ma s úsmevom.  
„Jasné," zdalo sa mi neslušné odmietnuť.   
Záhradu som doposiaľ videla len z okna. Bola nádherná. Všade kvitli rôznofarebné kvety a stromy, ktorých mená som nepoznala.  
„Prečo je v marci tak teplo?" napadlo mi.  
„V organizácii sa počasie prispôsobuje, nikdy som nad tým takto nepremýšľala."  
Na stromoch som počula vtákov, voda z fontány tomuto miestu dodávala peknú atmosféru.   
„Ako dlho tu vlastne si?"  
„Štyri roky. Tiež som tu prišla v šestnástich," smutne sa usmiala a mňa zhrozila myšlienka, že tu aj ja ostanem tak dlho. A bezvýsledne.  
„O tej výprave vlastne skoro nič neviem..." Kayla pokrčila plecami a trochu ironicky povedala: „Stále bojujeme o život, sledujeme našich priateľov umierať. Nakoniec prídeme o spojku predtým ako strom nájdeme, alebo sa niečo kráľovsky pokazí. Vždy je to rovnaké, musíme sa vrátiť a nájsť novú spojku."  
„A čo pešiaci?"  
„Prichádzajú a odchádzajú. Neoplatí sa s nimi zbližovať. Najdlhšie prežil Kevin, možno preto, že jediný z pešiakov má schopnosť. A len on a George sa zapájajú do tréningov a porád. Ostatní pešiaci sa ľutujú na najvyššom poschodí." Bola som rada, že Kayla veľa rozprávala. Dala mi konečne nejaké odpovede.   
Prešli sme okolo lavičky schovanej v kríkoch. Sedeli na nej Cara s Kevinom a rozprávali sa. Veľmi som sa chcela Kayly opýtať či spolu niečo majú, ale bola som radšej ticho.   
Pri záhrade som zahliadla Raya. Rýchlo kráčal zo záhrady do lesa.  
„Je niečo v tom lese? Kam to ide?" opýtala sa Kayly.  
„Z času na čas...niekto musí vypustiť paru. Zrejme toho má už dosť." Pokrčila plecami a o chvíľu sme sa vrátili do budovy.

  
  


Prišla som do ľavého krídla za Michaelom. V miestnosti, kde sme boli tento raz len my dvaja. Najprv mi zopakoval pravidlá používania schopností na výprave.  
„Dobre, skús zastaviť čas. Všímaj si všetko nové." Dotkla som sa znaku stromu na náramku. Všetku moju pozornosť som zamerala na to, čo chcem urobiť. Bolo to rýchlejšie než minule. Zrejme preto, že už viem čo robím. Keď som otvorila oči, Michael sa nehýbal. Uvedomovala som si, že by som mohla urobiť čokoľvek a nikto by nič nespozoroval. No hneď ako som sa nad tým zamyslela, čas znova plynul normálne.  
„Vydrží to len pár sekúnd. A hrozne ma z toho bolí hlava," povedala som.  
„Nič podobné som ešte nevidel. Som si istý, že keď budeš pravidelne trénovať, môžeš zastaviť čas na dlhšiu dobu. Dokonca... možno budeš môcť zobrať niekoho so sebou," povedal mi Michael.  
„Ako to myslíte?"  
„Možno časom sa naučíš zastaviť čas s niekým," povedal fascinovane. Po hodine som smerovala na tréning sebaobrany s Trevisom.

  
  


Na večeri som potichu rozmýšľala, nevnímala som čo hovoria ostatní, ale všimla som si, že stôl, kde sedela Porletová dnes chýbal.   
Dojedla som a pobrala sa do izby. Dnes sa porada nekonala, ostatní boli v spoločenskej, ale ja som nemala chuť rozprávať sa s nimi. Cestou do izby som si všimla, že na chodbe sedí Kevin opretý o stenu. Zastala som.  
„Čo tu robíš?"  
„Čakám na teba," kývol mi nech si k nemu prisadnem.  
„Len chcem skontrolovať či si v pohode. Noví to zväčša moc nezvládajú. Keby si sa chcela s niekým porozprávať...som tu."  
„Vďaka, ale nemusíš sa o mňa zaujímať, len preto, že sa hodí. Viem sa o seba postarať."  
„Nemysli si, že o tebe pochybujem. A nezaujímam sa, lebo sa to hodí," usmial sa.  
„Radšej pôjdem," chcela som sa postaviť, ale zastavil ma.   
„Mala by si niečo vedieť. Never Porlateovej, pracuje s ďalšími ľuďmi, ktorí chcú strom využiť." Šepkal.  
„Hlavná vec je, že my v organizácii, chceme nájsť strom, kvôli našim blízkym. Aby sme ich vrátili. No nie všetci sú takí. Ten strom je úplne prvý na svete, čo znamená, že ak ho zničia, zmiznú aj všetky stromy na planéte. Nebudeme mať kyslík, ale niektorí myslia len na to bohatstvo a nesmrteľnosť." Po tých slovách zmizol vo svojej izbe.  
Prehadzovala som sa v posteli niekoľko hodín. Myslela som na Kevinove slová, až kým som nezaspala. 

  
Ráno som sa prebrala už pred povinným budíkom. Zbehla som na raňajky, kde bolo už zopár ľudí. Sam mi poprial dobré ráno. Keď som zjedla hrianku, dozvedela som sa, že dnes máme všetci prekážkový beh.  
„Dúfam, že ste si odpočinuli, toto nebude hračka..." povedal Lucas keď nás viedol von z budovy. Oľutovala som, že som veľa nespala. Šli sme pomerne dlho smerom na juh, došli sme na lúku s pokosenou trávou. Plocha bola dlhá stovky metrov.  
„Budete rozdelený do štyroch skupín po štyroch. Cieľ je za čiernou páskou čo sa tiahne na konci lúky. Počas behu sú všade rozmiestnené pasce. Nemôžu vás zabiť, takže žiaden strach. Ktorá skupina sa dostane cez pasce prvá, je víťaz. Ale musí byť kompletná! Ide o tímovú prácu." zdôraznil Lucas. Nepociťovala som obavy. Vlastne som sa tešila.  
„Tak." Lucas tlesol rukami. „Rozdeľte sa do skupín."  
Sam ku mne pribehol a ja som sa postavila ku Kayle. Usmiala sa na mňa, je dobré mať v tíme najrýchlejšiu ženu v organizácii, možno aj na svete. Denis uzavrel našu skupinu, nikto sa nič nepýtal. Mali sme šancu vyhrať, aj keď ostatné tímy boli značne silnejšie. Len Sam by mohol byť príťažou. Určite nás spomalí. Ale k nikomu inému už ísť nemohol. Postavili sme sa na neviditeľnú štartovaciu čiaru. Rozmýšľala som aké pasce tam môžu byť.  
„Ak sa niekto chytí do pasce, musíme mu pomôcť, nevyhrajeme bez chýbajúceho člena." povedala nám Kayla. Povzbudzujúco som sa usmiala na Sama, vyzeral trochu ustráchane.  
„Pripraviť sa..." začal Lucas. No pre mňa sa svet spomalil. Nepočula som nič, sústredila som sa len na jedinú vec. Malé dvojčatá so svetlými vlasmi postávajúce neďaleko lesa. Liv a Jimmy sa na mňa usmiali a ja som sa nemohla pohnúť.  
„...pozor...." začula som zahmlený hlas, ktorý som odignorovala. Nevnímala som nič okrem mojich stratených súrodencov. Ako je to možné? Vyzerali presne ako som si ich pamätala.  
„Štart!" všetci sa rýchlo rozbehli, len ja som stála. Bála sa, že keď odvrátim pohľad navždy zmiznú.  
„Hanna!" skríkol Denis, ktorého hlas ma vrátil do reality. Rýchlo som sa poobzerala. Liv aj Jimmy boli preč. Musela som si to len predstavovať. Ostatní mali náskok kvôli mne. Tak ma to naštvalo že som sa okamžite rozbehla a prekvapeného Denisa nechala za sebou. Bolo vidno že všetci trénovali. Kaylu som videla ďaleko predo mnou letela ako blesk, dokým sa pod ňou neprepadla zem. Doslova.  
Vyrazilo mi to dych. Pozrela som sa naľavo. Traja ľudia sa sklonili pred letiacou kladou, ktorá zložila niekoho, koho som nevidela kvôli stúpajúcemu dymu zo zeme. Tá sa premenila na horúce bahno. Okamžite som sa snažila prebehnúť na pravú stranu k Samovi. Pri tom som kašlala.  
Než som sa dostala z toho blata zakliesnila sa mi v ňom noha a ja som spadla na zem. Snažila som sa vstať, no blato sa mi lepilo na oblečenie. Dychčala som pod návalom dymu, z ktorého mi už slzili oči. Tomu sa hovoria pasce. Nezazlievala som im, že nás do praxe nepripravujú nežne, ale rada by som uškrtila toho, koho napadol dym.  
Niekoho ruky ma pomohli zdvihnúť. Bol to Sam, bol silnejší než vyzeral. Vďačne som sa usmiala, no než sme stihli niečo povedať vzduch preťal výkrik. Prudko som sa zvrtla. Cara ležala v mláke krvi. Poobzerala som sa. Stihla by som k nej dobehnúť najrýchlejšie. Ale tiež som mohla pokračovať a vyhrať. Cieľ nebol ďaleko. Všetko sa spomalilo. Denis vytiahol Kayla z priekopy a pozeral na nás. Sam bežal k cieľu. No ja som už nepremýšľala. Bežala som ku Care, ktorá vyzerala zle. Bola celá zablatená a v bruchu mala zapichnutý ostrý konár. Pasce vás nemôžu zabiť. Znel mi v hlave Lucasov hlas. Vzduchu som ho prekliala a vytiahla z Cary konár. Zlostne som ho odhodila čo najďalej a čupla k nej. Cara vykríkla.  
Počula som trúbenie a radostné výkriky. Niekto vyhral. Mohli sme to byť my. Už som na sebe cítila vyčítavé pohľady členov mojej skupiny. Tak nech to je na niečo dobré. Cara bolestne vzdychla a oči sa jej leskli. Nebola som doktorka a červený fľak na jej bruchu ma desil. Konal za mňa strach, že zomrie a ja som jej nepomohla. Odtrhla som si rukáv z košele a previazala ho Care okolo brucha. Zakončila to dvojitým uzlom v nádeji, že spomalí krvácanie.  
„Prečo mi pomáhaš?" opýtala sa slabým hlasom Cara. Len som pokrútila hlavou, a ďalej sa starala o uzol.  
„Mohla si vyhrať." Nechápala Cara. Bála som sa, že ak neprestane hovoriť už sa ráno neprebudí, tak som jej odpovedala: „Ľudský život je prednejší, ako víťazstvo v nejakej hre, sme tím na výprave budeme musieť spolupracovať. Je na čase to pochopiť."  
Lúka bola prázdna, až na konci som zbadala ľudí. Kevin sa obzeral. Možno ma bude počuť , keď zakričím. Už som sa chcela postaviť, keď ma Cara chytila za ruku.   
„Ďakujem," zašepkala. Len som prikývla a postavila sa. To už Cara strácala vedomie.  
„Kevin!" zakričala som z plného hrdla. Poobzeral sa a keď zbadal mňa a Caru na zemi, rozbehol sa a spolu s niekým pribehol k nám. Už si len pamätám, že sa mi zahmlelo pred očami od vyčerpania.

  
  


Prebrala som sa a párkrát som žmurkla. Nad hlavou som mala silne žiariacu lampu. Steny boli biele a ja som ležala na posteli, ktorá sa podobala skôr na nemocničné lôžko. Zmätene som sa posadila, ale zrejme prirýchlo pretože sa mi zakrútila hlava takže som sa musela podoprieť rukou. Poobzerala som sa.  
V miestnosti boli rôzne prístroje, infúzie a viacero lôžok, boli prázdne. Okrem jedného. O niekoľko lôžok ďalej sedel Kevin na drevenej stoličke. Hlavu mal sklonenú, sedel chrbtom ku mne, takže som mu do tváre nevidela. Na posteli pri, ktorej sedel ležala Cara, nad ňou stála staršia žena, pamätala som si ju - Gloria. Zišla som z lôžka a pobrala sa k nim.  
Cara nevyzerala o nič lepšie ako predtým, takže som asi nespala dlho. Kevin si ma všimol a hneď sa mu trhla ruka. Ale neušlo mi, že pred chvíľou držal za ruku Caru. Nahromadil sa vo mne zvláštny pocit, ktorý som nevedela identifikovať. Kevin vyzeral inak, keď mu na tvári nehral jeho zvyčajný úsmev. Prečo pustil Carinu ruku keď ma zbadal? Zo zvláštneho dôvodu ma to trochu potešilo.  
Gloria vystrela dlane nad Carine brucho. Najprv som nechápala, no postupne začala miznúť krv. Gloria...ju vyliečila? To je jej schopnosť, preto je potrebná! Uľavilo sa mi, keď sa Cara nadýchla. Krv bola preč, okrem stôp na jej tričku. Do bledej tváre sa jej postupne vracala farba a Kevin vyzeral tiež lepšie. Do miestnosti vbehla Kayla. Vbehla doslova, objavila sa tu ako víchor.  
„Tak ako jej je?" opýtala sa.  
„Potrebuje čas na odpočinok." povedala Gloria pokojným hlasom.  
„Ďakujem," povedal Kevin. Gloria len prikývla a odišla z miestnosti. Kevin sa pozrel na mňa.  
„To, že si jej pomohla bolo tak trochu hrdinské, vieš o tom?" uškrnul sa Kevin, v hlase mu znela vďaka.  
„Urobila by som to pre každého." Podľa toho ako sa Kevin na Caru pozeral, zrejme tak skoro neplánoval odísť. Zase ma prepichol ten divný pocit, tak som ešte venovala pohľad Care a odišla s Kaylou preč.  
„Takže..." začala som „....Kevin a Cara...."  
„Chodili spolu." Potvrdila Kayla to, čo som si myslela.   
„Je to zložité. Boli najlepší kamaráti, potom sa stala jedna hrozná vec. Obaja boli smutní a chvíľu boli spolu. No rozhodli sa zostať kamaráti. K tomu im stál v ceste Michael." Uškrnula sa.   
„Prečo?" nechápala som.  
„Michael je Carin otec." to bola ďalšia nová informácia, ktorú som musela spracovať.   
Nestihla som odpovedať, pretože sa ozvalo klopanie na hlavné dvere.   
„To je zvláštne... všetci členovia organizácie by vošli bez klopania." Zamračila sa Kayla. Ozvala sa vo mne zvedavosť. Rýchlym krokom som prešla k dverám a otvorila ich. Prekvapenie bolo väčšie ako zdesenie. Denisovi sa podlamovali kolená pod ťarchou tela dievčaťa. Z hlavy jej vytekala krv ktorá stekala po jej špinavom oblečení. Mala dlhé plavé vlasy, bola štíhlej postavy a asi v mojom veku. Čo sa jej asi stalo? Kayla ju bleskovo podoprela z druhej strany a spolu s Denisom ju niesli dovnútra.  
„Prechádzal som sa v lese... keď som narazil na ňu, blúdila, potkýnala sa a keď ma zbadala zložila sa na zem. Všade je krv." vysvetľoval zadýchane Denis.  
Okamžite sme sa vrátili do ošetrovne. Najprv Cara a potom to dievča, dúfala som, že Gloria pomôže. Kevin sa okamžite postavil zo stoličky. Cara ešte spala.  
„Čo sa stalo?" pomohol ju položiť na posteľ.  
„Idem zavolať Gloriu." povedala Kayla a vyparila sa. Denis v krátkosti vysvetľoval Kevinovi čo sa stalo. Dievča mi niekoho pripomínalo. Obzerala som si ju.  
Do miestnosti vošla Porletová, prebehol mi mráz po chrbte, stále som myslela na to, ako využívali pešiakov. Ako nejakú návnadu. Jedným z nich je Kevin. Doteraz som nemyslela na to čo by sa mu mohlo stať. Cara skončila na lôžku len pri skúšobnej hre. Na výprave sa nemusí podariť pomôcť každému. Rýchlo som zahnala zlé myšlienky.  
Porletová zrejme už počula čo sa stalo. Podišla k dievčaťu.  
„Čo s ňou urobíme?" opýtal sa Denis, ktorý si ju tiež prezeral. Kayla vbehla do miestnosti a za ňou sa náhlila Gloria.  
„Dnes už dvakrát?" spýtala sa keď uvidela tú krv.   
„Musíme počkať," vyhlásila Porletová.   
„Choďte preč a nechajte Gloriu robiť si svoju prácu." vyhnala nás. Aj po tom, ako sa zavreli dvere, som pred očami videla tvár dievčaťa.

kapitola

Ráno prebehlo nezvyčajne rýchlo. Keď som vošla do ľavého krídla, tréning bol už v plnom prúde. Trevis sa na mňa usmial, dnes som mala začať s hodinou sebaobrany. Už so zbraňami.  
„Pre istotu si to prejdeme ešte raz." Začal mi niečo rozprávať, mala som ho počúvať, ale moju pozornosť upútal Kevin. Pomáhal Care sadnúť si na žinienku. Tá sa usmiala a pozorovala ako cvičí.  
Prebudil ma nôž letiaci k mojej hlave. Rýchlo som sa uhla a nôž ma tesne minul. Neveriacky som sa zahľadela na Trevisa.  
„Musíš sa sústrediť, na výprave ťa môžu zabiť aj vďaka chvíľke nepozornosti," obvinil ma. To neznamená že po mne máš hodiť nôž, pomyslela som si.  
„Tak prečo nejdeš na výpravu ty?" odvrkla som.  
„To nejde, každý člen má nejaký dar, je vybratý pretože je výnimočný," povedal vážne.  
„To je hlúpe, každý človek je výnimočný." povedala som. Trevisovi trhlo kútikom úst.  
„Si vážne zvláštna Hanna, to myslím v dobrom." Nevedela som čo na to povedať a tak sme začali trénovať.

  
  


Z budovy tréningu som si odniesla len pár modrín a škrabancov, ale Trevis povedal, že sa zlepšujem, len sa mám viac snažiť. Bude to potrebovať tréning, musím sa prestať zamýšľať nad...hlúposťami.  
„Hanna, rýchlo poď!" prišla za mnou Kayla.  
„Prečo? Čo sa stalo?"  
„To dievča. Prebralo sa," rýchlo som ju nasledovala do nemocničnej časti. Pri jej posteli už stál Denis. Obďaleč vysvetľovala Gloria riaditeľke Porletovej stav dievčaťa. Keď som ju zbadala, opäť som si spomenula na rozhovor s Kevinom. Že jej nemám veriť.  
„Kde to som?" opýtalo sa dievča na posteli.  
„Všetko sa dozvieš, ale ako si sa sem dostala?" opýtal sa Denis.  
„Ja... nespomínam si," dotkla sa svojho čela a nahmatala, už vyliečenú ranu na hlave.  
„A tvoje meno?"  
„Volám sa Sienna," povedala a svoje orieškové oči uprela na mňa.  
„Teba poznám," vyhŕkla. Každý v miestnosti sa na mňa spýtavo pozrel. Ja som bola zmetená. Je možné, že by som Siennu poznala a zabudla na to? To som si nemyslela. Tá dievčina sa zrejme vážne udrela do hlavy.  
„Máš tu aj sestru a brata?" opýtala sa.  
„Ehm... nie," dostala som zo seba, akoby som sa bránila prívalu myšlienok z minulosti. Omráčene som odišla z miestnosti. Kayla na mňa zmätene pozrela a vybrala sa za mnou.  
„Si v pohode? Poznáš ju?"  
„Nikdy predtým som ju nevidela. Necháš ma chvíľu?..." Kayla prikývla a pobrala sa preč.   
Až do obeda som bola v mojej izbe a nemohla prestať rozmýšľať nad tým, že Sienna pozná mňa aj mojich súrodencov. Ani po hodine ma nenapadlo zmysluplné zdôvodnenie. Prešla ma chuť na jedlo, a tak som sa obedu nezúčastnila. Namiesto toho som zaspala.   
Keď som sa prebrala, pozrela som na hodinky. Určite budem meškať na poradu! Zbehla som čo najrýchlejšie dole schodmi. Prišla som pred dvere miestnosti 10 a potichu ich otvorila. Všetci tam už sedeli na miestach a Porletová rozprávala. Ich pohľady padli na mňa.  
„Prepáčte," zamrmlala som a rýchlo si sadla do zadného radu. Porlateová mi nevenovala pozornosť a pokračovala vo svojom výklade: „Časť, ktorou sa vydáte tentokrát, nemáme veľmi preskúmanú, ale za zrkadlom by sa mala nachádzať lúka..." začala Porletová.  
„To neznie dobre. Neposkytuje žiaden úkryt," poznamenal Lauren.  
„Inú cestu sme nespozorovali," odpovedala Porletová. Už som stihla zistiť, že pasce a cesty ku stromu sa neustále menia. Preto majú taký problém strom nájsť.  
„Dobre, teraz k doprave. Do Južnej Ameriky vás odvezie súkromné lietadlo. Na mieste vás budú čakať autá, dostanete sa k okraju lesa, to už budete musieť pokračovať pešo." Len som sledovala stenu, na ktorej bola prezentácia. Zovrelo mi žalúdok.  
„Ak pôjde všetko dobre, o pár dní vyjdete do dediny menom Count village. Sú tam ľudia, no tiež sa tam nezdržte viac ako jednu noc."  
Keď sme sa rozišli, zašla som do nemocničnej časti. Sienna spala a Denis stál vedľa nej.  
„Prezradila Porletová čo s ňou bude?" opýtala som sa ho.  
„Povedala, že keď bude užitočná môže zostať," prehltol.   
„Takže je možné, aby šla na výpravu?" Denis len prikývol. Smutne som sa na neho usmiala a radšej ho nechala osamote.  
Na večeru bola studená polievka a špagety. Cez jedáleň prúdili rozhovory, bola som hlboho zahrabaná v mojich myšlienkach.  
„Zvláštne ako sa tu to dievča objavilo, však?" nadhodil Sam.  
„Tebe príde zvláštne všetko Samuel," zasmiala sa Kayla.  
„Počula som, že možno pôjde na výpravu," zapojila som sa do rozhovoru. Uľavilo sa mi, že už nebrali ako tú novú mňa.  
„Je to možné, Porlateová ju bude musieť najprv dôkladne preveriť. Cudzí, neskúsení ľudia na výprave nemajú čo robiť," zapichla do mňa pohľad Cara, podľa všetkého sa nestarala o to, že som jej zachránila život. Ale bola som rada, že bola zas vo svojej koži nepriateľky.  
„Keď sme pri tej výprave, počúvali ste na porade? Tá nová taktika sa mi vôbec nepáči," zmenil tému Denis. Po celý čas som si vymieňala pohľady s Kevinom.   
Išla som odniesť večeru a Kevin ma nasledoval. Zastavili sme pred jeho izbou.  
„Chceš ísť ďalej?" opýtal sa s úškrnom. Chvíľu som si ho premeriavala. S povzdychom som vošla do jeho izby. Za ten čas čo tu bol si ju stihol pekne osvojiť. Na parapete mal zbierku kaktusov a malých áut. Na stenách mal vyvesené rôzne kresby. Na väčšine bol strom, či nejaké zvieratá.  
„Sú vážne dobré," uznala som.  
„Myslíš?" zahľadela som sa na kresbu dievčaťa. Určite to bola Isabell.  
„Ako dlho si tu?" opýtala som sa keď sme si sadli na posteľ.  
„Teraz je to tretí rok," odvetil. Pozrela som na neho. Bolo mi ľúto ľudí tu. Hľadali strom, no dosiaľ bezvýsledne. Teraz som bola jednou z nich. Čo ak to vzdám, nechajú ma ísť? Keby to tak bolo, už by tu asi veľa ľudí nebolo. Z úvah ma vyruší Kevinov hlas: „Nad čím rozmýšľaš?"  
„Nad ničím," pokrútila som hlavou. V tú chvíľu som mu nechcela vysvetľovať nič, chcela som počúvať jeho. Sadli sme si na posteľ. Rozmýšľala som, že sa ho opýtam na Caru. To bol zrejme hlúpy nápad. Určite som o nej s ním hovoriť nechcela.  
„Čo tvoja rodina?" opýtala som sa, čo tiež zrejme nebola najlepšia téma.  
„Moji rodičia zomreli, ale mám brata...mal som, ale..." niečo ho prerušilo. Zrazu sa pozrel inde. Akoby ho niečo zastavilo.  
„Ale čo?..." prerušil ma jeho pohľad, pozeral do prázdna a ja som pozrela tým smerom tiež. Za skriňou bolo niečo, vykúkalo to. Podišla som ku skrini. Chytila som tú vec a vytiahla ju spoza skrine. Bola pod vrstvou prachu, určite ju nikto dlho nevybral, ale ja som ju spoznala. Túto vec vlastnil Pawel, skôr ako umrel. Ale spomienka, ako nám hral detské pesničky mi vytvorila úsmev na tvári. Bola som veľmi malá a nebola si vedomá problémov.  
„Hraješ na gitaru?" opýtala som sa prekvapene Kevina. Jeho pohľad ma len zdesene pozoroval, akoby sa bál... Neodpovedal a ja som z gitary sfúkla prach. Zrejme na nej nehral veľmi dlho. Myšlienky sa mi ubúdali do sirotinca, na tie šťastné momenty.  
„Zahral by si mi niečo?" opýtala som sa opatrne. Túžila som ten zvuk opäť počuť. Kevin len zaťal ruku v päsť.   
„Mala by si odísť," povedal a videla som ako sa snažil ovládať svoj hlas. Nerozumela som tomu. Zaskočila ma jeho náhla zmena nálady.  
„Kevin, stalo sa niečo?" pomaly som položila gitaru na jeho posteľ.  
„Áno, stalo sa veľa vecí! Nevieš si ani predstaviť, aké to je..." mračil sa na podlahu.  
„Čo? Myslíš, že neviem aké to je stratiť ľudí, ktorých miluješ? Dobre vieš, ako som sa tu dostala." Skočila som mu do reči.  
„Nemala by si sa pliesť do vecí, o ktorých nič nevieš."  
„Tak prečo mi nič nepovieš? Myslela som, že tu pred sebou nemáte tajnosti. Je to preto, že som tu len chvíľu?" trápilo ma, akou cestou sa tento rozhovor uberal. Odpovedal až po nejakej chvíli: „Áno."  
„Čože?" videla som, ako sa premáhal, aby mi nepovedal čo si myslí.  
„Len teraz si tu prišla a čakáš, že ti poviem každý hrozný moment v mojom posratom živote? Zobuď sa."   
Jeho slová sa ma najprv dotkli. Až by som povedala, že mi ublížili. Nechápala som, prečo zrazu vybuchol. Menšia časť môjho ja chcela zistiť, čo sa stalo. Chápať ho. Ale tá väčšia sebecká časť mu chcela vrátiť to, ako sa zachoval. Hnev u mňa najskôr vždy zvíťazí, aj preto sa občas neznášam.  
„Už hovoríš presne ako Cara, možno pre toto tvoje chovanie vám to dlho nevydržalo," škaredo som na neho zazrela. Keď som odchádzala z izby štuchla som do neho ramenom.  
Potom som počula ako volá moje meno, ale to som už utiekla do izby a zabuchla dvere. Roztriasla som sa, nemal právo povedať mi tie veci. Ak si pamätám, nič som mu neurobila. V duchu som si neustále premietala jeho slová, a do očí sa mi nevoľky tlačili slzy. Ničilo ma že ich neviem zahnať. Ale čo keď Kevin už proste nevedel uniesť ťarchu, ktorú niesol a zosypalo sa to práve na mňa? No potom som si spomenula, ako som z rozhorčenia vyhŕkla tie slová o Care. Vždy nepremyslene ublížim slovom len pre to, že mu to chcem vrátiť. Nenávidím moje detinské ja. A moju hrdosť, ktorá mi zakazuje Kevinovi odpustiť či sa na neho vôbec pozrieť. Hlavu som položila na kolená ktoré som si pritláčala k hrudi. Potichu som vzlykala na dlážke.

  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Na obede rozhlas ohlásil: „Blíži sa každoročný ples organizácie, koná sa v piatok večer, zožente si partnerov, šaty vám budú pridelené. Po obede je porada v miestnosti 10."  
Zamyslene som zapichla vidličku do jedla. Takže ples? Prišlo mi to dosť hlúpe. Ale asi ľudia tu chceli myslieť aj na niečo iné, ako na sklamanie. Zrejme by som to mala urobiť aj ja. Nemohla som dostať z hlavy včerajšiu hádku z Kevinom. Dnes som ho ešte nevidela, bola som za to rada. V organizácii sa veci len komplikovali.  
Po porade sme mali tréning schopností s Michaelom. Tento krát sme sa vybrali von za záhradu.   
„Napadlo mi, že vám to pôjde lepšie v inom prostredí."   
Ja, Kevin, Kayla, Cara, Denis, Sam, Ray, Gloria a Lauren sme sa zoradili do rady. Bola som tak nervózna, že po jednom precvičujeme schopnosti. Stále mi to veľmi nešlo. Kevin sa bez problémov zneviditeľniľ, Kayla obehla strom za niekoľko stotín, Cara zdvihla konár bez dotyku a Sam nám preložil čo si o nás myslí veverička. Keď prišiel rad na mňa, zamyslela som sa, že by si vlastne nevšimli, keby som klamala. Ale nechcela som podviesť samu seba, zatvorila som oči a všetko sústredenie presmerovala na môj náramok. Keď som otvorila oči, svet sa zastavil, a ja som sa konečne cítila akoby som bola sama. Podišla som za Michaela a keď sa čas spustil, zmätene sa obzeral, kde som zmizla. Uškrnula som sa a vrátila sa na mieste. Sprevádzal ma Kevinov pohľad, ktorý som odignorovala.   
„Niekto sa tu predvádza," začula som Caru, Lauren sa na to zasmial a ja som očervenela. Kevin im niečo povedal, ale nepočula som to. Už žiadna poznámka na môj účet neprišla.  
„Fajn, zahráme si schovávačky. Všetky schopnosti povolené. Kevin začni, ráta sa do päťdesiat! Hrá sa po celej záhrade," vyhlásil Michael. O chvíľu som si prišla akoby som mala znovu desať rokov a všade hľadala Liv a Jimmyho.   
Rozbehla som sa na druhý koniec záhrady a vyliezla na strom. Mala som dobrý výhľad a videla, že Cara sa skrývala v kríkoch neďaleko. Bolo to ťažké. Kevina vďaka neviditeľnosti nevidel nikto prichádzať. Prvého našiel Raya, ktorého schopnosť bola odhaliť klamstvo. Keď Ray hľadal, Denis ho vždy prinútil obrátiť sa inde. Keď išiel mojim smerom, zastavila som čas a premiestnila sa. Lauren vedel vytušiť presne kedy príde a Kevina ani vidieť nemohol. Bola to zdĺhavá a prekvapivo zábavná hra. 

  
  


Z večere som odišla priskoro.   
„Hanna, môžeme sa porozprávať?" zastavil ma Kevinov tichý hlas.  
„Nemáme o čom," zamrmlala som a čo najrýchlejšie odišla. Nemala som chuť sa vracať k včerajšiemu večeru. Potrebovala som vychladnúť. Nejaký čas.  
Po chodbe som odbočila do záhrady. Na múriku blízko budovy sedel vysoký muž. Už som ho videla. George. Pešiak, spolu s Kevinom sa ako jediní zúčastňujú.  
„Ahoj." Pozdravila som sa. Zdvihol hlavu a pousmial sa. Kývol nech si prisadnem.   
„Ako sa ti tu zatiaľ páči?" opýtal sa akoby to bolo nejaká dovolenková destinácia.  
„Musím povedať, že keď som tu prišla, nečakala som ten luxus. Vlastne ani neviem čo som čakala."  
„Nemal by tu byť nikto," ozval sa odrazu.  
„Ako to myslíš?"  
„Tak, že ten strom hľadáme roky, ľudia zomrú len pre peniaze. Nikdy ho nenájdeme, preto ktokoľvek ďalší sem príde, je mi ho ľúto. Už sa odtiaľto nedostanete. Druhá možnosť je zomrieť na výprave." vychrlil a naštvane hodil kameň do diaľky. Jeho rýchla zmena nálady ma zaskočila, ale chápala som to. Zadívala som sa na neho. Vyzeral trochu strašidelne, no bol len naštvaný, poznala som to. Položila som mu ruku na plece.  
„Vieš...keď sa vzdáš. Už ti nič iné nezostane, len tá prázdnota. Každý má niečo na čo sa môže upínať," povzbudivo som sa na Georga usmiala. Premeral si ma.  
„Počuj, nešla by si na ples so mnou?" opýtal sa. Zamyslela som sa, nemala som inú pozvánku a bolo to už v zajtra. Naviac, George mi prišiel milý.  
„Prečo nie," usmiala som sa.   
„Tak sa zatiaľ maj," postavil sa a odišiel.  
Sedela som tam ešte nejakú chvíľu so zavretými očami, keď ma prerušili kroky. Bol to Ray, nevšimol si ma a bežal niekde medzi stromy. Zas. Postavila som sa. Čo asi robí?  
Zavrela som za sebou dvere mojej izby šťastná, že som už nikoho nestretla. Vyrušil ma výkrik. Môj výkrik. Na stene bol odkaz nepísaný krvou krvou.

„Zomrieš skôr či neskôr. Urob každému láskavosť a odíď."

  
  


kapitola

Zobudilo ma známe pípanie, ktoré ma už vážne štvalo. Podarilo sa mi prichystať dosť rýchlo, než som odišla, pozrela som sa na stenu kde ešte včera svietil ten nápis krvou. Na snahu vyčistiť to som žalúdok nemala tak som to aspoň prikryla veľkou mapou, ktorú som našla za poličkou s knihami. Vzdychla som si a zavrela dvere. Rozmýšľala som nad mojimi nepriateľmi. Mohla to byť Cara? Niečo mi našepkávalo že nie.  
Podarilo sa mi skoro naraziť do Kevina. Nie, len nie teraz. Vymenili sme si rýchle pohľady a. Pri jeho nevinnom výraze som mala chuť ľutovať, že sme sa pohádali. Ani jeden z nás nič nepovedal. Ale vedela som, že ma sleduje.  
Dnes bol ples. Skoro som na to zabudla. S kým asi ide? To predsa nebola moja vec.   
V rozhlase ohlásili, že dnes máme zmenený program. Dobrovoľný tréning , obed, voľný program. Kto chcel, mohol sa zapojiť do prípravy plesu. Zrejme pôjdem, nemám na práci nič iné. Pomyslela som si.  
Na rozptýlenie, som šla strieľať do zvukotesnej miestnosti. Na chvíľu to zastavilo moje myšlienky, ktoré ma o chvíľu aj tak dobehli.  
  
  


Kayla do mňa so smiechom štuchla keď som dávala ďalší obrus na stôl. Usmiala som sa na ňu. Sam behal so záclonami ktoré boli také dlhé, že o nich zakopával. Nikdy som na žiadnom plese nebola.  
„Tak čo, zabývala si sa?" opýtal sa ma Lauren keď mi pomáhal posúvať stoly.  
„Niečo také."  
„Keď je pravda, že vieš predvídať kroky...vieš presne čo poviem dopredu?" zaujímalo ma.  
„Niečo také." Uškrnul sa a odišiel po obrusy.  
Kayla mi vravela, že ju na ples pozval Lauren. Veľmi sa mi to nepáčilo, ale verila som jej, pozná ho predsa lepšie.   
Niekto vošiel. Bola to... Sienna. Usmievala sa a vyzerala v poriadku. Začala so Samom vešať svetlá. Zaujímalo by ma, či pôjde na výpravu.  
Nebolo tu príliš veľa ľudí, ale o hodinu boli prestreté všetky stoly a miestnosť začala vyzerať úplne inak. Usúdila som, že už pôjdem.

  
  


Obzerala som sa v zrkadle, skoro som sa nespoznala. Šaty som našla v skrini. Na sebe som mala červené šaty. Neboli jedny s trblietavých, ktoré sa mi nepáčili. Boli dokonalé, dlhé až po zem, na rukávoch bola čipka. Pripla som si mamin náhrdelník so znakom stromu. Vždy som také šaty chcela. Bolo to akoby sa mi plnili a ničili všetky moje sny zároveň.  
Niekto zaklopal na dvere. George to byť nemohol, ešte bolo priskoro. Vošla Kayla so širokým úsmevom. Mala jednoduché čierne šaty a výrazné náušnice podobné pávím pierkam.  
„Vyzeráš úžasne," zvolala.  
„Ďakujem, ty tiež" usmiala som sa.  
„Niečo pre teba mám," povedala a ukázala mi topánky ktoré držala. Boli prekrásne, jemne trblietavé, čierne s opätkom. Vyskúšala som si ich, padli mi ale pochybovala som o mojej stabilite.  
„Bože Kayla! Vďaka sú krásne."  
„Maličkosť, mala som ich už dlho," usmiala sa a ja som ju objala. Vážila som si, že som tu mala priateľa na ktorého sa môžem obrátiť. Budem to potrebovať.  
„Veľa to pre mňa znamená."  
„To som rada. Len si uži tento večer. Tak ja už pôjdem." kývla hlavou k dverám a vybrala sa na odchod, ale vtom sa otočila.  
„Čo to máš na stene?" opýtala sa podozrievavo. Pulz sa mi zrýchlil.  
„Len som si pomyslela, že som doma nikdy nemala vyvesenú mapu," rýchlo som si vymyslela najväčšiu hlúposť. Kayla prikývla a odišla. Vydýchla som si a ešte raz sa obzrela v zrkadle.

  
  


George mi podržal dvere kým som vyšla z izby. Mal obyčajný čierny oblek, pristal mu.  
„Vyzeráš inak," povedal. Pomyslela som si že lichôtky asi nie sú jeho silná parketa, ale poďakovala som sa. Za iných okolností by som bola nervózna, ale v tých šatách som sa cítila ako niekto úplne iný.  
Vošli sme do veľkej siene, ktorá bola ešte na obed jedáleň. Všetky hlavy sa otočili k nám, ak som pred tým nebola nervózna tak teraz áno. V celej miestnosti na chvíľu stíchli a prezerali si ma. Georga som musela chytiť za rameno, aby som sa nepotkla. Nadýchla som sa a prešla ďalej.  
Okolo Kevina som prešla tak tesne, že sme sa dotkli ramenami a on nevedel spustiť pohľad. Musela som sa pousmiať. Až kým som nezistila, že tu bol s Carou. Prinútilo ma to trochu podvihnúť hlavu a uprieť zrak pred seba. Až vtedy som mala príležitosť obzrieť sa okolo seba. Vyzeralo to tu úžasne. Luxusne. Neuveriteľne.  
Začala hrať pomalá pieseň a George sa usmial.  
„Smiem prosiť?" ironicky mi podal ruku.  
Jednu vec som vedela. Túto noc si užijem, keď nie nič ostatné aspoň to. Chytila som jeho ruku a nechala sa unášať nocou.

  
  


Dovtedy som si myslela, že tancovať neviem. Bola som trochu prekvapená. A George bol naozaj dobrý tanečník. Celý večer som vydržala usmiata. Myslím, že každému prospeje chvíľu nemyslieť na našu úlohu. Hudba bola úžasná. Bola tu dokonca aj Sienna v pekných cukríkovo ružových šatách s Denisom!  
Keď som náhodou zavadila pohľadom o Kevina, pozeral sa na mňa aj keď tancoval s Carou. Pichlo ma pri srdci, keď som si predstavila ako tancujeme my dvaja. V zapätí som sa v duchu pokarhala za moje myšlienky.  
Pri stole vedľa malého pódia bol stôl, kde sedela Porlateová s ďalšími ľuďmi ktorý nemali teraz uniformy, ale obleky. Sama Porlateová si dala úzke hnedé šaty, neviem či sa mi to zdalo, ale nenápadne ma pozorovala. Možno to bola len moja prehnaná fantázia. Na začiatku plesu predniesla krátky prípitok. Šampanské som ešte nikdy nepila. Bolo dobré.  
Musela som si dať prestávku a George si na jeden tanec vypýtal Gloriu. Zašla som ku stolu s pitím. Vedľa mňa sa objavil Lauren.   
„Zatancuješ si?" prehodil, čo ma dosť prekvapilo. Ale keďže som mala rada výzvy, tak som jeho ruku priala. Druhú mi položil na pás. Začali sme sa rozprávať. Dozvedela som sa, že pochádza z Talianska a hral profesionálne futbal. Z rozprávania mi prišiel trochu viac otvorený a úprimný ako je potrebné, ale to nebolotaké zlé.  
V miestnosti bolo zrazu o niečo menej ľudí. Pieseň skončila a ja som sa pobrala k stolu, kde za mnou pribehla Kayla. Vyzerala prekvapene ale aj šťastne.  
„To musíš vidieť," povedala a ja som ju nasledovala von z miestnosti. Na chodbe som spoznala známi zvuk. Zamračila som sa. S Kaylou sme vyšli pred budovu. Založili tam vysoký oheň. Okolo neho sedeli členovia a... spievali na melódiu ktorú tvorila gitara. Gitara na ktorej hral Kevin.  
„Neverím vlastným očiam. Nikto si nemyslel, že Kevin sa ešte niekedy dotkne gitary. Odkedy zomrela Isabell to s ním išlo dole vodou. Netuším, čo ho k tomu donútilo, ale je to zázrak. Kevin hrá krásne!" Kayline slová ma odrovnali. Pichli ma výčitky. Kayla si k nim šla sadnúť, ale ja som chcela ísť čo najďalej.  
Vošla som do záhrady a sadla si na múrik. Zaklonila som hlavu a sledovala nočnú oblohu bez jedinej hviezdy. Z vnútra sa ozývala tlmená hudba. Obvinila som Kevina, pritom som nepoznala dôvod prečo na mňa tak vybehol. Teraz som sa za to hanbila. Muselo to byť pre neho ťažké. Ponorila som sa do mojich myšlienok.  
Neviem ako dlho som tam sedela, ale strhla som sa keď som vedľa seba začula kroky. Nevidela som kto to bol, ale keď vošiel do svetla neďalekej lampy spoznala som ho.  
Kevin si ku mne prisadol. Jeho modré oči žiarili vo svetle a ja som sa na neho pozrela. On hľadel na oblohu, tak som sa na ňu pozrela tiež. Tušenie, že je tu ma z nejakého dôvodu hrialo pri srdci.  
„Prepáč. Nemal som na teba tak vybehnúť..." začal odrazu.  
„Nie, ty prepáč," skočila som mu do reči.  
„Nemohla si vedieť o čo ide," pokúsil sa usmiať.  
„Zabudnime na to," zdalo, že rozmýšľa.   
Zrazu sa postavil a podal mi ruku. „Od momentu čo som ťa uvidel si s tebou chcem zatancovať," šibalsky sa usmial.  
Neubránila som sa úsmevu a chytila jeho ruku. Z vnútra zneli tóny pomalej pesničky. Tancovanie s Kevinom bolo ako vznášanie sa v oblakoch. Mali ste pocit, že môžete dokázať čokoľvek. Celú dobu sme si skúmali oči a pomaly krúžili vo vlnách hudby. Držal ma za pás.  
Pozrel sa hore nad nás: „Vidíš tie hviezdy?" opýtal sa. Pozrela som sa na prázdnu tmavú oblohu.  
„Aké hviezdy?" začudovala som sa. Nevidela som jedinú.  
„Sú všade," povedal potichu Kevin. Nech som sa snažila akokoľvek, žiadnu hviezdu som nevidela.  
„Raz mi niekto povedal, že ak človek vidí hviezdy je šťastný. Ak nie, niečo mu chýba. Je to v nás, môžeme vidieť čo len chceme. Stačí nájsť na to silu," povedal počas tanca. Zamyslela som sa nad tým. Nech mu to povedal ktokoľvek, mal poriadne skúsenosti so životom. Niečo na tom bolo.  
Keď ma zaklonil, zahľadel sa do mojich očí. Naklonila som sa ku nemu a on urobil to isté. Dych sa mi zrýchlil a zatvorila som oči. Naše pery sa zľahka dotkli a potom sme sa pobozkali. Moje myslenie sa zastavilo a moje starosti sa rozplynuli. Vedela som, že práve toto mi chýbalo. Kevin sa stal mojou oporou.  
Počas bozku som sa postavila a siahla do jeho tmavých vlasov. Keď som sa odtiahla pozrela som sa na oblohu.  
Videla som toľko hviezd ako ešte nikdy.

  
  


kapitola

Môj výkrik preťal vzduch, keď som sa šmykla z útesu. Zachytila som sa na skalnatom výčnelku, užšom ako podrážka mojej topánky. Srdce mi splašenie bilo. Kŕčovito som zvierala malú knižku. Bola ošúchaná a čierna. Telom som sa pritláčala k skalnatej stene a snažila sa nepozerať dole, kde bolo počuť rozbúrenú rieku. Zafúkal studený vietor a rozvil mi vlasy. Mala som roztrhnuté tričko a z ľavého ramena mi tiekla krv.  
„Hanna!" začula som Kevinov vzdialený hlas. Rozhorela sa vo mne iskrička nádeje.  
„Kevin!?" zakričala som a dúfala, že ma začuje. „Som tu!"  
„Hanna!" podľa všetkého ma nepočul. Bezmocnosť, čo som cítila bola neopísateľná. Roztriasla som sa.  
„Kevin!" rozmýšľala som a pohľad mi padol na pištoľ. Zdvihla som ruku a vystrelila do vzduchu. Dúfala som, že príde. Ešte raz som zakričala. Počula som ho, bol bližšie.  
„Hanna!"  
„Som tu dole," hlas mi zachrípol. Konečne som začula kroky. Pár metrov nado mnou sa už skláňal Kevin.  
„Bože..." vyzeral vystrašene. „Si v poriadku? Čo sa stalo?"  
„Ja... neviem," zašepkala som, ale vedela som, že mi rozumel. Noha sa mi ale začala posúvať dole.  
„Kde sú ostatní?" opýtala som sa.  
„Mali by ísť za nami, zdržal ich ten vietor. Ale Kayla a George..." zamračil sa.  
„Kevin čo je s nimi?" opýtala som sa aj keď som to už vedela, len som si priala, aby to nebola pravda. Nechcela som vedieť viac, no skutočnosť popierať viac nemôžem. Zvlhli mi oči. Jeho ľútostivý pohľad len potvrdil, že ich už neuvidím.  
„Kde to sme?"  
„Predsa na výprave," odvetil. Pulz sa mi zrýchlil pokrútila som hlavou. Nejako som tú skutočnosť nevedela priať. Skrútilo mi žalúdok a pozrela som sa dole.  
„Nie," zatriasol sa mi hlas. Už si len pamätám ako som padala dole do priekopy.

  
  


  
„Nie!" vykríkla som a prudko sa posadila v posteli. Rýchlo som dýchala a v hlave si dookola opakovala, že to bol len sen. Nemohla som zabrániť slzám vybrali sa von samé. Nepríjemný pocit, že to nebol len sen vo mne ostal. Bolo to skutočné. Bolo mi zle, tak som vstala a napustila si vodu. Na hodinách svietil čas 3:14.  
Nemohla som prestať myslieť na ten sen, nikdy som si živo nepredstavovala aké to tam bude.  
Moju pozornosť zaujala čisto-biela obálka na stole, nebolo na nej napísané nič. Zamračila som sa, položila som pohár a vybrala z obálky list. Dovtedy som si nemyslela, že moja nálada sa môže ešte zhoršiť.  
„Páni, ty si nevedela, že v organizácii vzťahy so spojkami vyvodzujú len problémy? Je to ako prekliatie, byť tebou Kevina hneď nechám. Alebo chceš aby sa niekomu niečo stalo? Vieš ako to dopadlo s Isabell. Cornuteová to tiež nepodporuje, nebola by šťastná keby sa to dozvedela, tvrdí, že Kevinovi vzťahy neprospievajú a má sa držať ďalej. Smutné, že vždy prídeš o všetko."  
Musela som si sadnúť. Z obálky som vytiahla ešte fotku. Mňa a Kevina. Ako sa bozkávame na plese. Na druhej strane bolo: PS: Nápisy krvou nejdú ľahko dole.  
Pustila som fotku na zem ako obarená. Zobrala som pohár, zahnala sa a šmarila ho o zem. Rozbil sa a ja som sa zosunula na zem s hlavou v dlaniach.  
Prišiel okamih, kedy som nevedela čo mám robiť. Beznádej, ktorej sa odjakživa desím. Potlačila som vzlyk a aj keď som nechcela, začala som o tom rozmýšľať. Moje myšlienky boli popletené. Kto mi to poslal? Kto mi chce zobrať to posledné čo mi zostalo? Mám to povedať Kevinovi? Ako to že spojky vyvodzujú problémy? Vedel o tom? Je to pravda? Chcela som sa skryť pred otázkami na ktoré som nevedela odpoveď, a pred svetom, ktorý nie je práve ako rozprávka. Pomyslela som si, že zrejme žijem v mojej nočnej more bez štipky súcitu. Miesto strachu, som pociťovala prázdnotu. Bolo to horšie a ja som len chcela aby to skončilo... Nešlo to, celú noc som sa prehadzovala a nakoniec sa z pocitov, ktorých som sa nemohla zbaviť rozplakala. Moja mama vravela, že cesta k šťastiu vedie vždy cez kopu prekážok. Namietla som, že cestu si vyberieme samy.  
„Aj tak sú tam prekážky Hanna," povedala potichu mama. Bolo to pred tým ako zomrela.  
Nevydržala som to a postavila sa k oknu. Otvorila som ho a pozrela na oblohu. Premýšľala som nad všetkým, Kevin mal zrejme pravdu. A ja som žiadne hviezdy nevidela. Objímala som Livinu bábiku. Noc som strávila bezcieľnym zízaním do stropu.

  
  


Prebudila som sa na strašnú bolesť hlavy ešte nadránom. Pokúsila som sa trochu zakryť kruhy pod očami. Upratala som rozbité črepiny na zemi a obálku som zasunula do poličky s knihami.   
Prudko som sa nadýchla čakala kým bude osem. Vpredu v skrini som našla modré roztrhané džínsy a tielko. Zamyslela som sa, kedy pôjdeme na výpravu. Nech to bolo kedykoľvek, mala som chuť oddialiť na čo najviac. Bála som sa položiť si jednu otázku. Čo ak Kevin neprežije? Prebehol mi mráz po chrbte mykla som sa pri krátkom zaklopaní.  
Otvorila som dvere. Stal tam Kevin, opieral sa o kraj zárubne a na tvári mal svoj typický úškrn.  
„Ahoj," neodpovedala som, pretože som si spomenula na včerajší list. K tomu ma napadlo, že sa mi niekto musel vlúpať robiť izby.  
„Deje sa niečo?" opýtal sa zmätený, keď videl ako som pozerala do prázdna. Pokrútila som hlavou a usmiala sa.  
„Nie, vieš aký je dnes program?" kráčali sme ruka v ruke ku schodom a mňa pomaly napĺňal pocit radosti.  
„Po plese nám dali deň voľna, môžeme robiť čo len chceme," žmurkol na mňa.  
„To znie akoby si mal plán."  
„Vlastne áno," usmial sa na ťahal ma po chodbe pod budovou. Do pravého krídla. Keď zastal, otočil sa mi zakryl oči. Tmu som nenávidela, ale s ním som sa cítila najbezpečnejšie. Niekde ma doviedol a odkryl mi oči. Predo mnou bola veľká miestnosť s bazénom, na sklenenom strope sa jagali svetlá z odrazu vody.  
„Jedna otázka ..." zašepkal. „... vieš plávať?" Na kraji dediny sme mali jazero, s ostatnými deťmi som tam ako malá chodievala.   
„Áno."  
„Tam nájdeš plavky," zasmial sa a postrčil ma k dievčenským šatniam. Sám zamieril do vedľajších. Dnu som našla dosť plaviek na poličkách, vybrala som si obyčajné čierne, ktoré mi padli. Nadýchla som sa vyšla. Kevina som nikde nevidela.  
Vykríkla som, keď ma zrazu schytil. Bežal a hodil ma do bazéna. Potom za mnou skočil sám. Potopil ma a ja som ho za to ošpliechala.   
„Prečo tu je vôbec bazén?" opýtala som sa keď sme sa dosmiali.  
„Musíme vedieť plávať, na výprave môže byť predsa čokoľvek." Pichlo ma pri srdci keď spomenul výpravu, ale snažila som sa ten pocit potlačiť.  
„Mohlo mi to dôjsť," pokrútila som hlavou.  
„Pochop už, že si nemusíš vyčítať svoje chyby," zasmial sa. Pozrela som sa inde, len nie do jeho očí. Neznášam, keď má pravdu. Zdvihol mi bradu, zahľadel sa mi do oči. Netrvalo dlho naša pery sa spojili. Začali sme sa bozkávať, rukou ma chytil za bok ja som sa dotýkala jeho vlasov. Netuším ako dlho to trvalo ale nechcela som aby to skončilo. Síce mi to bolo neznáme, cítila som sa ako by som to vedela odjakživa. Kevin bol tak skvelý, ale pomyslela som si, že ho až tak dobre nepoznám. Nakoniec som sa odtiahla a pozrela som sa na neho. Mala som silný pocit, že nás niekto sleduje. Toto je Porletovej organizácia, nie je zrejme nič čo by sa nedozvedela, ak je vážne pravda, že nechce aby mal Kevin vzťah, nemám poňatia čo by urobila ak by sa to dozvedela. Chcela som ujsť pred všetkými starosťami. Aspoň na chvíľu. Ale nemohla som odpojiť moju myseľ od tela.  
„Stavím sa, že som rýchlejšia." Povedala som prvé, čo ma napadlo a plávala od Kevina.  
„Ale to sa neráta! Vyrazila si skôr," zasmial sa plával za mnou.

  
  


Uterákom som si sušila vlasy. S Kevinom som strávila v bazéne niekoľko úžasných hodín. Odišiel odniesť Cornuteovej nejaké papiere, vravel že sa uvidíme. Vzdychla som si a pobrala sa von. Venovala som ešte jeden pohľad sklenenému stropu plnému farieb.  
Keď som prechádzala, zastavila som sa pri dverách, ktoré mi prišli známe, už som tu bola. Otvorila som ich a vošla som. V rohoch boli pavučiny, na tablách prach. Podišla som na koniec miestnosti a kľakla si k jedinému bielemu tablu. Zlatým písmom sa tam týčilo slovo: Spojky. Pohľad mi padol na poslednú fotku, bola som to ja. Netušila som, kedy ma odfotili, ale tvárila som sa tam takmer povýšene, presne ako všetky. Pred mojou fotkou bola Isabell. Skončím ako ona? Zamrzla som, keď som znovu uvidela tvár mojej mamy medzi prvými. Bola tam tak mladá ... iná. Takú som ju nepoznala. Ako je možné že bola spojka a nikdy mi o tom nič nepovedala? Bodla ma výčitka. Všetky spojky sú mŕtve, a ja tak skončím tiež. Kľačala som tam a minúty plynuli, nakoniec som sa postavila chystala sa odísť.  
„Počkaj!" ozval sa dievčenský hlas spoza mňa. Strhla som sa. Otočila som sa zbadala dievča, spoznala som ju z fotky ... Isabell. Dlhé plavé vlasy mala zapletené vo vrkoči a bola veľmi pekná. Jej podobizeň miestami zablikotala a mala modrý nádych, ako hologram. Nič podobné som v živote nevidela. Pozerala som na ňu ako na ducha, čo prakticky mohla byt. Radšej som tú myšlienku zahnala. Vtedy som si všimla, že niečo držala v ruke ... bola na kniha. Malá čierna kniha ktorú som držala v mojom sne! Je to vôbec možné?  
„Toto ..." ukázala na knižku. „Si spojky predávajú z generácie na generáciu už roky. Teraz ju budeš mať ty Hanna," uprela na mňa zrak, ktorý pôsobil trochu nadradene. Prebehol mi mráz po chrbte.   
„Chráň ju, na výprave ju budete potrebovať, potom ju predaj ďalšej spojke, zistíš ako. Prajem ti veľa šťastia a nezabúdaj: kľúč je v sebaobetovaní . Iba tak strom nájdete." Vzápätí zmizla, čierna knižka pristáli na zemi. Odhodlala som sa zdvihnutí ju až po chvíli. Kľúč je v sebaobetovaní? Čo to znamená? Ešte otrasená som vyšla po schodoch do haly. V izbe som sa chystala knihu otvoriť...  
„Hanna!" Ozvalo sa rýchle klopanie a do izby môj vtrhol Kevin. Strhla som sa knihu skryla za chrbát.  
„Deje sa niečo?"  
„Poď za mnou," rýchlo som zastrčila knižku do poličky a vybrala sa za ním. Nasledovala som ho až do nemocničného krídla, čo nemohlo znamenať dobru správu.  
Ležal tam Sam.

  
  


kapitola

Pribehla som k Samovej posteli. Bol bledý ako stena a na čele sa mu leskli kvapky potu. Sklenené oči mal uprené do stropu. Nevidela som žiadne zranenia, ale vyzeral strašne.  
„Čo sa stalo?" vychrlila som na sestričku, ktorá práve s Gloriou vychádzala zo skladu liekov.  
„Otrava," smutne odpovedala Gloria.  
„Môžeš mu pomôcť však?"  
„Nie, môžem liečiť zranenia, otravu nie," pokrútila hlavou.Chcela som niečo povedať, ale skočila mi do reči: „Mali by ste ísť, potrebuje čas. Pripravím protilátku čo najskôr." Kašlala som na to, chcela som len vedieť ako sa mu to stalo a či prežije, ale Kevin ma odviedol z ošetrovne. Ešte som sa zmätene obzerala.  
„Zistím čo sa stalo, dobre?" ukľudňoval ma Kevin. Prikývla som a povedala: „Myslím, že zájdem za Kaylou" prikývol, stále som mala pred sebou obraz Sama, ktorý mi tak veľmi pripomínal Jimmyho. Vyšla som na druhé poschodie. Typovala som, že budova je aspoň z polovice neobývaná. Kaylina izba bola najbližšie pri schodoch. Ticho som jej zaklopala na dvere. Otvorila a keď ma zbadala, usmiala sa.  
„Hanna, čo tu robíš?" opýtala sa.  
„Môžeme sa porozprávať?" opýtala som sa ticho a dúfala, že nie je počuť ako veľmi mi je do plaču.  
„Jasné, poď ďalej." Pozvala ma Kayla. Jej izba vyzerala veľkosťou ako moja a Kevinova. Na parapete mala kopu kvetov vo vázach alebo črepníkov. Na stene visela maľba mora a vedľa nej polička s knihami a soškou malého mačiatka.  
„Máš to tu pekné." Poznamenala som.  
„Vďaka." Sadla si na gauč a ja som si sadla vedľa nej.   
„Tak, o čo ide?"  
„Vlastne, chcela som sa ťa opýtať..." zasekla som sa. Naozaj jej to chcem povedať, že sa mi niekto vyhráža? Zmätene sa na mňa pozrela.  
„Dala som sa dokopy s Kevinom," povedala som rýchlo a pozrela sa na svoje topánky.  
„Bože Hanna, to je skvelé! Pravdou je, že som to čakala, vždy ste sa na seba pozerali tak..." objala ma a šťastne si vydýchla. Bola som veľmi rada, že ma podporuje, ale nebola som tu len preto.  
„Vieš... niečo o tom, že by spojky vo vzťahoch privádzali smolu... ehm... myslím, vieš čo sa stalo Isabell a tak." Kayla sa zamračila.   
„Prečo si to myslíš?" neodpovedala som.  
„Isabellina smrť bolo nešťastie, vystavila sa riziku ako všetci ostatní, ale nemá to spoločné nič s tebou. Ja som na vtedajšej výprave prišla o kamaráta. Volal sa Nelson, každý dúfa, že keď nájde strom, vráti všetkých čo na výprave zahynuli," povzdychla si. Pozrela som sa na ňu. Každý si musel vytrpieť toľko. Nechcela som sa bez činne prizerať ako ľudia trpia.  
„A počula si čo sa stalo Samovi?" opýtala som sa.  
„Správy sa šíria dosť rýchlo." Potvrdila.  
„Je to záhada, najprv sem príde Sienna v zlom stave a nič si nepamätá a teraz toto."  
„Porada o 10 minút." Vyhlásil reproduktor na stene. Išli sme dole, a tam som uvidela Kevina diskutovať s Michaelom. Keď ma zbadal, usmial sa.  
Posadali sme si a o chvíľu vošla Porletová, prebodla mňa a Kevina pohľadom a ja som znervóznela. Možno som si to len nahovárala a bola paranoidná. Kvôli tomu listu. Začala sa ďalšia zdĺhavá nudná prednáška.  
„Nové výskumy zaznačili pohyb v blízkosti stromu..."

  
  


Nevečerali sme sa, a potom oznámili večerný pochod na nejakú horu. Kevin povedal, že konečne na chvíľu vypadneme z organizácie na čerstvý vzduch.   
Všetci sme sa zhromaždili vonku, kde nám dali ťažké batohy so záťažou, určite kamene. Tak či tak to pohodlné ani príjemné nebolo.  
„Tieto cvičenia na výdrž neznášam." Zamrmlal Lauren.   
„Nemôžeš použiť rýchlosť?" opýtala som sa Kayly.  
„Nie, v tomto zakázali výhody, k tomu je to tak isto namáhavé ako chodenie." Pred nás sa postavil Lucas, na to že vedie tréningové centrum bol dosť nízky a vedľa neho stál Trevis.  
„Vašou úlohou je dostať sa na vrchol hory, nič zložité. Nejde o rýchlosť, ale o to aby ste nespomalili. Samozrejme, kto bude prvý dostane body navyše." Oznámil Lucas a vybrali sme sa k hore cez lúku popri lese.  
„Kým sa tam dostaneme, budeme chodiť asi hodinu, slúži to na vyčerpanie, k tomu máš na chrbte záťaž. Väčšina takéto veci nenávidí, pomáha to ale na výprave, keď si obyčajný človek povie, že už nemôže ďalej, pokojne ho zabijú, to ale my nechceme." Vravel mi Kevin.  
Pred obrovským kopcom sme zastali. Bola na ňom vysoká tráva a ihličnaté stromy. Začalo sa stmievať. Fúkal zimný vietor, ale za chvíľu mi bolo teplo, kým som s Kevinom vyšla do polovice hory lapala som po dychu.  
„Musíš pokračovať. Poď," vravel mi Kevin, ktorý mal už predo mnou náskok. Kayal bola ďaleko pred nami. Obzrela som sa. Za nami sa trmácal Denis, Gloria a medzi mojim spomalením ma predbehla Cara.   
Mala som chuť zhodiť ten ťažký ruksak a rozbehnúť sa dole kopcom. Lenže to som nemohla. Horeli mi pľúca a ja som sa snažila držať krok s ostatnými. Nemohla som zaostať. Nohy som si prestávala cítiť, ale šliapala som do kopca ďalej. Občas sa mi zdalo, že sa mi zahmlilo pred očami. Zrejme o to im išlo, dostať nás na pokraj našich síl.  
„Hanna už môžeš zastaviť, zvládla si to." zasmiala sa Kayla. Ľahla som si na zem a snažila sa chytiť dych, nebola som jediná. Sienna s Denisom ešte ani nedorazili. Vedela som, že Denis ide pomaly aby jej pomohol. Po chvíli som sa zasmiala aj ja.  
„Hanna?" spýtal sa Kevin a ľahol si vedľa mňa. Otočila som k nemu hlavu a spýtavo sa pozrela.  
„Zajtra je Veľká Noc." Usmial sa.  
„Vážne?" zamračila som sa. Úplne som stratila pojem o čase. Neuvedomila som si, ako dlho už v organizácii som.   
„Viem, zdá sa mi, akoby tu stále boli Vianoce." Nemohla som si pomôcť, spomenula som si na Vianoce u nás doma...

„Liv ty prvá." Zasmiala sa mama a oči jej v svetlách skromného stromčeka, ktorý nám doniesol Hagov nevlastný otec.  
Liv pribehla ku stromčeku a zobrala škatuľu obalenú v trochu otrhanom bielom papieri a previazanou špagátom. Bola odo mňa a už som sa nevedela dočkať kedy ju otvorí.   
Vytiahla bledomodré šaty s nariasenou sukňou, kedysi mi ich dal otec, boli moje obľúbené a boli mi už malé, tak som ich darovala Liv. Bola som si istá, že ju potešia, milovala šaty.  
„Sú úžasné" smiala sa Liv a točila sa s nimi. Bola som šťastná keď som ju takto videla. Vyobjímala ma a Marcella mi vzápätí podala bielu knihu, pomaly som ju otvorila, volala sa Posledná sekunda. Jedine ona vedela, že ma najviac poteší dobrá kniha. Tá bola o dievčati na vozíku. Mala ťažký život, keď zomrela v poslednej sekunde si uvedomila, aký je život krásny. Napriek všetkému sa to skončilo dobre. Boli to najkrajšie Vianoce v sirotinci. Nikdy na nich nezabudnem.

„Hej," Kevin mi zamával pred očami. „Je ti dobre?"  
Vzdychla som si. „Áno."  
„Áno je.

  
  


kapitola

Po sprche som si ľahla do postele bola som hrozne vyčerpaná. Na všetko som zabudla a zaspala.  
Ráno som zobrala čiernu knižku od Isabell. Nadýchla som sa a otvorila ju. Prelistovala som ju celú. Bola prázdna. Okrem poslednej strany: Kľúč je v sebaobetovaní. Zvláštne. Načo mi bude kniha s jednou vetou? Keď som ju vkladala do poličky, všimla som si nejaký list. Zobrala som ho o prečítala.  
„Ten, kto otrávil Sama a doriadil Siennu je ten istý človek, s ktorým si Ray dohaduje schôdzky. Ale ak sa chceš ráno zobudiť, nikomu to nevrav." Moja ruka papier pokrčila bez toho, aby som si to uvedomila. Stačilo. Chcem vedieť čo sa tu deje a kto mi to posiela.  
Zabuchla som za sebou dvere a pobrala sa na raňajky. Stretla som sa s Kaylou a s Kevinom, prisadli si k nám Denis so Siennou.  
Zhovárali sme sa a pristihla som Kevina, ako sa na mňa usmievlť. Zase.   
Po tréningu, kde mal každý lepšiu náladu, lebo sme nerobili nič zložité sme mali prestávku. Obed prebehol rýchlo, k tomu hrali v rozhlase pesničky, čo bolo na pomery organizácie dosť nezvyčajné. Cítila som sa inak.  
Poradu sme nemali ani nič také špeciálne, tak ma Kevin ešte zobral do budovy tréningu.  
„Ty si zo mňa strieľaš," zamračila som sa na meč v mojej ruke.  
„Nie, musíš vedieť všetko," zasmial sa Kevin.  
„Mám v obľube skôr pištoľ, pamätáš?" prevrátila som očami.  
„To ti v boji z blízka nepomôže."  
„Fajn, tak čo mám s tým robiť." Postavil sa za mňa a ukázal niekoľko pohybov rukou. O hodinu mi to šlo lepšie a aj sme sa zabavili. Vedľa na žinenkách, sa začali pretláčať Denis s Laurenom. Zrejme si z toho nič nerobia a majú to na dennom poriadku.   
Keď sme mali dosť, šli sme do izieb. Dala som si teplú sprchu a obliekla sa do voľných bavlnených šiat.  
Niekto klopal na dvere, prišla som k nim a otvorila ich. Stála tam Sienna, čo ma dosť prekvapilo, odkedy v nemocničnom krídle povedala, že ma pozná, veľmi sme sa nerozprávali.  
„Ahoj, napadlo ma, že by sme mohli ísť pozrieť Sama. Prebral sa, bolo by fajn keby sme s ním namaľovali pár veľkonočných vajíčok. Denis a Kevin sú už dole," usmiala sa a ja som si spomenula na ranný lístok. Rozhodla som to ale dostať z hlavy a súhlasila som. Šli sme spolu dole a uvedomila som si, že Sienna ide na výpravu. Bolo mi jej ľúto tak ako ostatným bolo pred tým ľúto mňa. Až teraz som si uvedomila prečo.  
Prišli sme k Samovi, ktorý vyzeral slabo, ale lepšie ako minule. Sedel v jedálni s dekou na kolenách a začula som ako mu Gloria vraví, že sa o chvíľu bude musieť vrátiť do postele. Ja som prišla k Samovi, slabo sa usmial.  
„Ako sa máš?" opýtala som sa ustarane.  
„Mizerne. Ani si nepamätám čo sa stalo," zamrmlal. Objala som ho. Zamyslela som. Bola som naštvaná, že taký malý chlapec ide na samovražednú výpravu. Ako sa tu vlastne dostal?  
„Prišiel som tu s Denisom pred rokom, keď mi zomrela mama nemali sme kam ísť, potom sme objavili organizáciu, vraj sme potrebný a vlastne sme nemali na výber. Na výprave som ešte nebol, Porletová povedala, že nie som pripravený," povedal, akoby mi čítal myšlienky. Zaujalo ma koľko toho prežil. Gloria na stôl položila kopu kraslíc a my sme ich začali zdobiť. Smiali sme sa a bolo to vážne skvelé. Na obed sme mali zemiakovú kašu a strukoviny.  
Po peknom večeri sme si vonku sadli okolo ohňa a Kevin hral na gitare. Kývali sme sa do rytmu hudby. Po čase som sa konečne cítila bezpečne, akoby som mala znovu rodinu. Vlastne ju asi aj mala, a tak to malo byť. Možno bol môj osud dostať sa tu, oprela som sa o Kevinove rameno a usmievala sa na oblohu posiatu hviezdami.

  
  


kapitola

Chodili sme do budovy tréningu a stále som sa zlepšovala. Aspoň to tvrdil Trevis, s ktorým sa stále zhováram pri skúšaní streľby a sebaobrany. Porady boli stále nudné, ale dávala pozor. Poobedné cvičenia boli rovnako namáhavé, ale pomáhali a účel plnili. Navykla som si na každodenný rytmus. Už som nebola tá nová, vlastne som si s ostatnými dobre rozumela. A Siennu si po chvíli každý obľúbil. Splnila skúšku a jej darom bolo ovládanie rastlín. Samov stav sa zlepšil, aj keď si nepamätal kto ho otrávil.  
Dni plynuli, menili sa na týždne a tie na mesiace. Stalo sa, že sa mi občas cnelo sa vtedajším domovom. Ale našla som si nových kamarátov a prácu tu. Kevin bol stále pozorný a mala som pocit, že všetko ide ako má. Môžem povedať, že som bola šťastná a ďalší výhražný list už neprišiel. Zatiaľ.  
Bola som na ceste na poobedný tréning. Dúfala som, že vymysleli niečo nové. Prišla som ku Trevisovi.  
„Máte sa všetci dostaviť k zadnému východu," oznámil mi.  
„Vieš prečo?"  
„Nechaj sa prekvapiť," uškrnul sa a ja som zamierila za ostatnými.  
Keď sme boli všetci, Lucas nás zaviedol do tmavého tunela v podzemí za záhradou. Jediné svetlo vychádzalo s faklí po bokoch a na konci tunela bol žiarivý kameň. Typovala som, že sa to bude točiť okolo neho.  
„Budete rozdelený do dvoch tímov. Obrana a útok. Tí, čo útočia sa budú musieť dostať cez tunel a získať kameň. Druhá polovica vám v tom musí za každú cenu zabrániť. Bitky povolené.," vravel Lucas a už sa rozprúdili rozhovory.  
Skončila som v tíme s názvom útok. Dúfala som, že tu bude aj Kayla, keď je rýchla, mohla by prekĺznuť cez všetkých. Bola ale v obrane a Kevin tiež. Vedľa mňa stála Cara, Lauren, Michael, Ray, George a dvaja pešiaci, ktorých som po menách nepoznala. Vyviedli nás hore a obrana zostala dole v podzemí. Všetci sa len prekrikovali a nedohodli žiadnu taktiku. Skvelé, vrhneme sa tam len tak. Vyhráme, keď za určitý čas sa aspoň jeden z nás dostane cez tunel a získa kameň. Pomyslela som si.  
Lucas nás odštartoval a my sme sa rozbehli dole. Hneď ako sme tam prišli, som prestala vnímať ostatných, rozbehla som sa dopredu, ale hneď som zletela na zem Niekto ma potkol. Bolelo ma zápästie, ale vstala som a chcela pokračovať. Vo svetle jednej fakle som spoznala Denisovu tvár. Zahnal sa po mne rukou, ale ja som sa uhla. Už som zistila, že je trochu neohrabaný. Denis bol skôr mozog ako sila. Spolu so Samom pochádzali s Anglicka. Ale ja som bola slabšia, a preto som musela byť rýchlejšia.   
Lucas raz vravel, že musíme nájsť súperove slabé stránky. Kopla som ho do nohy, ktorú si na minulej výprave zlomil a on trochu ustúpil. Chcela som ho obehnúť, ale chytil ma za lakeť a trhol ním. Bolelo to, ale druhou rukou som ho udrela do krku ako ma to učil Trevis a on povolil zovretie. Utiekla som a postrehla ako sa Michael bije s Kaylou. Po pravej strane sa zo zeme dvíhal Lauren.  
Prebehla som ďalší kus. „Kam myslíš že ideš?" vyrušil ma hlas blonďavého dievčaťa. Sienna ma chytila za rameno a kopla mi do kolena. Na niekoho tak útleho bola silná. Dokonca občas pôsobila, že má roky praxe. Bohužiaľ, tvrdí, že si nepamätá ako sa do organizácie dostala. Prehla som sa od bolesti, ona to využila a chcela ma udrieť do boku. Chytila som jej ruku a vykrútila ju, skríkla a ja som sa od nej rozbehla, nešla za mnou, lebo šla zdržať Georga.  
Kameň bol čoraz bližšie, ignorovala som bolesť a bola som skoro pri kameni keď ma dozadu strhla niečia ruka. Kevin. Vôbec ma neprekvapilo, že ho poverili strážením kameňa.  
Chytil ma a ja som sa celou silou trhla a kopla mu do brucha, zrejme mu to neublížilo. Chcela som mu udrieť do tváre, ale on zadržal moju ruku buchol ma do nohy. Skrčila som sa a potláčala výkrik.  
„Panebože, si v poriadku?" opýtal sa vystrašeným hlasom a čupol si ku mne. V očiach mal výčitky, práve to som chcela využiť. Rýchlo som sa postavila kopla ho kolenom a nezabudla škodoradostne poznamenať: „Nachytal si sa." A vyštartovala vpred. Kameň som víťazoslávne chytila do ruky a Lucas oznámil koniec. Vyhrali sme. A ja som mala konečne pocit že nezaostávam.  
„Páni bola si dobrá," poznamenal Lucas, keď mi zobral kameň. Samoľúbo som sa usmiala.  
„Vďaka." Lucas len tak niekoho nechválil.  
Večera bola neobvykle radostná, k mojim dverám ma odprevadil Kevin.  
„Bola si fakt dobrá," usmial sa.  
„Vďaka," povedala som, ale skrútil sa mi žalúdok, keď som si spomenula, že na výpravu to asi stačiť nebude.  
Pobozkal ma a aspoň tých pár sekúnd som nemusela myslieť na nič, rozlúčili sme sa a ja som unavená zaspala.

  
Zobudilo ma hlasné pípanie, toto bolo ale iné, pripomínalo sirénu. Ako poplach. Posadila som sa a zistila, že je ešte tma. Niečo nebolo v poriadku.  
„Všetci sa rýchlo zhromaždia dole v miestnosti 10," povedal tichý hlas Porletovej z reproduktora. Čo sa to deje? Opustila som moju izbu a bez klopania som vtrhla do Kevinovej, nebol tam. Tak som zamierila dole schodmi, vybehla som z nich, ale v tom zmätku som vybehla zo schodiska skôr a ocitla som sa vo vstupnej hale. To čo som uvidela, ma ale zamrazilo na mieste. Niekoľko ľudí od hlavy po päty v čiernom sa o niečom dohadovali, bolo vidno že sa ponáhľali. Neboli z organizácie, držali nejakú tašku a asi na niekoho čakali. Jeden pribehol k nim a držal Siennu. Zapchal jej ústa rukou, Sienna sa vzpierala ale on s tým zrejme problém nemal. Viem, že som mala byť ticho ale vtedy som nemala čas rozmýšľať.  
„Hej!" zakričala som. Všetci sa strhli a pochopila som, že to nebol dobrý nápad. Začali sa mi triasť ruky. Vtedy som zastavila čas, od mojich tréningov s Michaelom som sa dosť zlepšila. Problém bol, že som netušila čo mám robiť. Všetci boli zrejme v pravom krídle, Siennu chceli uniesť a ja som nemala šancu proti tým mužom. Podišla som bližšie, no uvidela som známu tvár. To ma tak vyviedlo z rovnováhy, že sa čas opäť spustil.  
„Zbláznila si sa?" zhúkol chlap, spoznala som ho spopod kapucne. Bol to Ray.  
Na myšlienky som nemala čas, niekoľko postáv sa rozbehlo ku mne, jediné čo ma napadlo bolo bežať preč, bola som síce rýchla, ale to v takých situáciách nestačilo. Ocitla som sa na chodbe, kde bola Porletovej pracovňa. Bola to slepá ulička, v duchu som si vynadala.  
Musela som zastať a obrátiť sa k nim.  
„Tak, čo? Už nie si taká odvážna však?" povedal mi ironický hlas a mne sa zastavil dych.

  
  


kapitola

Triasla som sa, keď už som myslela na najhoršie, dvere od Porletovej pracovne sa rozleteli, vyšli z nich ľudia v uniformách organizácie, medzi nimi aj Trevis a Lucas. Tí ľudia v čiernom sa rozbehli ku vchodu, nechceli bojovať, zrejme niečo ukradli. Vedľa mňa sa objavila riaditeľka.  
„Už si uvedomuješ, čo sa môže stať ak k tomu nebudeš pristupovať zodpovedne?!" takmer zasyčala. Sklonila som hlavu, nemohla som jej odporovať, radšej som si priznala chybu. Vedela som, že keby sa mi niečo stalo, všetko bolo nadarmo. Museli by dlho hľadať a trénovať novú spojku.  
„Choď k ostatným," povedala ľadovým hlasom a odišla. Keď som prechádzala okolo vchodových dverí, všimla som si našich. Zachránili Siennu, ale zrejme ich nechali odísť. Poviem im, že tam bol Ray? Vedia to? Bola som čoraz zmätenejšia. Prišla som do miestnosti 10, kde sa konali naše porady.  
Všetci sedeli a rozprávali sa, všimla som si, že niektoré mapy a papiere na stenách a stole chýbajú. Všetky hlavy sa otočili na mňa. Kevin ku mne okamžite prišiel.  
„Kde si bola? Mal som strach," objal ma. Prišiel ku mne aj Denis.  
„Nevidela si Siennu?" skôr, ako som stihla odpovedať, prišla Porletová, Lucas a Sienna, ktorá si sadla dozadu so mnou, Denisom a Kevinom.  
„Máme problém," vyhlásila Porletová. „Došlo k prepadnutiu, ľudia z druhej organizácie museli obísť naše bezpečnostné zariadenia. Ukradli skoro všetky dôležité informácie, máme kópie, ale teraz nie sme vo výhode." V miestnosti začal šumot, ľudia zmätene pozerali na riaditeľku.  
„Druhá organizácia?" opýtala som sa ticho Kevina.  
„Snáď si si nemyslela, že strom chceme nájsť ako jediný."  
„Ale... ako mohli vedieť kde sa nachádzame?" opýtal sa Michael.  
„Medzi nami bol zradca. Raymond predával informácie nepriateľom, odišiel s nimi, chceli zobrať aj Siennu. Nevieme prečo." Ľudia vyzerali byť ešte viac zmätenejší.  
„Čože?!" hlesla Kayla, bolo mi to ľúto. Kayla si s Rayom rozumela. Cítila som sa previnilo, že som nikomu nepovedala, že mi prišiel podozrivý.  
„Ale, čo teraz?" prerušil rozhovory Lauren. Miestnosť utíchla a zraky sa upreli na riaditeľku. Ona si vymenila pohľad s Lucasom a povedala to čo všetci už vedeli, ale aj tak nás to zamrazilo.  
„Musíte vyraziť na výpravu čo najskôr," rozľahlo sa po miestnosti.  
Naše kroky sa ozývali prázdnou chodbou. Smerovali k našim izbám. Nikto neprehovoril ani slovo, ale moje myšlienky prúdili bez prestávky. Všetko bolo zrazu skutočnejšie a mne začínalo dochádzať čo sa deje. Za pár dní môžem byť mŕtva, alebo niekto z mojich priateľov, Kevin... Striaslo ma, pociťovala som úzkosť a priala si aby sa moje problémy vyriešili, kiežby to bolo tak jednoduché.  
Kevin ma odprevadil k dverám. Zastali sme a ja som sa na neho pozrela. A jeden pohľad bol viac ako tisíc slov. Mysleli sme na to isté, možno zostáva len pár dní, pretože ideme na výpravu za budúcnosťou v ktorej umrieme kvôli ľuďom, ktorých milujeme. Stojí to za to? Je aj iné riešenie? Pobozkal ma a ja som si smutne pomyslela, že je to možno naposledy. Po líci mi stiekla slza, utrel ju a tuho ma objal, možno už nikdy nebudem cítiť jeho vôňu a cítiť sa pri ňom v bezpečí, pocit akoby som spadla na dno a nevedela sa postaviť bol príliš silný. Teraz sme ale mali ešte pár chvíľ pred výpravou Pustila som Kevina a pokúsila sa o úsmev. Ak nebudem bojovať, tak nie je šanca, že dosiahnem čo chcem. Vošla som do izby a zavrela za sebou dvere. Sadla som si na posteľ a rozmýšľala nad chvíľami čo som tu zažila, ľudí ktorých som tu spoznala a časť seba ktorú som tu našla.  
Ako už niekoľko krát pred tým, sme sa všetci členovia výpravy zišli vonku pri ohnisku a posadali okolo neho, Kevin zobral gitaru a v tme sa zapálila vatra. Bol to večer plný spomienok a priateľských rozhovorov. Každý bol smutnýí, ale o to viac sme sa to snažili nedať najavo. Jediný kto nevyzeral, že si niečo pripustil bol Michael. Vodca výpravy. Trevis si ku mne prisadol a usmial sa. „Posledná noc tu, čo?"  
„Čo ak zomriem skôr ako sa dostaneme do polky?" prehovorila som. Na to sa zasmial. Nechápavo som na neho zazrela.  
„Hanna, nevidel som nikoho s takou snahou sa tak rýchlo učiť, typujem, že sa dostaneš najďalej zo všetkých," usmiala som sa.  
„Zaslúžime si niečo lepšie. Takto to nemalo byť," spomenula som si, že keď som bola malá predstavovala som si budúcnosť plnú krásnych možností bez smútku, nič také som nepoznala. Vedela som, že dlho na mňa pozeral a myslela som si, že povie niečo vtipné ako vždy, ale zaskočil ma. „Máš pravdu."  
Keď ku mne prišiel Sam, zosmutnela som ešte viac, ako môže ísť na výpravu v takom veku? Povedala som, že nedopustím aby sa mu niečo stalo.  
Neskôr som sa rozprávala s Kaylou, ktorá bola ešte stále trochu vykoľajená z toho, čo urobil Ray. Skončila som pri Kevinovi, ktorý hral a ja som si oprela hlavu o jeho rameno, všetci začali spievať pesničku, ktorú som nepoznala, rozhliadla som sa navôkol, Sienna držala Denisa za ruku, Cara s jej otcom po boku sa usmievala, George, Lauren a Kayla sa kývali do rytmu, Trevis si podupkával nohou vedľa Glorie. Pripadala som si, akoby som nebola len v kruhu priateľov, bolo to niečo viac. Rodina, nechcela som ich stratiť, najmä Kevina nie, nesmiem to dovoliť.  
Večer skončil, hudba doznela, oheň vyhorel. Tak isto ako náš pobyt tu. Zajtra sme mali odísť a ja som nechcela myslieť na to, čo nás čaká. Sedeli sme zrejme poslednýkrát všetci pokope. Musím nájsť ten strom, keď ho nájdem, môžem vrátiť okrem rodiny aj tých čo umreli na výprave a to ma bude celý čas hnať vpred. Držala som sa tej myšlienky. Len to mi bránilo pred úplným utopením.  
Ten večer som brala ako rozlúčku zo všetkým starým, zajtra začne čosi úplne iné a ja som vedela, že musím byť pripravená sa snažiť najviac ako dokážem.

  
  


kapitola

Zobudila som sa už za svitania a prechádzala sa po izbe. Je toto posledný deň tu? V skrini už nebolo žiadne oblečenie, mala som na sebe čierne nohavice, tričko a tmavú bundu so znakom stromu.  
Chvíľu som na seba pozerala do zrkadla a poslednýkrát spomínala aké to tu bolo. Oči sa mi leskli, potriasla som hlavou a zobrala batoh položený od včera na stole. Bola v ňom fľaša vody, zapaľovač, malý spací vak, zubná kefka, malá zdravotnícka výbava a pár ďalších potrebných vecí. Okrem toho som si tam ešte pribalila čiernu knižku, ktorú som dostala od Isabell a náhradné oblečenie. Chytila som Livinu bábiku. Chvíľu som na ňu pozerala, a potom ju zbalila k ostatným veciam. Vedela som, že tú bábiku Liv vrátim za každú cenu.   
Výhražné listy som roztrhala a vyhodila. Pochybovala som, že sa tu vrátim. Utrela som si slzu stekajúcu po líci. Zásadné rozhodnutia v živote musí robiť každý. A ja som sa rozhodla, získam moju rodinu späť. Nech ma to bude stáť akúkoľvek cenu. Chcela som zase počuť Jimmyho smiech a vidieť Livine svetlé vlasy. Chcela som ich zoznámiť s Kevinom. Pristihla som sa pri chabom úsmeve. Pomaly som zatvorila dvere od mojej izby. Číslo 24. Zrejme sa tu už nevrátim.  
S ruksakom som zbehla po schodoch a vošla do miestnosti s číslom 13. Boli tu už skoro všetci. Prekvapivo tu nehrala ponurá nálada. Práve naopak, všetci boli nabudený a debatovali. Okrem Sienny, stála v kúte a nervózne si prezerala ruksak. Kevin ma otočil k sebe a rovno pobozkal na ústa. Lauren zapískal a Kayla sa zasmiala. Zrejme to nemalo cenu tajiť, keď nás posielali zomrieť.  
„Poď, ukážem ti niečo," zobral ma Kevin za ruku. Prišli sme k Michaelovi. Na stolíku mal stredne veľkú kovovú vec.  
„Čo je to?"  
„Jedlo v prášku, neznie to veľmi pútavo, ale je to skvelé, môžeš zjesť čo len chceš, len to chutí trochu umelo."  
„To je dobrý nápad," uznala som. „Vyrobil si to?" opýtala som sa Michaela.  
„Áno, s pomocou Denisa a ďalších ľudí," usmial sa. Denis vybral z batohu malý odznak so stromom.  
„Keď ho stlačíš, vystrelí jedovatú šípku, nechaj si ho," podal mi ho.  
„Ďakujem," povedala som. Usmiala som sa, keď som videla, že Denis si berie baseballovú pálku.  
Práve prišla Porletová a povedala nám pár slov na úvod: „Dnes sa s vami rozlúčime, ale veríme, že sa veľa z vás vráti. Tento rok to je naozaj sľubná zostava. Aj bez Raymonda," dodala. Hovorila akoby sme boli len nejaký tím pred basketbalovým zápasom.  
„Vaše biele náramky obsahujú aj čipy, podľa ktorých vieme kde sa nachádzate, či ste nažive a cez Michaelov náramok vieme aj komunikovať. Môže nám poslať ako vždy informácie pre ďalšiu výpravu, keby sa táto nepodarila. Boli ste vybraný, toto je váš osud. Nesmiete sklamať. Dajte si pozor, keď prídete k zrkadlu, zmätie vás to, budete si myslieť že ste sami. Ale je to len ilúzia, myslite na to. Takže sa snažte aby ste to dokázali, tu nejde len o budúcnosť organizácie a vašich blízkych. Ten strom je neskutočne mocný," jej oči žiarili tou predstavou. Síce som sa na výpravu netešila, bola som šťastná že konečne odídem preč z tej prekliatej organizácie do civilizácie aspoň na chvíľu. Každý ešte dostal vysielačku a balíky so sušeným ovocím a mäsom. Za opasok som si zastrčila pištoľ a nôž.   
Všetci sme vyšli z budovy a nasledovali Michaela. Venovala som posledný pohľad krásnej budove, ktorá mi viac dala ako zobrala a nasledovala ostatných.  
Konečne som venovala pohľad skupinke štyroch ľudí, ktorý vždy ticho postávali na boku. Teraz išli úplne vzadu pri Georgovi. Pešiaci, ich osud je síce podobný ako náš, ale oveľa smutnejší. To mi pripomenulo, že Kevin je jedným z nich. Keby na to prišlo, musia sa za nás obetovať. Možno preto som sa im vyhýbala, keď ich nepoznám, ich smrť ma tak ťažko nezasiahne. O niektorých ďalších sa to povedať nedá, stisla som Kevinovu ruku.  
Prešli sme cez les, odhadujem, že sme šli nejakú polhodinu kým sme prišli k asfaltovej ceste. Tam nás autá odviezli k letisku.   
Let trval tri hodiny, ktoré som prespala, zrejme jeden z mála pohodlných spánkov, ktoré budem mať za poslednú dobu. Kevin zatiaľ študoval papiere, čo sme dostali. Cez kontrolu sme prejsť nemuseli, mali sme súkromné lietadlo a všetci na palube vedeli o organizácii. Keď sme pristávali, slnko bolo vysoko na oblohe. Na oblohe nebol žiaden mrak, každý by si pomyslel, že je úplne normálny deň. Každý okrem nás. Na letisku v Južnej Amerike nás čakali tri autá. Dva veľké terénne. A jedno tmavé auto s čiernymi sklami. Ja, Kevin a Cara sme sedeli v aute s Laurenom a Samom.  
„Žiaden stres," povedal mi Kevin.  
„To myslíš vážne?" ironicky zatiahla Cara. „Hodilo by sa to tak na skúšku spevu, nie na výpravu."  
„To povie vystresovaný človek," podotkne Lauren.  
„Oh sklapni."  
„Aspoň nejdeš prvý krát Cara," povedal Kevin. S Carou trávil menej času odkedy sme boli spolu. Zrejme ma za to neznášala ešte viac.  
„K tomu, tvoj dar je fakt skvelý," uznal Sam.  
„Skúšala si už pohnúť aj človekom?" opýtala som sa.  
„Čo teba do toho?" zavrčala.  
„Skúšala, ale nič sa nestalo," zasmial sa Lauren. „Ale keď sme sa hádali, odhodila ma o 5 metrov."  
„Povedala som aby si sklapol," udrela ho Cara do ramena, no on sa uhol. Vedel presne čo sa stane.   
„No tak, nehnevaj sa Carla!"  
„Nevolaj ma tak! Ty tu máš dievčenské meno!"  
„Lauren je aj chlapčenské meno!"  
„Áno, jasné," Cara sa uškrnla.  
„Moji rodičia čakali dievča," pokrčil plecom Lauren. So Samom som si vymenila pohľad s úsmevom.  
O pár hodín ma omrzelo zízanie na stromy z okna. Cesta utekala ako čas bez duše. Stále mi nedochádzalo čo sa vlastne deje.  
„Vystupovať!" prerušil ma hlas z myšlienok. Je to tu. Boli sme na samotnom spodku Južnej Ameriky. Ohňová zem, alebo akoby som to nazvala ja: Koniec sveta.  
Nadýchla som sa vzduchu nasiaknutého čerstvosťou.  
„Hej všetci!" zvolal Michael. Všetci stíchli a venovali mu pozornosť.  
„Po celý čas sa budete držať pokope, počúvať čo vravím a neoddeľovať sa od skupiny. V noci sa budeme striedať na hliadkach. Ak by mal niekto nejaký problém, nech príde rovno za mnou. Všetko jasné?" povedal nahlas a niektorí prikývli.  
„Fajn, nasledujte ma!" zamieril rovno do lesa a my tiež. Rozhodujúci krok v mojom živote, ktorý som urobila ma bude prenasledovať po celú dobu. A budem ho ľutovať.  
Lebo takto to začínalo.  
Ticho pred búrkou.

  
  


kapitola

Kevin ma celou cestou cez les držal za ruku. Nemala som strach. Plne som sa sústredila. Aspoň zatiaľ. Dostali sme sa až na vrch lesa, pod nami sa rozprestierala zeleň a rieka. Zafúkal vietor a my sme zastali.  
„Hej všetci! Za chvíľu uvidíme zrkadlo, je to hranica. Väčšinou sa cez neho dostanú všetci, žiaden strach. Budete mať pocit že ste tam sami, nebudete nikoho vidieť ani počuť, stačí si to uvedomiť a nájsť východ," prehovoril Michael. Všetci o tom už zrejme všetko vedeli okrem mňa a Sienny, ktoré sme išli prvý krát.  
„Spojky majú vždy výhodu. Stále spoznáte klamstvo skôr ako ostatný," povedal mi Kevin. Trochu zo mňa opadli obavy. Vyrazili sme, pod kopcom som po pár metroch zbadala zrkadlo. Na hrubom ráme malo hnedé ornamenty.   
„Fajn, budeme prechádzať po jednom. Stretneme sa na druhej strane zrkadla," povedal Michael a prešiel cez vysoké zrkadlo opreté v tráve. Rovno cez sklo! Všetci chodili zaradom. Ani som sa nenazdala a bol rad na mne. Nadýchla som sa a jednou nohou som prešla cez sklo, ktoré vyzeralo pevne, ale moju nohu som nevidela.  
„Tak choď" nabádal ma Kevin, ktorý bol tesne za mnou. Prešla som zrkadlom a ocitla sa v tme.  
Než som sa stihla zamyslieť, zabudla som úplne na všetko. Vedela som len že ostatný tu mali byť, ale nie sú. Ostala som sama a pochytila ma zúfalosť. Mala som pocit, akoby sa tma približovala a chcela ma navždy uväzniť. Prišlo mi zle a začala ma bolieť hlava. Nemám nikoho. Nebola som dobrá sestra, moji rodičia zomreli. Dostala som sa sem, ale zase len zlyhám tak ako to pokazím s Kevinom. Nakoniec zomriem a nikto si ani len nespomenie že som niekedy existovala. V hlave mi putovali temné myšlienky a nemohla som sa sústrediť na nič.  
„Dosť!" skríkla som a tma sa akoby stiahla do úzadia. Nie som zúfalá, ani deprimovaná. Je to klamstvo, ilúzia. Len v mojej hlave, pretože som na výprave aby som moju rodinu zachránila. To je moja budúcnosť!  
Tma zmizla a ja som sa ocitla na lúke spolu s ostatnými. Vydýchla som si.  
„Páni, dosť rýchle na prvýkrát," uznal Michael. Musela som sa usmiať. Kevin a ostatný sa za chvíľu pripojili a pokračovali sme.  
„Čo bude teraz?" opýtala som sa Michaela.  
„Ideme popri rieke, keď som tade išiel naposledy, vrhli sa na nás vlci," naprázdno som prehltla.  
„Tak fajn," zamrmlala som.  
„A ako je vlastne možné, že sú tu všetky tie prekážky?"  
„Jedna teória vraví, že ich pred tisícročím pár čarodejníkov vykúzlilo na to, aby sa k stromu nikto nedostal a nezneužil jeho silu, ďalšia zas že to vytvorila samotná príroda na svoju ochranu. Nikto presne nevie," vysvetlil mi. Prikývla som. Keď ale bolo všetko urobené preto aby sa tu nikto nedostal... prečo sa tu každý rok chodí? Možno to nie je práve dobrá vec. Stojí to za to všetko čo robíme? Je vôbec možné dostať sa k stromu, keď sa to doposiaľ nikomu nepodarilo?  
Po ďalšej hodine sme boli vyčerpanejší, slnko mi pálilo na hlavu, ale fúkal vietor, takže som si priťahovala vetrovku bližšie k telu. Konečne lúka skončila a my sme sa dostali k ihličnatému lesu. Viedol tu lesný chodník.   
Po pár krokoch Michael zastal. Ešte pred nami šla jedna žena, ktorá mala vyholený bok vlasou a pearcing v nose. Pešiak, radšej som sa na ňu snažila nepozerať. Počuli sme zašušťanie prichádzajúce sprava. Čo bolo divné, lebo som to počula aj vľavo od nás.  
„Sú tu," zašepkal Kevin. Vrčanie zo strán to len potvrdilo.  
„Žiadne prudké pohyby," povedal Michael. Srdce mi vystrašene bilo. Pred nami sa zjavil prvý vlk. Vyzeral ako vodca, už pri pohľade to bolo vidno. Niesol sa hrdo a na hnedej srsti sa mu odrážalo slnko. Za ním vyšli ďalší vlci. Niektorí vrčali. Ale nezaútočili.  
„Musíme zaútočiť," povedal potichu Michael.  
„Nemôžeme len prejsť okolo? Určite je iná cesta ako im ublížiť," povedala som. Michael a niektorí ďalší na mňa pozreli ako na blázna. Cara sa zasmiala.  
„Myslíš si, že nás len tak pustia? Je to výprava Hanna," povedal mi Lauren. Prikývla som.  
„Pripravte sa... Teraz!" vykríkol Michael a hodil nôž smerom na vodcu vlkov. Uskočil a ostatní vlci na nás zaútočili. Jeden skočil na Kevina, bežala som vpred a v ruke mala pištoľ. Prestala som vnímať ľudí okolo mňa a snažila sa ignorovať tie hrozné zvuky. Do cesty mi skočil najväčší vlk. Reflexívne som zastala a namierila na neho pištoľ. Ruka sa mi mierne triasla. Pozeral na mňa tak nevinne. Nechcela som mu ublížiť. Priblížila som sa k nemu. Vlk zavrčal a než som sa stihla spamätať skočil po mne. Zvalil ma na zem, jeho zuby som mala pri tvári. Nemohla som sa pohnúť, bol ťažký. Nevládala som ani zdvihnúť pištoľ. Nemôžem predsa zomrieť na začiatku. Mohol ma hneď zabiť tak čo ho zastavilo?  
„Hej, nechcem ti ublížiť," povedala som vlkovi a hľadela som mu do očí. Pozeral sa na mňa a zliezol zo mňa. Nemohla som uveriť čo sa práve stalo. Niekoľko ľudí už okolo mňa obehli, dvaja vlci ich odohnali. Vďačne som sa pozrela na vlka a chcela ísť za ostatnými. Zastavil ma šíp, ktorý okolo mňa preletel a trafil vlka do hrude. Vlka ktorý mi ušetril život.  
„Nie!" skríkla som a rozbehla sa k nemu. Nevedela som čo robím. Čupla som si k vlkovi, ktorý ma prebodával pohľadom. Obzrela som sa. Lauren držal luk a nechápavo na mňa pozeral. Bola som v šoku. Nemohla som sa pohnúť.  
„Hanna., čo blázniš? Musíme ísť," vravel mi Lauren. Stále som sa nehla a pozerala na vlka.  
„No tak," popohnal ma, počula som vrčanie ďalších vlkov. Pozviechala som sa zo zeme a nasledovala Laurena. Obzrela som sa, jeden sivý vlk nás spozoroval a rozbehol sa. Začali sme utekať za ostatnými rýchlejšie. Prešli sme zákrutou. Pred nami utekal Denis a jeden pešiak bol za nami, počula som ho. Zbadali sme ostatných. Stáli na vysokej skale. Pod nimi vrčali ďalšie dva vlky. Lauren šípom trafil jedného do nohy. Aby sme vyliezli za ostatnými, nám bránil ešte jeden vlk, k tomu za nami bol ďalší. Kevin ma sledoval, zobral dýku a hodil ju do vlka pod nimi. Zaskučal a ja som odvrátila zrak. Denis začal šplhať za ostatnými.  
Pešiak za nami vykríkol. Vlk ho dohnal a zahryzol sa mu do ramena. Cara pohla rukami a zhodila pred vlka s pešiakom veľký strom. Tým mu zatarasila cestu k nám. Začala som liezť na skalu za Denisom, bolo mi zle z výkrikov pešiaka, ktorého zrejme práve vlk trhal na kúsky. Lauren liezol za nami. Vtedy vlk preskočil strom. Papuľu mal od krvi. Vykríkla som a pomáhala Laurenovi hore. Konečne vyliezol, ale vlk sa po nás snažil skočiť. Jeho dvaja mŕtvi bratia pri nohách, ho asi ešte viac naštvali. Našťastie sem nemohol doskočiť.  
„Poďte," povedala Kayla. Všetci sa vybrali ďalej druhou stranou. Kevin ma objal.  
„Som rád, že si v poriadku," povedal. Usmiala som sa na neho, ale nebol to pravý úsmev. Ešte stále som bola z toho všetkého trochu otrasená.  
Po pár ďalších vyčerpávajúcich hodinách chodenia sme si dali prestávku pri kraji lesnej cesty. Bola som tak vedľa z toho ako to začalo, že som si sebecky nevšimla, že Kevin je celý čas ticho a pozerá len pred seba.  
„Boli ste kamaráti?" opýtala som sa Kevina. Myslela som na toho pešiaka, ktorý umrel.  
„S Milesom?" z dvihol hlavu. „Je to škoda, bol najväčší optimista z nás," pokúsil sa usmiať. Prikývla som. Obzerala som sa okolo seba na stromy, naše životy vážne záviseli na jednom z nich? A čo ten vlk? Prečo ma nezabil? Nechápala som to. Pomaly sa stmievalo a my sme sa rozhodli utáboriť.  
Lauren s Michaelom vyťahovali stany a ja som sa chystala vytiahnuť spacká, keď som zbadala niečo medzi stromami. Ostatní sa zhovárali, tak som položila batoh na zem a šla tam.  
Zašla som trochu ďalej, zas som zahliadla niečo v tieni za stromom. Z čižmy som vytiahla nôž. Priblížila som sa k stromu a rozmýšľala, či som to niekomu nemala povedať, ale bolo to blízko. Nazrela som za strom, zahliadla som bledú tvár ženy, čierne vlasy... zatmelo sa mi pred očami a už som vedela len že padám na zem.

  
  


kapitola

Začalo mi hučať v hlave a nevládala som otvoriť oči.  
„Hanna!"  
„Hanna, počuješ ma?"  
„Hanna."  
„Ukľudni sa," zamrmlala som a pomaly otvorila oči. Nado mnou sa skláňal Kevin.  
„Čo sa stalo? Si v poriadku?" pomohol mi postaviť sa zo zeme.  
„Neviem, niečo som videla... a..." pokrútila som hlavou. Objal ma jednou rukou a zamieril so mnou späť.  
„Už sa nikdy sama nevzďaľuj od skupiny," povedal, potom ma priviedol k ostatným, ktorý si zapálili oheň. Sadla som sa na jeden kameň.  
„Čo ťa to napadlo? Vystrašila si ma," vyčítal mi Kevin.  
„Som v poriadku." Povedala som otrávene aj keď som bola sama zmätená.  
„Hej, poďte sem!" zakričala na nás Kayla. Sedela s ostatnými pri ohni. Michael prechádzal okolo každého so svojím prístrojom a rozdával jedlo. Prisadla som si ku Kayle.  
„Čo si dáte?" zastavil sa pri nás Michael.  
„Výber nie je veľký, ale chutí mi kaša a puding." Usmiala sa Kayla, tak sme si vzali puding s minerálkou. Michael vravel, že voda nám nevystačí až do prvej chatky. Preto bolo dobré, že sme šli popri rieke.  
Deň bol v celku namáhavý. Jedna smrť. Bola som ale veľmi rada, že žiaden môj blízky nebol mŕtvy. Ale toto bol začiatok. Bola som si istá, že nás toho ešte veľa čaká.  
Neskôr večer sme sa vybrali do stanov. Dievčatá boli v jednom, takže som v stane bola s Kaylou, Carou, Gloriou a Siennou. Zapla som si spací vak. Cara tu nebola, mala hliadku. Ja budem na hliadke som až zajtra.   
„Myslíte, že keby sme našli strom... čo sa stane potom a ako je to s tým predĺžením života?" rozmýšľala som.  
„Podľa všetkých informácií, čo máme. Pri dotyku so stromom, sa nám vyplní nejaká myšlienka, a potom by sa malo spomaliť starnutie, tak isto tým, ktorých by ste oživili. Keď ho nájdeme...ak ho nájdeme, nuž Michael niečo vie od Porletovej, ale nikdy nám veľa nepovedali. Máme sa skontaktovať s Porletovou, možno by nás ten strom dokázal vrátiť na miesto, aké chceme," Odpovedala Gloria. Bola stále tak pokojná a vyrovnaná, obdivovala som ju. K tomu, dokázať liečiť ľudí bolo vážne úžasné.  
„Nikdy ste nepremýšľali, čo má Porletová v pláne, keď nám to nechce povedať?" opýtala sa Sienna.  
„Je veľká tajnostkárka. Nikto ani nevie, čo sa nachádza za tými kovovými dverami oproti jej pracovni, a to sme tu poniektorí roky a poznáme každý kút v organizácii," povedala ticho Kayla. Po ešte pár rozhovoroch som zaspala. Zajtra to určite bude náročný deň.  
Strhla som sa zo sna na zavýjanie. Všade bola tma, ale vonku horel ešte zvyšok ohňa. O pár sekúnd niečo zavylo znovu. Spomenula som si na vlka, ktorý ma ušetril a my sme ho zabili.  
Nemohla som už spať, tak som vyliezla zo stanu. Všade bolo ticho, pri ohni sedela tmavá postava. V okamihu som spoznala Kevina a prisadla si ku nemu. Pozeral na nebo a držal fľašu piva.  
„Vidíš nejaké hviezdy?" opýtal sa ma. Pozrela som na oblohu a prikývla.  
„Zopár. A ty?" opýtala som sa. Pokrútil hlavou. Dnes mu predsa zomrel kamarát.  
„Si v poriadku?" obrátila som sa na neho.  
„Už ma to nebaví . Pozerám sa, ako ľudia okolo mňa umierajú a nič s tým neurobím. Nepríde mi správne že oni... tu už nie sú a ja ešte áno. Dáva to vôbec zmysel?" uprel na mňa pohľad. Popravde, nevedela som čo povedať, ale mala som veľkú potrebu pomáhať ľuďom.  
„Všetci sme si niečím prešli. Ale keď budeme obviňovať sami seba, nikam sa nedostaneme."  
Napil sa z fľaše a povedal: „Musíme nájsť ten hlúpy strom a už nikdy sa sem nevrátiť rozumieš?"  
„Chápem ťa." Zamrmlala som.  
„Nechcem stratiť aj teba," zlomil sa mu hlas. Objala som ho. Nechcem aby bol smutný, bol vždy taký živý a usmiaty.  
„Nestratíš," povedala som a hladila ho po chrbte.  
„Zvláštne.," smutne sa usmial. „Presne to vravela Isabell," povedal trpko a ja som na chvíľu skamenela.  
„Ehm," vyrušil nás niečí hlas. Pozrela som na Laurena a z časti sa naštvala, čo tu robí a z časti som bola vďačná, že prerušil túto pre mňa trochu nepríjemnú chvíľu.  
„Idem ťa vystriedať," pozrel sa na Kevina. Ten prikývol, napil sa a podal Laurenovi fľašu. Kevin bez pozdravu odišiel do stanu a nechal ma tam stáť. Chcela som odísť, keď ma zastavil Laurenov hlas.  
„Buď opatrná," povedal.  
„Neboj sa, budem," zamrmlala som a odišla, našťastie som o chvíľu zaspala, a tak sa vyhla vtieravým myšlienkam.  
Sníval sa mi hrozný sen, v ktorom Cara vravela: „Tak zobuďte ju už niekto, za chvíľu odchádzame." Otvorila som oči.  
„Konečne," povedala nepríjemne Cara a vypochodovala zo stanu. Nebol to sen. Vzdychla som si.  
„Neber si to tak, vždy je taká k ľuďom ktorých nemá rada," povedala Gloria. To mi nejako nepomohlo. Opláchla som si tvár a rýchlo zjedla niečo na raňajky.  
„Pripravení odísť?" opýtal sa Michael a pozeral či nikto nechýba. Za chvíľu sme všetci kráčali proti prúdu rieky smerom na sever. Môj kompas som mala vo vrecku. Celý čas som sa držala pri Kevinovi, alebo sa rozprávala s Kaylou.   
Cesta ubiehala rýchlo, mali sme prestávku na obed. So Samom som sa zarozprávala a skôr ako som sa zazdala, slnko začalo zapadať.

  
  


Ďalšie ráno po dlhej ceste sme na chvíľu sme sa zastavili.  
„Všetko v pohode?" usmial sa Kevin. Prikývla som, ale popravde som mala pocit, že sa stane niečo zlé. Akoby na povel som začula zvuk pripomínajúci zemetrasenie. Rýchlo som sa otočila. Z hory týčiacej sa nad nami sa valilo tisíc kameňov až príliš rýchlo.  
„Bežte!" zakričal Michael a všetci sme sa rozbehli. Kamene padali všade okolo nás a veľká lavína sa ešte len chystala zvaliť zozadu. Za chvíľu som bola zadýchaná a dávala som si veľký pozor, aby som sa nepotkla o nejaký kameň, alebo aby ma náhodou netrafil do hlavy. Jeden menší kameň mi vrazil do ruky, ale bežala som ďalej najrýchlejšie ako som vedela. Videla som, ako zabiehame za roh hory, kde už lavína nebola. Skoro som tam bola, keď som počula výkrik za mnou.  
Obzrela som sa, čo ma spomalilo. Denis bol na zemi a z hlavy mu tiekol prameň krvi. Bol posledný, za nami už nikto nebol. Každý zabehol do bezpečia za roh hory. Rýchlo som sa sklonila a snažila sa pomôcť mu vstať. Mal s tým trochu problém, ale nakoniec som mu pomohla sa postaviť. Spomalil nás, pod nami bolo u ž veľa kameňov, na ktorých som sa skoro potkla, ale nakoniec sme sa dotackali za roh a spadli na zem. Kevin nám už pribehol na pomoc. Objali sme sa. Mohla som cítiť z jeho pohľadu výčitky, že nebol pri mne. Stisol mi ruku.  
Zložili sme sa na tráve v tieni hory. Michael niečo vravel, ale nepočúvala som ho. Dopila som moju vodu. Sienna zatiaľ čupela pri Denisovi, ktorému Gloria liečila ranu na hlave.  
„Mala by ti to ošetriť tiež," povedal mi Kevin a pozeral sa mi na ruku, na ktorej som mala škrabanec.  
„Je to v pohode," pokrútila som hlavou.  
„Nie nie je," trval na svojom a o chvíľu zavolal Gloriu. Prevrátila som oči a nechala ju nech mi ruku vylieči. Škrabanec zmizol a nebolo po ňom ani stopy.  
„Vďaka," usmiala som sa.  
„Hej všetci! Budeme musieť ísť, toto miesto nie je bezpečné," zavelil Michael. Postavili sme sa a o chvíľu zase putovali. Bola som trochu otrasená, ale pocit, že Kevin je stále pri mne a nič sa mu nestalo ma napĺňalo nádejou, že to možno všetko zvládneme. Zas uvidím moju rodinu . Usmiala som sa.  
Kráčali sme za Carou a Laurenom, ktorý sa na niečom smial. Vyhodil do vzduchu kameň a Cara ho pohybom ruky poslala o pár metrov dopredu, kde s rýchlosťou spadol. Kevin sa zasmial keď to videl. Obdivovala som, ako si tu sú všetci blízky. Za ten čas sa všetci museli nejako naučiť spolu vydržať.  
„Michael?!" zakričal spredu Denis, ktorý zrazu zastavil. Prišli sme k nemu. Ale to čom sme uvideli nebolo ani pekné, ani nám to neuľahčovalo situáciu. Tu končila cesta a tráva. Pred nami bola priepasť plná obrovských ostnatých stoniek ruží. Boli tmavé a hrubé a takmer nemožné sa cez ne dostať. V strede toho obrovského bludiska ostňov stál tmavý obrovský zámok, ktorý bol tiež plný ruží. Vedela som presne čo to je. Ale rozprávkové sa to nezdalo.  
„Už viem čo moja mama myslela tou rozprávkovou ríšou," zamrmlala som spomínajúc na rozprávku, ktorú mi o tomto ako malej rozprávala. Debata bola v plnom prúde. Na oblohe sa mračná zatiahli a stmavli, bola to atmosféra, ktorá skvelo dopĺňala túto nočnú moru.  
Nakoniec sa všetci rozhodli. Obísť to nemôžeme, takže zlezieme po lane dole. Museli sme sa nejako prebojovať cez všetky tie ruže. Našťastie neboli také veľké, že by sa pod väčšinu nedalo preliezť. Dostaneme sa až k zámku, potom by bolo najlepšie odtiaľ vypadnúť smerom cesty.  
Prišla som na rad. Po lane mi to nikdy v organizácii nešlo, našťastie, na tomto boli uzly na ktorých som sa mohla zachytiť. Keď som bola asi v polke, začali ma štípať ruky. Pevne som sa držala a nakoniec zliezla bezpečne.  
Čakajúc na Kevina som nechtiac zachytila rozhovor Michaela a Sienny.  
„Aspoň to skús, veľmi by to pomohlo uľahčiť cestu," povedal jej Michael.  
„Naozaj mi to nejde, vôbec," sťažovala sa Sienna.  
„No tak, len raz."  
„Fajn," povzdychla si Sienna a počula som, ako sa trochu vzdialili. Nemohla som si pomôcť, obrátila som sa pozrela čo robia. Stáli obďaleč, Sienna držala ruku pri jednej stonke ruže hrubej ako ona sama. Zamračila som sa a podišla čo najnenápadnejšie bližšie. Sienna už vyzerala beznádejne. Keď zvraštila čelo a zaťala ruku v päsť rastlina sa odtiahla preč, dokonca sa tak ohla že s rámusom skončila na zemi. Spadla jej sánka a ostatným, ktorých pozornosť hluk upútal zrejme tiež. Sienna sa s úsmevom pozrela na Michaela a ten prikývol.  
Išla prvá a postupne sebavedomejšie a rýchlejšie z našej cesty dávala preč ruže čo zavadzali. Niektoré ale stále museli odsekávať Denis, George a Lauren.  
Ani sme sa nenazdali a boli sme o hodný kus ďalej. Nerada to priznávam, ale tá výprava bola na niečo dobrá. Aspoň som ešte viac poznala ostatných. Celú cestu niekto rozprával, niekto mu odpovedal, a niekto vravel svoje príhody. Ale ešte lepší pocit bol, že bol Kevin celý čas pri mne.  
„Pozrite, je blízko," povedala Nessa. Jedna z pešiakov, napočudovanie bola celkom zhovorčivá, bolo to dievča s vyholeným bokom hlavy.  
Všetci sa pozreli na obrovský zámok predstierajúci sa pár stoviek metrov od nás. Ani náhodou nevyzeral rozprávkovo, možno tak nejaký zámok čarodejnice. Nad nami sa zablyslo. Čierne mračná nevytvárali práve príjemnú atmosféru, akurát vrhali tiene na zámok.  
„Nemôžeme to obísť, najrýchlejšia cesta je cez zámok," oznámil Michael.  
„Skvelé," zamrmlala som.  
„A čo je vo vnútri?" opýtala sa Sienna, ale ja som ani náhodou nechcela vedieť odpoveď. Tá ale prišla skôr ako som čakala. Zo zámku sa ozval hrozný rev. Typovala som niečo veľké...  
„Povedzte, že to nie je drak," zbledla som.  
„Fajn, som ticho," zasmial sa Kevin. Spomenula som si ako som čítala Liv a Jimmymu rozprávku s drakom, rozplakala sa.  
„Pozrite ľudia, už sme to zvládli niekoľko krát, poviem vám stratégiu," povedal Michael. So Siennou sme sa na seba neisto pozreli. My sme tam ešte neboli ani raz.   
Nebol čas otáľať. Vybrali sme sa do dračej nory.

  
  


kapitola

Naše kroky sa ozývali kamennou dlažbou pred zámkom. Rozdelili sme sa na dve skupiny. Denis, Cara, Kayla, Lauren a Nessa išli zľava, my ostatní sprava.  
S Kevinom ruka v ruke sme kráčali v ústrety veľkej čiernej bráne. Zaryčanie draka bolo hlasnejšie a ja som pociťovala čoraz väčšiu neistotu, že odtiaľ unikneme. Zo zdvihnutou hlavou som sa pozrela na Kevina, pohľad mi opätoval a jemne prikývol. Prešli sme cez bránu do zámku. Hala bola obrovská a tmavá, vyšší strop som ešte nevidela. Na veľkých oknách boli dlhé zaprášené závesy. Bola veľmi nepríjemná zima, cez rozbité sklo prúdil studený vietor, pod tým návalom sa ohýbali záclony.  
Nasledovali sme Michaela smerom otvorenou chodbou doprava. Snažili sme sa byť čo najtichšie. Putovali sme chodbami a za chvíľu som začula zhora dračí rykot, niečo spadlo. Drhá skupina určite natrafila na draka. Vbehli sme do nejakej miestnosti. Chceli sme vojsť, ale Michael nás zastavil. Kývol na Kevina, aby išiel prvý. Najprv som nechápala prečo, ale keď mi to došlo, zamrazilo ma. Kevin je pešiak, keby tu bola nejaká pasca, zomrie za nás.  
„Idem s tebou," okamžite som sa k nemu postavila a chytila ho za ruku. Uškrnul sa nad tým, ale všetci ostatný na mňa pozerali ako na hlupaňu.  
„Neblázni," pozrel sa na mňa a bez varovania vykročil. Než som sa stihla spamätať, bol v polovici miestnosti, rýchlo som sa za ním rozbehla.  
„Hanna, vráť sa!" nahneval sa Michael. Nepočúvla som ho. Stála som už pri Kevinovi. Nič sa nestalo, bolo tu bezpečne. Ale bola som si istá, že problém budem mať aj tak. Nikdy by som si neodpustila keby som nešla s Kevinom a niečo sa mu stalo.   
V rohu bol stôl, na ňom pár papierov. Chystali sme sa prejsť ďalej, keď som nad nami začula rykot, strop sa začal triasť. Za chvíľu začala z hora padať omietka a časti stropu. Bežali sme, snažila som sa vyhýbať kameňom, ale jeden mi zasiahol rameno. Skrivila som tvár bolesťou a zastala. Kevin ma zobral za ruku a vrátil sa za ostatnými. Ale kamene už padali aj na chodbe, počula som výkrik Cary, niečo sa rozbilo. Prešli sme okolo mramorových schodov. Práve z nich spadla Kayla, chcela som jej pomôcť, ale bleskovou rýchlosťou sa postavila a pripojila sa k nám.  
„Kde sú ostatní?" opýtala som sa jej. Ukázala hore a skúšala polapiť dych.  
„Sienna, Gloria, Hanna, čakajte nás pri vstupe," povedal Michael. Nechcela som tu nechať Kevina, radšej by som šla s nimi, ale nechcela som naštvať Michaela ešte viac ako bol. Kevin mi stisol ruku, prikývol tak som vybehla s Gloriou a Siennou k dverám s východom. Boli zapäčatené veľkým zámkom. Rozmýšľala som čo urobiť. Iný východ tu nebol.  
Videla som ako sa Kevin s ostatnými poberajú po schodoch. Zbadala som aj Denisa na vrchu schodov. Už sme skoro boli pri vstupných dverách, keď ma zamrazilo na mieste. Tesne za mnou pristálo niečo veľmi veľké. Otočila som sa. Drak sa týčil chrbtom ku mne a zazeral po mojich priateľoch. Bol taký veľký, že sa dotýkal hlavou stropu, šupiny zeleno-hnedej farby boli ako brnenie. Rozprestrel obrovské krídla a zaryčal. Jeho majestátnosť vyrážala dych. Aj zozadu som videla jeho zuby, ostré ako meče. Ostatní sa ukrývali za schodmi. Drak vypustil oheň, v miestnosti sa rázne oteplilo. Ostatný boli v pasci, nedostali by sa cez draka bez toho aby ich uškvaril. Musela som konať. Čas sa zastavil, v pravej ruke som držala pištoľ. Bola som si vedomá toho, ako veľmi som riskovala. Namierila som drakovi na chrbát a vystrelila. Ani sa nepohol, guľka sa od jeho kože len odrazila. Čas sa znovu spustil, drak zaryčal a vypustil ešte viac ohňa. Ak som nechcela, aby zhoreli musela som vymyslieť niečo iné.  
„Zbláznila si sa Hanna?!" zakričala na mňa Gloria, ktorá stála pri dverách. Pozrela som hore na obrovský majestátny luster plný krištáľových svetiel. Bála som sa, že pošlú Kevina, aby odlákal draka, lebo je pešiak. Preto som namierila na luster. Guľka presne trafila železnú reťaz a luster za zrútil rovno na hlavu draka. Ten zaryčal a na chvíľu bol zmetený. Michael to využil a ostatný sa rozbehli k dverám. Keď sa drak spamätal boli na polceste, nebyť Cary všetci by zomreli, zhodila časť stropu pred nich a tým zabránila ohňu. Nessa išla posledná, potkla sa. Kevin sa pre ňu vrátil. Srdce mi bilo ako splašené. Ostatní už dobehli ku mne. Kevin pomáhal Nesse a drak sa chystal zabiť ich, keď mu Denis hodil do tváre kameňom. Urobil to len preto, že chcel naviazať očný kontakt.  
„Hej!" skríkol, zapozeral sa mu do očí, drak bol ako zhypnotizovaný. Za chvíľu sa ale bez mihnutia oka zložil na zem, len pod Denisovým pohľadom. S úľavou som si vydýchla a rozbehla sa ku Kevinovi. Objal ma. Konečne ten pocit bezpečia. Michael zobral meč, zahnal sa a na tretí pokus rozbil zámok. Cestou naspäť, sme ešte počuli rev draka.  
„Hanna," zavolal si ma Michael, keď sme boli cez päťsto metrov od toho prekliateho zámku. Už to príde. Podišla som k nemu.  
„Nemôžeš si robiť čo chceš, keď prídeme o spojku nedostaneme sa ku stromu rozumieš?"  
„Ak chcete, aby som prežila, prežije aj Kevin," prebodla som ho pohľadom.  
„Nerozumieš tomu. Máme určité pravidlá, je pešiak," zasmial sa. Pokrútila som hlavou. Neverila som, že to povedal. Už som myslela, že na neho začnem kričať.  
„Nebyť Hanninej odvahy, nikdy by sme sa nedostali cez draka," prehovoril spoza môjho chrbta Cara. Prekvapene som na ňu pozrela. Takže teraz ma bráni?  
„Bola to každého zásluha," povedala som.  
„Nerozvážnosť netolerujeme, ale aj napriek tomu, že si si robila čo chceš, ti vďačíme. Nech sa to ale neopakuje," uzavrel to Michael. Chcela som ísť za Kevinom, ale Michael ma chytil za plece.  
„Na výprave nemôžeš bojovať sama," zahľadel sa mi do očí. Prikývla som. Mal pravdu.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Gloria mi vyliečila rameno. Bolo veľmi dobré, že bola s nami. Usmiala som sa na ňu. Oproti začiatku výpravy všetkým trochu poklesla nálada. Pršalo a my všetci sme boli mokrý a vyčerpaný. Cara bola zranená, Gloria ju síce vyliečila, ale ledva sa vliekla.  
Asi o hodinu sme si urobili prestávku. Michael posielal informácie Porlateovej. Zotmelo sa a my sme postavili stany. Keď boli ostatní vonku, v stane som sa prezliekla do iného oblečenia a ešte raz si urobila vrkoč. Keď som vyšla, Kayla mi podala fľašu s vodou a ja som ju celú vypila.  
Zase sme urobili ohnisko a posadali si okolo neho, aby sme sa trochu zohriali. Denis rozprúdil debatu, ale ja som nemala chuť. Chýbalo mi, ako nám Kevin hral na gitare. Oprela som sa o jeho plece. Napriek tomu, kde sme práve boli, som bola šťastná, že sme tu boli všetci spolu. Už bolo treba len zahnať myšlienku, že zanedlho nebudeme.  
Dozvedela som sa, že niekedy uprostred noci mám hliadku. Kvôli tomu som sa rozhodla ísť spať trochu skôr. Kevinovi som dala pusu na tvár a išla k stanu. Vodou z fľaše som si umyla tvár a potom si umyla zuby. Unavená som zaľahla do spacieho vaku. Dievčatá ešte boli vonku, konečne si mohla trocha oddýchnuť. Okamžite som zaspala.  
„Hanna," prebudil ma známy hlas. Otvorila som oči, všade bola tma, len v svetle mesiaca som spoznala Georga. Vstala som.  
„Niečo nové?" opýtala som sa ho.  
„Nie, len Michael povedal, že by sme mali zajtra doraziť do tej dediny," povedal a ja som prikývla.  
Sadla som si na peň stromu k ohňu a George si sadol ku mne.  
„Čo myslíš že sa ta stane?"  
„Naposledy keď sme tam boli, tak sa nikomu nič nestalo, dúfam, že to tak ostane." Neverila som tomu, ale tiež by som si to priala.  
„O hodinu zobuď Laurena," povedal mi a postavil sa. Prikývla som. Nechal mi tu svoje hodinky a odišiel. Pri tom ako minúty plynuli ako myšlienky, som hľadela do ohňa. Sem ta som priložila nejaké drevo. Bolo už chladnejšie, tak som cez seba prehodila deku ktorú som našla.  
Čas ubiehal pomerne rýchlo, dokonca sa mi zazdalo, že som na chvíľku zaspala. Občas som sa strhla keď som niečo z lesa začula, ale bola som len paranoidná.  
Prešla hodina a ja som sa postavila, nevedela som v ktorom stane Lauren spí, tak som proste nazrela ta, kde vošiel George. Zbadala som ho, chvíľu som pozerala na spacieho Kevina a usmiala sa. Potom som zobudila Laurena, podala mu hodinky a šla zas spať. Prišlo mi, že som spala päť minút a už som musel vstávať.  
Boli sme na ceste smerom severne, nič zvláštne sa zatiaľ neudialo, slnko bolo nejaké temné a zdalo sa mi, že je čoraz väčšia tma, zvláštne keďže bolo ráno. Zrazu Sienna skríkla, z jedného stromu vyletel tucet havranov rovno na nás. Prikrčila som sa, keď som sa pozrela okolo seba, nikto tu už nebol. Stála som na vrchole nad priepasťou, jediné čo som mohla počuť bol môj vlastný dych. Zmätene som sa obzerala, kde sú ostatní? Ako som sa tu ocitla? Nazrela som do priepasti. Ale to čo som videla mi zastavilo srdce. Všetci boli mŕtvi. Ležali v priepasti. Bez pohybu. Zvrieskla som a padala za nimi.  
Prebudil ma môj krik.  
„Pane bože, niekto sa tu chce vyspať aj bez tvojho kriku," mračila sa na mňa Cara, zatiaľ čo ja som sa ešte vystrašene obzerala.  
„Prestaň Cara, pamätám si na tvoje zlé sny na výpravách," povedala jej Kayla. Cara len prevrátila očami a odišla zo stanu.  
„Vďaka," usmiala som sa na Kaylu. Prikývla. Celou cestou som rozmýšľala na tým snom, nebol ďaleko od pravdy. Kevin sa ma pýtal či som v pohode, ale ja som ho len držala za ruku a mlčala. Až príliš som sa bála, že ho stratím.  
Na obed nám Michael oznámil, že za kopcom je dedina Count village. Boli sme skoro tam.  
„Viete, kde pokračuje cesta z dediny?" opýtala som sa.  
„Musí nám to povedať starosta," zamrmlal Sam. Už ma asi nič neprekvapí. Na obed som si zo stroja zobrala instantnú kašu. Bola to t skvelá vec, nevedela som si predstaviť, že by sme zbierali orechy zo stromov aby sme nehladovali.  
Pokračovali sme a ja som sa rozprávala so Samom. Konečne sme prešli kopec a mne sa naskytol výhľad na celú dedinu, ktorá bola veľmi malá, prišlo mi, že sa skladá len z námestia a pár domov. Bolestivo mi to pripomenulo môj domov, o to viac som chcela pokračovať.  
Prešli sme okolo prvých domov, zopár ľudí, ktorý boli na ulici na nás vyvaľovali oči. Možno nevideli každý deň tucet ľudí s kopou zbraní odetých v čiernom.   
Náš cieľ bol na kroji hlavného námestia. Dom starostu vyzeral značne inak ako ostatné. Luxusnejší, ale stále to nebolo nič moc. Na oknách mal ružové záclony, nad ktorými som sa musela pousmiať. Denis zaklopal. Dvere nám o chvíľu otvorila mladá žena, na čele mala jazvu, ale usmievala sa. Čierne vlasy mala po bradu a sivými očami nás skúmala.  
„Môžem vám pomôcť?" pozrela sa na Denisa, keď v tom zbadala Michaela a akoby si spomenula.  
„Môžeme ísť za starostom?" opýtal sa Michael.  
„Obávam sa, že má veľa práce," zamrmlala a chcela zatvoriť dvere, Denis sa jej ale zahľadel do očí.  
„Prosím," povedal. Vážne som obdivovala jeho telepatiu.  
„Fajn, ale nie všetci. A bez zbraní," povedala. Michael radšej s niektorými ďalšími ostal so zbraňami vonku. Ja som šla do vnútra aj s Kevinom, Laurenom, Carou, Georgom a Samom. Ostatní ostali vonku. Chceli sme, aby Denis išiel s nami, ale Michael ho potreboval so sebou. Uvedomila som, že už nejakú chvíľu som nebola v dome. Zatúžila som po normálnej sprche.  
Žena nás viedla chodbou do veľkej miestnosti, kde sme nechali zbrane. V miestnosti bol vyšúchaný koberec, stôl so stoličkami, krb a ďalší nábytok. Pri pohľade na krb som sa potešila. Za stolom sedel tučný chlap, veľa vlasov mu už neostalo, ale typovala som že on bol starosta. Lauren zakašľal a starosta konečne zdvihol hlavu od papierov.  
„Zase vy? Chodíte mi tu každý rok, nemám na vás čas," zavrčal keď nás zbadal.  
„Prepáčte, chceli sme sa len niečo opýtať," povedal Kevin a snažil sa tváriť čo najpríjemnejšie. Starosta si vzdychol.  
„Anna, odveďte ich do žalára," predniesol.

  
  


kapitola

Zo spánku ma prebralo hlasné búchanie niečoho o kov. Trhla som hlavou, výjav predo mnou mi pripomenul, kde som sa nachádzala. Vedela som, že niekoľko mužov nás tu odvlieklo. Cela, tri čierne steny a jedna mreža. Ožarovali ju len fakle. Okolo mňa sedeli ostatní a Kevin búchal dýkou do mreží. Postavila som sa.  
„Je to zbytočné," zamrmlala som a chytila ho za ruku. Sadol si so mnou na zem a oprel si hlavu o stenu.  
„Zobrali nám ruksaky, ale vysielačku som mal v čižme," povedal Lauern.   
„Michael, počujete nás?"   
„Áno, je všetko v poriadku?" po chvíli sa ozvalo.  
„Nie, hodili nás do väzenia."  
„Prídu pre nás?" opýtal sa Sam.  
„Keby sme pre vás prišli, nemali by ste informáciu akým smerom ísť. Utrpeli by sme straty. Musíte niečo vymyslieť, my sa zatiaľ ubytujeme v dedine. Vieš kde je naše prvé stanovisko, prepínam." odpovedal mu Michael, čo ma dosť naštvalo.  
„A čo chceš robiť? Starosta nám tu informáciu nedá a určite ju len tak nemá na stole," zamračil sa George.  
„Môžeme si nájsť spojenca," uškrnul sa Kevin. Nevedela som presne čo tým myslel, až kým sa neotvorili dvere.  
„Starosta práve rozmýšľa čo s vami bude," Anna podišla k našej cele a podala nám balík jedla.  
„Ako sa odtiaľto môžeme dostať?" postavil sa George.  
„Nemôžem vám pomôcť," zamrmlala Anna a chcela sa otočiť na odchod. George ju chytil za ruku.  
„Potrebujeme len vedieť ako sa odtiaľto dostať k stromu."  
„Vy idete nájsť ten čarovný strom?" zaiskrili jej oči. George prikývol.  
„Pomôžem vám, ak ma zoberiete zo sebou, ale tú informáciu vie len starosta," zašepkala a poobzerala sa. Pochopila som čo tým Kevin myslel, každý chce ten strom. Akoby to bola nejaká novinka, ktorú musel každý mať. Ak ho ale zničia, nezničia len jeden strom ale všetky. Čo to nikto nechápe?  
„Večer sem príde strážnik, podstrčím mu prášok na spanie. Ukradnite mu kľúče. Starosta spí na poschodí dvere vľavo. Pod vankúšom má zlatý papier, za ktorý by položil život, dostaňte z neho tú informáciu a ja vás budem čakať pri vchodových dverách," povedala rýchlo Anna a odchádzala.  
„Vďaka," zasmiala sa Cara.  
„To šlo ľahko," zamrmlal Kevin. Rozdelili sme si jedlo, ja som dostala sendvič, jablko a fľašu vody. Lauren zatiaľ povedal novú situáciu Michaelovi. Budú nás čakať v poslednom dome v dedine. Kým prišiel večer, prebrali sme detaily nášho plánu a rozprávali sa.  
„Otec nebude mať radosť z netrénovanej príťaže," povedala Cara.  
„Bez nej by sme tu ešte trčali bez plánu," protirečil jej Sam.  
„Na výprave aj tak bez tréningu dlho nevydrží. To dievča si podpísala zmluvu so smrťou," povedal Lauren. Ja som pre zmenu myslela na to, ako rada by som si umyla vlasy.   
Trhla som hlavou -ktorú som mala položenú na Kevinovom ramene- keď po schodoch schádzal strážnik. Posadil sa vedľa našej cely a za chvíľu aj zaspal. Cara sa opatrne nahla a ruku prepchala cez mrežu. Hmatala kľúče, ktoré mal strážnik v ruke, no nedosiahla na nich. Použila schopnosť a kľúče jej vleteli do ruky. Stále ma to dokázalo ohúriť. Hodila ich Laurenovi, ktorý potichu odomkol celu. Vyšli sme. Sam a Geoge počkali pod schodmi. Ja, Kevin, Cara a Lauren sme išli po schodoch hore. Boli tam dvoje tmavých dverí, potichu sme otvorili tie vľavo. Starosta bol vyvalený na veľkej posteli.  
Podišla som k jeho vankúšu. Snažila som sa ho nezobudiť kým nebudem mať ten papier. Dúfala som, že nás Anna neoklamala. Rukou som pod vankúšom pátrala po tom papieri. Konečne som ho nahmatala a začala vyťahovať tak, aby som ho neroztrhla. V ruke som držala zlatý papier, na ňom boli rozdielne krížiky tmavou farbou. Mala som nepríjemný pocit, že boli napísané krvou. Boli v radoch nakreslené skoro do polky papiera. Chcela som zistiť na čo to je. Skôr ako som stihla spozornieť, predo mnou stál riadne naštvaný starosta.  
„Okamžite mi to vráť," zrúkol a skočil po mne. Skôr ako ho stihol niekto zastaviť som uskočila, bez zbrane som znervóznela.  
„Najprv nám povedz, ako sa odtiaľto dostaneme," zavrčala som. Starosta mal v očiach medzi rozhorčenosťou aj strach. Videla som, že premýšľa.  
„Čo to je?" pozrela sa Cara na papier čo som držala.  
„To vám nikdy nepoviem," zamrmlal starosta.  
„Do riti. Je to to čo si myslím?" opýtal sa Lauren Kevina, keď zbadal ten papier. Zmätene som na nich pozrela.  
„Mali by sme to rýchlo zničiť," povedal Kevin.  
„Nie!" skríkol starosta.  
„Poviem vám to, ale najprv mi to vráťte."  
„V žiadnom prípade," protestovala Cara.  
„Možno by sme to mali roztrhnúť," uškrnula som sa. Blufovala som, ale dúfala som, že na to skočí.  
„Tak dobre!" zakričal starosta, akoby mu brali poklad.  
„Na západ popri rieke dôjdete k moru. Nič viac neviem, teraz mi to vráť!"  
„Nie, najprv chcem vedieť na čo to je," uhla som sa mu, keď mi to chcel vytrhnúť. Kevin bol blízko pripravený zakročiť.  
„Zahrávaš sa s nesprávnym dievčatko," mračil sa na mňa. Skôr ako som mu mohla jednu vraziť ma Lauren prerušil.  
„Je to tak zvaná listina smrti. Na svete existuje len pár. Keď tam nakreslíš krížik svojou krvou, jeden človek na zemi kvôli tomu zomrie. Ty si na oplátku môžeš splniť prianie," potichu povedal. Zahľadela som sa na krížiky, z ktorých som akoby počula hlasy duší. Bolo ich tam veľa. To boli všetko nevinný ľudia, ktorých zabil ten kretén len aby mal čo chce?!  
„Barbarstvo!" skríkla som. Ten muž sa mi zhnusil ešte viac. Nemohla som mu to vrátiť. Nemohla som mu dovoliť zabiť ďalších.  
„Už to tak vo svete chodí. Vráť mi to."  
„Nikdy!" triasla som sa od zlosti.  
„Hanna, nechceme problémy," povedal Lauren a Kevin prikývol. Cara vyzerala tiež znechutená ako ja.  
„Nemôže si to nechať," krútila som hlavou.   
Starosta zúril a začal kričať na stráže, ale Kevin ho odsotil k posteli až stratil vedomie, keď sa udrel.  
„Poďte," povedal, keď videl, že som tvrdohlavá ako vždy. Listinu smrti som si strčila do vrecka. Zbehli sme dole po schodoch, kde nás čakala Anna so Samom a Georgom. Spolu sme zbehli na dohodnuté miesto. Ťaživý pocit, čo som mala vždy sa ešte zväčšil.  
Nechcela som tu byť, nechcela som riskovať život. Dobehli sme k domu na kraji dediny. Lauren povedal ostatným cestu.  
„Čo tu robí ona?" mračil sa Michael, keď uvidel Annu. Keď sa dozvedel, že nám pomohla, dovolil jej ostať.  
Rozhodli sme sa, že chvíľu tu ostaneme a všetci si dajú sprchu kým prídu ostatní na to čo sa stalo a pôjdu po nás.  
Sprcha bola najlepšia správa z toho dňa.

  
  


kapitola

Rozhliadla som sa po izbe. Bolo vidieť, že je to jeden z lepších domov, ale nemohla som to zrovnávať s organizáciou. Keď Porlateová povedala, že na ceste k stromu budeme navštevovať stanoviská, predstavovala som si staré chatky. Možno, že je každé iné.  
Včera ma niekto poslal sem, nech sa vyspím. Ostatní sa radili v obývačke. Anna spala na posteli.  
Vonku výrazne ochladilo, čo bolo zvláštne, keďže podľa kalendára bol máj. Michael vravel, že počasie na výprave bolo nevyspytateľné. Zo skrine som vybrala všetko, čo som potrebovala. Páperovú vetrovku, tričká a sveter. Pár vecí z kúpeľne. A moje veci, ktoré neboli poškodené som zbalila do ruksaku.   
Pozrela som sa do zrkadla a rozmýšľala, čo sa zmenilo odvtedy ako sme vyrazili na výpravu. Bola som bledšia, pod očami tmavé kruhy a schudla som. Vzdychla som si.   
Z vrecka som vytiahla zlatý list. Rozmýšľala som, či ho zničiť. Neviem čo vo mne ma prinútilo nechať si ho vo vrecku.   
Z ruksaku som vytiahla čiernu knižku od Isabell -stále bola prázdna- a medajlón od mamy. Mala som príliš veľa otázok a málo odpovedí. Mamin prívesok som si pripla na krk a spomenula si ako strašne mi chýba. Nevidela som ju roky. Ani som si neuvedomila že mi slzy stekajú po lícach.  
„Hej si v pohode?" otočila som sa za hlasom Sienny, ktorá stála vo dverách. Nechcela som, aby ma ktokoľvek videl slabú. Rýchlo som prikývla a utrela si oči. Zrejme ju to nepresvedčilo, pretože podišla ku mne.   
„Nemusíš sa pretvarovať," zamrmlala a objala ma. Aj keď som nikdy nemusela dotyky, tentoraz mi to padlo dobre. Nesmelo som jej opätovala objatie a usmiala sa. K tomu som Siennu brala ako priateľku, mali sme toho veľa spoločného.  
Pobrali sme sa na západ popri rieke, presne ako povedal starosta. Začal pofukovať vietor a niekde sa objavili kvapky dažďa. Dala som si kapucňu a počúvala Kaylu ako mi vykladala niečo o minulej výprave. Ja som bola ale zabratá vo svojich myšlienkach. Išli sme po lesnej ceste, kde bolo z lesa počuť vtáky. Neviem ani koľko času prešlo, nohy som si skoro necítila.   
„Hanna?"  
„Čo je?" nechápavo som sa na Kaylu pozrela.  
„Pýtala som sa, čo presne sa stalo v tom dome starostu." zopakovala Kayla. Vzdychla som si a všetko jej povedala.  
„Páni, a ten list? Kde je?" opýtala sa.  
„Je... je preč." zamrmlala som. Neviem, prečo som jej klamala, možno som sa proste hanbila, že si vôbec takú vec nechávam.   
Po krátkej pauze na obed sme znovu vyrazili, začalo sa stmievať a ja som na tmavú prázdnu oblohu hľadela a priala si aby sa nestalo nič zlé.   
Hneď ako som si to pomyslela, sa z ničoho nič strhla snehová búrka. Nevidela som si ani pred nos. V očiach ma štípal prudký vietor. Obzerala som sa. Okolo mňa už nikto nebol.  
Kde zmizli? O chvíľu už toľko nesnežilo a ja som sa mohla rozhliadnuť. Stála som na zasneženej zemi úplne sama. Napadlo mi, že je to ďalšia pasca výpravy. Urobila som pár krokov a dych sa mi zasekol v hrdle keď som to zbadala.  
Predo mnou bol náš sirotinec. V plameňoch. Zahliadla som Liv a Jimmyho.  
„Nie!" vykríkla som a telo sa mi otriasalo vzlykmi. Padla som na kolená ako v deň, keď sa to stalo. Čo tu robím? Mala som zomrieť s nimi, nezaslúžim si žiť. Temné myšlienky my lietali v hlave. Už som nevnímala chlad, len tú otupujúcu bolesť a beznádej. Nechcela som aby to takto dopadlo. Čo som komu urobila, že som musela stratiť každého na kom mi záleží?  
Keď bude všetko stratené, budem to vedieť. Ale teraz nie je. Ešte mám za čo bojovať.  
Toto nemôže byť skutočné. Boli v Južnej Amerike na výprave, v ktorej som mala šancu všetko napraviť. Mala som ľudí, na ktorých sa ešte dalo spoľahnúť. Aj Kevina.   
Postavila som sa a utrela si slzy, ktoré mi tiekli z očí. Liv a Jimmymu pomôžem jedine tak, že budem silná.  
V momente, ako som si to pomyslela sa tá hrozná snehová búrka vrátila. O pár sekúnd som stála na lesnej ceste hneď pri Michaelovi.  
„Kde sú ostatní?" zmätene som sa na neho pozrela.  
„Pokoj, ešte prekonávajú beznádej. Ako si to zvládla tak rýchlo?" opýtal sa ma.   
„Prečo ste nás neupozornili, že tu niečo také bude?"  
„Naposledy som cez tú búrku prechádzal pred piatimi rokmi, nemali sme ísť cez tú cestu. Ale toto je výprava, pasce sa stále náhodne menia." povedal.   
O chvíľu sa k nám pripojili ďalší. Vyzerali trochu vydesene. Posledný chýbal už len Kevin. Čo mu to tak trvá? Začínala som sa o neho báť. Stalo sa mu niečo?  
Skôr ako som sa stihla začať znepokojovať ešte viac sa konečne zjavil. Vydýchla som a postavila sa ku nemu.  
„V pohode?" chytila som ho za ruku. Slabo prikývol, ale všimla som si že je bledý. Priala som si, aby mi prezradil viac o jeho minulosti, no nechcela som na neho tlačiť.  
Po desiatich kilometroch sme sa zložili pod tieňmi stromov. V noci som nemala žiadnu službu. Snažila som sa čo najviac rozptýliť, aby som nemyslela na to ako som videla Liv a Jimmyho.   
Na večeru som si dala cestoviny, ale skoro ich nezjedla. Nemala som chuť. Zas sme sedeli okolo ohňa. Michael rozoberal priebeh ďalších krokov, ale počúvala som ho len na pol ucha. Potom všetci zaspievali všetko najlepšie Kevinovi. Dnes mal osemnásť. Čím bola tmavšia obloha, tím sa viac ľudí pobralo do stanov . Po chvíli ma omrzelo sedieť v tej zime. Postavila som sa a podišla na kopec. Bol dosť vysoký aby som videla dolinu pred nami. Nado mnou som zbadala jednu hviezdu. Jedinkú.  
„Premýšľaš?" prerušil ma hlas. Nemusela som sa na neho ani pozrieť a vedela som kto to je.  
„Niečo také," odpovedala som, a potom sa mu pozrela do tváre, na ktorej mu pohrával jeho typický úškrn.   
„Čo to je?" zbadala som v Kevinovej ruke malú vec.  
„Svetlica." zašepkal „Máme ich ešte veľa, tak som jednu ukradol." usmial sa. Zasmiala som sa.  
„Vieš, keď som bol malý zvykol som oslavovať narodeniny s rodinou pri ohňostrojoch. Bolo to krásne," zamyslel sa nad tou spomienkou zatiaľ čo zapaľoval svetlicu zapaľovačom.  
„Kiež by som to videla," pousmiala som sa. Svetlica vystrelila k oblohe a vytvorila nad nami pekné červené iskry.  
„Všetko najlepšie Kevin," zašepkala som a pobozkala ho. Všetky problémy opustili moju myseľ a ja som sa konečne po dlhej dobe cítila uvoľnená. 

  
  


kapitola

Pokračovali sme po ceste už skoro dva dni. Nič veľké sa nestalo. Zrejme sme sa niečomu vyhli. Ja som z toho ale nemala dobrý pocit. Slnko svietilo a po chvíli sme zastali, aby sme sa najedli.   
Ostatní sa o niečom radili. Viem, že som nemala, ale postavila som sa a zašla do lesa. Nie príliš ďaleko, ale chcela som odtiaľ na chvíľu vypadnúť. Obzerala som si ihličnatý les, keď som za sebou začula kroky.   
„Sleduješ ma?" opýtala som sa Georga.  
„Nevedel som, že tu si," pousmial sa. Chvíľu sme ticho sledovali les keď sa ozval:"Koho chceš vrátiť? Keď nájdeme strom."   
„Rodičov, kamarátku Marcellu a mojich mladších súrodencov Liv a Jimmyho," povedala som. Ešte som to nahlas nikomu nepovedala.  
„A ty? Prečo si sa chcel zabiť?" opýtala som sa na rovinu. Bol predsa pešiak.   
„Moja priateľka Angie mala leukémiu. Strom by ju vyliečil. Chcel som vstúpiť do organizácie, ale nevzali ma. Angie zomrela a ja som to nezvládol. Organizácia ma zachránila," povedal akoby o nič nešlo. Bez slova som na neho civela.  
„Hanna... sľúb mi niečo. Keby som to nezvládol k stromu... vráť späť Angie," zašepkal. Chytila som ho za ruku a stisla ju.   
„Vrátiš ju späť sám." Usmiala som sa. Vyzeral tak smutne, objala som ho a potom sme sa vydali späť k ostatným.  
Keď sme vyšli z lesa zbadala som sedieť Kevina s Carou na zemi chrbtom k nám. Oprela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Prepichol ma taký pocit odporu voči Care. Rýchlo som to zahnala. Boli predsa priatelia. Áno, priatelia, ktorý spolu chodili. Potriasla som hlavou a snažila sa na to zabudnúť. So Siennou sme išli posledné a rozprávali sa.  
„Tak... ako ste sa s Kevinom dali do kopy ?" prekvapila ma tou otázkou.   
„Na plese," usmiala som sa pri tej spomienke.  
„Všimla som si, že s Denisom si rozumiete," prehodila som.  
„Áno. Je skvelý, úprimne... páči sa mi a vie ma pochopiť. Len neviem ako to cíti on," hľadela na neho. Práve sa vpredu rozprával s Kevinom a Laurenom.   
„Môžem sa opýtať Kevina čo si o tom myslí," povedala som.  
„Vážne? To by bolo vážne fajn. Vďaka." usmiala sa.

  
  


O niekoľko hodín sme prišli na miesto, kde bol les značne redší. Cesta sa znižovala do doliny. Vietor bol chladnejší. Rozhodli sme sa zastaviť na večeru.  
„Kde je dopekla Simon?" zamračil sa Michael, keď po nás prechádzal pohľadom. Nevedela som kto je Simon, takže musel byť jeden z pešiakov.   
„Idem ho nájsť," postavil sa Kevin.   
„Počkaj," zastavil ho Lauren.  
„Nemôžeš ísť sám," Dobre som vedela, že keby Simon nebol pešiak, vrátili by sme sa po neho. Kevin ale vyzeral neodbytne.  
„Fajn. Ale nesmie nás to príliš zdržať, zober si so sebou troch ľudí a do tmy buďte tu. S ním, či bez neho," povedal nakoniec Michael. Kevin zobral Kaylu a Georga. Postavila som sa k nim.  
„Hanna bude lepšie keď ostaneš tu," povedal Kevin. Nemohla som tomu uveriť.  
„Pôjdem s tebou," trvala som na svojom. Dobre vedel aká som tvrdohlavá, nemalo zmysel vyjednávať. Vzdychol si a šli sme cestou späť.   
„Nemôže byť ďaleko," zamrmlal George. Hneď ako to povedal sme začuli výkrik prichádzajúci z lesa. Zabočili sme doľava a rýchlo išli za ním. Neprešli sme ďaleko a zbadali sme ho. Kučeravý chlapec, ktorého som si predtým nevšímala bol pod veľkou sieťou. Vedľa neho stála vysoká žena. Mala čierne vlasy, ktoré siahali až po zem, na nich mala zvláštnu čelenku s okom. Okamžite som na ňu namierila pištoľ.Nespúšťala som z nej pohľad zatiaľ čo Kevin pomáhal Simonovi dostať sa spod siete. Podarilo sa mu to a vtedy skríkol: "Nestrieľaj! Snažila sa mi pomôcť," nedôverčivo som sa na ňu pozrela.  
„Je to pravda," povedala so zvláštnym prízvukom. Sklonila som pištoľ, ale stále ju pozorovala.  
„Kto ste?" opýtala sa Kayla.  
„Som Emira. Veštkyňa. Žijeme tu," povedala.  
„Ste tu viac?" opýtal sa Kevin.  
„Moje sestry sú na love. Tento vstúpil na naše územie. Čakal by ťa trest smrti. Netolerujeme to, tak som ti chcela pomôcť ujsť," povedala. Simon sa jej poďakoval. Chcela som už odísť, keďže som nechcela stretnúť jej sestry.   
Emira sa zrazu otočila ku mne: „Mala by si si dávať pozor Hanna," netušila som o čom to hovorí ani odkiaľ pozná moje meno.  
„Čaká ťa úloha, ktorú budeš trpko ľutovať," prehovorila a ja som sa zamračila.   
„Tak fajn... mali by sme ísť," prerušil ticho George.  
„Zbohom George" zašepkala a vyparila sa.  
„Tak to bolo divné." zamrmlal Kevin.   
Vrátili sme sa k ostatným, a potom išli spať.

  
  


„Vstávajte rýchlo!" vykríkol vonku niekto. Posadila som sa. Cara už vstávala a vybehla von.  
„Čo sa deje?" opýtala som sa Denisa, ktorý mal vonku službu. Ešte svitalo.   
„Oheň. Blíži sa. Zobuďte všetkých." bežala som do stanu, všetkých v ňom zobudila a bleskovo si zbalila spací vak a veci.   
Potom som vbehla do Kevinovho stanu, už boli hore a balili sa. Za chvíľu všetci boli von zo stanov a zabalili ich čo najrýchlejšie.   
Dym sa valil z doliny odkiaľ sme prišli. Za chvíľu som videla les v plameňoch. Smeroval k nám.  
„Tadiaľto!" nasmeroval nás Michael a vybehli sme vpred.   
„Rýchlo." chytil ma za ruku Kevin a pomohol mi zrýchliť. Chvíľu sme bežali, oheň išiel čoraz rýchlejšie. Rozkašľala som sa z toho dymu. Požiar sa rozšíril aj na ľavú stranu akoby nás chcel obkľúčiť.  
Zabočili sme viac doprava. Neprestávala som sa dusiť a začali mi slziť oči. Ostatní na tom boli podobne.   
„Čo urobíme?" zachrapčala som, požiar bol už z troch strán. Nebola som si istá či tomu stihneme utiecť. Požiar bol príliš veľký a my sme už nevládali. Zastali sme.  
„Kayla bež!" povedal Michael. Myslím, že chcel aby sa zachránil aspoň niekto... keby sme zomreli. Kayla so svojou rýchlosťou by to stihla.   
„Nie. Nenechám vás tu," povedala odhodlane. Pomyslela som si aká je Kayla odvážna.   
„Bež," povedala som jej. Kevin prikývol.   
„Počkám vás pri mori." Rýchlo ma objala a trielila preč od ohňa.   
„Možno by pomohla voda." zamrmlala som.  
„Toto je Ohňová Zem, nie Mys dobrej nádeje. Spamätaj sa," zavrčala naštvane Cara.   
„Strč sa Cara." povedala som, aj keď to nebol pravý čas na hádky.   
„Hanna, mohla by si sa zachrániť aj ty. Zastav čas a uteč," povedal mi Kevin. Vedela som, že ho neopustím, ale napadlo ma, čo mi raz povedal Michael. Chytila som Kevinovu ruku a zastavila čas. Otvorila som oči. Fungovalo to, Kevin na mňa prekvapene pozeral.   
„Dlho to fungovať nebude, oheň je skoro tu. Bež!" rozbehli sme sa preč od ohňa akurát, keď sa čas zas spustil.  
„Nemôžeme už skončiť." povedal Denis pri tom ako kašľal. Oheň bol už na dosah.   
„Chcem aby ste vedeli, že som rada, že som vás mohla spoznať," povedala Gloria. Nie. Toto nemohol byť ich koniec. Nemohla som to len z diaľky sledovať. Vedela som presne čo urobiť. Záchrana nepríde. A ja som musela urobiť jedinú zvrátenú vec, ktorá bola možná. Kevin ma sledoval pohľadom akoby tomu nemohol uveriť. Moja ruka automaticky siahla do vrecka. Kevin zmätene pozrel.  
„Nemám na výber." zašepkala som. Prikývol a podal mi dýku. Nadýchla som sa a porezala sa do prsta, ktorý som pritisla na zlatý papier. Pri tom ako som kreslila krížik som sa snažila presvedčiť, že to čo robím nie je zlé. Hlúposť preklínala som sa. Ale priala som si, aby oheň zmizol a my sme prežili.  
Prekonala som závrat. Keď sa mi prestala točiť hlava padol mi pohľad tam.   
Ležal nehybný na zemi. Ústa a oči mal pootvorené. Nebol zranený. Bol mŕtvy. Nikdy predtým ma pohľad tak nebolel.  
Zabila som ho.  
Bola to moja vina.  
Zabila som môjho kamaráta.  
Zabila som Georga.

  
  


  
  


kapitola

Moje ruky sa triasli. Sťažka som dýchala a čupela som pri ňom. Nemohla som to urobiť. Nemohla. Ticho ktoré nastalo ma nútilo cítiť vinu ešte viac.  
„Nie," zašepkala Kayla, ktorá sa vrátila a čupla si k Georgovi. Bola som si vedomá, že všetci na mňa pozerali. Počula som Siennine vzlyky. A vedela som ako mnou Cara a ďalší moji priatelia opovrhujú. Ale to bolo nič s porovnaním, ako som v tom momente ja nenávidela samu seba. Nikdy som nechcela nič z toho.   
„Musíme ísť ďalej, môže sa to vrátiť," povedal ticho Michael. Všetci sa začali zberať preč. Ja som sa nemohla pohnúť. Kevin mi položil ruku na plece.  
„Nevyčítaj si to," povedal. Ako by som si to nemohla vyčítať? Bola to len a len moja chyba. Napriek bolesti som sa postavila. Kevin mi utrel slzu stekajúcu po tvári. Nechcela som byť slabá, ale tento raz. Nemohla som. Nevládala som.  
Nevnímala som moje kroky. Nevnímala som slová. Nevnímala som nič okrem pocitu viny.   
„Sľúbila som mu..." začala som no hlas mi zlyhal. Kevin sa na mňa zahľadel.  
„Sľúbila som mu, že vráti Angie späť sám," vzlykla som. Jednou rukou ma objal.  
„Vrátime aj jeho aj Angie," sľúbil. Ale čo ak nie? 

  
  


Sedeli sme pri ohni. Neodišla som od ostatných len kvôli Kevinovi. Boli sme vedľa seba a držali sa za ruky. Nemohla som si nevšimnúť kradmé pohľady ostatných. Hanbila som sa za to, čo som urobila. Pochopila som slová veštkyne: Zbohom George.   
„Hanna. Chcem ti v mene všetkých poďakovať, že si nás zachránila. Vďaka tebe máme šancu nájsť strom a aj vrátiť Georga. Pripíjam na Hannu," prehovoril Michael a zdvihol pohár.   
„Na Hannu." Ostatní ho nasledovali. Ostala som v šoku. Nechápala som tomu. Možno som ich zachránila, ale zabila som kamaráta. Cara na mňa zazerala. Nečudovala som sa jej. Aj napriek tomu ako milo sa ku mne ostatní zachovali, som sa cítila prázdna.   
V stane už spali všetci okrem mňa a Kayly.  
„Zachovala si sa statočne," zašepkala.  
„Ako to môžeš povedať?"  
„Na výprave sa proste takéto veci stávajú. Je to malá obeť pre niečo veľké. Musíš si odpustiť," povedala. Malá obeť? Nemohla som prestať myslieť na jeho pohľad. Bol dobrý človek. Bola to moja chyba. Všetko. Ako by som si to mohla odpustiť?   
Cez noc som nemala službu, ale spať som nemohla. Nakoniec som si zobrala bundu a sadla si k ohnisku. Oheň. Navždy mi bude pripomínať Georga a to č som urobila. Bola som tak zamyslená, že som si v tme ani nevšimla Caru. Sedela oproti mne a pozorovala ma.  
„Urobila by som to isté," prehovorila. Nechápavo som sa na ňu pozrela. „Na tvojom mieste. Ale to neznamená, že ťa neobviňujem."   
„S vinou si vystačím aj sama," zamrmlala som.  
„Pozri... tým, že si to budeš vyčítať nám nejako nepomôžeš. Pozbieraj sa, lebo skončíš ako on. Sme na výprave." Mala pravdu.  
„Mrzí ma to," zašepkala som ticho, ale viem že ma počula.   
„Hej, mňa tiež," pozerala do ohňa. Normálne by mi prišlo zvláštne, že sa na niečom zhodneme, ale teraz som mala pred sebou len obraz ako nehybne leží na zemi.   
Keď som sa vrátila do stanu zaspala som. 

  
  


Ráno, keď som vstala, v stane už nebol nikto okrem mňa a Anny, ktorá pribudla v našom stane. Zobudila som ju, keďže som myslela, že je už čas zberať sa na odchod.  
„Vieš bolo to veľmi statočné. Čo si urobila," povedala.  
„Bolo to hlúpe," odfrkla som.  
„Aká hlúposť by nám zachránila životy?" Na to som neodpovedala. Vyšla som zo stanu. Mala som veľmi veľkú chuť utiecť všetkým mojim problémom. A predovšetkým byť sama. Nezniesla by som ďalšie upokojujúce slová. Nikto to nepochopí.   
Vyrazili sme krátko po ôsmej ráno. Sledovala som Kevina. Od včera sme spolu nehovorili. Je možné, že by sa mi za to vyhýbal? To je v poriadku. Zaslúžila som si to. Premkla ma úzkosť. Skôr ako som stihla prísť na iné myšlienky, sme vyšli na vrch kopca a ja som to zbadala. Pobrežie mora. More bolo veľké a nádherné. Slnko sa odrážalo od hladiny. Nikdy som more naživo nevidela.  
„Musíme sa dostať na druhý breh. Nie je to tak ďaleko ako sa zdá. Ale pre istotu, keby sa niečo prihodilo by mala ísť menšia skupina pešo. Bude to síce dlhšia trasa, ale stretneme sa pri veľkom kamennom pamätníku na druhej strane," povedal Michael.   
Prešli sme ku okraju mora na ktorom stála lodenica. Lauren a Kayla šli skontrolovať lode.  
„V skupine čo ide po brehu bude: Cara, Gloria, Kevin, Nessa a Denis, ktorý vás bude viesť. Ostatní idú loďou." Čože? Kevin nejde so mnou. Pozrel sa na mňa.   
„Ehm, Michael. Nemohol by som sa vymeniť so Simonom?" opýtal sa. Michael si len vzdychol.  
„Už sme rozdelený. Nebudem robiť zmeny. Uvidíte sa na druhom brehu," zamrmlal a vyrazil. Kevin ma objal.  
„Daj si pozor," zašepkal a pobozkal ma do vlasov. To gesto ma hrialo pri srdci.   
„Uvidíme sa." povedala som. A pomaly púšťala jeho ruku.   
„Keď sa pozrieš na hviezdy, budeš vedieť že na teba myslím," usmial sa. Prikývla som. Nemala som dobrý pocit z toho, že sme sa rozdelili... čo sa môže stať? Proste sa stretneme. Upokojovala som sa. Ako náhle Michael dal druhej skupine stručné informácie, odišli. Ešte som venovala posledný pohľad Kevinovi.  
„Tiež sa o nich bojím," povedala mi Sienna, ktorá pri mne stála. Odchádzal jej Denis. Úplne som zabudla, že som jej chcela zistiť ako je na tom s Denisom. Nuž, okolnosti sa zmenili.  
Nastúpili sme na najväčšiu funkčnú loď v prístave. Nevedela som, že Michael vie kormidlovať. Na korbe lode bola ale aj kopa moderných tlačidiel. Sam stál vpredu lode a kontroloval, čo sa niečo bude diať.   
Nikdy pred tým som na lodi nebola. Všimla som si, že Sienna zvierala zábradlie. Možno má morskú chorobu. Ja som sa na rozdiel na mori cítila celkom pokojne. Akoby spolu s pevninou mizli aj moje problémy. To ale neznamenalo, že som sa cítila bezpečne. Chvíľu som blúdila po drevenej palube lode.  
„Pozor!" vykríkol Sam. Strhla som sa.  
„Čo sa deje? Nič nevidím," opýtal sa Michael.  
„Je to rovno pred nami," povedal vystrašene Sam. Podišla som k zábradliu a naklonila sa. Najprv som videla len plutvu plávajúcu nad hladinou. Kayla skríkla. To, čo bolo predtým pod vodou sa vynorilo.  
Vyzeralo to ako žralok, no bol obrovský, väčší ako naša loď. Žralok vyskočil z vody a narazil do lode. Prevrátila som sa cez palubu a v poslednej chvíli som sa zachytila rukou na zábradlí. Pod mojimi nohami šumelo more a mňa pálila ruka. Skúsila som sa zachytiť aj druhou.   
Na palube som počula známky boja. Ale než som stihla niečo urobiť, žralok zas narazil do lode a ja som spadla do hlbín mora. Pri tom som sa ešte udrela a vybilo mi dych. Padala som ku dnu a nevládala som nič urobiť. Cítila som ako sa mi zahmlieva pred očami.   
Už som videla len tmu.

  
  


kapitola

Prudko som sa nadýchla a otvorila oči. Lauren pritískal pery na moje. Okamžite som ho odtisla a zhlboka dýchala. Vypľula som vodu a zazrela na neho.  
„Pokoj, práve som ti zachránil život," povedal. Dal mi umelé dýchanie. Spomenula som si čo sa stalo. Mokré vlasy sa mi lepili na čelo. Bola som mŕtva?   
„Ďakujem," zamrmlala som, ale vedela som, že mu toto nemôžem nejakým ďakujem oplatiť. Pokúsila som sa postaviť, ale zatočila sa mi hlava. Hrozne ma bolela.  
„Opatrne." pomohol mi postaviť sa. Laurenovi som aj vďaka milému chovaniu neverila. Obzrela som sa po palube.  
„Sú všetci v poriadku?" opýtala som sa Kayly, ktorá stála pri nás. Pokrútila hlavou.   
„Sienna má zlomenú ruku a Sam je v bezvedomí, ostatní nič vážne. Škoda, že tu nie je Gloria," povedala Kayla.   
„Predok lode je roztrieštený, nič hrozné Michael a Anna to opravujú, mal by som mu ísť pomôcť," povedal Lauren a odišiel. Zmätene som sa obzerala.  
„Kde je Sam?" spýtala som sa.  
„V podpalubí. Poď." Kayla ma zaviedla za nimi. Sienna sedela na dlážke, Simon jej viazal ruku a Sam pri nich ležal. Kľakla som si k nemu. Mal zavreté oči a zdráhavo dýchal.  
„Čo sa stalo?" zamračila som sa.  
„Predtým, ako ťa Lauren našiel vo vode, žralok útočil na loď. Ja som bol v podpalubí, ale tu Siennu hodilo o zábradlie a Sam tiež spadol do vody, ale myslím, že bude v poriadku," povedal Simon.   
„Myslíš?" nadvihla som obočie. To nebolo dobré. Pri pohľade na Simona mi došlo, že zostali už len traja pešiaci. On, Nessa a Kevin. Dúfam, že je v poriadku. Pri tom hroznom zmätku som zabudla na Georga. Spomienka na neho ma bolestivo bodla.   
Vyšla som na palubu a pozerala na more. Kiežby bolo všetko ľahšie. Vybrala som z vrecka zlatý list. Posledný kostrbatý krížik bol mojou krvou. Zlostne som vykríkla a začala papier trhať na kúsky. Útržky som hodila do mora a snažila sa zahnať slzy.  
„Nie nie nie nie," opakovala som si. Rukami som sa opierala o zábradlie ktoré bolo o kúsok ďalej zlomene. Kevin kde si?  
„Hej, si v pohode?" ozvalo sa za mnou. Prikývla som a rýchlo si utrela slzu. Lauren podišiel ku mne a položil jeho ruku na tú moju. Bola som tak zničená, že som nevládala protestovať.  
„Som rád, že si v poriadku," pozrel sa na mňa. Prinútila som sa usmiať.  
„Je to tvoja zásluha," povedala som. Do hlavy sa mi vkradla myšlienka, že by som si možno zaslúžila zomrieť. Chvíľu sme len hľadeli na more. Bolo to príjemné ticho.  
„Už to nie je dlhá cesta. Michael sa skontaktuje s Denisom," povedal.   
„Už ste loď opravili?"  
„Skoro."   
„Fajn," mlčali sme.   
„Pôjdem za nimi dole," zamrmlala som a odišla. 

  
  


„Ako si na tom?" opýtala som sa Sienny, keď som si vedľa nej sadla.  
„Je to znesiteľné... keď sa nehýbem," povedala. Sam stále ležal na druhej strane miestnosti a Kayla pri ňom čupela. Simon zrejme odišiel. Vytiahla som z batohu čiernu knižku od Isabell a listovala v prázdnych stránkach.   
„Čo to je?" opýtala sa Sienna.  
„Tá kniha nám má pomôcť pri výprave, majú ju spojky už generácie," povedala som.  
„Môžem sa pozrieť?" podala som jej knihu, no hneď ako sa jej pokúsila dotknúť spadla na zem. Nemohla ju chytiť.   
„Zvláštne, možno sa jej môžu dotknúť len spojky." Ďalej som listovala, už som prestávala dúfať že niečo nájdem. Zrazu som zbadala na jednej stránke symbol. Vyzeral ako načarbaný ceruzou, vyzeralo to ako slnko, boli tam lupene a v strede kríž. Zvláštne.  
„Vidíš to?" ukázala som to Sienne.  
„Nevidím nič," zamračila sa. Zaujímalo ma, čo to znamená. Vrátila som knihu do ruksaku a začínala byť poriadne hladná. Postavila som sa a rozhodla, že sa pôjdem pozrieť za ostatnými. Michael búchal kladivom do dreva a Anna mu podávala klince.  
„Ako to ide?" opýtala som sa.  
„Ešte nejakú chvíľu to potrvá. Simon šiel priniesť ďalšie náradie," povedala Anna. Mala oškretú hlavu ale inak vyzerala v pohode. Predok lode bol dosť zničený, ale väčšinu mali ako tak opravenú. Vedľa nich bol stroj na jedlo. Vybrala som si zemiakovú kašu do plastového taniera.   
„Čo je v tom lese? Pri pamätníku," opýtala som sa.  
„Vraví sa, že pod tým pamätníkom je pochovaných 12 duší nevinných. Porletová tvrdí, že pri ňom straší," odpovedal Michael. Striaslo ma. Len som dúfala, že sa Kevin a ostatný stihnú vrátiť včas.   
„Denis, počujete ma?" Michael zobral vysielačku. Odpoveď pár minút neprišla, začínala som sa strachovať.  
„Je tam niekto?"  
„Oci?" ozval sa Carin hlas z vysielačky. Na mori bol zlý signál, cez šumenie sme ju skoro nepočuli.  
„Ste v poriadku?"  
„Mali sme menšie komplikácie... Nessa je niekde v lese. Ostatní sú v poriadku, na určenom mieste by sme mali byť na svitaní," povedala trochu nepresvedčivým tónom.  
„Je tam Kevin?" opýtala som sa a Michael na mňa zazrel.  
„Na to nemáme čas, choď sa radšej vyspať." Radšej som ho počúvla, aj keď neochotne.

  
  
„Vstávaj! Musíme ísť," vravela mi potichu, ale súrne Kayla. Neviem, ako dlho som spala, ale už bola noc.  
„Deje sa niečo?"  
„Už sme pri brehu, nie je to tu bezpečné," povedala. Pomyslela som si, že to nie je bezpečné nikde, ale radšej som bola ticho a ponáhľala sa za ostatnými.  
„Tadiaľto," kričal Michael. Vyšli sme z lode. Lauren pomáhal Samovi, ktorý sa prepral. Objala som ho, vyzeral v poriadku, len trochu bledo. Najdlhšie sme čakali na Siennu, ktorej sa veľmi nedarilo so zlomenou rukou zliezť z lode. Pláž ožaroval len mesiac v úplnku.   
Vybrali sme sa do lesa. Zastavila som sa a zahľadela na more. Odrážalo sa v nich svetlo hviezd. Kevin povedal, že keď sa pozriem na hviezdy budem vedieť, že na mňa myslí. Pozerá sa na nich teraz?   
Všetci okrem Sienny už boli v lese, tak som radšej zrýchlila. O pár metrov som pocítila pod nohami zvláštne brnenie. Preskočila som posledný kus cesty a pristála v lese. Otočila som sa a zbadala ako sa Sienna prepadávala. Pohyblivý piesok.   
„Pomoc!" vykríkla. Nemohla pohnúť nohami. Potápala sa dole, spanikárila som a snažila sa dostať odtiaľ.  
„Nehýb sa! Ponoríš sa rýchlejšie," zakričal Michael. Zobral vetvu stromu a Kayla ju rýchlo podala Laurenovi. Podával jej vetvu, ale nedotiahla na ňu. Bola v piesku zaborená až po kolená.  
„Natiahni sa viac," zakričal Simon. Určite chcel aby sa dotkla tej vetvy. Keby nie, musel by ju ísť vytiahnuť a ostať tu za ňu. Sienna sa natiahla a chytila sa vetvy. Keď bola v bezpečí, mohli sme si vydýchnuť.   
Ale nie na dlho.

  
  


kapitola

„Vstávaj, prespíš raňajky." zobudili ma slová Kayly. Do stanu prúdilo slnko cez tenkú látku.  
„Už idem." posadila som sa. Kayla odišla, ja som sa prezliekla a urobila rýchlu hygienu. Včera sme sa utáborili pri pamätníku. Je to vlastne obrovská čierna skala. Druhá skupina sa neobjavila, ak by šlo všetko dobre, do večera by tu mali byť. Ak nie, budeme musieť vyraziť bez nich. Aspoň to vravel Michael. Bez Kevina odísť neplánujem, tak mi ostáva len dúfať že prídu včas.  
Čakanie som si krátila rozprávaním sa s Kaylou či Samom, ale nemala som chuť na nič. Prechádzala som sa okolo, ale nie príliš ďaleko. Spomenula som si čo mi vtedy George povedal: „Hanna... sľúb mi niečo. Keby som to nezvládol k stromu... vráť späť Angie." Sľúbila som mu, že ju vráti sám. Sadla som si na zem a dala hlavu do dlaní. Všetko som pokazila. Všetko. Snažila som sa brániť vzlykom. Zaregistrovala som kroky. Niekto si ku mne prisadol. Nemala som náladu na spoločnosť. Najmä, keď som poslednú dobu vyzerala dosť na dne. Možno som aj bola.  
„Bude to v pohode," povedal Sam a objal ma okolo ramien. Položila som si hlavu na jeho rameno a vydýchla. Cítila som, akoby som skôr ja mala utešovať jeho.  
„Čo ak nie? Možno sa to nedá."  
„Tak urobíme všetko pre to." usmial sa. Pozrela som sa do jeho očí. Keby som ho mala opísať jedným slovom, bolo by to vyrovnaný. Možno sebaistý. Ako to robí? Najmä v tom veku. Napriek tomu všetkému, som mu musela úsmev opätovať. Jeho úsmev bol úprimný, mohla som mu veriť. Zrazu mi začala chýbať organizácia. Nikdy by som si to nepomyslela. Postavila som sa a odišla k ostatným. 

  
  


O pár hodín neskôr som sa prechádzala pri lese. Zašla som trochu ďalej a oprela sa o strom. Môj strach o Kevina sa každou minútou stupňoval. Čo ak sa nevrátia? Vládala by som pokračovať? Otočila som sa smerom k lesu a urobila pár krokov. Pomaly sa začínalo stmievať a bolo chladnejšie. Listy rozvíril vietor na zemi. Príroda tam bola veľmi pekná. Akoby tu nečelili žiadne hrozby. Moju pozornosť pritiahol pohyb za neďalekým stromom. Podišla som tam. Nikto tam ale nebol. Keď som sa ale otočila, skoro som vykríkla.  
„Oci?" zašepkala som. Srdce sa mi rozbúchalo. Bol to on. Nevidela som ho roky.  
„Hanna." usmial sa. Nerozmýšľala som nad tým, čo tu robí. Vrhla som sa mu do náručia. Ale bolo to ako objímať vzduch. Nemohol byť skutočný. Aj tak som prekypovala šťastím, že ho znovu vidím.  
„Neverím tomu." Odstúpila som od neho a obzerala si ho. Otca som videla naposledy ako malá. Keď odišiel na vojnu a už sa nevráti, niesla som to veľmi ťažko. Naučil ma veľa vecí, Liv a Jimmy ho ani nepoznali.  
„Som na teba tak hrdý," dotkol sa môjho líca. Usmiala som sa.  
„Ako je možné že si tu?" opýtala som sa.  
„To netuším," povedal a ja som si spomenula na Michaelove slová. Je tu pochovaných 12 duší a straší tu.  
„Je tu aj zvyšok rodiny?" nádejne som sa opýtala. Pokrútil hlavou. Mrzelo ma to, kiežby som ich mohla vidieť tiež.  
„Sú v poriadku. Sme radi, že si sa nevzdala," povedal  
„Hrozne mi chýbate," vzlykla som.  
„Zvládneš to. Ja už musím ísť, ale nezabúdaj. Všetko raz končí, nemôžeme s tým nič urobiť. Ale ty si silná. Buď naďalej silná Hanna. Sľúb mi to. Onedlho nás uvidíš," hľadel na mňa.  
„Sľubujem," povedala som a otec začal miznúť.  
„Nie. Ostaň," zašepkala som. Ale to sa už vyparil a ja som osamela.  
„Neopúšťaj ma," nečujne som povedala. Vydýchla som a rozmýšľala nad jeho slovami. Nesmiem ho sklamať. Dostala som možnosť zas ho vidieť a rozprávať sa s ním. Musíme sa dostať k stromu. Musím ich vrátiť. Budeme opäť šťastná rodina. Už som si ani nespomínala, čo to znamená.  
„Hanna kde si?" počula som kričať Kaylu. Neuvedomila som si, ako dlho som sa túlala po lese. Prišla som ku Kayle.  
„Vrátili sa?" nádejne som sa opýtala.  
„Zahliadli sme pohyb pri pláži. Lauren a Simon to idú obhliadnuť," povedala Kayla keď sme sa vracali.  
„Idem s nimi," rozbehla som sa. Kayla ma samozrejme predbehla a ani sa pri tom nezadýchala. Lauren si práve dával ruksak na chrbát.  
„Čo si myslíš, že robíš?" zastavil ma Michael.   
„Idem s nimi," povedala som.  
„To ani náhodou," nadvihol obočie.  
„Michael prosím, nemôžem tu ďalej bezmocne sedieť a čakať," preložila som si ruky na hrudi. Chvíľu bolo ticho. Určite si uvedomoval, že sa nevzdám svojho. Potom sa zasmial a pokrútil hlavou akoby si myslel, že som blázon.  
„Bež kým si to nerozmyslím," ukázal na mňa prstom a odišiel. Vydýchla som a šla za Simonom a Laurenom. Poháňala ma myšlienka, že konečne uvidím Kevina.  
„Nie je to ďaleko, ak sú to oni fajn. Ak sú zranení pomôžeme im. Ak to nie sú oni... no to preberieme potom," povedal Lauren. Simon sa zasmial.  
Šli sme pri pláži. Slnko práve zapadalo a odrážalo sa na hladine. Po oblohe sa rozpíjali farby slnka, zlatá, oranžová a červená. Pousmiala som sa. Simon si pospevoval a ja som len rozmýšľala čo urobíme, keď sa konečne stretneme. Zazdalo sa mi, akoby som niečo začula. Konečne sme zahli za zákrutu. Lauren vravel, že by mali byť niekde tu. Skôr ako som sa stihla pozrieť, niekto do mňa v rýchlosti narazil. Cara sa postavila zo zeme a podala mi ruku.  
„Rýchlo. Bežte!" vykríkla. Zmätene som sa pozrela za jej chrbát. Gloria a Denis bežali k nám a tesne za nimi sa hnalo veľké zviera. Vyzeralo to ako kríženec tigra a leva. Kde je Kevin?  
Niečo ma štuchlo. Kevin sa pri mne zviditeľnil. Vydýchla som si, rýchlo som sa spamätala a rozbehla som sa späť. Zobrala som pištoľ, ale nestíhala som vystreliť. To zviera bolo príliš rýchle. V tom zhone sa mi ani nedarilo zastaviť čas. Po chvíli som začala spomaľovať.   
„No tak," chytil ma Kevin za ruku. Počula som ako nás zviera dobiehalo. Nikto nemal čas sa otočiť a zaútočiť. Bola som s Kevinom posledná. Bežala som tak rýchlo ako som vládala. Myslela som na otcove slová.  
Zviera vyskočilo a jeho zuby sa zaťali do mojej nohy, tesne predtým ako sa čas zastavil.

  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Vykríkla som a spadla. Kevin hodil nôž do zvieraťa a to sa zrútilo na zem.  
„Hanna!" kľakol si ku mne. Pozerala som sa na moje lýtko z ktorého sa valila krv. Od bolesti som skrútila tvár. Denis sa otočil k nám. Videla som ako Gloriu nesie Lauren, bola v bezvedomí. Prečo práve vtedy, keď som zranená? Pomyslela som si sebecky.  
„Bežte! Môže ich byť viac, doženieme vás," zakričal Kevin Denisovi. Ten sa najprv tváril pochybovačne, ale prikývol. Ostatní už aj tak boli ďaleko.  
Kevin mi prehliadal nohu. Snažila som sa sústrediť na neho, nie na tú bolesť.  
„Skúsiš sa postaviť?" opýtal sa ma. Prikývla som a chytila ho za ruku. No nohy mi okamžite vystrelila bolesť. Snažila som sa ju zakryť. Kevin ma podopieral a ja som myslela, že to nie je také hrozné. Dokým som sa nepohla. Chcelo sa mi vykríknuť.  
„Fajn, tak takto to nepôjde," zamrmlal Kevin a zobral si ma na ruky ako princeznú. Pri inej situácii by mi to prišlo milé.  
„Nie, zvládla by som to," zamračila by som sa na neho. Pochybovačne sa na mňa pozrel. Bola som veľmi rada, že je v poriadku. Znovu pri mne. Od jeho narodenín sme spolu neboli sami.  
Šli sme pomaly. Už som nemyslela na toho mŕtveho kríženca čo mi skoro odtrhol nohu. Za chvíľu sme sa blížili k ostatným. Šli sme popri lese a mori. Teda, ja som krívala a opierala sa o Kevina. Trvala som na tom, že pôjdem sama. Už to nebolo také hrozné. Cestou sme sa rozprávali. Počuli sme len šum oceánu a korún stromov. Niečo som zrazu začula. Akoby jemné ťukanie. Obzrela som sa. Kevin zastal. V lese do jedného stromu ťukal ďateľ. Ale vyzeral inak. Akoby nepatril do tej prírody. Pozrel sa na nás mechanickým okom.  
„Ale nie," zamrmlal Kevin.  
„Čo sa deje?"  
„Druhá organizácia," povedal a vybral sa do lesa.  
„Kevin počkaj!" išla som za ním, ale nemala som dobrý pocit.  
„Mali by sme sa vrátiť a povedať o tom Michaelovi," navrhla som a krívala za ním.  
„Ten ďateľ nás sleduje. Musím ho zničiť než bude neskoro a prinesie im informácie. Sme v nevýhode. Môžeš ma počkať na pláži," pozrel sa na mňa. Chcela som zastaviť čas, aby ďateľ neuletel, ale odkedy som bol zranená... nešlo to.  
„Ani náhodou, idem s tebou." Ignorovala som bolesť v nohe. Ďateľ vysadol na strom neďaleko. Kevin sa zneviditeľnil a liezol na strom za ním. Videla som, ako sa pohybujú vetvy. Tesne ako sa Kevin dostal k vtákovi, ďateľ preletel na iný strom a začal tam ďobať dieru. Kým by Kevin zliezol a vyliezol na ďalší strom ďateľ by zas uletel. Ja som bola bližšie. Vytiahla som pištoľ. Pár krát som strelila, ale dosiahla som len to, že odletel na vzdialenejší strom hlbšie do lesa. S Kevinom sme sa za ním vybrali.   
Keď sme sa dostali pod strom, vybrala som z čižmy dýku a namierila. Nesmiem minúť. Zamerala som svoj cieľ. Bola už tma, ale toho vtáka som videla dobre. Vydýchla som a hodila dýku.   
Prepichla ďateľa, ktorý spadol na zem a jeho oči stmavli. Usmiala som sa keď zrazu za pod nami zatriasla zem.  
V momente sme sa prepadli pod zem. Zvrieskla som, keď som na zranenú nohu spadla do malej priekopy. Jediné svetlo pochádzalo z mesiaca. Počula som ako Kevin vytiahol z ruksaku baterku.  
„Toto nie je dobré," zamrmlal a svietil okolo seba. Zem bola niekoľko metrov nad nami.  
„Možno by si dokázal vyliezť a zavolať pomoc" povedala som. Noha ma začala pri každom pohybe znovu bolieť viac.  
„Na tom povrchu sa nedá dobre zachytiť, k tomu nenechal by som ťa tu," povedal. Usmiala som sa. Ak už mám v nejakej jame trčať, som rada, že je to s Kevinom. Vybrala som vysielačku.  
„Kde dopekla ste?!" ozval sa Michaelov hlas.  
„Nejako sme uviazli v priekope niekde v lese," Povedal Kevin. Ticho na druhom konci neznačilo nič dobré. Počula som šumenie a potom pár nadávok.  
„Nemôžeme vás isť teraz v noci hľadať. Nevieme kde presne ste, nemôžeme podstúpiť risk, že nás von niečo napadne. Budete musieť zostať tam, kde ste do rána." Povedal nám Michael najlepšie riešenie.  
„Neprajte si ma keď vás nájdem," ukončil náš krátky rozhovor a my sme sa na jeho tóne museli zasmiať.   
Sadla som si na studenú hlinu. Bolo tu málo miesta. Ak sa odtiaľto do rána nedostaneme donútim Kevina vyliezť a nechať ma tu. Michael nás zabije. Už som si vedela predstaviť jeho výraz.  
Zatiaľ čo som sa hrabala v mojom ruksaku, Kevin sa stále prechádzal okolo stien pasce. Riadne ma znervózňoval.  
„Si hladný?" opýtala som sa. Po prehľadaní našich batohov sme mali sušené mäso, ovocie, vodu a balík čokoládových tyčiniek. Kevin pokrútil hlavou a opäť sa prechádzal dookola. Vzdychla som si a otvorila sušené ovocie.  
„Vážne nechceš?" opýtala som sa a posúvala mu balíček so zvyškom sušeného ovocia. Zobral si ho a prisadol si ku mne. Opreli sme sa o stenu. Sedeli sme na spacom vaku. Ochladilo sa. Pozerala som sa na čiernu oblohu.  
„Čo sa presne stalo s Nessou?" opýtala som sa, keď som si spomenula, že som ju nevidela.  
„Keď sme boli v lese, začal nás naháňať kríženec leva a tigra... rozdelil nás. Išiel po nej, bežala hlboko do lesa. Stratila sa nám z dohľadu. Teraz je pravdepodobne..." zlyhal mu hlas.  
„Mŕtva." dopovedal. A ja som zavrela oči. Snažila som sa upokojiť. Mala som s tým rátať už keď som sa dozvedela, že sa odpojila od ostatných. Je šťastie že zvyšok je vôbec v pohode. Teda... podľa možností.   
„Vidíš nejaké hviezdy?" zašepkala som upierajúc zrak na prázdnu oblohu.  
„Ani jednu. Ty?"  
„Tiež nič." naraz sme sa na seba pozreli. Pár sekúnd sme si skúmali oči. Naklonila som sa k nemu a on ma pobozkal. Začali sme sa bozkávať, jeho ruky blúdili po mojich bokoch. Ja som mu prešla po vlasoch a priťahovala si ho bližšie. Zvalili sme sa nižšie na spacák a ja som sa ocitla nad ním. Začala som ho jemne bozkávať a potom vášnivejšie. Rukami mi prechádzal po chrbte a začal ma bozkávať na krku. Potichu som vzdychla.  
Ležala som mu v náručí. Pozerali sme sa na hviezdy spolu. Vedela som, že ich už obaja vidíme. Cítila som sa šťastne a bezpečne. Bola som zamilovaná.  
  
  


  
  


kapitola

„Hej vy tam dole." zobudil ma hlas. Otvorila som oči. Nad jamou sa skláňal Lauren a uškŕňal sa.  
„Vylezte skôr, ako sa z tej lásky rozplačem," povedal Lauren. Kevin sa zasmial. Lauren nám hodil lano a Kevin mi pomohol vyliezť. Noha na tom bola už lepšie.  
„Rád ťa zas vidím kamoš." buchol ho do ramena Kevin.  
„Objavila sa Nessa??" opýtala som sa so zlým tušením. Laurenovi zmizol úsmev z tváre, keď pokrútil hlavou. Kevin sklopil pohľad.   
Celú cestu sme šli bez slova. Lauren vpredu. Kevin išiel kvôli mne pomalšie. Nessu som nepoznala dlho, ale vyzerala ako dobrá osoba. Kevina to muselo zasiahnuť viac, on je tiež pešiak. Opäť ma zabolela ma spomienka na Georga. Cítila som sa hrozne. Každá zbytočná strata. K tomu nebola veľká šanca, že strom nájdeme a všetkých vrátime. 

  
  


„Čo ste si mysleli? Ohrozili ste výpravu! Veľmi by ma zaujímal váš dôvod!" mračil sa na nás Michael. Aj cez tú masku hnevu som postrehla, že je rád že nás vidí. Zatiaľ čo Kevin a Lauren vysvetľovali všetko Michaelovi, šla som za Kaylou.  
„Bála som sa o vás," usmiala sa a objala ma. Bola som rada, že sme zas všetci pokope. Teda skoro. Hneď ako mi Gloria vyliečila nohu, sme vyrazili. Michael bol vystresovaný, že je o ďalšieho pešiaka menej a máme meškanie, takže každého poháňal.  
„Teraz mierime k druhému stanovisku. Doplníme si zásoby a strávime tam noc," povedal nám Michael.  
„Fajn, že ste sa vrátili," usmial sa na mňa Sam, usmiala som sa na neho tiež. Vyšli sme z lesa, stále po úzkej ceste. Oteplilo sa, počasie sa správalo bláznivo. Minúty sa menili na hodiny a ja som si ich krátila rozhovormi s Kevinom.   
„Takže pochádzaš zo Severnej Karolíny a tvoji rodičia boli lekári," skonštatovala som. Rozprávanie o našej minulosti prebiehalo trochu rozpačito. Nemali sme ju veľmi šťastnú. A chcela som aj vedieť, prečo chcel spáchať samovraždu. No on sa tej téme okľukou vyhýbal. Asi nebol ten správny čas.   
Prišli sme k časti, kde boli len listnaté stromy. Bola tu oveľa príjemnejšia príroda. Dali sme si prestávku na obed. S Kaylou sme si sadli k lesu a opreli sa o stromy. Chvíľu sme len tak preberali novinky. Potom sme pokračovali ďalej v slnkom ožiarenom dni. Šla som prvá s Kevinom, prišli sme na malý kopec. Bola tu studňa, obrastená machom. Určite sa jej roky nikto nedotkol, na jej vrchu bolo hrdzavé vedro.   
„Vyzerá akoby sem nepatrila," nahol sa nad ňu Kevin. Vycítila som, že to nie je najlepší nápad.   
„Mohli by sme zistiť, či je voda pitná a nabrať si ju."  
„Mali by sme ísť ďalej." zamrmlala a nazrela do studne. V momente som začula príšerný výkrik. Vráskavá tmavá ruka sa vyrútila zo studne a chytila ma za lakeť. Tentokrát som vykríkla ja. Keby ma Kevin nezachytil, zrútila by som sa do studne. Srdce mi rýchlo bilo a ja som visela nohami v studni. Tá ruka ma ťahala dole. Ostatní rýchlo prišli. Bola som stále vydesená keď ma vytiahli. Zahliadla som tam hnusnú tvár s červenými očami, ruka mi krvácala tam, kde mi jej ruka zaryla nechty. Kevin ma objímal a ja som sa stále triasla.  
„Vypadnime odtiaľto," povedal a šli sme ďalej. Ja som sa skôr vliekla. Nevedela som, čo to dopekla bolo, ale už sa s tím v živote nechcem stretnúť. O pár minút sme začuli kroky z lesa. Zastali sme. Je možné že by to bola Nesa?   
Z lesa vystrelil prvý šíp. Skoro trafil Laurena. V tmavom lese som zahliadla muža. Držal luk. Ak bol len jeden, nemali sme problém poraziť ho. No ak by sme sa k nemu priblížili, mohol nás trafiť.  
„Všetci bežte, ja a Lauren ho zastavíme," povedal Kevin.  
„Nie," pokrútila som hlavou, ale to už ma Kayla brala preč. Rozbehli sme sa rýchlo ďalej od lesa. Pár šípov nám preletelo poza chrbty. Našťastie som nepočula nič znepokojujúce. Neobzerala som sa. Ale modlila som sa aby boli Kevin s Laurenom v poriadku. Chcela som zastaviť čas, ale v tom zhone mi to nenapadlo. Zašli sme za zákrutu a zastali. Chvíľu sme čakali. Michaelovi pípli hodinky.  
„Lovec je preč, máme im ísť pomôcť," zamrmlal. Vrátili sme sa, prišlo mi čudné, že sem neprišli sami. Už z diaľky som zbadala ležiace telo na zemi. So strachom som sa rozbehla.  
Čupla som si ku Kevinovi, ktorému z brucha trčal šíp. Tričko mal nasiaknuté krvou. Zastavilo sa mi srdce. Všetci zmĺkli. Panebože. Nie. Prosím. Gloria mu musí pomôcť. Kevin na mňa hľadel, chytila som ho za ruku.   
„Zostaň pri vedomí," stisla som mu ruku.  
Na všetko ostatné som zabudla.

  
  


„Musí chvíľu odpočívať," povedala nám Gloria keď Kevina vyliečila. Uľavilo sa mi. Už hodinu som sedela pri Kevinovom stane a ohryzovala si nechty. Nemohla som čakať dlhšie, vliezla som do stanu. Kevin pootvoril oči a usmial sa.  
„Si skutočná?"  
„Už nikdy ma tak nevydes!"   
„Prepáč."  
„Nesmieme sa rozdeliť," zašepkala som. Videla som ako sa mu zatvárajú oči.  
„Milujem ťa," povedal keď upadol do spánku.  
„Aj ja teba," odišla som.   
Michael mi dal prvú hliadku. Rozhodla som sa trochu poprechádzať . V lese bolo chladno, hodlala som sa vrátiť, keď ma zrazu niekto zozadu chytil. Chcela som vykríknuť, ale na ústach som mala niečiu ruku. Mykala som sa, no únosca ma držal pevne. Nemohla som ho vidieť.  
Posledná vec, čo si pamätám bolo, že ma niesol do lesa.

  
  


kapitola

Prebrala som sa na lúče slnka svietiace mi do tváre. Chvíľu mi trvalo, kým som zistila, že mám zviazané ruky. Trhla som hlavou. Ležala som na tráve. Predo mnou som zaregistrovala sediacu postavu. Keď sa postavila, zavrela som oči.   
„Nemôžeme čakať, musíme vyraziť," počula som chlapčenský hlas. Na to ma niekto zobral do náručia. Už som plánovala útek. Pištoľ neprichádzala do úvahy, všetky zbrane mi vzali. Keby som zastavila čas, bola by som sama a nevedela kde som. K tomu som nemohla dopustiť, aby vedeli moju jedinú výhodu. Mala som však moment prekvapenia. Počkala som pár minút. Mužská postava ma niesla, počula som aj ďalšie kroky. Na ľavo od nás bolo ticho, mohla by tam byť úniková cesta. Pomaly som otvorila oči a rozhodla sa, že teraz je správny čas. Zrútila som sa na zem a skôr, ako ktokoľvek mohol spozornieť rozbehla som sa do lesa. V živote som tak rýchlo nebežala. Srdce mi prudko bilo. Človek čo ma niesol, bežal rýchlo za mnou. Začala som strácať dych a osoba za mnou ma doháňala. Práve, keď som si myslela, že mám šancu ujsť som zakopla o koreň a spadla na zem. Rameno ma zabolelo, ale na to som nemala čas rozmýšľať. Chlapec už bol nado mnou, nemohla som ujsť. Ani som si nestihla všimnúť jeho tvár, keď ma zdvihol zo zeme za lano, ktorým som mala zviazané ruky.   
„Vážne si si myslela, že ujdeš?" začula som jeho posmešný hlas. To ma ešte viac naštvalo. Šiel za mnou, keď sme sa vracali späť. Ale ja som sa tak ľahko vzdať nechcela. Po pár sekundách som sa otočila a udrela ho do tváre a pokúsila sa znovu ujsť. Tento krát ma chytil hneď. Kopala som ho a snažila sa mu vytrhnúť, no bol prisilný.   
„Hej prestaň. Nevieš kde si, sama by si tu zomrela," povedal. Konečne som sa mu pozrela do tváre. Ten chlapec mohol byť v Kevinovom veku, mal tmavé vlasy, ktoré mu trochu padali do hnedých očí. Bol veľmi pekný, čo sa zhodovalo s jeho svalnatou postavou. No na to som nemala čas myslieť. Uniesli ma a ja som musela vymyslieť, ako sa vrátiť.  
„Kto ste? Prečo ste ma uniesli?" pýtala som sa a zazerala na neho.   
„Sme organizácia na hľadanie stromu, potrebujeme ťa ako spojku." povedal pokojným hlasom a mne všetko došlo.  
„Robíš si srandu? Moja organizácia ma potrebuje tiež, som s nimi dobrovoľne na rozdiel s vami," mračila som sa na neho.  
„Na to je už trochu neskoro Hanna," povedal a mne prešiel mráz po chrbte.  
„Ako vieš moje meno?" Len sa usmial. Prišli sme k miestu kde som spala. Zbadala som môj batoh. Videli čiernu knihu?  
„Vráťte mi ho!" skríkla som.  
„Kľud zlatko," uškrnul sa. „Dostaneš ho."   
Vôbec ma to neupokojilo. Rozhliadla som sa. Boli tam ďalší dvaja muži a jedno dievča. Myslela som že budú viac. Buď sa rozdelili, alebo zvyšok zomrel. Možno aj ich spojka. Najradšej by som znovu ušla. Ale vedela som, že to je beznádejné.  
Chcela som byť zas pri mojich priateľoch, nikdy som si nepomyslela, že sa to stane. Predstavovala som si, ako ráno zistili, že tam nie som. Čakajú tam? Odišli bezo mňa? Hľadajú ma?  
Všetky možnosti ma znepokojovali. Nevedela som čo robiť. Strachuje sa o mňa Kevin? Čo budú robiť bez spojky? Ako sa k nim dostanem? Les vyzeral všade rovnaký.  
„Takže, ako sa dostaneme k stromu?" opýtal sa jeden muž. Bol nízky a mal dlhé dredy zviazané v cope. Bola som ticho. Neplánovala som im v ničom pomáhať.  
„Pozri, všetci chceme to isté. Nájsť strom," povedal jemným hlasom chlapec, čo ma naháňal.  
„Nechaj to tak Linden. Možno nám to povie po zlom," povedalo mu dievča. Zazrela som na ňu. Vlastne by som im to mala povedať. Bola to jediná cesta, ako stretnúť našu organizáciu. Nemala som inú možnosť.  
„Je to na sever," povedala som. „A teraz mi vráťte môj ruksak." Bola to jediná vec čo mi ostala. Ázijčan, ktorý ešte neprehovoril mi ho hodil. Vysielačku aj zbrane si ale nechali.  
Keď sme vyrazili, Linden s tím dievčaťom šli hneď za mnou. Z ich rozhovoru som postrehla, že to dievča sa volá Zoe a sú súrodenci. Typovala som, že dvojčatá. Vyzerali byť rovnako starí.   
Cítila som sa naozaj hrozne. Ako som sa tu ocitla? Tých ľudí som nepoznala. Až teraz som si začala uvedomovať, ako mám rada ľudí z našej organizácie. Držali sme spolu, tu ma držali ako väzňa.   
Kráčali sme a čas sa mi vliekol. Myslela som len na negatívne veci. Hovorila som si, nech ideme ďalej, že to bude v pohode. Možnože, keď nás niečo napadne, podarí sa mi ujsť. Ale Linden mal pravdu, kde by som potom šla? Ostatných by som nenašla a sama by som zomrela. Najlepšia možnosť bola jednoducho pokračovať a dúfať, že natrafím na našu organizáciu.   
Cesta trvala snáď večnosť, keď sme si konečne urobili prestávku na obed. Sadla som si na zem a pozerala do prázdna keď mi niekto hodil fľašu s vodou. Bol to ten chlap s dlhými vlasmi, volal sa Marco. Ten druhý, vysoký bol Darren. Postrehla som to z ich rozhovorov. Ja som bola celý čas ticho, odpila som si. Boli zásobení kopou jedla. Najmä ovocie a mäso. O pár minút som začula kroky. Neboli ľudské. Bolo to skôr ako rýchle zvuky kopýt. Boli to tri kone, ktoré naháňal asi tucet púm. Postavila som sa.   
„Bežte!" skríkol Marco a my sme sa rozbehli. Mali sme náskok pred koňmi aj pumami, ale vedela som, že nás ľahko dobehnú. Čo urobíme? Čas som stále zastaviť neplánovala, Michael mi vždy vravel, že svoju schopnosť nemôžeme ukázať nepriateľom.  
Bežali sme rýchlo, ale o chvíľu nás kone dobehli. Za nimi boli pumy. Veľa možností nám neostávalo. A každú chvíľu hrozilo, že sa mi nohy podlomia a nebudem vládať bežať ďalej.   
Kone už boli pri nás. Vtedy Marco vyskočil na jedného koňa. Trochu sa splašil ale bežal ďalej. Vlastne to nebol taký beznádejný nápad. Zoe s Darrenom s ťažkosťami vyskočili na ďalšieho. Posledný kôň bol pri nás. Pri behu na neho Linden vyskočil a podával mi ruku. Ledva som stíhala behať vedľa nich. Keď už som myslela, že mi ujdú chytila som jeho ruku a vyšvihla sa na konský chrbát. Šli sme tak rýchlo, že som sa skoro neudržala musela som sa Lindena chytiť. Pumy boli tesne za nami. Skoro nás dobiehali a ja som sa začala báť.

  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Dva dni. Prešli dva dni od útoku púm, ktorému sme sa len tesne vyhli. Našťastie sme si skrotili kone, ktoré nám uľahčovali cestu. Ruky som už dlho nemala zviazané. Ujsť som nemala kde a ani to neplánovala. Jediná šanca natrafiť na moju organizáciu bola s ich pomocou. Vlastne, keď sa tam stretneme s našimi, prihrá nám to do kariet.   
Za tieto dva dni sa nič nestalo. Bolo podozrivo pokojne. Všetko bolo obvyklé, celodenná cesta, zástavky na obed a na noc. Zistila som, že tí ľudia neboli tak strašní a nejako som ich prestala nenávidieť, ale to neznamená, že som im verila. Vlastne boli podobní, ako naša organizácia. Veľmi mi chýbali. Určite už prišli k druhému stanovisku, nech to bolo kdekoľvek. Dozvedela som sa, že druhá organizácia sa tiež rozdelila, boli trochu zvláštni. Postrehla som nejaké tajné náznaky. Niečo predo mnou skrývali. A ja som chcela zistiť čo.  
Boli sme v malej jaskyni a raňajkovali sme. Práve sme spotrebovali posledné jedlo a vodu.   
„Pôjdeme nájsť zásoby. Hanna, Linden, môžete ostať strážiť kone," povedal Darren a spolu s Zoe a Marcom sa vybrali z jaskyne. Chvíľu sme len tak ticho sedeli. Musím priznať, že som sa cítila zvláštne osamote s Lindenom. A nevedela som prísť na to prečo.   
„Pekný prívesok, prečo je na ňom logo vašej organizácie?" opýtal sa ma. Pozrela som sa na mramorový prívesok.  
„Patril mojej mame, bola tiež spojka," povedala som ticho. Túto tému som rozoberala nerada.  
„Čo sa jej stalo?" opýtal sa otázku, ktorú som chcela počuť najmenej.  
„To, čo každému na kom mi záleží," povedala som.  
„Je mi to ľúto," povedal a aj keď to znelo úprimne, naštvalo ma to.  
„Čo ty môžeš vedieť o ľútosti."  
„Vôbec ma nepoznáš," poznamenal.  
„Možno preto, že ste ma uniesli," prevrátila som očami.  
„Keď som bol vo vašej organizácii, býval som ako ty. Myslel som, že ste tí dobrí," povedal.  
„Prečo si odišiel?" Bola som zmetená, keď bol v našej organizácii, prečo som o ňom nepočula?  
„Z dvoch dôvodov. Najprv kvôli mojej a Zoinej matke," povedal.   
„Kto to je?" Zamračila som sa.  
„Maria Porletová," povedal a ja som zbledla.  
„Čože? Prečo by chcela, aby ste odišli do druhej organizácie?"   
„Spolupracuje s nimi," vysvetlil.  
„Nerozumiem tomu. Prečo mi to vlastne hovoríš?"  
„Matke na nás nezáleží, celá táto vec je hlúposť," nerozumela som mu. O tom viac som o ňom chcela vedieť.  
„A ten druhý dôvod?"  
„Kevin ma chcel zabiť," uškrnul sa.  
„Čo tým myslíš?" moje zmätenie prechádzalo do strachu.   
„Vinil ma zo smrti Isabell. Mal som v noci hliadku, ale zaspal som. Vtedy nás napadol mutant. Zabil ju, bez nej sme nenašli strom. Potom ma v organizácii nenávidel už každý. A tak som urobil jedinú vec, ktorú odo mňa matka chcela. Spolu s Zoe sme odišli na temnú stranu," ukázal mi svoj náramok. Vyzeral presne ako môj so znakom stromu, len bol čierny.   
„Páni. Máte nejaké schopnosti? Ostatní v organizácii nie, ale mne a Zoe ostali tie, čo sme mali. Ja viem v človek vyvolať strach. Zoe vie meniť počasie," povedal.  
„A čo vlastne vaša organizácia chce? Má Porletová špiónov v našej organizácii? Prečo to robí?" zaujímalo ma toľko vecí.  
„Myslíš si, že ti to prezradím?" odfrkol a mne záujem poklesol. Celý čas, čo sme v tichosti sedeli som premýšľala. Snažila som sa dať si všetko dokopy. Niečo však stále chýbalo. Keby sme sa s ostatnými stretli, Kevin by nebol veľmi nadšený z toho že vidí Lindena. Spomenula som si na to, čo mi raz Kevin povedal v organizácii. Porletová chce strom len pre seba. Nechápe, že keď nebude hlavný strom, vyhynú všetky ostatné stromy. Takže potom aj my.   
Keď Porletová spolupracuje s druhou organizáciou, práve to musia mať v pláne. Tiež som si pomyslela, že v našej organizácii možno je nejaký špión. Všetky tie vyhrážky, ktoré mi prišli v organizácii, ten nápis na stene? Musel to byť niekto kto ma nenávidí, niekto kto chce všetko sabotovať... Najprv som si myslela že to bol Ray. Teraz si tým nebola istá. Musím na to prísť.   
Pochytila ma úzkosť. Nie len, že som nemohla veriť tým ľuďom, teraz ani mojim vlastným. Aj tak mi veľmi chýbali. Odhadovala som, že k stanovišťu dva, boli tri dni na koňoch. Snáď tam budú. Neviem čo urobím ak nie.  
Započula som kroky. Zrejme sa vracali. No keď som sa pozrela k východu z jaskyne, zistila som že to neboli oni. Linden sa postavil sa vytasil meč. Pred nami stáli dve pumy. Boli to tie, čo nás pred pár dňami naháňali. Skôr než som stihla vôbec vytiahnuť pištoľ, na nás zaútočili. Nemala som šancu uhnúť sa. Puma ma zhodila k zemi a cerila na mňa zuby. Snažila som sa dostať nad ňu ale nemohla som. Linden ju bodol do boku práve, keď sa chystala uhryznúť ma do ramena. Puma zavrčala. Rýchlo som sa postavila a všimla si, že druhá puma vstáva a chcú znovu zaútočiť. Postavili sme sa s Lindenom chrbtami k sebe a sledovali zúrivé zvieratá. Linden mi rýchlo podal moju pištoľ. Na jednu pumu som vystrelila, no uhla sa. Zrazu som započula jednu kňučať a zvíjať sa. Vystrašene utiekla. Hneď ako sa dostala preč z Lindenovho pohľadu, spamätala sa a vrátila sa. Tento krát preč od Lindena. Ten jeho dar vyvolať strach bol vážne výnimočný. Ale aj hrozivý, nechcela by som to zažiť na vlastnej koži. Teraz obe pumy zazerali na mňa. Keby ma nechceli zabiť, boli by krásne zvieratá. Mali zlatistú srsť a krásne hnedé oči.   
„Teraz!" Linden sa otočil a zabodol nôž jednej pume do krku zatiaľ čo ja som vystrelila po druhej. Obe padli na zem. Ako vždy som nebola rada, keď som niečo zabila. Ale stále som si opakovala, že to robím aby som prežila.  
„Sme celkom dobrý tým," pousmial sa Linden. Zaskočilo ma to, ale prinútila som sa usmiať. Pripomenulo mi to aký dobrý tím som bola s Kevinom. Dala by som všetko, aby som ho mohla znovu vidieť. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


kapitola

Chcem ísť domov. Pomyslela som si. Až o chvíľu som si uvedomila, že už neviem kde to je. Myslela som na to, čo asi robia moji priatelia. Dúfam, že sú v poriadku. Chýbali mi, cítila som sa sama. S členmi druhej organizácie som sa veľmi nerozprávala. Zoe ma zrejme neznášala. Darren s Marcom ma ignorovali. Jediný, kto sa so mnou rozprával bol Linden. Ale v poslednom čase som sa pri ňom cítim zvláštne. Nevedela som určiť prečo. Došlo mi, že som bola nešťastná. Keď sa s mojou organizáciou nestretnem, ujdem a pokúsim sa vrátiť naspäť. Alebo by som šla sama nájsť strom? Určite by som neprežila.   
Už sme kráčali asi hodinu. Kone jednu noc zmizli. Bola som rada, že som si na chôdzu zvykla. Prvé dni výpravy som nemyslela na nič iné ako na to, že ma boleli nohy.  
Prišli sme k miestu, kde sa cesty rozpoľovali. Uvidela som ta skupinu ľudí, možno sedem. Spoznala som len jednu tvár.   
„Ray?!" zbledla som. Človek, čo nás zradil stál predo mnou. Bol tu. So zvyškom druhej organizácie. Pozrel na mňa, zdalo sa, že chce niečo povedať. Ostatní sa začali radostne zvítavať. Najradšej by som zmizla.  
Vtedy ma začala bolieť hlava. Zahmlil sa mi zrak. Nie, to nebol zrak. Prostredie bolo plné hmly.  
„Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa Zoe. Bolesť hlavy sa stupňovala. V opare som zahliadla Lindena. Tiež vyzeral zmätene.  
„Nedýchajte to." rozkašľal sa Marco. Zadržala som dych. Tí, ktorí to neurobili začínali kašľať. Zaregistrovala som, že niekto spadol na zem. Už sa nehýbal. Snažila som sa dostať preč. Ale zrazu som videla dvojito. Točilo sa mi v hlave a potrebovala som kyslík. Posledné sily som použila na kroky smerom od hmly. Videla som pár kríkov. Keď som to už nevydržala a nadýchla sa, zahmlilo sa mi pred očami. Skôr ako som začala kašlať som sa zrútila k zemi.

  
  


„Vstávaj. Hanna! Vstávaj, nájdu nás. Hanna, nemáme veľa času," cítila som sa, akoby som mala migrénu. Musela som žmurkať aby som zaostrila pohľad na Lindena. Pomaly som sa posadila, stále mi nebolo dobre.  
„Čo sa stalo?" zamračila som sa.  
„Rýchlo!" prišla k nám Zoe. Linden mi pomohol postaviť sa. Vyrazili sme do lesa. Stále som bola trochu mimo. Spomenula som si na tú hmlu. Nevedela som kam ideme, ešte sa mi točila hlava. Nevnímala som ani čas. Spozornela som, až keď sme zastali v nejakej jaskyni.   
„Kde sú ostatní?" opýtala som sa.  
„Niekto na nás zaútočil tou hmlou. Zobrali všetkých okrem nás. Asi nemali čas a nenašli nás v kríkoch," vysvetlil Linden. Zoe pozerala na stenu jaskyne. Skrývali sme sa tam večnosť.   
„Pôjdem sa pozrieť po nejakom jedle," postavila sa Zoe.  
„Idem s tebou," zamrmlal Linden. Ešte sa otočil aby sa uistil, že som tam.  
Hneď ako odišli som si skryla tvár do dlaní. Tá hmla na mňa asi zle zapôsobila. Slzy mi tiekli po tvári. A po dlhej dobe som sa tomu nebránila. Už som nevládala. Zavrela som oči. Premýšľala som nad všetkým čo som kedy pokazila. Ani neviem ako dlho som tam plakala na zemi. Ale jednoducho som to musela dostať von.  
„Hanna?" ozvalo sa mi za chrbtom. Zľakla som sa. Vedela som kto to je, ale neotočila som sa.   
„Si v poriadku?" kľakol si ku mne Linden keď zbadal, že som plakala. Pokrútila som hlavou a pochytil ma ďalší zával sĺz. Oprela som sa o jeho rameno. Objal ma a ja som plakala. Cítila som sa tak slabá, ale v tej chvíli mi na tom nezáležalo.   
„Hej...bude to dobré," povedal a pozrel sa mi do očí. Utrel mi slzu stekajúcu po líci. Na chvíľu som nemohla myslieť na nič, len na jeho oči. Prepaľovali ma a ja som nemala silu na nič. Vyžarovala z neho zvláštna energia.   
„Chýba ti starý život? Myslím pred organizáciou," opýtal sa ma Linden.  
„Prišla som tu najmä preto, aby som mala svoj starý život späť. Ale teraz... spoznala som nových ľudí a iné veci. Keď vrátim späť rodinu, nechcem sa vrátiť do našej chudobnej dediny," až keď som to povedala nahlas, došlo mi, že som si to celý čas myslela.   
„Prečo sa stále pozeráš na oblohu?" uškrnul sa. Oplatila som mu pohľad.  
„Je v nej niečo magické," povedala som ticho. Skôr ako som sa stihla spamätať, pritisol svoje pery na moje. Stuhla som. Bolo to nečakané, úplne iné ako s Kevinom. Vášnivejšie, niečo mi tu ale nehralo. Nemohla som sa odtiahnuť, netuším prečo som mu bozk nesmelo oplatila. Nemohla som normálne uvažovať.   
Hneď ako mi došlo, čo sa deje som ho odsotila. Rukou som si zakryla ústa a vystrašene na neho pozrela.  
„Ehm... prepáč, nemal som," vravel.  
„Toto sa nikdy nestalo," prehovorila som pevným hlasom. Pomaly prikývol. O chvíľu prišla Zoe s ruksakom plným ovocia.  
Zrazu som mala ešte väčšiu chuť sa zrútiť. Bola som zmätená. Snažila som sa upokojiť. Boli sme obaja rozrušený. Proste sa to stalo, už nikdy o tom nebudeme hovoriť. Nič som necítila. No nie?  
Naštvane som buchla päsťou o zem. Mala som chuť zas plakať, ale zmohla som sa len na tupé zízanie do prázdna. Čo som to urobila? Toto predsa nebola moja chyba. Tak prečo som cítila takú vinu? S Lindenom predsa nechcem nič mať. Uniesol ma a celú dobu nebol nič iné ako arogantný. Teda, väčšinou. To, že som bola zmätená, muselo byť výpravou. Musím nájsť Kevina a povedať mu, ako veľmi mi na ňom záleží. Lebo mal pravdu. Zajtra tu jeden z nás nemusí byť. Vedela som, že na neho budem čakať aj celý môj život, ak budem musieť. 

  
  


  
  


kapitola

„Počkajte," povedala som. Stáli sme pred čistinkou. Bola som si istá, že okolo stanoviska sme už prešli. Nikto tu ale nebol. Musela som tu Lindena a Zoe zdržať.   
„Mali by sme tu prespať."   
„Na to nie je čas. Musíme ísť," zamračila sa Zoe. Boli stále mimo z toho, že stratili svoju organizáciu.  
„Nie. Chvíľu bude trvať kým si uvedomím, ktorým smerom ďalej," klamala som. Popravde, som nikdy nevedela akou cestou sa dostať k stromu. Len, že to je na sever. Niekedy som myslela, že je to jedna veľká chyba a spojka nie som. Ale potrebovala som tu počkať na moju organizáciu.  
„Tak fajn," vzdychol Linden. Asi nemali silu protestovať. Bola som taká nervózna a plná očakávaní. Rátala som sekundy dokedy uvidím Kevina a ostatných. Napadlo ma niečo, na čo som nepomyslela. Čo bude s Zoe a Lindenom? Predsa ma uniesli. Čo keď ich zabijú? Nie, ale ani nechať samých som ich tu nechcela. Soli síce z druhej organizácie, ale kedysi boli v našej. Musím ich presvedčiť, že sa nám zídu. Nemala som to srdce nechať ich samých, keď stratili vlastnú organizáciu. Vedela som, aký je to pocit.   
Po hodine mi klesla nálada. Začala som mať pochyby. Ale vedela som, že prídu. Musia. Darren mal stan, takže budeme musieť spať pod hviezdami. Zoe niekam šla a Linden si sadol ku mne. Znervóznela som. Od toho bozku sme neboli sami. Nevedela som, ako sa mám pri ňom cítiť.   
„Myslíš, že to zvládneme? Len mi traja až k stromu?" opýtal sa ma.  
„Kto vie. Možno to bude ľahšie ako sa zdá," pousmiala som sa. Snáď Linden pochopil, že to čo sa medzi nami stalo bola chyba. Naviac, chápala som, že človek musí byť na výprave osamelý.   
„Vieš... chcel som sa ti ešte raz ospravedlniť. Viem, že chodíš s Kevinom, sledovali sme vás," povedal.  
„Prečo ťa to vlastne tak mrzí? Nemáš byť ty ten zlý?" zasmiala som sa.  
„Pred dvoma rokmi na výprave... pobozkal som Isabell. Kevin sa to dozvedel," sklonil hlavu. Snažila som sa ho neodsúdiť. Ale napadlo mi, že Kevin nebude šťastný že ho znovu vidí. Snažil sa mu prebrať dievča - dvakrát, a vinil ho za jej smrť.  
„Každý má svoju minulosť," povedala som nakoniec. Predsa len, nepoznala som ani tú Kevinovu. Moja tiež nebola bohvieako nepoškvrnená.   
Zahľadela som na les. Stromy sa rozprestierali pozdĺž. A my sme boli rovno pred vchodom na malú cestu. Chcela som, aby tu už boli.  
Čakali sme už tak dlho. Na oblohu vyšli hviezdy. Videla som len pár. Ak neprídu... neviem si predstaviť že ho už neuvidím.   
Postavila som sa, už som nemohla nečinne sedieť. Šla som sa prejsť. Nevedela som, akým smerom prídu. Proste som šla. Neprešla som ani dvadsať metrov, keď som zbadala pohyb. Na chvíľu sa mi zastavilo srdce. Videla som Michaela s Carou. A za ňou bol on. Šiel so sklonenou hlavou. Na tvári sa mi objavil úsmev. Práve, keď ma Kevin zbadal som sa k nemu rozbehla. Chcela som prekonať tú vzdialenosť medzi nami. Vrhla som sa mu do náručia. Nemohla som myslieť na Kevinovu vôňu, ktorá mi tak chýbala.  
„Vedel som to," povedal a ja som spojila naše pery. Už nebudem pochybovať. Nikdy, je tu. Sme spolu. Najradšej by som zastavila túto chvíľu a užívala si ju do nekonečna. Ale chcela som vidieť aj ostatných.  
„Hanna," odtiahla ma od Kevina Sienna a tuho objala. Skôr, ako ma stihli privítať ostatných som si uvedomila že som na niečo zabudla. Otočila som sa a uvidela Zoe s Lindenom ako na nás pozerajú. Cara šla bohvie prečo objať Zoe. Linden také srdečné privítanie nemal.   
„Ty..." Kevin sa zahnal a Linden skončil na zemi. Nikdy som nebola svedkom takej bitky.   
„Kevin dosť!" vykríkla som. Kevin len neprestával mlátiť Lindena a nadávať mu. Chápem, že bol naštvaný, ale takého som ho ešte nevidela. Kým ich stihli odtiahnuť, schytal to aj Kevin, ale zďaleka nie tak ako Linden. Zhrozene som to sledovala. Zbadala som Lindenov vyčítavý pohľad. Z nosu sa mu valila krv.   
„Čo tu dopekla chceš?!" vyhŕkol Kevin a obranne ma chytil za ruku. Stisla som mu ju aby sa upokojil.  
„Ako si dovoľuješ...?" začal Kevin, nevedel nájsť správne slová.  
„Je to v pohode. Môžu ísť s nami," skočila som mu do reči. Všetci na mňa pozreli ako na blázna.  
„Všetci predsa chceme to isté. Určite vám na predošlých výpravách pomohli," snažila som sa o nemožné. Kevin stále chcel zabiť Lindena a ostatní vyzerali neveriaco.   
„Hanna to nemôžeš myslieť vážne. Predsa ťa uniesli," vravel zhrozene Kevin.   
„Oci, ja myslím, že je dobrý nápad aby šli s nami," povedala Cara a usmiala sa na Zoe. Zrejme boli kamarátky a v tom momente som jej bola vďačná.   
„K stromu sa vy dvaja nepriblížite," povedal po chvíli Michael. Aj keď nikto nevyzeral moc šťastne, bola som rada, že ich tu nenecháme samých. Vedela som, aký bol Kevin stále naštvaný. Tak som sa otočila a pobozkala som ho. Usmial sa na mňa.  
„Chýbala si mi," zašepkal a ja som videla v jeho modrých očiach úľavu.   
„To je slabé slovo, vyzeral akoby nežil," povedal mi Denis a Kevin na neho zazrel. Zasmiala som sa. Vyrazili sme do lesa.   
„Som veľmi rada že si späť Hanna. Nie len ako kamarátka, ale s tebou ešte môžeme uvidieť našich blízkych. Vieš, že keby sme ťa nenašli, šli by sme na výpravu o rok?" povedala mi Kayla.   
„Aj ja som rada, že som späť, aj že vám môžem pomôcť," usmiala som sa a po dlhom čase som sa cítila veľmi šťastná.   
Aj keď bola noc, cítila som sa plná energie. Postupne som sa zvítala a pozhovárala so všetkými. Veľmi sa mi uľavilo, pochopila som, že si mám vážiť čo máme. Nepociťovala som nenávisť ani k druhej organizácii. A zdalo sa že som odpustila aj sama sebe za svoje chyby. 

  
  


Vrátila som sa ku Kevinovi a užívala si jeho prítomnosť. Ticho sme kráčali neviem ako dlho. Keď potom Michael rozhodol, že sa potrebujeme vyspať. Našli sme dobré miesto, rozprestreli stany a založili oheň. Vysoké tropické stromy sa rozprestierali okolo nás a vznášala sa tu príjemná vôňa.   
„Môžem si vziať prvú hliadku," navrhol Linden.  
„Na to môžeš akurát zabudnúť," posmešne povedal Kevin. Vedela som, že Linden chcel len pomôcť. A tiež som vedela, že Kevin mu veriť nebude a ostatní tiež nie.   
Pri ohni sme sedeli naozaj dlho a rozprávali sa. Vážne mi to chýbalo. Stratiť každého z nich by ma bolelo. Boli ako rodina, keďže veľa z nás vlastnú stratili. A asi prvýkrát za výpravu mám len pozitívne myšlienky.   
Postupne každý odchádzal spať, Kevin mal prvú hliadku. Ostala som chvíľu sním.  
„Hádam, že sme v pohode," nadhodil.  
„Viac ako to," pobozkala som ho a usmiala sa.  
„Ale odteraz si musíme hovoriť všetko. Byť úprimný. Aj keď je to ťažké, chcem aby si sa nebál mi povedať hocičo. Ja ťa neodsúdim," povedala som. Prikývol.  
„Asi ťa zaujíma najmä to, ako som sa stal pešiakom," zamrmlal. Prikývla som.  
„Mal som celkom dobré detstvo. Môj brat Alan a ja sme si boli blízky. Potom sa rodičia rozviedli. Otec odišiel. Mali sme finančné problémy. Mama dostala rakovinu. Alan bol nezvestný. A ja som mal depresie," na chvíľu sa odmlčal „Potom mama zomrela a ostal som sám. Nemohol som na to prestať myslieť. Postavil som sa na most a chcel som skočiť. Objavila sa tam Cara a zachránila ma. Prišiel som do organizácie. Ukázalo sa, že tam Alan bol ako spojka celý ten čas. Bol som tak šťastný a naštvaný zároveň. Raz na výprave Alan zmizol. Caru to zložilo ešte viac ako mňa, boli prakticky spriaznené duše. Preto je taká nepríjemná. Na rok prišla Isabell a pomohla mi zas na nohy," stíchol. Chytila som ho za ruku. Hovorilo sa mu to veľmi ťažko. Po tom čím si prešiel som sa ani nečudovala.   
„Vážne som už nevládal. Nemohol som uveriť že sú mŕtvi. Chcel som opustiť organizáciu. Keď si prišla ty, prvýkrát za dlhý čas som uvidel svetlo v mojom živote. Preto sa tak strašne bojím že ťa stratím," dokončil. Objala som ho.  
„Nestratíš ma. Som tu, sme spolu. Už nikdy sa nerozdelíme," utešovala som ho.  
„Sľubuješ?"  
„Sľubujem."  
„Milujem ťa."  
„Aj ja ťa milujem." pobozkali sme sa.  
„A ty si mi povedala všetko?" pozrel sa mi do očí. V hlave mi preblesla myšlienka na Lindenov bozk. Zamrzla som v pohybe. Ak mu to nepoviem a zistí to, naša dôvera môže byť zničená. Ale určite to nezistí, nič to nebolo. Nechcela som zničiť ten dokonalý okamih. Nechcela som Kevina odohnať, konečne som ho mala späť.  
„Vedeli ste o mne všetko skôr ako som prišla do organizácie," zasmiala som sa. Ešte chvíľu sme si užívali tú chvíľu a hľadeli na hviezdy. Stalo sa to takým naším zvykom. Boli sme šťastný.

  
  


kapitola

Ráno som v stane začala rozhovorom s Annou: „Ako znášaš výpravu?" opýtala som sa. Od vtedy, čo nás oslobodila v starostovom dome som sa s ňou nebavila.  
„No, nečakala som, že to bude prechádzka ružovou záhradou. Ale už som vážne potrebovala vypadnúť, niečo v mojom živote dosiahnuť. Naviac ten strom... keby sme ho našli, bolo by to neskutočné," usmiala sa a prehrabla si rukou čierne vlasy. Mne vlastne o strom nešlo. Nezaujíma ma nesmrteľnosť, chcela som len späť moju rodinu.  
„Koľko máš vlastne rokov?"  
„Devätnásť." povedala. Vyzerala mladšie.   
„Celý čas si žila v tej dedine?"  
„Áno." Ešte sme prehodili pár viet, potom som sa postavila a vyšla zo stanu.  
„Hej, rýchlo, musíme sa pohnúť!" zavolal Michael po dvoch hodinách  
„Michael vraví, že na radare sa niečo objavilo, mali by sme čo najrýchlejšie odísť." Chytil ma za ruku Kevin a ťahal ma preč.   
„Vieš..." začala som keď ma prerušil výstrel. Guľka mi preletela okolo hlavy. Vystrelila ju Cara. Pozrela som sa čo zasiahla. Za nami sa týčil asi trojmetrový muž. Nevidela som mu do tváre, bol celý obrnený zlatým brnením. V ruke držal meč a guľka sa od neho neškodne odbila.  
„Doriti," vyhŕkol Lauren. Pištoľ som použiť nemohla. Asi by bolo najlepšie utiecť. Aspoň pre mňa. Ten muž sa priblížil.  
„Polovica utečte! Denis choďte ku kameňolomu, rýchlo!" zakričal Michael. Boli sme dohodnutý, ako sa rozdeliť pri rôznych situáciách. Keďže sa pištoľ nedala použiť a ako spojka som bola potrebná, bola som v skupine ktorá utečie. Kevin bohužiaľ nie. Nemohla som si dovoliť neposlúchnuť rozkazy. Budú viac na jedného, určite sa im nič nestane. Aspoň v to som dúfala. Obzrela som sa. Kevin sa zrejme zneviditeľnil. Sienna zviazala tomu chlapovi ruky koreňmi pokynom ruky. Cara poslala poleno, ktoré ho ovalilo po hlave. Lauren odrážal útoky meča, vedel presne čo dopredu urobí. Neviem, kde by sme boli bez schopností.   
Nasledovala som Sama a Denisa. Čím viac som bola ďalej od Kevina, tým som si bola neistejšia.   
Chvíľu sme bežali. Nevnímala som kam, až keď sme zastali, zbadala som okolie. Pred nami bola veľká priepasť plná bielych kameňov. Vedela som, že nám stojí v ceste. Michael sa ozval z vysielačky: „Je ich viac, majú presilu."  
„Musíme im ísť pomôcť," povedala som.   
„Nie, pokračujte, utečieme im," povedal Micael. Nie. Už som sa nechcela znovu odpojiť od Kevina. Čo ak nie je v poriadku? Čo budem bez neho robiť? Musela som dúfať, že nás bezpečne nájdu.   
„Mali by sme sa pohnúť cez kameňolom," povedal Simon. Trevis zaviazal lano o strom. Nebola to taká výška a všetci okrem Anny sme mali výcvik. Takže sme nepotrebovali istenie, prvá išla Gloria. Šla som posledná, práve schádzala Anna, opatrne sa odrážala od steny priepasti. Videla som jej výraz, zrazu sa jej šmykli ruky a ona s výkrikom padala. S hrôzou v očiach som sledovala ako sa rúti k zemi. Simon ju v poslednej chvíli zachytil. Vydýchla som si a zišla za ostatnými. Bola som sklesnutá, že tu nie sme všetci, ale nechcela som myslieť na to čo sa mohlo stať. Cestou som sa rozprávala s Gloriou.   
„Takže, ako ťa organizácia našla?" opýtala som sa.  
„Už pred tým, ako som dostala náramok som bola schopná liečiteľka. Takže ma vyhľadali a dali mi ponuku. Keďže už mám svoj vek a túžim toho ešte toľko zažiť, chcela by som žiť dlho. Naviac som rada, keď môžem pomáhať ľuďom, ktorí to potrebujú. Ty si tu kvôli dvojčatám, však?" usmiala sa a napravila si náušnicu v tvare muchotrávok.  
„Áno. Aj kvôli rodičom," povedala som v krátkosti. Spomienky na nich príliš boleli.   
„A ako dlho tu si?"   
„Asi sedem rokov. Za tú dobu sa tu vystriedalo veľa rôznych ľudí. Vyrovnala som sa s tým, že ľudia denne umierajú a ja raz umriem tiež," vravela ľahostajne.   
„Ale keď sme na výprave...neberiem to ako prirodzenú smrť. Proste to nie je fér," pokrútila som hlavou.   
„Dnes je už máločo spravodlivé," usmiala sa. Má pravdu. Ale akosi som odmietala priať myšlienku zlyhania.  
Kameňolom bol riadne dlhý, ale nikto sa nechcel ponáhľať. Čakali sme ostatných. Za chvíľu sa zotmelo a ja som sa o nich začala vážne báť. Stroj na jedlo mal Michael, tak sme zhromaždili čo sme mali v batohoch a urobili si skromnú večeru. K tomu nám bola zima. Oheň sme založiť nemohli, vraj by to prilákalo ktoviečo. So Siennou sme jedli a rozprávali sa: „Musíš mi povedať všetko. Čo sa stalo keď si bola s druhou organizáciou?" Sienna mala niečo, čo ma nútilo dôverovať jej.   
„Tak dobre, ale nemôžeš to povedať nikomu," povedala som jej všetko. Odľahlo mi, že som sa mohla niekomu zdôveriť. Uistila ma, že keď ten bozk s Lindenom nič neznamenal, nemám sa čoho obávať.  
Postavili sme stany. Denis mi dal prvú hliadku. Zobrala som si deku a na zemi pozorovala hviezdy. Dúfam, že ich vidí aj Kevin. Z myšlienok ma vytrhli kroky za mnou. Rýchlo som sa otočila. Bol to Sam. Prisadol si ku mne a ja som bola v tom momente rada že tu nie som sama.   
„Len ťa nechcem nechať samu aby ťa niekto zas neukradol," zasmial sa. S ním mi čas ubehol rýchlejšie. Pri západe slnka sa druhá skupina objavila. Zvítali sme sa s nimi kým sa utáborovali. 

„Za chvíľu odchádzame," zatriasla mi plecom Kayla. Lúče slnka mi svietili do očí. Vyšla som za stanu a na nešťastie som vrazila do Lindena. Okamžite som ustúpila a odišla ho. Najlepšie bude chvíľu sa mu vyhýbať. Zistila som, že horšie ako sa cítiť hnev, je cítiť sa vinu. Podišla som za Kevinom. Od kedy sme sa včera rozdelili, nerozprávali sme sa. Začala som mať pocit, že sa mi vyhýbal.  
„Ahoj, je všetko v pohode?" opýtala som sa ho opatrne. Chvíľu na mňa pozeral, chcel niečo povedať, ale zrejme si to rozmyslel. Miesto toho sa dal na odchod.  
„Hej! Čo sa deje? Povedz mi to."  
„Viem čo sa stalo. A nerozumiem, prečo si mi to nepovedala."  
„Nič to neznamenalo. Ver mi. Prosím."  
„Vážne? Po tom, ako si mi klamala do očí?" nevedela som, čo na to povedať.  
„Pozri Hanna. Nehnevám sa na teba. Len mi daj trochu času." Povedal a ja som sa cítila akoby ma niekto udrel do brucha. Emócie sa rýchlo striedali a ja som nevedela, ktorá je horšia. Najprv hnev. Odkiaľ sa to dozvedel? Určite to Linden povedal Chloe a tá sa zverila svojej najlepšej kamarátke Care. Ale viniť som mala seba. Snažia som sa upokojiť, vedela som, že pár ľudí si našu hádku všimlo. Aj keď sa tvárili, že nie.   
Zašila som sa so Samom dozadu za všetkých a sledovala Kevina. Išiel vedľa Cary a o niečom spolu debatovali. Zaťala som päsť, čo keď mi bude chcieť vrátiť to čo som mu urobila? Nie, taký detinský by nebol. Bolel ma pocit, že ma nechcel vidieť. Ale po tom čo sa stalo, som sa mu ani nečudovala.   
„Prečo nie si s Kevinom?" vyzvedal Sam.  
„Chcela som byť chvíľu pri tebe."  
„Preto si so mnou neprehodila slovo a len pozeráš na Kevina?" pobavene sa usmial. Len som pokrútila hlavou. Sam bol na svoj vek veľmi vyspelý. Bral veľmi pokojne to, čo sa dialo. Bola to aj jeho prvá výprava.   
Pokračovali sme cez kameňolom. Rozhodli sme sa, že bezpečnejšie bude ísť cestou tadiaľto ako lesom. Cesta ma popravde nezaujímala. Mala som plnú hlavu Kevina, Lindena a ako som to skazila. Snažila som sa dať Kevinovi priestor, myslím, že keby som sa teraz o niečo pokúsila len by som to zhoršila.   
Čím ďalej sme išli, tým unavenejšia som bola. Keď som už myslela, že ma nohy neudržia Michael ohlásil pauzu na obed. Zložila som sa na zem a napila sa vody. Slnko nám pražilo na hlavy. Všetci sme boli vyčerpaní, teda okrem Michaela ktorý bol vždy pripravený poháňať nás. Sledovala som Kevina, keď si ku mne prisadla Kayla.  
„Radšej sa nebudem pýtať," pozrela na mňa. Vždy si všimla, keď sa niečo dialo.   
„To som rada," zamrmlala som a zahryzla som do jablka.  
„Vlastne som to nemyslela vážne. Prečo sa vyhýbaš Kevinovi?" nevydržala to Kayla. Prevrátila som očami. Nechcela som jej to povedať, hanbila som sa za seba. Ale bola moja kamarátka, neodsúdila by ma.  
„Poďme ďalej od ostatných," povedala som. Prešli sme viac dopredu od dohľadu ostatných. Vysvetlila som Kayle čo sa včera stalo a sklopila pohľad.  
„Páni, je pravda, že je pekný. Aké to bolo? Bozkáva lepšie ako Kevin?" zasypala ma otázkami. Neverila som že sa opýtala práve toto.  
„Ehm, neviem asi záleží na tom, čo k danej osobe cítiš a ja chcem byť s Kevinom," povedala som.  
„Neverím, že sa to vážne stalo a ešte sa to nedozvedel odo mňa," pokrútila som hlavou.  
„Nebola to predsa tvoja vina. Porozprávajte sa, Kevin to určite pochopí," usmiala sa Kail.  
„Vďaka," objala som ju. Bola taká pozitívna, že to trochu preniesla aj na mňa. Keď sme sa od seba odtiahli, pocítila som ako sa ochladilo. Začula som zvláštny zvuk. Blížil sa k nám malý škorpión.   
„Zvláštne," priblížila som sa a zhíkla. Oproti sa teraz blížili stovky škorpiónov, cvakali klepetami a osteň mali vytasený. Rútili sa na nás ako malá armáda.   
„Bež!" spamätala sa Kayla, zobrala ma za ruku a bleskovo sme sa dostali k ostatným. Kayla im oznámila situáciu. Problém v priepasti v kameňolome bol, že nie je kam utiecť. Nemohla som zastaviť čas so všetkými a sama som odísť neplánovala.   
„Vylezieme hore, neďaleko je most. Som si istý, že jed týchto škorpiónov je smrteľný," povedal Michael a podal Care lano. Chvíľu sa sústredila, lano stúplo to vzduchu.   
„Je pripevnené," povedala po chvíli Cara. Prišlo mi to strašne povrchné, ale boli sme zoradený podľa dôležitosti vo výprave. Išla som medzi prvými, ale vôbec sa mi nechcelo, lebo Kevin išiel posledný. K tomu Gloria nemohla vyliečiť otrávenie. Pozrela som smerom k škorpiónom. Teraz za nimi išli aj čoraz väčší. Keby sa jeden postavil, bol by vyšší ako človek. Striasla som sa a začala liezť. Ruky ma boleli a nohy sa mi šmýkali. Našťastie som sa mohla zachytiť o nejaké medzery v skale. Konečne som sa dostala hore a začala šplhať Cara. Vedela som, že keby so skúsila vystreliť po nejakom škorpiónovi, náboj by sa len odrazil, k tomu ich bolo príliš veľa. Triasla som sa od strachu a hrýzla si do pery. V duchu som poháňala Laurena, šplhal za Kaylou ktorej to trvalo len pár sekúnd. Micheal vedľa mňa kričal nech pridajú, tie hrozné zvieratá boli skoro pri nich. Linde sa chytil lana, keď sa škorpióny dostali k nim. Dole boli ešte Gloria, Kevin a Simon. Jeden škorpión klepetom zranil Simonovu nohu. Všetci sa snažili vyhýbať ostňom.   
„Choď!" skríkla Gloria na Kevina, keď ju niekoľko škorpiónov zahnalo k stene. Simon bol zranený, ale hádala som, že vyliezť by zvládol. Kevin rýchlo šplhal po lane. Gloria bola stále obkľúčená. Simon pomaly začal šplhať.  
„Gloria rýchlo," kričal Lauren. Ale bolo neskoro. Keď som sa znovu pozrela dole Gloria nehybne ležala na zemi.   
Bodli ju.

  
  


  
  


kapitola

Zakryla som si rukou ústa. To čo sa práve stalo, otriaslo všetkými. Chvíľu bolo ticho. Cara padla na kolená.  
„Nie!" vykríkol Lauren. Videla som ako Kayle stekali slzy po tvári. Kevin pozeral nehybne dole. O chvíľu všetky škorpióny odišli.   
„Mal si byť na jej mieste!" namieril Kevin prstom na Lindena. Nikto nechcel odísť, keď v tom Gloria otvorila oči.  
„To nie je možné, sám som videl ako ju bodli," povedal Michael. Cara pohybom rúk obtočila lano okolo Gloria, tá sa ho chytila a Lauren s Denisom ju vytiahli. Z všetkého som bola zmätená. Keď ju vytiahli, Gloria vyčerpane ležala na tráve. Rozhodli sme sa chvíľu tu počkať. 

  
  


„Zobudila sa," oznámil nám Lauren. Všetci sme sa okolo Glorie zoskupili.  
„Ten jed na teba nepôsobil?" opýtal sa Michael. Mala som zlé tušenie, že sa stará len aby mal kto na výprave liečiť.   
„Asi sa moje telo vyliečilo," zašepkala Gloria. Všetci ju začali nadšene objímať, keď jej pomohli na nohy. Bola to úžasná správa, ale niečo mi tam nesedelo. Vybrali sme sa popri kameňolomu, dole som hľadala škorpiónov, no žiadnych som nevidela. Mierili sme k mostu, keďže sme sa potrebovali dostať na druhú stranu. Náladu som mala strašnú. Chvíľkový šok zo Gloriinej straty vypršal a ja som musela zas myslieť na Kevina. Nevnímala som nič okolo seba, len som kráčala. Pretože keď som sa obzrela, videla som ako sa Linden bezstarostne rozpráva s Zoe. Všimla som si, ako sa Sienna s Denisom držali za ruky. Kayla sa usmievala na Laurena. A ako Kevin kráčal tesne vedľa Cary. Dnes večer to musím urovnať. Aj keby sa to nepodarilo, aspoň by som to skúsila.   
Michael ohlásil že most je blízko. Zbadala som ho. Niektoré drevené priečky chýbali. Lano vyzeralo nestabilne, ale mohlo by nás uniesť.   
„Pôjdeme za radom po jednom. Pomaly. Idem posledný, Denis choď prvý," povedal Michael. Nechcela som sa ponáhľať, tak som šla medzi poslednými. Všetci prešli bez problémov. Bol čas na mňa. Išla som za Gloriou. Asi v polovici rebríka som zistila, že za mnou bol Kevin. Začala som rozmýšľať nad ním a pozerala sa ako sa Glorii trasú ruky.   
Pri ďalšom kroku som zaváhala. Drievko sa uvoľnilo a ja som padala dole. Vykríkla som keď ma niečia ruka zachytila a držala ma nad priepasťou. Kevin. Zachránil mi život a ja som mu pozerala do očí. Srdce mi rýchlo bilo. Keď ma vytiahol späť na rebrík, videla som na ňom úľavu. Chvíľu som dokonca mala pocit že ma chce objať.   
„Ďakujem," povedala som ticho, vedela som že neodpovie, tak som -tentokrát opatrnejšie- šla po moste.   
Konečne sme boli všetci na druhej strane. Aj keď som bola stále vystrašená, potešila ma Kevinova reakcia. Stále sme tvorili dobrý tím.   
Šli sme naprieč hustým lesom. Vyhýbala som sa vetvám, no aj tak som mala jeden škrabanec na tvári. Pozerala som na horizont, keď sa pri mne objavila usmiala Sienna. Snažila som sa opätovať úsmev, no moc to nevyšlo.  
Michael vyhlásil krátku prestávku. Sadli sme si so Siennou na trávu.  
„Takže s Denisom...?" nadhodila som.  
„Sme tak trochu spolu," zasmiala sa.  
„Ale to čo ma zaujíma je prečo sa nerozprávaš s Kevinom. Bože! Zistil to?" pozrela sa na mňa.   
„Áno, myslím, že mu to povedala Cara, ale nechcem to riešiť," zamrmlala som.  
„Buď pokojná, určite prekonáte všetko." Sienna ma objala a ja som sa potešila z tej nečakanej podpory.   
„Vďaka," povedala som. Michael oznámil, že za dve minúty odchádzame. Postavila som sa. Vtom som zbadala Gloriu, ako rýchlo mierila do lesa. Nikto okrem mňa si to zrejme nevšimol. Rozhodla som sa ju sledovať. Nestihla ani vojsť hlboko do lesa a už som počula ako zvracia. Počkala som kým ju to prejde. Keď som sa priblížila, sedela bledá na zemi.  
„Gloria," prehovorila som a išla jej pomôcť postaviť sa.  
„Si v poriadku? Čo sa stalo?" pýtala som sa aj keď som už mala zlé tušenie. Gloria pokrútila hlavou akoby sa je to ťažko hovorilo.  
„Myslela som, že keď dokážem liečiť ľudí, moje telo vstrebalo ten jed..." zamračila sa a ja som už vedela čo sa deje.  
„Zostáva mi pár dní." Zlomil sa jej hlas a ja som ju tuho objala. Nechcela som tomu veriť. Chcela som jej povedať niečo povzbudzujúce, ale nič ma nenapadlo. Zrazu mi môj problém s Kevinom prišiel malý. Muselo byť hrozné uvedomiť si, že za pár dní zomriete. V hlave som si ju pripísala k ľuďom, ktorých chcem vrátiť pomocou stromu.  
„Poď, vrátime sa k ostaným," povedala som.  
„Hanna... prosím nechaj si to pre seba, nechcem aby sa ku mne niekto správal inak," povedala. Žiadala síce veľa, ale nemohla som povedať nie. Prikývla som a pokúsila sa o úsmev.   
Raz mi otec povedal, že život je krásny. V tom momente som si to nemyslela. Život bol ťažký a nespravodlivý. Plne som si to uvedomovala.   
Vrátili sme sa presne, keď nás Michael rátal. Vyrazili sme a ja som zas cestu nevnímala. Bola som ponorená do mojich myšlienok.  
Všetko ma ubíjalo a keď som sa pokúsila myslieť pozitívne, len sa to zhoršilo. Cítila som sa strašne sama. Myslela som na všetkých, čo sme tu už stratili. Predstavovala som si, aké by to bolo, keby som bola len obyčajné dievča s obyčajným životom. O takomto živote by som mohla len čítať v knihách.  
Trvalo hodnú chvíľu, kým som si všimla, že sme zastali.  
„Žiadne prudké pohyby," povedal nám Michael. Poobzerala som sa. Na stromoch sedeli veľké sovy. Najmenej tucet. Mali červené oči a ostré pazúry. Prešiel mi mráz po chrbte.  
„Pomaly kráčajte rovno," vravel Michael a my sme ho počúvli. Zatiaľ sovy pozerali do prázdna, vyzerali byť slepé. Všetko šlo dobre, kým Sienna nezavadila o niečo na zemi, neskríkla a nepotkla sa. V tom momente na nás sovy zaútočili. Rozbehla som sa a v ruke mala pištoľ. Počula som škriekanie sov a trepotanie krídiel. Jedna prišla ku mne a pazúrmi ma poškrabala na ramene. Snažila som sa jej striasť a utiecť. Zobákom ma ďobla do pleca a zanechala tam ranu. Vystrelila som po nej, no minula ju, našťastie odletela.  
Neďaleko som zbadala jaskyňu. Michael nás do nej naviedol. Videla som ako pomáhal Glorii, ktorá sa ledva držala na nohách. Ostatní museli byť tiež na pokraji síl. Striasla som sa, keď sa mi jedno krídlo obtrelo o chrbát. Rozbehla som sa s ostatnými do jaskyne. Tesne pred vchodom mi jedna sova zaryla pazúry do chrbta. 

  
  


„Ďakujem," usmiala som sa na Gloriu, keď mi vyliečila chrbát. Radšej som šla ďalej, pretože skoro všetci potrebovali ošetriť skazu, ktorú narobili sovy. Michael rozhlásil, že dnes prespíme v jaskyni. Denis a Kevin ju prehľadali, bola bezpečná. Sovy sem ktovie prečo neleteli. Pomáhala som stavať stany. Keď som bola zamestnaná, nemusela som myslieť na Kevina či Gloriu.   
Keď som sa pozrela smerom von z jaskyne, videla som zamračenú oblohu. Bude pršať. Hneď ako som si to pomyslela, nebo prečesal blesk a po ňom zaznel hrom.   
Keď som bola malá, bála som sa búrok. Neskôr sa ich báli Liv, Jimmy a ostatné deti v sirotinci, tak som prestala.   
Sedeli sme okolo ohňa. Ja som mala na sebe deku, keďže mrzlo. Sam a Kayla boli vedľa mňa. Sledovala som Kevina, ktorý sa rozprával s Carou. Sam sa rozprával s Denisom a ja s Kaylou: „Neznášam sovy," predniesla. Na tvári mala zahojenú jazvu po škrabnutí. Len som prikývla, nemala som silu na nič.   
„Vážne by ste sa mali udobriť," stíšila hlas a kývla hlavou na Kevina.  
„Nie je to také jednoduché," povedala som, aj keď som vedela, že má pravdu. Simon sa pri nás zastavil so strojom na jedlo. Dala som si nejakú kašu, aj keď som vôbec jesť nechcela.  
O chvíľu som šla do stanu. Ostatný sa zberali tiež. Nemohla som zaspať. Stále som mala divný pocit. Uprostred noci som sa prebudila na nočnú moru. Nemohla som tu dlhšie byť. Vypotácala som sa potichu zo stanu.   
Pri dohorievajúcom ohni som videla postavu. V ruke mal fľašu od piva. Chvíľu som sa odhodlávala. Čo by sa mohlo najhoršie stať? Riskovala by som len, že mi neodpustí. Nakoniec som prišla ku Kevinovi a sadla si vedľa neho. Aj keď ma zaregistroval, nedal to najavo. Ignoroval ma. Bolelo ma to. Chvíľu sme len potichu sedeli a hľadeli do ohňa. Nemala som odvahu prehovoriť. Svetlo ohňa sa odrážalo na stenách a tvorilo strašidelné obrazy.  
„Chcela som sa ospravedlniť," povedala som potichu. "Aj keď si to asi nezaslúžim. Chápem že si naštvaný," čakala som na jeho reakciu, ktorá prišla až po chvíli.   
„Nie som naštvaný. Som sklamaný. Vieš... v živote som už stratil toľko vecí, že by som mal byť na sklamanie zvyknutý." Jeho hlas bol pevný, no jeho oči prezrádzali ako som mu ublížila. Skoro som začala nenávidieť samu seba. Nevedela som čo viac povedať. Vina mi prebodávala srdce. Chytila som ho spontánne za ruku. Prekvapilo ma, keď sa neodtiahol.  
„Môžem ti to vysvetliť." povedala som. Pomaly prikývol.  
„Keď som bola pri druhej organizácii... stalo sa veľa vecí. Bola som veľmi smutná. Prišiel Linden a rozprávali sme sa. Asi si to vysvetlil zle, pobozkal ma a ja som sa odtiahla. Od vtedy sa drží ďalej. Musíš mi veriť," všetko som mu zúfalo povedala. Jeho pohľad ma ničil, nikdy som ho nechcela sklamať. Cítila som sa hrozne.   
„Verím ti ale...prečo si mi to nepovedala? Mala si mnoho možností."   
„Pri tom všetkom čo sa deje sme si udržali skvelý vzťah. Nechcela som to zničiť, nechcela som ťa stratiť." pri tej predstave sa mi do očí tlačili slzy.   
„Nestratíš ma." privinul si ma do náručia a ja som si vydýchla. Jeho blízkosť mi tak chýbala. Tie slova ma zahriali a po tvári sa mi rozlial úsmev. Spadol mi kameň zo srdca.Oprela som si hlavu o jeho rameno a on mi položil ruku okolo pliec. Cítila som sa šťastnejšia a pokojnejšia. A aj keď medzi nami ostane tá nepekná spomienka, išli sme ďalej. A boli spolu silnejší než kedykoľvek predtým.

  
  


Pre zmenu som bola hore prvá. Dievčatá ešte spali a ja som s úsmevom vyšla zo stanu. Bol tu len Lauren. Práve si vyberal nejaké jedlo zo stroja.   
„Dobré ráno," povedala som a zobrala si džús.  
„Aj tebe," prikývol. O chvíľu prišla Kayla, nemohla som si nevšimnúť napätú atmosféru medzi nimi.  
Michael a začali sa zbierať ľudia. Čakala som len na jednu osobu. Kevin vyšiel zo stanu. Prišiel ku mne a objal ma. Kayla sa na mňa prekvapene usmiala.   
Hneď po raňajkách sme vyrazili. Šli sme ďalej jaskyňou. Bola dosť dlhá.  
Po chvíli som začula kroky. Ostatný tiež spozorneli. Keď som sa otočila, zbadala som obrovského medveďa. Anna zhíkla, niektorí cúvli. V ruke som mala pištoľ a neustále som si opakovala že to zvládneme. Bolo aj horšie. Lauren vybral svoj meč, Linden so Simonom mu šli pomôcť s útokom. Medveď sa postavil na zadné a zavrčal. Chytila som Kevina za ruku. Chcela som aby ostal pri mne. Michael sa na nás otočil.  
„Keby niečo nevyšlo, bežte," povedal. Východ z jaskyne som videla, nebol ďaleko. Pozerala som ako medveď zaútočil na Laurena. Nechcela som sa na to pozerať. Vedľa mňa a Kevina stál Denis so Siennou, Sam a Gloria. Všetci ostatný boli v tesnej blízkosti medveďa. Videla som, ako mal Lauren na tele krvavé stopy pazúrov. Medveď útočil a ostatní sa snažili brániť. Keď Kayla skončila na zemi, nechcela som sa nevinne pozerať. Zdvihla som ruku s pištoľou a snažila sa zamieriť. Vždy sa mi do cieľa dostala Cara či Zoe. Michael hodil nôž, ktorý sa medveďovi zapichol do hrude. Simon mu hodil oštep do krku a medveď padol o stenu. Spôsobilo to veľký hrmot a jaskyňa sa začala triasť. To nebolo dobré znamenie. Kamene začali padať zo stropu. Rozbehli sme sa. Tam, kde medveď spadol, bolo najviac kameňov. Keďže sme boli od ostatných ďalej, za chvíľu nás delila kopa kameňov.   
Keď zemetrasenie ustalo, kašľala som od prachu a pozerala či sú všetci v poriadku. Bolela ma noha, na ktorú mi dopadol kameň.   
Konečne bolo niečo vidieť. Michael bol na druhej strane kopy kameňov.   
„Môžete sa cez to dostať?" opýtal sa Kevin. Videla som, ako Cara skúšala odstrániť kamene z cesty.  
„Nejde to," povedala.  
„Musíte pokračovať, obídeme to a nájdeme inú cestu," povedal nakoniec Michael.  
„Ale.." chcela som namietnuť.  
„Stretneme sa pri pralese, choďte," skočil mi do reči Michael. Kevin ma potiahol za ruku. Nemala som dobrý pocit, no nič iné nezostávalo. A počula som dobre, prales? Ako džungľa? Skvelé, ďalšie miesto kde sa môžeme nechať zabiť. Ak sa tam ostatní vôbec dostanú. Ak nie, bude to len na nás. Nechcela som na to myslieť. Ani na to, že Michael má stroj na jedlo. Aspoň, že Denis mal jeden stan. Sam ku mne prišiel. Denis so Siennou sa o niečom radili a Gloria pozerala pred seba. Zvládneme to, dostaneme sa k pralesu a počkáme ostatných. Kevin mi povzbudivo stisol ruku. Usmiala som sa na neho. Teraz už len pokračovať cez les na sever.   
Čo by sa mohlo stať? Všetko.

  
  


kapitola

„Musíme nájsť nejakú vodu,,," vyhlásil Denis, ktorý sa chopil vedenia. Nikto neprotestoval, boli sme už unavený a nemali jedlo.  
„Cítim že je blízko," povedala Sienna. Jej dar bol naozajzvláštny. Aj keď táto situácia nebola dobrá, bola som rada, že som aspoň s Kevinom. Bol veľká opora. Po nejakej hodine sme našli jazero. Bola som už poriadne smädná. Doplnili sme zásoby vody a napili sa. Postavila som sa a pozrela na tú vodu. Mojim mastným vlasom by neuškodilo okúpať sa. A asi to nenapadlo len mňa.   
Kevin ma zdvihol a za môjho kriku ma hodil do jazera. Ponorila som sa pod priezračnú vodu. Bol to skvelý pocit. Keď som sa vynorila, videla som ako si Kevin vyzliekol tričko a skočil za mnou. Ostatní, okrem Glorie urobili to isté. Slnko svietilo a mne sa na chvíľu podarilo zabudnúť na všetky zlé veci čo sa stali. Začali sme sa špliechať vodou. Smiali sme sa a Kevin si ma posadil na jeho ramená. Denis Siennu tiež a začal sme sa pretláčať. S Kevinom sme vyhrali a Sienna spadla do vody. Zasmiali sme sa a bláznili ešte nejaký čas.  
Sam si o chvíľu šiel sadnúť ku Glorii a čakali na nás. Konečne sme sa rozhodli ísť ďalej. So Siennou sme sa šli do lesa prezliecť do suchého oblečenia.  
„Som rada že ste to s Kevinom vyriešili," usmiala sa na mňa Sienna a sušila si jej dlhé svetlé vlasy.  
„Ja tiež. Vážim si, že mi odpustil, aj keď ja sama sebe asi neodpustím," pousmiala som sa.  
„Sú aj horšie veci. Napríklad sa objaviť celá od krvi v organizácii, nič si nepamätať a k tomu ísť riskovať život na výpravu do lesa," zasmiala sa.  
„Vážne si nič nepamätáš?" opýtala som sa.  
„Bola som doma a šla spať ako vždy, potom som sa prebudila u vás," pokrčila plecami. Ja som sa rozhodla, že chcem ísť, pre ňu to muselo byť ťažké.   
Keď videla môj pohľad, ešte dodala: „Denis mi veľmi pomáha, keď sa dostaneme k stromu, budeme spolu navždy," zaleskli sa jej oči v žiari slnka. Usmiala som sa a vrátili sme sa k chlapcom a Glorii.  
Išli sme ďalej popri jazere. Denis pozoroval kompas. Na konci jazera bol močiar. Videla som, ako sa Glorii išlo čoraz ťažšie, bola bledá aj keď sa všetko snažila zakryť. Pousmiala som sa na ňu, bolo mi to tak ľúto. Kiežby sme našli spôsob ako jej pomôcť, ale ako keď to nechce nikomu povedať?  
Po nejakom kúsku cesty sme prešli okolo močiara. Rozprávala som sa s Kevinom, keď všetci zastali. Sam pozeral uprene do zeme.  
„Sam?" opýtal sa ho Denis. Nereagoval.  
„Zase vidíš tie veci?" zhrozil sa Denis. Sam sa mu po chvíli zahľadel do očí.   
„Sú blízko," povedal. Netušila som o čom hovoitl. Hneď nato sa v priebehu pár sekúnd stalo niekoľko vecí. Niečo tmavé vyskočilo z močiara a zahryzlo sa Samovi do nohy. Sienna zvrieskla. Ja som nestihla zareagovať. Bol to krokodíl. A vo vode boli ďalšie dva. Od strachu som strnula na mieste. Sam skrivil tvár do bolestivej grimasy. Denis vybral meč a sekol do krokodíla. On však stisk nepovolil. Denis sekol druhý krát a on sa konečne odtiahol. Potom zobral Sama na ruky. Určite by nevládal chodiť, nie to behať. Krokodíly vyšli za nami. Vždy ma tieto zvieratá desili. Útočia vo vode i na súši, k tomu vedia splynúť s prostredím. Našťastie, neboli ktovieako rýchle.   
Ďalšie dva krokodíly vyšli z vody. Oči sa im leskli a ich zuby ma desili. Viem, že by sme nemali robiť prudké pohyby, ale bol čas utiecť.   
„Teraz," povedal Kevin a my sme sa rozbehli. Neboli tak pomalí, ako som myslela. Zahnali nás k vode. Nebolo už kde utiecť. Srdce mi rýchlo tĺklo. Kevin zobral meč a zneviditeľnil sa. Sienna sa snažila uväzniť ich koreňmi, no nevedela sa sústrediť. Chcela som zastaviť čas, no všetkých by som nezachránila. Sam sa snažil s krokodílmi rozprávať, ale nepočúvali.  
„Stojte," chcel ich telepatiou zahnať Denis no ani to nezaberalo. Aj keby sme začali bojovať, nevidela som šancu, že by sme to všetci zvládli. Gloria ledva stála na nohách a zranený Sam odpadol. Zúfalo som sa obzerala pre nejaký únik.  
„Musím ísť cez vodu," povedala som. Modlila som sa, aby tam neboli ďalšie krokodíly a aby Denis Sama uniesol.   
Ostatní nevyzerali príliš nadšene, ale privolili a keď Siennu skoro uhryzli skočila do vody. Nasledovali sme ju. K druhému brehu to nebolo ďaleko. Vlastne to mohlo vyzerať jednoducho, keby nás tie krokodíly neprenasledovali. Boli oveľa lepší plavci ako my. A strach ma poháňal plávať rýchlejšie. O pár minút som bola na brehu a zistila som, že som bola prvá. Kevin sa pri mne objavil a ja som si vydýchla. Dúfala som, že sa ostatní poponáhľajú. Boli už skoro tu, Denis ťažko niesol Sama. Tie príšery boli tesne za nimi. Pomohla som Glorii z vody. Za chvíľu prišla Sienna. Denisovi to so Samom na rukách trvalo dlhšie ako som myslela.  
„Pomôžem mu," povedal Kevin a skočil späť do vody. Chcela som ho sebecky zastaviť, no aj tak som vedela, že by urobil všetko aby pomohol ostatným. Hrýzla som si peru a sledovala ako zobral Sama. Denis sa dostal k nám. Kevin sa tesne minul s papuľou jedného krokodíla a dostal sa na breh. Denis opäť zobral Sama a rozbehli sme sa do lesa. Nestarala som sa, či ideme správnym smerom, len sme bežali. Po chvíli sme prišli do úžiny. Keď vylezieme hore, krokodíly nás nebudú prenasledovať. Začala som šplhať, nebolo to až tak vysoko. Za mnou išiel Kevin. Všimla som si ,že bol nejaký nešikovný. Vyšiel hore a ja som uvidela jeho ruku, ktorá krvácala.  
„Bože si zranený," zamrmlala som, musel ho v tej vode zraniť krokodíl. Gloria vyčerpane vyliezla. Zbadala Kevinovu ruku.  
„Nič to nie je," povedal Kevin. V inej situácii, by som sa možno zasmiala, z jeho ruky sa valila krv. Gloria sa jej dotkla a pomaly ju vyliečila. Ale nie úplne, jej sila ubúda.  
„Vďaka," poďakoval jej Kevin. Potom som šla pomôcť Sienne a Denisovi vytiahnuť Sama. Keď sme boli konečne všetci hore, postavili sme stan na kraji lesa. Už sa nikomu nechcelo nikam chodiť.  
Gloria sa chystala vyliečiť Samovi nohu. Sadla si k nemu. Skôr ako stihla niečo robiť zastavila som ju.  
„Si si istá, že si na to dosť silná?" opýtala som sa.  
„Nie, ale musím to urobiť," so zlým tušením som ju sledovala.  
„Môžeš počkať, kým nebudeš silnejšia," navrhla som.  
„Nechápeš to. Nebudem silnejšia. A ak ho nevyliečim teraz, zomrie. Chcem aby posledná vec, ktorú urobím bola niekomu pomôcť."  
„Čo tým myslíš?" opýtala som sa, aj keď som to už vedela, len som to odmietala.  
„Ak chcem zachrániť Sama, musím mu odovzdať celú moju silu. Neprežijem to," povedala odhodlane a vtedy som si uvedomila, ako veľmi ju obdivujem. Pokrútila som hlavou. Už som vedela, že je rozhodnutá a nič ju nepresvedčí.   
„Ostáva mi už len rozlúčiť sa." smutne sa usmiala. A aj urobila ako povedala. Určite jej bolo ľúto. že nemohla rozlúčiť aj s druhou skupinou. Denis so Siennou boli pri nej, keď liečila Sama. Ja som sa na to nevládala pozerať. Stála som bokom s Kevinom, ktorý ma objímal. Prepadol ma ten pocit, ako vždy keď niekto neprávom príde o život. Videla som, ako Gloria položila ruky nad Sama. Aj keď som mala pocit, že sa mi trhá vnútro, prišla som bližšie. Chcela som byť pri nej. Čím viacej Gloria bledla, tým viac mal Sam zdravšiu farbu. Videla som, ako Sienna zadržiava slzy. Aký bol Denis vďačný, že jeho brat bude v poriadku. Kevin mal ruku položenú na mojom chrbte.  
Bol to jeden z najemotívnejších okamihov môjho života. Boli sme ako rodina. Samovi sa nakoniec úplne uzdravila rana na nohe. Gloria si od vyčerpania ľahla na zem. Stisla som jej ruku a pozrela do modrých očí.   
„Som rada že ste pri mne," usmiala sa a potom zavrela oči. Vyhŕkli mi slzy do očí a ruku som jej silno stískala. Neviem koľko času ubehlo, nikto nechcel prehovoriť. Nakoniec, keď som cítila ako nemá pulz pozrela som jej do bledej tváre na ktorej bol jemný úsmev.  
Sam otvoril oči a posadil sa. Donútila som sa postaviť a pustiť Gloriu. Toto jej nikdy nezabudnem, prisahala som si že si ju budem pamätať. To čo urobila. Jej odvahu. Kevin ma objal a ja som sa snažila tlmiť moje vzlyky v jeho tričku.  
Potom sme ju pochovali.

Zobudili ma lúče slnka, na moment som bola rada za chvíľkovú nevedomosť. Spomienka ma udrela a ja som sa zamračila. Obzrela som sa po stane. Sam spal pri mne a Sienna sa posadila.  
„Idem za chlapcami," povedala a odišla. Zaplietla som si vrkoč a chcela ísť von zo stanu, keď som zbadala že sa Sam zobudil.  
„Ako sa cítiš?" pokúsila som sa usmiať. Posadil sa a chvíľu na mňa zmätene pozeral.  
„Previnilo," povedal Sam. Stisla som ho v objatí.  
„Bolo to jej rozhodnutie," utešovala som ho. Bolo mi ho tak ľúto. Prežila som si to s Georgom.  
„Mohla žiť," šepkal a slzy mu stekali po tvári.  
„Ona už umierala Sam. Zachránila ťa, lebo chcela, nie lebo to bola jej úloha," povedala som mu. Odtiahol sa a pozrel mi do očí, akoby sa uisťoval či hovorím pravdu. Pomaly prikývol a utrel si oči. Vedela som, že bude žiť s výčitkou, presne ako ja.   
Vyšla som zo stanu. Kevin mi podal do rúk pár jabĺk.  
„Aspoň niečo," pousmial sa. Od včera som nič nejedla. Jedno jablko som začala jesť a ostatné si vložila do batohu.  
Rozhodli sme sa vyraziť. Podľa kompasu sme postupovali na sever. Nikto toho veľa neprehovoril. V organizácii vraveli, aby sme sa nezaťažovali stratami, aby sme sa snažili. Ale nemožno poprieť ľudskosť, nie?  
Stále nás poháňa v pred to, že strom všetkých zachráni. Ale doteraz ho nenašli. Boli len straty. Ja som tu bola prvý krát. Nevedela som si predstaviť to zlyhanie.  
Bez prestávky sme v tichosti išli celú večnosť. Začalo kropiť, ale nezaťažovali sme sa tým. Prešli hodiny a nič zvláštne sa nedialo. Všade bol riedky les a my sme sa potĺkali lesnou cestou. Ničilo ma vidieť Sama tak smutného. Denis so Siennou sa držali za ruky. Ja som len pozerala do zeme a snažila sa nemyslieť na Gloriu.  
Celý deň sa podozrivo nič nedialo. Začala som byť opäť hladná, ale ignorovala som to. Dali sme si prestávku a prezreli naše zásoby. Vydržia nám maximálne dva dni, museli sme začať hľadať potravu.  
„Idem sa pozrieť po jedle," postavil sa Kevin.  
„Pôjdem s tebou," povedala som a šli sme do lesa. Pozerala som na stromy po nejakom ovocí. Po pár minútach som uvidela pár stromov s hruškami. Natrhali sme ich do batohov a keď sme mysleli, že nič lepšie nenájdeme, šli sme späť. Celý čas som bola ticho.  
„Chceš sa o tom porozprávať?" opýtal sa ma Kevin narážajúc na Gloriu. Pokrútila som hlavou.  
„Som tu pre teba, vieš to," chytil ma za ruku.  
„Vďaka," pousmiala som sa. Potom sme zas vyrazili. Pred nami bol západ slnka. Jemný vietor mi strapatil vlasy.  
Asi o hodinu som začula praskanie zeme. Vymenila som si s Kevinom zmätený pohľad. Na zemi sa objavila meter dlhá prasklina. Odstúpili sme od nej. Vyrazila z nej ruka. Mala zelený nádych. Puklina sa rozšírila a začalo z nej vyliezať telo. To stvorenie bolo nízke, odeté v starej handre. Malo vráskavé telo, veľké oči a ostré zuby.   
Po tele mi prebiehal mráz. Vybrala som pištoľ a strelila ho do brucha. Nepohol sa. Vydal škriekavý zvuk a začal sa približovať k nám. Sienna sa krčila pri Denisovi. Kevin zmizol. Videla som, ako mu zarezal mečom do ruky. Ten tvor zas zaškriekal, no nevyzeral ranený, len naštvaný. Priblížil sa viac. Bol pomalý, ale to, že mu zbrane neubližovali bola nevýhoda. Stál nám v ceste. K tomu mohli vyliezť z tej pukliny ďalší.  
Tvor bol už pri mne a ja som ustupovala. Hneď na to sa Kevin zviditeľnil a rozsekol ho napoly. Spadol na zem a mne sa chcelo zvracať.  
Keď sme sa spamätali, pred nami stáli ďalší dvaja netvory. Sienna jedného obviazala koreňmi z neďalekého stromu. Ostatný sa šli zbaviť toho stvorenia zatiaľ čo mňa ten druhý schytil za členok. Nečakala som a s výkrikom spadla na zem. Ťahal ma do jamy v zemi z ktorej vyliezli. Rýchlo som zastavila čas, no zovretie nepovolilo. Zobrala som dýku a bodla mu do hlavy. Keď sa čas spustil, pustil ma a padol naspäť do štrbiny v zemi.  
„Poďme," rozbehli sme sa kým by nevyšli ďalší. Keď sme mysleli, že sme dosť ďaleko prešli sme do chôdze.  
„V pohode?" uisťoval sa Kevin. Prikývla som, aj keď som bola vystrašená. Po pár minútach som myslela, že ma už nič neprekvapí. Za mojim chrbtom zašušťalo krovie. Ja som sa so zdvihnutou zbraňou otočila.  
Predo mnou bol vyčerpaný Lauren s Kaylou v náručí.   
  
  


  
  


kapitola

„Kde je Gloria?" pýtal sa Lauren, keď dával Kaylu na deku. Jej plece bolo od krvi, strácala vedomie. Kľakla som si ku nej.   
„Je mŕtva," povedal Denis, keď nikto iný na to silu nemal. Nepozerala som sa ako Lauren zareagoval.  
„Musíme zastaviť krvácanie. Čo sa jej stalo?" pýtala som sa a snažila sa spomenúť všetko z prvej pomoci v organizácii. So Gloriou to bolo ľahké. Už mi chýbala. Teraz som sa však musela sústrediť na záchranu Kayly. Bola som rada že je tu.  
„S ostatnými sme obchádzali jaskyňu. Napadli nás levy. Bolo ich hrozne veľa. Ja a Kayla sme boli jediný obďaleč. Michael nás donútil zachrániť sa a nájsť vás. Niektoré levy nás ale prenasledovali. Skôr ako sme sa ich stihli zbaviť, zranili Kaylu," vzdychol Lauren. Bolo vidno, ako si vyčítal, že ostatných nechali bez pomoci. Aj tak by toho veľa nezmohli.  
„Musíme im pomôcť," vyhlásil Kevin.  
„Nie. Je neskoro. Dúfam, že sa nejako zachránili, my musíme pokračovať," vravel Lauren. Sienna prehľadala Gloriin batoh. Našla pár mastičiek a nejakú tekutinu. Nevedela som, čo to je, ale museli sme konať hneď. Celú malú fľaštičku som Kayle naliala na ranu. Bola som rada, že je v bezvedomí a dúfala som, že sa rana dezinfikuje. Potom Sienna obviazala jej rameno obväzom. Vyzeralo to nádejne. Aspoň sme zastavili to krvácanie.   
Všetci boli takí unavení a zdrvení dnešnými správami, že sme sa rozhodli utáboriť. Kevin postavil stan. Uložili sme tam Kaylu a Sama, ktorý stihol zaspať. My sme potom ešte chvíľu sedeli pri ohni.   
„Chcel by som niečo povedať," oznámil Lauren. Vedela som, že mu Denis povedal všetko o Glorii a krokodíloch. Vyzeral, že to všetko chce zvládnuť a keby našu skupinu viedol, nenamietala by som.  
„Prešli sme veľký kus cesty. Táto výprava vyzerala úspešne. A stále môže byť. Či už s ostatnými, alebo bez nich. Nájdeme strom spolu, vrátime všetkých a splníme si sny. Môžeme to dokázať. Ľudia prinášajú obete. To čo urobila Gloria si navždy zapamätáme. A práve ona a všetci, ktorých sme stratili nás budú sprevádzať na tejto ceste," povedal Lauren a ja som nebola jediná so slzami v očiach. Prežili sme toho veľa a teraz sme sa nemohli vzdať. Mal pravdu.   
„Počujete ma? Tu je Michael," ozval sa hlas z vysielačky.  
„Áno. Ste v poriadku?" odpovedal Laurem.  
„Viac menej. Čo ostatní, ste spolu?"  
„Áno. No Kayla je zranená a Gloria to... nezvládla." Na druhej strane ostalo ticho.  
„Dobre. Pokračujte aj bez nás. Sme na ceste," ukončil rozhovor Michael.  
Keď som zaspávala, bola som rada, že aspoň s pocitom nádeje na novú budúcnosť. O pár hodín som sa zobudila. Nebolo ráno, ale vyšla som von zo stanu. Oheň ešte trocha horel a pri ňom sedel Kevin.   
„Ahoj," usmiala som sa. Pobozkal ma a ja som si všimla, ako mu oheň vrhá tiene na tvár. Rozprávali sme sa dlho. Až som na chvíľu zabudla na Gloriu či Georga.  
„Kiežby bolo niečo, čo nám tú výpravu uľahčí," povedal Kevin. A mňa vtedy niečo napadlo. Vrátila som sa do stanu a z batoha vybrala čiernu knižku.  
„V organizácii som bola v miestnosti s tablami, ukázala sa mi Isabell. Dala mi tú knihu a povedala že nám pomôže nájsť strom," podala som tú knižku.  
„Počkaj... videla si Isabell? Rozprávali ste sa? Prečo si mi to nepovedala?" v jeho hlase bola výčitka.  
„No... bol to skôr hologram, myslela som, že tá vec je medzi spojkami." Stále vyzeral trochu sklamane. Otvorila som knižku a nalistovala znak, ktorý som objavila keď sme boli na lodi. K nemu pribudli ďalšie dva podobné.  
„Vieš čo by to mohlo znamenať?" ukázala som mu to, vyzeralo to ako zvláštne slnko.  
„Nie, ale mám pocit, že to zistíme. Nos tú knihu pri sebe, určite sa v nej ešte niečo objaví."  
„Tiež keď sa mi snívajú nejaké sny o výprave... držím tú knihu v ruke," povedala som.  
„Aké sny presne?"  
„Väčšinou tam je priepasť a niekto umiera," zamrmlala som. „Počkaj, nemyslíš, že sa to stane, však?"  
„Kto vie," pokrčil plecami. Znepokojilo ma to.   
„Teraz sa tým neznepokojujme, mali by sme sa vyspať," povedal a ja som prikývla. Mala som pocit, že je ešte stále rozrušený myšlienkou na Isabell, tak som radšej odišla.  
Ráno bolo rušné. Kayla sa prebrala. Odviazala som jej obväz a pri tom rozprávala, čo sa stalo. Vyzerala zmätene a keď som jej povedala o Glorii, zmĺkla. Rana vyzerala trochu lepšie, určite to bolelo. Namazalo som na to mastičku a obviazala to novým obväzom.   
Po raňajkách sme mohli vyraziť. Šli sme dlho smerom z lesa. Slnko bolo už vysoko na oblohe. Neponáhľali sme sa, Kayla bola stále vyčerpaná.  
Prešli sme cez kopec do riedkeho lesa. Pred nami som niečo uvidela.   
„Čo to je?" opýtala som sa ukazujúc na tú vec pred nami. Vyzeralo ako rakva, alebo stôl.   
„Páni. O tom nám vraveli v organizácii. Nikdy predtým sme na to nenatrafili," povedal Lauren.  
„Je to nebezpečné?" opýtala sa Sienna.  
„Nie, je to asi najlepšia vec na výprave. Volá sa to oltár zásluh. Človek čo k nemu príde, dostane, čo si zaslúži a čo v tej chvíli potrebuje," povedal Kevin. Ostatní vyzerali celkom nadšený, no ja som mala obavy. Čo keď sa teraz ukáže, že si nezaslúžim nič? Že som zlá osoba?  
Postupne sme tam šli. Kayle sa vyliečilo rameno. Denis dostal kopu jedla a pitia. Lauren luk a šípy- svoje staré stratil. Sam mal nepriestrelnú bundu. Sienna- čo bolo dosť zvláštne- nedostala nič. Možno že len nič nepotrebovala. Konečne som prišla na radu ja. Oltár sa v slnečných lúčoch leskol a naberal zlatý nádych. Položila som na jeho povrch ruky a priala si aby Kevin prežil výpravu. Tak veľmi som to chcela, no keď som otvorila oči, uvidela som niečo iné. Na oltári stála moja pištoľ. Zamračila som sa.  
„Vyskúšaj ju," usmial sa Kevin. Zobrala som si pištoľ. Najprv som si myslela, že sa nič nezmenilo, no všimla som si na vrchu zbrane malý otáčavý mechanizmus. Boli na ňom rôzne obrázky ako oheň, vietor či kyselina. Nastavila som obrázok, čo pripomínal drôt a vystrelila som na strom. Z pištole vyšlo lano a omotalo sa o strom.   
„Super," zasmiala som sa, nevedela som sa dočkať, kedy všetky možnosti vyskúšam. Keď som sa otočila, Kevin mal ruky položené na oltári. Jemu to trvalo najdlhšie. Kým som stihla spozornieť, vedľa Kevina stála Cara. Padla mu do náručia a mne chvíľu trvalo prísť na to, čo sa dialo. Ako je to vôbec možné?  
Kevin potreboval Caru?

  
  


kapitola

Keď som bola menšia, myslela som si, že ma nikdy nič nevykoľají. Za posledný mesiac som zistila, ako veľmi som sa mýlila. Priala som si, aby neželané prekvapenia skončili.   
Stála som sama v lese a skúšala nové možnosti mojej pištole. Keď sa Cara objavila, nevydržala som pozerať sa ako sa objímala s Kevinom. Najradšej by som kričala. Jedno moje ja mi hovorilo, že sa nemám čoho báť a nemám dôvod žiarliť. To druhé ako vždy prevládalo. Keď som strelou zapálila strom, radšej som sa rozhodla vrátiť. To neznamenalo, že som chcela.   
Vyskytol sa mi pohľad na vysmiatu Caru s Kevinom, ktorý sa o niečom rozprávali. Priala som si, aby som v tom lese ostala. Rýchlo som si šla sadnúť ku Kayle. Lauren povedal, že sa tu ešte zdržíme na obed a potom vyrazíme.  
„Hej si v pohode?" opýtala sa Kayla, keď zbadala ako vyzerám.   
„Áno," vzdychla som si, aj keď to nebola celkom pravda. Mala by som byť rada, že nejaký člen druhej skupiny žije. Posadali sme si do kruhu, aby nám Cara vysvetlila čo sa stalo.   
„Keď nás obkľúčili levy, nemali sme im šancu utiecť. Takže sme vymysleli poslednú možnosť. Chlapci zaútočili a dievčatá utekali. Dopadlo to katastrofálne. Ja som bola asi jediná, ktorá z toho vyviazla bez škrabanca. Niektorí sú na tom dosť zle, aspoň prežili. Najhoršie skončila asi Anna, neviem či prežije celú cestu. Vliekli sme sa ďalej, mysleli sme, že Kayla s Laurenom sú mŕtvi. A potom som sa zrazu objavila tu, otec musí byť ako zmyslov zbavený," zasmiala sa. Vôbec som nerozumela, čo bolo vtipné na tom, že si Michael myslí že jeho dcéra je mŕtva. Vôbec som jej nerozumela.   
Stále som si neprestávala pokladať tú istú otázku. Ako je možné, že ju Kevin potrebuje. Ešte k nej niečo cíti? Správala som sa hlúpo, určite v tom nič nebolo. Tak prečo som tak neistá?   
Hneď ako sme vyrazili, prišla som ku Kevinovi a chytila ho za ruku. Usmial sa na mňa. Cara sa rozprávala s Laurenom a ja s Kevinom. Išli sme tak asi dve hodiny, nálada bola lepšia.   
Konečne sme sa rozhodli dať si prestávku. K tomu Sienna vycítila blízko rieku, takže sme si doplnili zásoby.   
„Idem sa pozrieť po nejakom jedle," povedala som a išla do lesa. Chcela som byť chvíľu sama. V blízkosti však nič okrem stromov nebolo. Po chvíli som sa teda rozhodla vrátiť.   
„Nerada to hovorím, ale dúfala som že ťa ešte uvidím," uškŕňala sa na mňa Cara, ktorá sa opierala o strom.   
„Prečo? Aby si ma mohla podpichovať, alebo mi ukradnúť priateľa?" odvrkla som jej. Možno som to prehnala, ale neovládla som sa.  
„Si úplne mimo," zasmiala sa, čo ma naštvalo ešte viac.   
„Tak mi to vyjasni," nadvihla som obočie.  
„Hanna nechápem že ti to ešte nedošlo. Ani jedna z nás nemá šancu, boli sme len náhrada. Stále miluje Isabell. Čo si myslíš, že sa stane, keď nájdeme strom?" jej slová boli ako mráz a mne všetko začalo dochádzať.  
„Nie... záleží mu na mne," snažila som sa presvedčiť skôr seba ako ju.   
„Po tom, ako zistil o vašom malom bozku s Lindenom? Už ti neverí a hneď, ako získa späť Isabell, ťa odkopne," povedala a odišla. Nechala ma tu stáť s ťarchou jej slov. Hovorila som si, že nás chce len rozdeliť, ale niečo mi hovorilo, že to bolo viac ako možné. Zlá nálada sa vrátila dvojnásobnou silou. Nechcela som si klásť otázky, čo mi liezli do hlavy. Nechcela som byť neistá, tak som sa rozhodla, že si to s Kevinom vyjasním hneď, ako bude príležitosť.   
Ďalej sme kráčali, teraz bola pri Kevinovi Cara, ktorá sa víťazoslávne usmievala. Aspoň mne sa to zdalo. Ja som šla pri Samovi, vyhovovalo mi to, keďže bol ticho. Stále sa trápil kvôli Glorii. Bola som tak zamyslená, že som si ani nevšimla koľko sme toho prešli. Lesná cesta sa riadne rozšírila a všimla som si, že všetci stoja, až keď som vrazila do Denisa.  
Pred nami bolo auto. Nemalo strechu, veľké kolesá, vyzeralo ako auto, čo jazdí v safari. Bolo trochu špinavé, ale potešila som sa, že ma nebudú bolieť nohy.  
„Ostatne tu," povedal Lauren a pomaly sa blížil k autu. Lauren sa vrátil s neurčitým výrazom.  
„Je tam len pár potkanov, mohli by sme ich zjesť, keď nemáme veľa zásob," povedal.  
„Fuj." zamrmlala Cara. Keď nechce jesť, bude hladná, zato nemusí mať poznámky.   
Lauren s Denisom šli tie potkany zabiť. Musím priznať, že to bolo nechutné. Keďže sa stmievalo, rozhodli sme sa navečerať a ostať pri aute na noc. Pomohla som založiť oheň a započula som, ako sa Cara pýta Kevina, či bude spať pri nej.   
„Zlá nálada?" zasmiala sa Sienna, keď videla ako som zlomila na poly kus dreva.   
„Tak trochu," odpovedala som. Zvyšok večera som sa rozprávala s ňou. Tie krysy neboli také hrozné, ak som nemyslela na to čo jem. O chvíľu sme šli spať, niektorí sa uložili do auta, aby sme sa netlačili. Bolo aj celkom teplo. Ako skoro vždy, som nemohla spať a v noci som sa budila. Nakoniec som to vzdala a šla vystriedať niekoho, kto strážil von. Ako naschvál to bola Cara. Skôr ako som sa stihla otočiť na päte, si ma všimla.   
„Hanna, tak rada ťa vidím," uškŕňala sa a ja som sa snažila, aby som neprevrátila očami.   
„Idem ťa vystriedať," povedala som a prišla k ohňu.  
„Nie vďaka, po mne môže prísť Kevin."   
„Vravela si, že uňho nemáš šancu. Prečo sa tak snažíš?" zamračila som sa.  
„Oprava, ty nemáš šancu."   
„Ak si si to nevšimla, chodí so mnou, nie s tebou," bola som už vážne naštvaná. Všetko hovorila s úsmevom, akoby si zo mňa len strieľala.  
„Prosím ťa, ako dlho myslíš, že to vydrží? Mňa pozná celú večnosť, vieme o sebe všetko. Ty nevieš ani jeho obľúbenú farbu," povedala. Bola to pravda a to ma zabolelo.   
„Čo máš za problém? Odkedy som prišla, nenávidíš ma a robíš všetko preto, aby som sa cítila hrozne. Možno si sa cítila ohrozená, k tomu Kevin si vybral mňa. Som spojka, asi najdôležitejší člen. Vyrastala som sama podľa mojich pravidiel, zatiaľ čo ty si bola celý život zavretá v organizácii. Už ma to nebaví, takže ak ma neprestaneš provokovať, neskočí to dobre," kričala som na ňu, neovládla som sa. A aj keď to čo som vravela mi prišlo hlúpe a sebecké, nemohla som si pomôcť. Počas môjho výbuchu sa Cara uškŕňala. Teraz by mala povedať nejakú hlúpu poznámku. Ona sa však pozerala za mňa. Otočila som sa a tam som uvidela Kevina.   
„Nechám vás," usmiala sa Cara a odišla. Bože, ako som ju nenávidel. Teraz som však mala inú starosť. To vážne nebol šťastný deň.  
„Vyprovokovala ma," začala som.  
„Hanna prestaň... kedy si sa začala správať tak detinsky? Cara je proste taká, rýpe do ľudí, neber si to tak. Ale tie veci čo si jej povedala? Nemáš poňatia čo si Cara prežila."  
„Ona nevie čo som si ja prežila! A k tomu..."  
„Hanna, nečakal som, že sa budeš správať tak povrchne."  
„Povrchne? Neviem či si tak slepý... keby si počul, čo Cara povedala mne. Mala som dôvod tak zareagovať. Ak chceš, aby to medzi nami fungovalo, musíme mať medzi sebou nejakú dôveru."  
„To vravíš seriózne? Dôveroval som ti a ty si ma sklamala."  
„Ale to..."  
„Prestaň sa vyhovárať, počul som čo si povedala," skočil mi do reči Kevin. Od hnevu mi sčervenela tvár. Výčitky ešte zvládnem, ale toto? Fajn, on to chcel.  
„Skvelé, asi sme skončili," zavrčala som a pri odchode som do neho buchla ramenom, ako pri našej prvej hádke. Zhodou okolností sa tam Cara spomenula tiež. Nemohla som tomu uveriť. On mi neveril ani mi nedovolil vysvetliť to. Zlosťou som sa triasla.   
Zrejme sme sa rozišli. Presne ako Cara chcela.

  
  


kapitola

Ráno bolo ako vždy dobré, dokým som si nespomenula na realitu. Vstala som, hore bol aj Denis a Sienna. Na raňajky sme si dali len ovocie a počkali, kým vstanú ostatní.   
„Mali by sme sa pozrieť na to auto," povedal Lauren Denisovi. Dúfala som, že je vôbec možné spojazdniť ho.  
„Škoda že tu nie je Michael, mal by to hotové za päť minút," zamrmlal Denis. Otvoril kapotu auta. Lauren zatiaľ pozeral na drôty v aute. So Siennou sme ich sledovali. Moc sme toho nenahovorili.  
„Vpredu vyzerá všetko funkčné, baterka je trochu poškodená, ale pôjde to."   
„Fajn stačí už len túto vec naštartovať, nevieš, ktoré drôtiky mám spojiť?" opýtal sa Lauren.  
„Skús tie červené," navrhol Denis.   
Už sa zobudili skoro všetci. Keď sa nám s Kevinom spojili pohľady, odvrátila som sa. Hneď mi klesla nálada. To čo sa včera zomlelo, ma mrzelo. Ale bola som stále naštvaná. Ako sme si dokázali tie veci povedať? Chcela by som to napraviť, ale dám tomu nejaký čas. Nie je to jednoduché. Z myšlienok ma vytrhol zvuk motora. Auto sa naštartovalo.  
„Konečne," usmial sa Lauren a sadol si za volant.  
„Nastupovať." Bola som dosť prekvapená, že sme sa tu všetci vošli. Sienna s Denisom sedeli skoro na kufri, ale všetci boli radi, že nemusíme ísť pešo.   
„Je tu polovica nádrže," povedal Lauren. Sedela som pri ňom a hľadela pred seba. Na oblohe začalo svietiť slnko. Cesta ubiehala oveľa rýchlejšie. Kevin sa rozprával som sa s Carou, pomaly sa blížil čas obeda. Tak sme zastali. Dojedli sme skoro všetko čo sme mali, takže sme si museli zaobstarať jedlo.   
„Mali by sme ísť do lesa niečo nájsť. Kevin a Cara, ostanete strážiť auto," povedal Lauren. Potom sme zmizli v les. Neobzrela som sa ani raz.  
„Takže čo sa zas stalo?" opýtala sa ma Kayla.  
„My... rozišli sme sa. Začal mi vyčítať tie veci čo som Care povedala. Naštvala ma, ani som to tak nemyslela. Je to moja vina, pokazila som to. Vážne mi na ňom záleží," prešla som si rukami po tvári. Kayla na mňa chvíľu pozerala. Všimla som si, že sama nebola v najlepšej nálade.  
„Bude to v pohode," povedala nepresvedčivo.  
„Stalo sa niečo?"  
„Uvedomujem si, že sú dôležitejšie veci ako naše vzťahy. Môžeme všetci zomrieť každú chvíľu...ale Lauren a ja sme sa včera pobozkali."  
„Čože?" opýtala som sa prekvapene. Pár krát som si medzi nimi všimla nejaké napätie. Ale, veľmi som sa na to nesústredila. Lauren určite nebol môj obľúbený člen výpravy. Skôr než mi mohla Kayla odpovedať, Denis nás spredu zavolal. Zaostala som, aby som si zaviazala šnúrku. O chvíľu som niečo začula, pomaly som sa otočila. Predo mnou bol obrovský býk. Začala som cúvať. Oprela som sa chrbtom o strom a zvažovala moje možnosti. Kričať som nechcela, ešte viac by ho to rozzúrilo. Býk bol príliš blízko, aby som použila pištoľ. Chystala som sa zastaviť čas, keď som začula kroky. Nikoho som však nevidela. Býk sa otočil a ja som zbadala Kevina.  
„Tak poď," zamrmlal. Býkovi sa zaleskli jeho tmavé oči a rozbehol sa. Rohy namieril na Kevina a on sa v poslednej chvíli uhol. Narazil do stromu. Kevin to využil a bodol ho mečom do boku. Zaryčal a rohmi ho odhodil na zem. Keď bol nad ním, strelila som býka pištoľou. Prišla som ku Kevinovi a uvažovala som, že mu podám ruku a pomôže mi postaviť sa. Keď som tak neurobila, vstal. Vyzeral naštvaný, zrejme som mu prekazila jeho pokus o moju záchranu.  
„Asi sme našli jedlo." pousmial sa. Zrazu som jej mala chuť povedať toľko vecí. Prebodávala som ho očami.   
Prišli ostatní a pomohli nám dotiahnuť býka k autu. Potom sme z býka nakrájali všetko mäso. Zabalili sme ho s tým, že si ho neskôr upečieme na večeru.   
Každý mal lepšiu náladu, čerstvé mäso sme nemali už dosť dlhú dobu. Jediná, ktorá z toho nebola veľmi nadšená bola Sienna, bola vegetariánka.   
Celá cesta prešla dosť rýchlo a na večer sme sa utáborili a založili oheň. To mäso bolo výborné, ešte nám zvýšilo na zajtra. Kevin mal prvú hliadku. Všetci boli unavení, tak šli do stanov.   
„Hanna? Môžem s tebou hovoriť?" zastavil ma Kevinov hlas. Otočila som sa a prikývla. Šli sme trochu ďalej od stanu.  
„Chcem sa ti ospravedlniť. Včera som to vážne prehnal, mal som ti veriť. Cara mi povedala, čo sa naozaj stalo. Mohli by sme na to zabudnúť?" opýtal som sa jej s nádejou.  
„Máš pravdu. Vážne si to prehnal. Nerozumiem ti, myslela som si že si iný Kevin. Nemôžem na to len tak zabudnúť," povedala som a uprene mu hľadela do očí.   
„Chápem že si naštvaná, ja by som bol tiež. Len ťa prosím, sme na výprave. Do rána môžeme byť mŕtvi, vážne sa s tebou nechcem byť pohádaný." To bol dôvod prečo sa chcel uzmieriť? Ublížil mi a ja som sa naozaj snažila mu odpustiť, no namiesto toho som povedala: „Na to si asi nemyslel, keď si veril Care viac ako mne. Vlastne mala pravdu, skoro ťa nepoznám. Možno proste nemáme byť spolu."  
„To nehovor..."  
„Prečo? Povedz mi jeden dôvod Kevin!"  
„Pretože ťa milujem!" vyhŕkol. Ostala som na neho ostala hľadieť s otvorenými ústami.  
„Nemusíš mi hneď odpovedať. Počkám," povedal, keď prešla asi minúta trápneho ticha. Bez jediného pohľadu som odišla. Chcela som mu to povedať späť. Niečo mi v tom však bránilo. Mala som pocit, že som možno pokazila to najlepšie, čo ma v živote stretlo.

  
  


„A potom som odišla a nechala ho tam," dopovedala som ráno Sienne.   
„Páni. Čo teraz urobíš?" opýtala sa.  
„Neviem, asi bude lepšie sa mu vyhýbať, kým na to neprídem," zamrmlala som. Ak mám vystihnúť moju náladu za posledné hodiny, bola som zmätená. Nevedel som, čo mám robiť, ani ako sa cítiť.   
„Tak dúfam že sa to urovná, ale teraz by sme sa mali vrátiť," usmiala sa Sienna a objala ma.  
„Vďaka." Cez všetko zlé som bola rada, že ma niekto podporí a vypočuje. Keď sme sa vrátili, všetci už boli po raňajkách. Nastúpili sme do auta a vyrazili. Lauren vravel, že sa blížime ku pralesu. Mala z toho zlý pocit. Čo keď tam zvyšok členov výpravy nebude?  
Ak bolo niečo pekné, tak to bolo počasie. Aspoň na chvíľu ma odpútalo od myšlienok na realitu. Niečo mi hovorilo, že toto nebude jednoduchý deň.   
Niekoľko hodín sme cestovali autom. Vedela som, že benzín už dlho nevystačí, ale v kufri sme našťastie našli ďalšie tri nádoby.   
Všetci sme boli hladný, tak sme si dali pauzu na obed. Dojedli sme mäso. Ja som sa šla kúsok prejsť do lesa. Potrebovala som si pretriediť myšlienky. Vážne mi včera Kevin povedal, že ma miluje? Prišiel mi to ako sen. Myslel to vôbec vážne? Čupla som si a oprela hlavu o strom. Cítila som sa fakt hrozne.  
„Ahoj," povedal niekto za mnou. Bola to Cara.  
„Čo tu robíš?" opýtala som sa jej. Nemala som náladu na hádky.   
„Pozri..." vzdychla si. „...mala by si Kevinovi odpustiť. Nebola to jeho chyba, ale moja. Nie sme nič viac ako kamaráti. Beriem ho ako brata. A to s Isabell som si vymyslela. Nevedela som, že to čo som vravela, zoberieš tak vážne. Ak ti to pomôže, je na mňa naštvaný zato čo som ti povedala."  
„Predtým to tak nevyzeralo," poznamenala som.  
„To preto, lebo počul len ako na mňa kričíš," zasmiala sa.   
„Prestaňte sa trápiť. Nikomu to neprospieva, k tomu všetci vidia, ako vám na sebe záleží," čupla si ku mne. Možno by mi to pripadalo ako kamarátske gesto, keby to nebola ona.  
„Nie je to také jednoduché, nevieš..."  
„Ale viem. A vy to len zbytočne komplikujete."   
„Príde mi, ako by ma stále odháňal od seba. Nehovorí o svojej minulosti, niekedy je fakt vzdialený. Preto sa mu niekedy nezdôverím. Akoby mi neveril, zato sa zdá, že tebe vraví všetko. A teraz pri tej všetkej dráme, neviem čo mám robiť," prezradila som jej.  
„To je typický Kevin. Má hrozný zlozvyk neveriť ľuďom, aj keď chce, neuvedomí si to. Ale my sme kamaráti celú večnosť. Prešli sme si niečím vážnym. Ale to by ti už mal povedať on. Prinúť ho," žmurkla na mňa. Začala som byť podozrievavá, myslí ich vzťah? Niečo mi hovorilo že nie. Musela myslieť Kevinovho brata Alana. Čudovala som sa, prečo bola zrazu taká milá. Zrejme len kvôli Kevinovi.  
„Vďaka," povedala som po chvíli zaváhania.  
„Skús to nepokaziť, Kevin na tebe visí," povedala a postavila sa. Vážne by som chcela pochopiť jej povahu. Než som jej stihla niečo povedať, odišla.  
Vrátili sme sa do auta. Väčšinu času som len pozerala do prázdna a premýšľala. Vlastne som to poslednou dobou robila často. Prišla som si neužitočná.  
Do prítomnosti ma vrátil až Kaylin hlas: „Minula sa nám voda."  
„Fajn. Aj tak už potrebujeme naplniť nádrž. Ja tu ostanem s Carou a vy choďte po dvojiciach hľadať vodu do lesa. Do západu slnka nech ste všetci späť," povedal Lauren. Zbadala som, ako sa ku mne blíži Kevin. Hodila som bezmocný pohľad na Siennu. Niečo povedala Denisovi a potom sa vybrala ku Kevinovi. Zatarasila mu cestu a zobrala ho do lesa s ňou. Ešte sa na mňa usmiala a ja som naznačila perami ďakujem. Denis vyzeral trochu zmätene, ale potom sa na mňa usmial a šli sme do lesa. Ešte nikdy som sa s Denisom osamote nerozprávala. Všetko čo som o ňom vedela bolo asi len, že hral baseball a chcel študovať psychológiu.  
„Vietor fúka na západ, takže by sme mali hľadať tým smerom," povedal Denis a ja som prikývla. Pár minút sme šli, keď zrazu Denis zastal.   
„Čo sa deje?"  
„Počuješ to?" opýtal sa. Hneď na to som začula niečo ako šumenie krovia. Podišla som ku kríku. V tom momente z neho vyliezol had. Bol veľký a mal hnedozelenú farbu.   
„Panebože," zašepkala som, keď sa mi začal obtáčať okolo nohy.   
„Nehýb sa," povedal Denis a priblížil sa ku mne. Z hadov som mala vážne strach. Prudko som dýchala a snažila sa zabudnúť na jeho blízkosť. Had mi zvieral nohu a ja som sa začala triasť. Denis ho pomaly zložil z mojej nohy. Had zasyčal a pokúsil sa ho pohrýzť do ruky. Denis odtiahol ruku práve včas a hodil ho na zem. Potom ho prebodol dýkou. Vydýchla som si. Snáď už nebudú žiadne neželané prekvapenia.   
Po nejakej chvíli sme sa rozhodli vrátiť. Už bolo dosť neskoro a niekto iný musel vodu nájsť. Bola som už dosť unavená.   
„Vieš, keď som ťa prvýkrát uvidel, myslel som si, že si len neskúsené dieťa a budú s tebou problémy. Zmýlil som sa," povedal mi po chvíli Denis.   
„Ďakujem... asi," povedala som. Úprimne, myslela by som si o sebe to isté.  
„Je zaujímavé, že po tom, čím si každý prešiel, stále držíme pokope. Často som rozmýšľal aké to bude, keď konečne nájdeme strom. A mám pocit, že tentokrát sa nám to podarí."   
„To by bolo fajn, nechcem výpravu zažiť odznova," pousmiala som sa. Bola som milo prekvapená Denisovým pohľadom. Vlastne mi to pomohlo k môjmu rozhodnutiu. Keď sme sa vrátili, Sienna s Kevinom tam už boli s fľašami plnej vody.   
Večer sme strávili tu. Všetci sa našťastie bezpečne vrátili. Po večeri sme sa vybrali do stanov. Ja som sa šla prejsť ku kraju lesa posledný krát sa uistiť či som si istá. Kevin si zobral prvú hliadku ako obvykle. Bola som rozhodnutá. Pôjdem za Kevinom hneď teraz a poviem mu, že ho tiež milujem. Už nepremárnim ani sekundu. Niekedy máme len jednu šancu. A to čo máme my dvaja, bolo výnimočné a nemôžeme to zahodiť. Bola som odhodlaná, oheň som už videla. Kevin stál pri ňom a pozeral na oblohu. Ak nevidí hviezdy teraz, stavím a že o chvíľu bude.   
Usmiala som sa a chystala sa vykročiť keď mi niečo prudko vrazilo do hlavy. Pred očami sa mi zahmlilo. 

kapitola

Prebudila som sa na bolesť hlavy. Ležala som na zemi. Vedľa mňa bol Lauren a Sienna. Videla som aj ostatných. Kľačali v rade na kolenách. Pred nami bola skupina ľudí, mierili na nás zbraňami. Za mnou stála žena, držala meč.  
„Konečne!" vykríkol chlap so slnečnými okuliarmi a mačetou. „Teraz keď sme všetci prítomný. Začnime vyjednávať."   
„Čo sa stalo?" šeptom som sa opýtala Laurena.   
„Nie nie nie. Teraz budete počúvať mňa," smial sa chlap s mačetou.  
„Dovoľte mi predstaviť sa. Som Tinner. Ako každý chceme strom. Takže vám poviem o čo ide. Zoberieme si všetko a všetkých, čo nám uľahčia cestu. Odstránime, všetko čo nám stojí v ceste." Hľadala som očami Kevina. Keď som ho nevidela, došlo mi, že sa niekde zneviditeľnil. Na tú horšiu možnosť som radšej nepomyslela. Snažila som sa prísť na to, čo urobíme. V organizácii sme riešili možnosti útokov a únosov. Vždy nám vraveli, že sme mali čakať na znamenie veliteľa a potom zaútočiť. Lauren si to uvedomoval. Rozhliadla som sa po ľuďoch na vôkol. Neboli z druhej organizácie, určite boli bez schopností. Narátala som ich desať. Mali naše zbrane.   
„Nemusíte zomrieť. Môžete sa vzdať, dokonca ak budete spolupracovať, môžete ísť s nami. Alebo odkráčať späť. Ďalšia možnosť je len smrť," Tinnerov úsmev ma desil. Prechádzal okolo nás a mieril mačetou.   
„Tak, ty tu velíš?" ukázal na Laurena, keď sa pri ňom zastavil. Pomaly prikývol, ale zabíjal ho pohľadom.   
„Nemáte veľa času na rozhodovanie. Čas plynie," poťukal si po imaginárnych hodinkách. V hlave som vymýšľala plán, čo urobím, keď dá Lauren znamenie.   
„Vlastne, myslím, že by sme mohli mať viac možností," prehovoril Denis a snažil sa s Tinnerom nadviazať očný kontakt. Videla som ako Sienna vedľa mňa zadržiavala slzy.   
„Viem o čo sa snažíš kamarát. Nezaberie to, vlastne si ma naštval... takže, kto je najdôležitejším členom tejto výpravy?" Tinnerov pohľad padol na mňa. „Určite ty, dievčatko," usmial sa a žena za mnou ma mečom tlačila dopredu. Zrýchlil sa mi dych.   
„Povedz, má toto nejakú sentimentálnu hodnotu?" kýval mi pred očami Livinou bábikou. Zaťala som päste. Všetci sme boli bez zbraní, Kevina som nevidela a videla som, ako mi Lauren kývol hlavou. Zastavila som čas a sústredila sa. Všimla som si naše zbrane pri ruksaku jedného chlapca. Zobrala som ich a pred každého položila ich zbraň. Nikoho som sa nedotkla, bála som sa, že by to narušilo čas. Livinu bábiku som dala späť do ruksaku a dala si ho na plece. Nechala som si moju pištoľ a zozadu ju namierila na Tinnerovu hlavu. Potom som čas spustila.   
„Situácia sa trochu obrátila," prehovorila som Tinnerovi do ucha. Zbadala som Laurenov úškrn.   
„Skloňte svoje zbrane," povedala som Tinnerovým spoločníkom. Aj tak urobili a moji priatelia si zobrali svoje zbrane. Lauren namieril lukom na našich nepriateľov. Kevin sa objavil s mečom v ruke. Uľavilo sa mi, že je v poriadku a usmiala som sa na neho. Tinner však využil moju nepozornosť. Buchol mi do ruky a keď som vystrelila, minula som jeho hlavu.   
Začala sa bitka. Nestihla som sledovať čo sa dialo. Tinner mi vyrazil pištoľ z ruky a zvalil ma na zem. Mieril mi mačetou na tvár. Nemohla som sa pohnúť, nemohla som zastaviť čas, len by som ho zobrala so sebou.  
„Neviem, či mám byť dotknutý. Ty si ma chcela zastreliť?" Tinner sa stále usmieval. Telo mi zmeravelo strachom.  
„Nemôžem to nechať len tak," najprv mi mačetou pozeral líce. Cítila som, ako mi pramienok krvi tiekol po brade. Mykala som sa, ale nepomáhalo to a on sa chystal zabiť ma.  
„Hej, sukin syn," ozvalo sa za nami. Kevin mu strelil pištoľou medzi oči. Odtlačila som zo mňa jeho telo a zotrela si krv z tváre. Kevin mi pomohol postaviť sa a zmizol. Videla som, ako Lauren a Denisa prinútili piatich ľudí kľaknúť si a čakať. Cara a Kayla bojovali so zvyškom. Sam so Siennou stáli bokom.   
Lakťom do mňa narazilo dievča, ktoré na mňa predtým mierilo mečom. Kopla som ju do kolena a vyhla sa jej úderu. Podrazila mi nohy a skončila som na zemi. Než som sa stihla postaviť, zaryla mi nôž hlboko do ramena. Skríkla som bolesťou a namierila na ňu pištoľ.  
„Choď k ostatným." Prinútila som ju kľaknúť. Nechcela som u zabiť. Viem, že by sa to so mnou nieslo dlho. Zabíjať netvory, čo na nás útočili bolo iné. Ale keď som nemusela vziať život človeku, neurobila som to.   
Bolo po všetkom, no Kayla mala zranenú nohu a mne krvácalo z ramena. Lauren vyhlásil, že musíme nájsť tretie stanovište. Bola to trochu okľuka k pralesu, ale potrebovali sme lieky a zásoby. Nikto neprotirečil.   
„Nebudete nás sledovať," ovplyvnil Denis ľudí.  
„Neviem ako dlho to vydrží," pošepol nám. Lauren a Kevin im však pre istotu zaviazali ruky aj nohy a vzali zbrane.  
„Si v poriadku?" uisťoval sa Kevin. Potláčala som neznesiteľné pálenie v pleci. Gloria tu, nebola aby nás vyliečila.  
„Potrebuješ to zašiť, ale teraz na to nemáme čas," Kevin otvoril ruksak a z lekárničky vybral obväz. Postaral sa mi o ranu, zatiaľ čo Lauren obviazal Kayle nohu.  
„Musíme ísť."

  
  


Ďalších pár hodín bolo neznesiteľných. Každú chvíľu som myslela, že odpadnem. A keď som myslela, že bolesť nie je taká zlá, zhoršila sa. Konečne sa pred nami objavila malá drevená chatrč. Zo všetkých stanovíšť zatiaľ v najhoršom stave, ale našej situácii to prospelo. Chata nemala poschodie a tvorili ju dve miestnosti. V prvej bola kuchyňa, kde boli zásoby v pár skrinkách a kohútik s vodou. V druhej boli štyri zaprášené postele a stôl. Niekto tu pred nami zrejme bol, pretože väčšina zásob chýbala. Našťastie sme našli pár liekov a obväzov. No museli sme si vystačiť s pár plechovkami polievky a krekrami.  
Sadla som si na posteľ, kde som si odviazala obväz premožený od krvi. Do celého ramena mi udrela ďalšia vlna pálčivej bolesti. Sienna sa ku mne posadila s ihlou v ruke.  
„Už si to robila predtým, však?" opýtala som sa, keď ranu dezinfikovala.  
„Jasné tisíckrát... na oblečení," povedala keď mi prepichla ihlou kožu. Môj tlmený výkrik bolo určite počuť na kilometre. Hrýzla som si do trička a stískala Kevinovu ruku. Prešla celá večnosť, snažila som sa sústrediť na niečo iné, no nešlo to. Kayla na druhej posteli vyzerala podobne keď jej šili ranu na nohe. Skúsila som zavrieť oči, no bolesť sa zdvojnásobila.  
„Ukľudni sa, prežila si to," doniesol sa mi hlas Cary z druhého konca miestnosti. Pozrela som na moje rameno. Rana bola čistá a zašitá.   
„Donesiem ti vodu," Kevin pustil moju ruku. Sienna začala ustielať postele. Boli sme ôsmy na štyri postele. Lauren a Cara si ustlali na zemi. Denis si ľahol ku Sienne a Kevin ku mne. Aspoň zvyšok noci sme chceli mať pokojný.  
Všetci už zrejme spali, len ja som pozerala do prázdna. Započula som šepot a na to sa Lauren postavil a ľahol si ku Kayle.  
„Nie je ti zima?" opýtal sa jej.  
„Už nie."  
„Bola si už niekedy v takejto chate? Myslím, pred organizáciou."  
„Hmm... raz doma na Aljaške sme mali atletickú súťaž. Spali sme v podobnej chate."  
„Vyhrala si?"  
„Jasné. Pochybuješ Lauren?"  
„Nikdy."  
„Kedy prestaneš?"  
„S čím?"  
„Ty vieš. Je to stále dookola. Dávaš mi nádeje, si milý a potom to pokazíš. Čo je to s nami?"  
„To preto, že som sa bál. Ale už sa nebojím. Milujem ťa Kayla."  
„Prestaň. Nikam to nevedie. Na výprave, je lepšie city neprejavovať."  
„Nemôžem ťa prestať milovať. Pozri sa mi do očí a povedz, že ku mne nič necítiš." Po chvíli sa pobozkali a ja som po chvíli zaspala. Chápala som o čom Kayla rozprávala. City boli na výprave veľkým riskom. Mohli nás stáť život. Stojí to za to? Pozrela som sa na Kevina. Ja som odpoveď vedela.

  
  


kapitola

Po raňajkách sme zobrali zásoby a hneď vyrazili. Prišlo mi však, že sa vlečieme oveľa pomalšie.  
„Hanna!" vykríkol Kevin a zvalil ma na zem. O sekundu na to pri nás vybuchol granát. Srdce mi začalo búchať.   
„Každý zastaňte. Je to mínové pole," povedal Kevin. Okolo nás bola len suchá krátka tráva. Boli sme na čistine.  
„Musíme sa odtiaľto dostať. Pri stromoch už bude bezpečne."   
„Ako sa ta dostaneme?" opýtala som sa.   
„Vidíte tie hrbole v zemi? Tam sú hlavné bomby. Skúsime ich obísť a pri tom nerozbiť žiadne menšie," zobral si do ruky kamene Kevin. Dobre som vedela, že keď pôjde prvý a narazíme na bombu, bude po ňom. Ale on to vnímal inak, je pešiak. Nenávidela som naše postavenia.  
Všetci sme šli tesne za Kevinom. Po každom kroku pred seba hádzal kamienok. Tak sme sa dostali cez polovicu čistinky. Už som si myslela, že to máme za sebou. Kevinovi sa minuli kamene. Prišiel k lesu a vydýchol si.  
Nasledovala som ho, už sme boli v bezpečí. Teda ako sa to vezme, aspoň z nás nebol prach. Postupne prišla Sienna, Denis aj Sam.   
„Nie!" počula som zvresknúť Laurena. Keď som sa obrátila, videla som, že Kayla stúpila rovno na ten veľký hrboľ. V poslednej sekunde ju Lauren odsotil a skončil na jej mieste. Pri tom dobre vedel, čo to znamenalo. Do vzduchu vystrelil oheň. Mína vybuchla a všetkých odhodila na zem.   
Na chvíľu všetko stíchlo. V ušiach mi hučalo a videla som rozmazane. Pozviechala som sa zo zeme, bolela ma ruka na ktorú som dopadla. Vo vzduchu sa ešte vznášal smrad z výbuchu a prach. Naokolo to vyzeralo hrozne.   
Kým mi došlo, čo sa stalo Kayla začala kričať. Denis ju musel držať. Lauren. Zomrel.  
Slzy sa mi začali tlačiť do očí. Skoro som sa zas zrútila na zem. Kevin ma zachytil a objal. Plakala som mu na rameno, ako mnohokrát pred tým. Lauren bol neoddeliteľnou časťou výpravy. Rodiny. Nemohla som uveriť, že v jednej sekunde bol tu a teraz je preč. Snažila som sa potlačiť moje vzlyky. Sienna len bez slova pozerala. Kayla bola zničená. Dobre som vedela, že je do Laurena zaľúbená. Tiež som dobre vedela, aké je to stratiť niekoho koho milujete. Všetci sme to vedeli. Podišla som ku Kayle a objala ju. Bola príliš rozrušená aby mi to opätovala.  
„No tak, musíme ísť. Vrátiš ho," povedal jej Denis.   
„Nie. Je to stratené," plakala Kayla. Cítila som ako všetci znervózneli ešte viac. O Kaylu sme si nemohli dovoliť prísť. Z časti som to vyčítala aj sebe. Možno by som stihla zastaviť čas. Ale čo potom?   
„Mohla som ho zachrániť. Stihla by som to. Zachránil mi život, je toľko vecí čo by som mu chcela povedať. Nebola som dosť rýchla," vyčítala si Kayla.  
„Nie je to tvoja chyba." povedala som. Bolo mi jej strašne ľúto. A pomáhalo mi zameriavať sa na iných aby som nemusela myslieť na svoje pocity.  
„Zvládneš to. Sľubujem," povedala jej Cara.

  
  


O niekoľko hodín neskôr, sme sa vliekli ešte pomalšie. Myslím, že na dnes sme mali dosť. Rozhodli sme sa dať si prestávku na obed. Aj keď sme nemali chuť na jedlo. Radšej som sa šla prejsť do lesa. Ako vždy, keď sme niekoho stratili, upokojovala som sa tím, že ho vrátime. Ale teraz? Bolo to ťažšie. Nemohla som len tak pokračovať a tváriť sa, že je všetko v poriadku. Mala som chuť rozbíjať veci, no radšej som sa upokojila. Začula som kroky a vedľa mňa sa objavila Cara. Obe sme boli príliš smutné, na podpichovanie. O pár metrov ďalej boli husté stromy. Podišli sme ta. Držala som v ruke dýku a približovala sa, keď zrazu spoza stromu vyšiel Michael. Za ním boli Simon, Linden, Zoe aj Anna.  
„Cara," vydýchol Michael a objal svoju dcéru.  
„Vedel som že si v poriadku," usmial sa. Chvíľu mi dochádzalo, že ich fakt vidím. Už som sa skoro zmierila s faktom že sa neuvidíme. Práve teraz sme potrebovali pomoc.  
Zavolala som ostatných. Všetci sa s nimi radostne zvítali. Po chvíli sa Michael pýtal Kevina: „Kde je Gloria a Lauren?"   
„Nezvládli to." Sledovala som jeho znepokojený pohľad.  
„To je veľmi zlé. Máme menšiu šancu na prežitie."  
„Bože otec. To je jediné čo ťa zaujíma? Tá hlúpa výprava? Všetci tu sme ľudia, ale ty sa správaš akoby sme boli len nejaké veci, ktoré potrebuješ k pokladu," vyprskla Cara. A ja som s ňou súhlasila.  
„Nie Cara, ale na moment, kedy nájdeme strom čakáme celý život. Chceš ešte vidieť mamu, nie?" Care sa chvíľu v očiach menili emócie, potom si vzdychla a obišla ho.   
Videla som že sa každému -okrem Kayly- zdvihla nálada. Boli sme zas pokope, skoro. Vybrali sme sa smerom k pralesu, ktorý bol už len deň cesty vzdialený. 

  
  


Lúče slnka a vlhko ma zobudili. Dokonca som počula vtákov. Dnes sa mi nesnívalo nič zlé. Prehodila som pár slov s dievčatami a potom sa prezliekla. Mala som len tri páry oblečenia.   
Konečne sme mali stroj na jedlo. Ani som si neuvedomila, ako mi tie jedlá z prášku chýbali. Po raňajkách sme vyrazili. Bola som naplnená novou energiou.   
Všimla som sa, že sa Linden so Zoe začali trochu viac rozprávať s našimi. Predsa boli kamaráti. Ak chcem prežiť, musíme spolupracovať.  
Šli sme ďalej na sever a čas ubiehal rýchlo. Rozprávala som sa so Samom. Mal lepšiu náladu a za to som bola rada.   
„Vďaka," objavil sa pri mne Linden.   
„Za čo?" usmiala som sa.  
„Že sme mohli ísť s vami. Na tvojom mieste by som to neurobil."   
„Tak sa snaž, aby som to neľutovala," drgla som do neho. Na stromoch som zbadala mnoho exotických vtákov. Nezdalo sa, že by nám venovali pozornosť. Bolo tu vlhko a slnečné lúče svietili cez vysoké stromy. Niečo som za nami začula.   
Keď som sa otočila, uvidela som medveďa. Bol naozaj obrovský. Skôr, ako som stihla upozorniť ostatných, zdvihol sa na zadné a zaryčal. Zacúvala som od neho a Kevin sa postavil predo mňa.   
V momente sa k nám medveď vyrútil. V priebehu sekundy sa stalo viac vecí. Simon skončil na zemi s krvavým škrabancom na hrudi. Cez medveďa prešiel oštep. Hodil ho chlapec na okraji lesa.  
Každý nehybne hľadel na toho chlapca. Bol mi povedomý. Vlasy mu padali do očí. Tvár mal špinavú a veľmi sa podobal na Kevina. Odrazu som vedela kto to je. Videla som ho v miestnosti s tablami. Bol medzi spojkami jediný chlapec. Prvá sa spamätala Cara.  
„Alan," zašepkala ale všetci to počuli. Vrhla sa mu okolo krku. Keď som sa pozrela na Kevina, mal v očiach slzy.   
Práve našiel svojho strateného brata.

  
  


kapitola

Nenazvala by som to práve šťastným stretnutím. Predsa každý Alana považoval za mŕtveho. Ja, Sienna a Anna sme ho ani nepoznali. Cara sa od neho konečne odtiahla a pozerala sa mu do očí. Trochu som vedela ako sa cíti. Potom ako ma uniesli a Kevina som uvidela po pár dňoch, bola som šťastná. Ona videla Alana po rokoch. Niečo si potichu rozprávali. Pobozkali sa a ja som za nich bola naozaj šťastná. Každý musel cítiť ich silné puto. Prešiel prvý šok a prestali sme na neho pozerať ako na ducha. 

Kevin k nemu urobil pár krokov. Cara ustúpila. Alan sa na neho pozrel a pomaly sa objali. Nebolo to, akoby boli radi, že sa vidia po tábore. Bolo to, ako keby sa báli, že keď sa pustia, ten druhý sa rozplynie. Neviem si predstaviť čo práve pociťujú. Možno by som vedela, keby som teraz našla Liv a Jimmyho. Bolo to celé veľmi emotívne. Nedalo sa to porovnať k tomu, keď sa stretli so mnou. Skoro všetci plakali. Keď sme objali, začal rozprávať o všetkom.   
„Keď som sa stratil na výprave, pár dní som blúdil sám v lese. Po týždni som vedel, že ste odišli späť do organizácie. Sám by som sa k stromu nedostal a domov tiež nie. Potom som našiel stanovište v tomto pralese. Žila tam jedna nymfa, Cerris. Opustila svoju skupinu, prichýlila ma a odvtedy tam žijeme. Šiel som po nejaké jedlo a našiel som vás. Stále tomu nemôžem uveriť. Je to ako sen." Každému chvíľu trvalo, kým to spracovali. Alan bol útly chlapec môjho veku a veľmi sa ponášal na Kevina. Mal milé oči a vedela som si predstaviť, že ho má každý rád. Tiež bol jediný chlapec spojka. Čo to značí pre mňa? Možno ma už nebudú potrebovať a keď to príde, nechajú ma zomrieť, lebo majú Alana. Snažila som sa čo najrýchlejšie zahnať tú myšlienku.   
Rozhodli sme sa ísť do Alanovho domu a potom uvidíme, čo ďalej. Nebola to dlhá cesta. Za to bolo čím ďalej teplejšie. Aj keď sme boli v tieni, bolo dusno. Voda sa nám míňala.  
Došli sme na malú plochu bez stromov. Bol tam pekný drevený domček a pred ním jazero. Práve z neho vyšla veľmi vysoká žena. Mala biele vlasy dlhé po pás. V ruke mala luk a veľmi sa podobala na Emiru, nymfu ktorá nám raz pomohla. Zrejme to bude jedna z jej sestier. Nedôverčivo na nás zazerala, asi tak, ako Cara na ňu. Alan k nej pribehol a na rýchlo vysvetlil, že nie sme nepriatelia. Pozvali nás dnu. Strávime noc tu. Dali nám jedlo, všetci sa s Alanom rozprávali. Všimla som si, že Kevin vyšiel z miestnosti. Pomaly som šla za ním. Dom bol celkom veľký, zvonka obrastený machom. Vyzeral ako chatka v horách.   
Kevin zastavil v dverách malej izby. Určite bola Alanova. Po pár sekundách vošiel dnu a sadol si na posteľ. Cítila som sa zle, že ho špehujem a chcela som odísť, keď zrazu si do rúk zobral malú drevenú gitaru. Keď som ho s ňou videla, akoby mu už nič nechýbalo. Zaklopala som na zárubňu dverí a usmiala som sa na neho. Úsmev mi opätoval, aj keď trocha smutný. Kývol hlavou a ja som si k nemu prisadla.   
„Vieš, keď si v organizácii vytiahla moju gitaru, bol som rozrušený kvôli nemu. Alan ma naučil hrať, prepáč, že som bol nepríjemný," povedal a pozrel sa na mňa.  
„Tým sa netráp. Hlavne že je teraz tu," drgla som do neho.   
„Som za to šťastný, ale... zmieroval som sa s tým, že ho už nikdy neuvidím a zrazu stál predo mnou. Vieš, nechcem o neho zas prísť, tu je v bezpečí. Ale, chce ísť s nami k stromu. Už nás nechce stratiť," povedal. Chytila som ho za ruku.  
„Je to tvoj brat. Nájdete si k sebe cestu nech sa stane čokoľvek," povedala som a myslela pri tom na Liv a Jimmyho. Kevin ma pobozkal, vedela som, čo cíti aj bez slov.   
„Možno by si ma niečo mohol naučiť," ukázala som na gitaru. Prikývol a ukázal mi ako mám dať správne prsty na struny.  
„Toto je akord E-mol," povedal. Neviem, ako dlho sme tam sedeli. Ale prišlo mi to, akoby som sa do neho znovu zamilovala.   
Keď prišiel do izby Alan, odišla som aby si mohli pohovoriť. V jedálni, kde sedeli ostatní sa zrejme Kayla a Cerris skamarátili. Neboli tu ale všetci. Pozrela som sa von z okna, Linden sa tam zrejme hádal so Siennou. Zvláštne, rozmýšľala som prečo. Sadla som si k Samovi.   
„Je to vážne neuveriteľné," poznamenal. Prikývla som a usmiala sa.  
„Ale je to jedna z dobrých vecí, nie?"  
„Jasné, ale mám z toho divný pocit, akoby osud čakal niečo na oplátku."   
Chvíľu mi trvalo, kým som pochopila, čo povedal. Zrejme sa stalo už toľko zlých vecí, že nemôže uveriť v nejakú dobrú. Ale trochu ma to znepokojilo, lebo Samove pocity nebývali klamlivé.   
„Všetko bude v poriadku," uistila som ho a objala ho. Ale tým jeho pocit nezmizol. Stále som sa snažila upokojovať ľudí, aj keď si nie som ničím istá. A to možno nie je správne. Pretože nemáme istotu že to bude v poriadku. Nemôžeme vedieť, že druhý deň môže byť náš kamarát mŕtvy. A ja som vedela, že sa naša cesta blížila ku koncu. Ale nevedela som, aký ten koniec bude. Vlastne som sa toho obávala. Ak má byť rovnováha, zaslúžime si byť šťastný. Všetci sme si prešli toľkým. Prečo nemôže byť svet aspoň na sekundu spravodlivý?! Také myšlienky mi behali hlavou pri pohľade na smutného Sama.  
Po dlhých rozhovoroch som sa konečne pobrala spať. Niektorý spali von v stane, keďže v dome nebolo dosť miesta pre všetkých. Ja s Kaylou, Siennou a Carou sme spali v Cerrisinej izbe. Prišla som tam prvá a rozložila si spací vak na zemi. Zašla som do malej kúpeľne a cestou späť som vrazila do Cary.   
„Prepáč," zamrmlala som a chystala sa čo najrýchlejšie zmiznúť.  
„Počkaj. Chcela som s tebou hovoriť," povedala a ja som nadvihla obočie.   
„Prepáč, že som bola taká hnusná. Vieš, bola som tak naštvaná a..."   
„To je v poriadku. Ja som tiež nebola najmilšia," usmiala som sa trochu prekvapená. Ale ak by som sa vžila do jej kože, nečudujem sa, že sa tak chovala. O Alanovi som dodnes ani nevedela.   
„Ale, to ako si povedala, že Kevin pri strome vráti Isabell... myslela si to vážne?" opýtala som sa a ona sa zamračila.  
„Ehm... myslela som, že to vieš."  
„Čo?" zachmúrila som sa a Cara chvíľu zvažovala či mi to povedať.  
„Hanna, spojky sa nedajú vrátiť," stisla mi rameno a odišla do kúpeľne. Nechala ma tam stáť s vyrazeným dychom. Čože?!   
Spamätala som sa a vrátila sa do izby, do ktorej už prišla Kayla. Bola som rozhodená. Mám byť naštvaná na Michaela, že mi to nepovedal? Mala by som o tom hovoriť s Kevinom? Nie... musel si prežiť toľko, veď ani nemal nádej že Isabell a Alana vráti. Nečudo, že sa o mňa bál a že vždy ochraňujú spojky najviac. Panebože. Keby som zomrela. Nikto ma už nevráti. A Alana tiež nie. Zízala som do prázdna a potom som pozrela na Kaylu. Bola na tom podobne ako ja. Už nebola to pozitívne dievča s úsmevom ako v organizácii. Keď Lauren zomrel je to ešte horšie. A ja som nevedela ako jej pomôcť. Nevedela som pomôcť nikomu, ani len sebe. 

  
„Počkajte!" vykríknem a potknem sa. Oni však pokračujú. Toto miesto nie je bezpečné. Konečne ich dobehnem a ocitnem sa vysoko nad útesom.   
„Nie...nie," zašepkám a vidím všetkých padať dolu. Skríknem a padám tiež. V rukách držím čiernu knižku.  
„Sila je v sebaobetovaní," poviem a zavriem oči. 

S trhnutím som sa zobudila. Všetci ešte spali. Vyhrabala som z ruksaku čiernu knižku. Boli tam nové znaky. Niečo ako zvláštny štvorec a mesiac. O tom útese sa mi snívalo opakovane. A zrazu Sam nebol jediný kto mal zlý pocit.

  
  


  
  


kapitola

„Je to príliš nebezpečné."   
„Kedy pochopíš, že moje rozhodnutia nezávisia od teba?"   
Viem, je neslušné odpočúvať niekoho. Ale Kevin s Alanom sa v izbe dohadovali už dvadsať minút a nedalo sa to prepočuť. Kevin sa ho stále snažil presvedčiť aby s nami nešiel. Chápala som obe strany. Prišla som do jedálne a sadla si k Sienne. Prehodili sme pár slov a potom nám Michael oznámil, že po raňajkách odchádzame. Zašla som ešte do kúpeľne.  
Tvár, na ktorú som v zrkadle pozerala bola moja. Tak prečo som sa nespoznávala? Možno za to mohli vystupujúce lícne kosti, alebo kruhy pod očami. Na líci som mala ranu. Vlasy vyzerali strašne, preto som ich väčšinou nosila v cope. Nadýchla som sa a vyšla.   
Merris nám dávala posledné rady. Bola vážne milá, že nás tu tolerovala. Rozmýšľala som, aké to asi je žiť celý čas sama, bez rodiny či priateľov. Ale vybrala si to. Opustili sme dom a vybrali sa späť do pralesa, aj keď sa mi práve nechcelo. Nohy kráčali automaticky a vietor vial akoby som bola zas v našej dedine a mala desať rokov. Bola v ňom známa vôňa nášho jazera. Zosmutnela som. Bude to také ako vtedy keď rodinu vrátim? Dúfam v to? Čo keď budeme zas chudobný. Čo keď ich stratím znovu? Som hlúpa. Najprv ich predsa musím vrátiť. Toto všetko som robila pre nich.Ale čo keď som to robila pre seba? Keď som uvidela Porletovú prvýkrát, bola som bez nádeje. Zmenila mi život. Toto sa malo stať. Tak prečo niektoré veci tak boleli?   
Fúkal jemný vietor, len to nás chránilo od úplného udusenia. Bolo fajn vidieť, ako bol každý šťastnejší kvôli Alanovi. Prešli sme riadny kus pralesa, zo všetkých strán sa ozvali zvuky vtákov a zvierat.   
„Ahoj." Objavil sa vedľa mňa Denis.  
„Ahoj." Usmiala som sa a rozmýšľala čo asi chce.  
„Si dobrá kamarátka so Siennou však?" opýtal sa a ja som prikývla. Chvíľu sa otáľal, akoby uvažoval či mi môže veriť.  
„Ehm... v poslednom čase sa chová zvláštne. Tiež trávi dosť času s Laurenom. A tak som uvažoval, čo keď chce zmanipulovať Siennu tak, ako predtým teba?" vychrlil a ja som chvíľu vstrebávala čo povedal. Určite hovoril o tom bozku- čo mu musel povedať Kevin.  
„Nič neviem, no mohla by som sa jej opýtať. Ale prečo to chceš po mne a neurobíš to sám?"  
„Už som sa o to pokúsil, ale stále na mňa vyletí že jej nedôverujem." Vyzeral že ho to dosť trápi.  
„Uvidím čo zmôžem." Pokrčila som plecami. Vďačne sa usmial a odišiel. Kráčala som pri Kayle, ale ani jednej nám nebolo do reči. Už sme sa blížili ku koncu pralesa.   
Odrazu rev z lesa preťal vzduch. Niečo nebolo v poriadku.   
Obrovské gorily začali zoskakovať zo stromov a vyliezať z poza stromov. Roztržito som sa pištoľou trafila do ruky gorile, čo chcela skočiť na Siennu. To ju nezastavilo. Sienna ju spútala rastlinami. Kevin sa zneviditeľnil a zrejme sa po nich oháňal mečom. Linden pár odohnal strachom. Ale nakoniec sa vždy vrátili. Všade sa ozývali výkriky a ich rev.   
Obraz bol ako rozmazaná šmuha. Dialo sa príliš veľa vecí. Oháňala som sa pištoľou na všetky strany. Jedna gorila ma zvalila na zem. Pištoľ mi vypadla. Gorila sa nado mnou týčila a zaryčala na mňa až mi odfúklo všetky vlasy z tváre. Videla som jej ostré zuby. Skôr ako mi mohla oddeliť hlavu od tela, som zastavila čas. Vyliezla som z pod jej tela a vystrelila na ňu. S výbuchom odhodilo a čas sa zas spustil. Každý bojoval o život a zdalo sa, že boli všetci ešte nažive. Kayl sa rýchlo pohybovala a strieľala do goríl kušou.  
Zbadala som, ako Sam uteká a jedna gorila ho prenasleduje. Nemal sa ako brániť. Rozbehla som sa mu na pomoc. Keď som na gorilu vystrelila, zabránila som aby zahryzla Samovi do krku. Nanešťastie sa jej zuby zaťali do jeho ramena. Gorila padla na zem a Sam skrčil tvár od bolesti. Srdce mi tĺklo ako splašené.  
Začula som krik niekoho z našich. Simona zabili. Pichla ma výčitka, že som tomu nezabránila. Goríl začalo pribúdať, boli v presile. Nemali sme šancu.  
„Stiahnite sa. Utečme po skupinách a večer sa stretneme na konci pralesa!" vykríkol Michael keď mu došlo, že keby sme ostali, umreli by sme. Začala som sa obzerať po jednej osobe. Niečo ma schytilo za ruku, keď mi došlo že je to Kevin vydýchla som si. Zviditeľnil sa a bežali sme cez prales. Predierali sme sa stromami, z ktorých sme už mali kopu škrabancov. Za nami som ešte počula rev goríl. Mala som veľmi zlý pocit, že sme sa všetci rozdelili. Sam bol zranený. Čo keď tam ostal? A trafíme späť? Začal mi dochádzať dych a spomaľovala som. Keď sme sa uistili, že nás nič neprenasledovalo, zastali sme. Kevin ma pevne objal a chvíľu sme vydýchavali. Našťastie nebol ani jeden z nás zranený. Bola som za to veľmi rada, ale môj strach o ostatných sa stupňoval.  
„Bude to v poriadku. Večer sa stretneme," upokojoval ma Kevin. Vybrali sme sa hľadať nejaké miesto, kde by sme mohli chvíľu ostať. Po chvíli sme objavili malú priehlbinu. Asi vyschnuté jazero. Bolo v ňom pár polámaných stromov. Začali sme opatrne liezť dole. Ja som šla prvá a dávala som si pozor na všetky tie vetvy a korene. Keď šiel Kevin, šmykla sa mu ruka. Spadol a ja som k nemu vystrašene pribehla.  
„Si v poriadku?" opýtala som sa.  
„Nemôžem pohnúť nohou," povedal. Mal ju zaseknutú pod hrubou vetvou stromu. Skúšal ju vybrať, ale nešlo to. Začala som panikáriť. Mala som v očiach otázku. Čo urobíme? Vyzeralo to, že mu tá noha krváca. Kevin bol bledý a sám nohu vybrať nemohol. Chytila som konár a celou silou sa do neho zaprela, ale bol vrastený do zeme. Nevládala som ho nadvihnúť.  
„Skús nájsť nejaký iný konár," povedal a keď som sa otočila, zastonal od bolesti. Rýchlo som zobrala zo zeme prvý pevný konár a podľa jeho inštrukcií som ho zapichla ku stromu. Snažila som sa nadvihnúť ten konár palicou. Nešlo mi to. Po desiatom pokuse som vyčerpaná padla na zem vedľa Kevina.  
„Prepáč, skúsim to o chvíľu zas. Som neschopná." Pošúchala som si čelo. Prečo som viac netrénovala? Mohla som byť silnejšia. Dokázala som predsa ťažšie veci.  
„Nie nie si. Dokážeš to, verím ti." Chytil ma za ruku a zahľadel sa mi do očí. Prikývla som a postavila sa. Zaprela som sa do konára a snažila sa, ako som vedela. Konečne som konár trochu nadvihla, ale nie dosť aby Kevin mohol vytiahnuť nohu. Pod tou ťarchou som konár zas pustila a dopadol Kevinovi na nohu, ktorý sykol a ja som sa cítila bezmocnejšie ako obvykle.  
„Prepáč som príliš slabá." Vzdychla som si a bola pripravená skúsiť to zas. Chvíľu bol ticho, premýšľal.  
„Máš pravdu," povedal potichu Kevin a ja som zamrzla. Čakala som, že by povedal hocičo, ale vážne nie toto, aj keď to bola pravda. Neodvážila som sa mu pozrieť do očí a on pokračoval v rozprávaní.  
„Lebo keby si nebola taká slabá, ešte by stále žili ľudia, ktorých tak miluješ. Nedokázala si ich zachrániť. Nechala si ich zomrieť, tak ako teraz necháš mňa. Tak to vzdaj, preži aspoň ty. Choď a nechaj ma tu!" Hovoril pevným hrozivým hlasom ktorý som nepoznala. Stála som ako prikovaná a vstrebávala jeho slová. Cítila som ako mi krv vrie v tele.  
„Nie." Zašepkala som.  
„Čože?" pohŕdavo sa opýtal.  
„Nie!" zvrieskla som a zapichla palicu do zeme. Oprela som sa o ňu a všetkou silou čo som nazbierala som sa do nej oprela. Zrazu mi prišla ľahšia ako predtým a konár som nadvihla. Kevin vybral nohu a ja som konár pustila a pozrela sa mu do očí. Sila mnou ešte prúdila a určite som bola v tvári červená. Ani som si neuvedomila že ruky stískam do pästí. Kevin sa pozviechal na nohy.  
„Hrozne ma mrzí to čo som povedal. Len som vedel, že bezo mňa neodídeš. A stále keď sa naštveš ani nerozmýšľaš, čo robíš a si schopná všetkého. Keď nedokážeš ovládnuť hnev, ovládne on teba. Dá ti silu," povedal a na konci sa uškrnul. Vydýchla som si a objala ho. Na chvíľu som uverila, že to myslel vážne. A aj keď som bola rada, že je v pohode. Táto spomienka mi bude vŕtať hlavou. Najmä preto, lebo mal pravdu. Prezrela som jeho nohu , na ktorej bola krvavá rana. Nebolo to až tak hlboké, môže chodiť, ale bolo by treba to obviazať. Z batohu som vytiahla posledný kus obväzu. Nemala som nič na dezinfikovanie, ale hádam to postačí.  
„Si úžasná." Pobozkal ma Kevin a ja som sa na neho usmiala. Keď sa začalo stmievať, vyrazili sme. Snažili sme sa čo najviac vyhnúť miestu, kde na nás gorily zaútočili. Kevin trochu kríval, ale nebolo to nič hrozné. Neviem si predstaviť, čo by sa stalo keby tam musel ostať dlhšie.   
Konečne sme došli k miestu, kde sa končil prales. Boli tam Sienna, Denis a Cara s Alanom. Kde sú ostatní? O chvíľu som zistila, že to nebol náš najväčší problém.   
Pár metrov ďalej sa rozprestierala obrovská priekopa. Viedol cez ňu úzky lanový most. Bola to tá priekopa.   
Z mojich nočných môr.

  
  


kapitola

„Nikto iný tu ešte nie je?" zamračil sa Kevin, keď sa rozprával s Alanom. Nehybne som sa pozerala do priepasti plnej skál, cez ktoré tiekla rieka. Aj keď som tento výjav videla už niekoľkokrát, stále som bola v šoku.   
„Hanna si v poriadku?" opýtala sa Sienna. Pomaly som prikývla a odstúpila od priepasti. Pochybovala som že ten rebrík, ktorý sa tiahol cez priepasť je stabilný. K tomu bolo zjavné, že sa schyľuje k búrke.   
„Nie je to tu bezpečné, navrhujem ich počkať na druhej strane," povedala Cara.   
„Bezpečné to nie je nikde, musíme držať pokope," povedala som, ale najmä preto, lebo som od tej priepasti chcela ostať čo najďalej. Cara na mňa zazrela ako vždy, keď jej odporujem. Alebo v hocijakej inej situácii. Mala som z toho všetkého vážne zlý pocit. A nemyslím, že som bola jediná.  
Z lesa postupne vyšli Sam a Anna. Kde je dopekla sú ďalší? Strach som mala najmä o Kaylu. Stmievalo sa a v lese ešte občas zaznel rev goríl. Boli sme hladní, keďže Michael mal stroj na jedlo, nikto sa neodvážil ísť niečo hľadať späť do lesa a zásoby z ruksaku som už dávno minula. Čakali sme dosť dlho. Medzitým, čo bol Kevin s Alanom a Carou som sa porozprávala so Siennou. Stali sme sa dobrými kamarátkami.   
„Ako to ide s Denisom?" nadhodila som.  
„Nič moc. Neviem, z ničoho nič sa začal správať ako žiarlivý blbec," vzdychla si.  
„Dala si mu na to dôvod?" Chvíľu rozmýšľala, a potom pokrútila hlavou.  
„Žiarlivosť plynie len z toho, že sa bojí, že ťa stratí pretože mu na tebe záleží." usmiala som sa na ňu.  
„Asi máš pravdu. Tiež mi na ňom záleží." Objala ma a ešte chvíľu sme rozoberali výpravu.   
Potom som si prisadla k Samovi. Neviem si predstaviť aké to pre neho muselo byť v tomto veku. Všetko niesol veľmi vyspelo a s nadhľadom.   
„Ako sa máš?" usmiala som sa na neho. Jeho zranenie od gorily mal obviazané. Už nekrvácalo.   
„Ako vždy," zdvihol kamienok zo zeme a hodil ho do diaľky.   
„Len ma štve, že so mnou ľudia jednajú... akoby sa báli že sa každú chvíľu zrútim."  
„Niekto konkrétny?" pokrútil hlavou.  
„No, keď ťa bude niekto otravovať, povedz mi to. Mám zbraň." s úsmevom som do neho štuchla.   
„Mám ťa rád Hann." povedal odrazu a objal ma. Okamžite som mu objatie opätovala.  
„Vieš že aj ja teba."  
Prerušil nás zvuk z lesa. Najprv sa objavila Kayla a za ňou pribehol Michael. Skôr ako som začula rev z lesa som vedela pre čím utekajú. Okamžite boli všetci na nohách.  
„Rýchlo na druhú stranu. Po trojiciach." zavelil Michael.  
„To nie je dobrý nápad." pribehla som za ním.  
„Máš lepší? Bojovať s nimi zas riskovať nemôžeme." odvrkol mi a vybral sa po rebríku. Ani neviem ako sme sa ocitli s Kevinom a Samom ako posledná trojica. Môj zlý pocit sa zvýšil na maximum hneď ako som vykročila na rebrík za Kevinom.  
Začula som známy rev. Keď som sa otočila, za nami bola gorila. Rebrík sa kýval. Tú váhu dlho neudrží. Spadneme ak nás nezožerie skôr.   
„Pôjdeme na pred. Doženiete nás?" kričal nám Michael. Kevin prikývol a všetci sa stratili v lese.  
„Rýchlo." zakričala som na Kevina, ktorý sa rozbehol. Rebrík sa celý triasol. Niekoľkokrát som zakopla. Keď bola gorila tesne od nás, z lesa vyšla ďalšia. Moje srdce búchalo snáď rýchlosťou svetla. Chcela som kričať. Cez dážď som dobre nevidela.   
Niektoré lanká na moste sa začali trhať a ja som dobre počula búrlivú rieku pod nami. Sam za mnou nebol so zranením taký rýchli. Druhá gorila nastúpila na rebrík v momente, keď sa roztrhol. Kevin vyskočil na pevnú zem a chytil ma za ruku. So Samom sme sa rútili do priekopy. Rýchlo som ho chytila a prudko sme narazili na stenu útesu. Nemali sme sa kde zachytiť. Kevin držal celú našu váhu. Gorily padli na skaly v útese, počuli sme ich poslednýkrát zarevať. Keď som sa spamätala zo šoku, začalo mi dochádzať v akej mizernej situácii sme sa ocitli.   
Dážď mi padal do tváre. Chvíľu mi ani nedošlo, že časť z toho sú moje slzy. Stískala som Samovu ruku, šmýkala sa mi a nevedela som ako dlho to vydržím. Po chvíli som sa začala triasť. Zastavenie času by nepomohlo. Keď som pozrela do Kevinovích očí, vedela som, že neprežijeme obaja. Naznačoval mi to. Len som si to nechcela priznať. Slabo pokrútil hlavou.   
„Hanna," prehovoril Sam a už sa ma ani poriadne nedržal. Jeho ruka mi šla vykĺznuť. Uvažovala som, ako ho zachrániť miesto mňa.   
„Zachráň sa." ledva som Sama počula.   
„Nie." zakričala som aj keď som vedela, že sa hore obaja nedostaneme. Kevin nás nedokáže vytiahnuť. Kiež by nás ostatní počkali. Krútila som hlavou a vzlykala z pocitu bezmocnosti.   
„Sam drž sa, už len chvíľu." hľadela som mu do očí a jeho ruka mi čoraz viac skĺzavala.   
„Prepáč." počula som ho, keď vyvliekol ruku z môjho zovretia a pustil sa do útesu. Na to ma Kevin vytiahol udýchanú hore.   
„Nie." zašepkala som so zavretými očami, nechcela som vidieť ako sa rúti dolu.   
„Nie!" zvrieskla som a začala sa mykať v Kevinovom zovretí.   
„Nie! Nie! Pusti ma! Nie! Doriti." vrieskala som s kopou nadávok. Kevin mi šepkal, že to bude dobré. Mykala som sa až kým som neoslabla a neostala visieť v Kevinovom náručí ako uplakaná troska bez života. Zrútila by som sa na zem keby ma nedržal. Plakala som a už som ani nekričala.   
„Mala som ho zachrániť. Mala som ho zachrániť." vzlykala som ako malá, ale na tom nezáležalo. Nezáležalo na ničom. Mala som ho zachrániť.  
„Hanna! Hanna pozri sa na mňa, počuješ?" vravel mi Kevin.  
„Musíme ísť. Bola to jeho voľba. Nech nepríde nazmar. Chcel aby si žila. Ak sa pohneme ešte ho uvidíš. Viem že je to ťažké." vysvetľoval mi pokojne, ale vedela som že aj jeho to zasiahlo. Po chvíli plakania som zachračala: „Máš pravdu."  
Aj keď už na ničom nezáležalo.

  
  


kapitola

Mohli by prejsť tisícročia a ja by som stále nevedela zabudnúť na tú bodavú bolesť. Ticho sa zakrádala v mojom srdci a ničila ma zvnútra. Takto som sa cítila potom, ako sa ostatní dozvedeli, že Sam je preč. Najprv prešlo drtivé ticho. Potom sa Kayla rozplakala. Raz mi vravela, že jej je ako brat. Najhorší bol ale Denisov pohľad. Zbadala som popieranie, strach, zlosť, smútok a prázdnotu. Presne v tom poradí. Všetci sa spamätali, keď Denis pustil Sienninu ruku a odišiel cez les. Šiel pomaly a pohľad na jeho vzďaľujúci sa chrbát ma nútil zadržiavať ďalší záchvat plaču. Vyrazili sme bez slova za ním.   
Večer prebehol bez nejakých komplikácii. Utáborili sme sa v lese ako veľa nocí predtým. Keď sme večerali, všetci boli ticho. Denis sedel ďalej od nás a pozeral na les. Postavila som sa a šla si k nemu sadnúť.  
„Nebudem ti hovoriť, že to bude v pohode. Nebude, zažila som to," povedala som mu. Skláňal hlavu a po chvíli ju zdvihol. V očiach mal slzy.  
„Mám rakovinu."   
„Čože?!" vykríkla som. Zas sklonil hlavu. Čakal moju reakciu.   
„Vie to Sienna?" zašepkala som.  
„Vedela to len Porletová a Gloria. Ak sa nedostaneme k stromu... toto bude moja posledná výprava."   
„Vieš čo? Toto bude posledná výprava. Pre všetkých, pretože ten hlúpy strom nájdeme. Bude po všetkom."   
„A čo Sam?" triasol sa mu hlas.  
„Ešte ho uvidíš. Sľubujem." položila som mu ruku na plece. Vždy som mala potrebu presviedčať ostatných, že všetko bude v poriadku. Dúfala som, že tomu uverím aj ja. Ale keď som vedela, aký bol Denis zničený... musela som mu to sľúbiť. Aj keď to nemusí byť pravda.   
„Ďakujem." zašepkal Denis. 

  
  


Ako sa stmievalo, na oblohu vyšli hviezdy a všetci sa uložili spať. Strážila som ako prvá. Aj tak by som toho moc nenaspala. Stále som sa strhávala z nočných môr a potom to so spánkom vzdávala. Pozorovala som ako oheň narúšal tiché okolie a vytiahla čiernu knižku. Pribudli v nej ďalšie znaky. Vlastne bola z veľkej časti zaplnená. Na každej strane sa črtal nejaký jednoduchý vzor. Napríklad niekoľko čiar tvoriacich rieku či diamant. Lúštila som v knihe snažiac sa prísť na to čo to znamená. Ani som nevnímala plynúci čas.  
Keď sa vedľa mňa niekto objavil, trhla som sa. Bol to Alan. Keď si ku mne prisadol, zatvorila som knihu.   
„Môžem ťa vystriedať." usmial sa.  
„Netreba, aj tak by som nespala." Chápavo prikývol a pozoroval hviezdy.   
„Vieš, vždy som si hovoril, že keď vidím hviezdy... je to dobré znamenie. Že som šťastný." povedal a ja som sa na neho pozrela. Mohla som tušiť že to Kevinovi povedal on.  
„A si? Myslím šťastný."  
„Áno. Vzhľadom na všetko čo sa deje... mali by sme sa zameriavať na kladné veci. Ceniť si aj to málo čo máme, len tak môžeme vydržať." Prikývla som. Ale popravde som nerozumela. Odmietala som byť šťastná, keď ľudia okolo mňa umierali. Jedna časť zo mňa chcela na Alana nakričať. On Sama ani nepoznal. Tá druhá časť ho neprestávala obdivovať, tak som sa prinútila odtrhnúť od neho pohľad.  
„Aká je tvoja schopnosť?" opýtala som sa ho otázku, ktorá ma zaujímala od chvíle čo som ho uvidela. Pozrel sa na svoju ruku, nemal náramok.  
„Vidím záblesky budúcnosti. No nemôžem budúcnosť ovplyvniť. Jediné čo ma držalo nad vodou bolo vedomie, že ma nájdete. No keď som už nebol súčasťou výpravy... náramok zmizol." pokrčil plecami.  
„A... nemal by sa teraz objaviť späť?"   
„Spojka na výprave môže byť len jedna. Ty si spojka tejto výpravy Hanna." usmial sa.  
„Každý mi stále hovorí, aká som pre výpravu dôležitá. Že len ja môžem nájsť strom, ale ja ani neviem čo mám robiť." vzdychla som si s nádejou, že mi to prezradí.  
„Každý má svoje poslanie. Ľudia narodený v skrytý deň majú akoby šiesty zmysel. Budeš to vedieť, keď budeš blízko stromu. Keď do teba ľudia vkladajú nádeje, ver si a váž si to. Ak si myslíš, že si sklamanie tak sa ním staneš." Chvíľu som rozmýšľala nad tím čo povedal.   
„Rada kreslíš?" opýtal sa a hľadel na knihu v mojej ruke.  
„Ehm... počkaj. Ty si tú knihu nikdy nevidel?" zamračila som sa keď pokrútil hlavou. Nemali si ju spojky predávať?  
„Nikdy som tu nekreslila."  
„Čože? Videl som ťa raz v noci. Kreslila si tam nejaké znaky. Na nič iné si sa nesústredila." povedal.   
„Musím ísť." Rýchlo som sa postavila.  
„Si v pohode?" opýtal sa keď videl aká som rozrušená. Prikývla som a vošla do stanu. Je možné, že by som si to nepamätala? Ja som kreslila tie znaky. Vlastne to dáva zmysel, ale ako to, že neviem čo som robila? Ten fakt ma vážne rozrušoval. Presne ako som čakala, zvyšok noci som strávila s otvorenými očami. 

  
  


Ráno sa nič nezmenilo, vybrali sme sa pomalým krokom. Prišli sme k časti lesa, kde bolo veľa jabloní. Dokonca to vyzeralo ako sad. To je smiešne, na to by tu musel byť niekto, kto by sa o to staral. Hneď ako som si to pomyslela z poza stromu vyšiel muž. Nikdy som ho nevidela, vyzeral veľmi chudobne. Mal otrhané šaty a bol špinavý, ako my. Z poza stromov vyšli ďalší podobní muži. Postrehla som ako Kevin s Michael položili ruku na zbraň.  
„Návštevníkov sme nemali dlhú dobu," usmial sa ten prvý muž so silným prízvukom.  
„Som Harrien a toto moji bratia, čo vás privádza?" vyzeral prívetivo, ale ako sme sa už všetci naučili, zdanie môže klamať.  
„Chceme len prejsť," povedal Michael na rovinu. Harrien chvíľu s desivým úsmevom čakal.  
„Nebude to zadarmo." Stále sa usmieval.  
„Vieme prečo tu ste. Vstup si musíte zaplatiť." Už som myslela, že si z nás strieľajú. Predsa sme mali presilu, mohli sme ich zabiť. Ako sa ukázalo, mýlila som sa. Všetky stromy v okolí sa s vetvami preplietli. Nedalo sa prejsť aj keby sme chceli. Zrejme nejaké kúzlo. Spýtavo som sa pozrela na Siennu, či by to vedela napraviť. Pokrútila hlavou.  
„Fajn. Čo chcete?"  
„Chceme... ju." Ukázal na Annu. Stále sa hrozivo usmieval.  
„Nie." Povedal Linden. Stihla som si všimnúť, že si ju obľúbil. Trávili spolu dosť času.  
„V tom prípade sa môžete vrátiť." Pozrela som na Annu, bola bledá a triasla sa od strachu. Za ruku ju držal Linden, ktorý sa triasol zas od hnevu. Harriena zabíjal pohľadom a v ruke držal nabitý Luger. Keď som videla Michaelov pohľad, vedela som čo chce urobiť. Všetci to vedeli. S Kevinom sme si vymenili znepokojené pohľady.  
„Vy-vyberte si niečo iné." Krútil hlavou Linden. Videla som, ako ich chcel ovládnuť strachom, ale nefungovalo to Dokonca ani Denisova telepatia nezabrala.  
„Chceme ju." Zopakoval Harrien.  
„Prečo?" opýtala sa Kayla.  
„Niekto nám musí pomáhať so sadom."  
„Robia si srandu však?" obrátil sa Linden rozhodene na Michaela.  
„Vrátime sa po ňu, keď nájdeme strom." Pomaly povedal Michael, čo mi prišlotrochu bezcitné.  
„Nie! Ja zostanem tiež." Nikdy som nevidela Lindena viac rozhorčeného. Nevedela som, že mu na Anne tak záleží. Prichytila som sa pri premýšľaní o tom, aká som vďačná, že nie som na ich mieste. Neviem si predstaviť, že by som Kevina opustila.  
„Lauren... potrebujeme ťa na výprave." Povedala mu potichu Sienna.  
„Ty tu ostať nemôžeš. Rozhodnite sa." prepaľoval nás Harrisonov úsmev. Napadlo ma, že by som sa ponúkla miesto Anny, ale ostatní by sa nedostali ku stromu. A Kevin by mi to neodpustil.  
Zhromaždili sme sa pri mrežiach zo stromov. Pár metrov od nás sa Linden lúčil s Annou.  
„Ľúbim ťa." Prečítala som Anne z pier. Keď som ich videla bozkávať, chytila som Kevina za ruku. To sa nám nesmie stať. Kayle to zrejme pripomenulo stratu Laurena a Sama, lebo začala vzlykať.  
„Vrátim sa pre teba. Sľubujem." Povedal Linden a priechod zo stromov sa otvoril.  
„Vieš, vždy som Lindena nemal v láske. Priam nenávidel. Ale teraz mi je ho ľúto." Povedal mi po chvíli Kevin. Len som prikývla. Vedela som čo myslí. Rozmýšľala som, či mu mám povedať o tých znakoch a knihe, no nechcela som ho zaťažovať ďalšími problémami. Všetci sa potichu vliekli a do obeda sa nič nestalo. Okrem bolesti nôh, samozrejme.   
„Ako ti je?" opýtala som sa Lindena pri obede.  
„Ako myslíš?" pokrčil plecami.   
„Pozri...nie je to koniec. Máte ešte šancu," snažila som sa ho povzbudiť. Viem aké je cítiť bolesť, nechcem aby na to ostatní boli sami.   
„Asi máš pravdu." pomaly prikývol a ja som sa usmiala. Aj keď som mala pocit, že to povedal len preto, aby som mu dala pokoj.   
Keď sme sa zas zberali na cestu, zašla som za Kevinom.  
„Ako je na tom tvoja noha? Michael vravel, že už sme blízko. Možno nakoniec všetko dobre dopadne."  
„Hanna..."   
„Stalo sa niečo?" zvraštila som čelo.  
„Naozaj dúfam, že budeš v poriadku." prázdny pohľad upieral cezo mňa a mne začalo rýchlo búchať srdce.  
„Nikdy ťa neopustím. To vieš."

  
  


Ďalej sme šli pri koryte malej rieky, ktorá sa postupne rozširovala. Prezrela som si tváre mojich priateľov. Čoskoro bude po všetkom. V mysli som im sľúbila. Celý ten čas som na hranici zrútenia. Ale stále sme tu. Stále dýchame. Aj keď nie všetci.  
Za stromami bolo čoraz bližšie počuť šum vody. Poznala som to, znelo to ako v lese vedľa našej dediny. Zaviedlo ma to späť. Uvidela som tváre dvojčat. Nasledoval príval bolesti, na ktorý som už bola zvyknutá. Akoby mi stvrdlo srdce. Prišli sme k vodopádu. Šum vody bol hlasný a na mokrých kameňoch sa šmýkalo.   
„Ľudia, za vodopádom je jaskyňa, pôjdeme tam. Hlavne sa pevne držte a dodržujte rozstupy," povedal nám Michael a prvý začal šplhať na skalu. Zo všetkého, čím sme prešli, mi jedna skala neprekážala. Po chvíli sa každému podarilo vyliezť a prejsť za vodopád, aj keď sme skončili poriadne mokrý. V jaskyni bolo tlmené svetlo, nebola veľmi veľká. V jej strede bolo niečo, spoznala som to až keď som podišla bližšie.  
Bolo tam zrkadlo. Vyzeralo rovnako ako to na začiatku výpravy. Môže to znamenať, že sme konečne na konci? Dokázali sme to? Je za zrkadlom strom? Usmiala som sa, ostatní mali zrejme rovnaký názor.   
Zoradili sme sa do radu ako pred pár mesiacmi. Michael čakal, že zas budeme musieť prejsť záchvatom úzkosti. Bolo to však oveľa horšie. Keď som sa pozrela na svoj odraz nespoznala som sa. Rýchlo som vošla cez zrkadlo a ocitla sa v tme. Počula som len zvuk vlastného srdca. O chvíľu prišlo svetlo. Bola to postava. Svietila ako nádej v temnote. Bola to moja mama, mala biele šaty a dlhé svetlé vlasy zapletené vo vrkoči. Nevidela som ju roky.  
„Mami?" vzlykla som.   
„Moje dievčatko," zobrala ma do náručia a ja som bola znovu to dieťa, čo nevedelo čo je skutočný život.   
„Čo...čo tu robíš?"   
„Musím ti povedať niečo veľmi dôležité. Záležia od toho osudy ľudí, ktorých miluješ." Skúmala som jej tvár, nechcela som ju spustiť z očí. Už nikdy.  
„Urobím čo bude treba." prikývla som a mama stisla pery.  
„Do teraz si nevedela svoje poslanie. Si najdôležitejší člen výpravy, len ty môžeš nájsť strom. Skutočná podstata spojky je ale jednoduchá. Poznáš tie slová?"  
„Kľúč je v sebaobetovaní," zašepkala som. Prenasledovalo ma to od samého začiatku. No až teraz mi to začalo dochádzať.   
„V tvojej čiernej knihe si nevedomky vytvorila kľúč k miestu, kde sa všetko zmení."   
„Čo tým myslíš?" opýtala som sa, aj keď som to v hĺbke duše dávno vedela.  
„Budeš sa musieť obetovať pre ostatných. Inak sa k stromu nedostane nikto." Vyriekla mama a zrazu sa jej postava zmenila na Porletovú. Videla som ju uškŕňať sa. Vedela to. Chcela som namietať, ale všetko by končilo sebecky. Začali sa mi triasť ruky. Nie. Teraz všetko vzdať? Opustiť Kevina a všetko, za čo som bojovala? Už nikdy neuvidím moju rodinu. Spojky sa nedajú vrátiť.   
Ale ostatný budú šťastný, uvidia znovu ľudí, ktorých stratili. Mne sa to nikdy nesplní. Stálo to za to, už viem moje poslanie. Musím ho vyplniť, aj keď viem že to niekto nepochopí. Budem to musieť držať v tajnosti. Z časti sa mi uľavilo, že Alan nie je spojka výpravy, konečne má Kevina. Nemohla by som im to vziať. Bolelo ma, že nikdy neuvidím šťastie mojich priateľov. Trhane som sa nadýchla.   
„Dokážem to."   
Tma zmizla a ja som sa objavila na zemi. Kevin ma zdvihol a usmial sa. Snažila som sa usmiať ale nešlo to.   
„Čo si videl v zrkadle?"  
„Našu budúcnosť. Bolo to krásne." objal ma celý šťastný a ja som potlačila vzlyk. Nechcela som sa ho vzdať, ale vedela som, že mu bude lepšie bezo mňa. Aj keď mi to nikdy neodpustí. Keď sa všetci objavili, šli sme o kúsok ďalej. To, čo sme zbadali každého ohúrilo.  
Bol to obrovský labyrint. Z vysokého a hustého živého plota. Uprostred neho musí byť strom. To bude posledné miesto, ktoré uvidím. Ale pred tým musím splniť svoje poslanie. 

  
  


kapitola

Prvý krok som urobil Alan. „Mali by sme na to vyspať. Skôr ako tam vojdeme," povedal. Micheal súhlasil, tak sme rozostavili stany.   
Podišla som ku Kayle, lebo sme sa dlho nerozprávali. Chýbala mi jej pozitívna osobnosť. Odkedy Lauren a Sam zomreli už to nie je ona... všetci sme iní.  
„Ahoj, si v poriadku?" opýtala som sa, keď som videla ako pozerá do prázdna.  
„Myslím, že mám horúčku," povedala zachrípnutým hlasom. Tak to nebolo dobré.  
„Dobre, dala si si nejaké lieky? Určite niečo máme." snažila som sa pomôcť.  
„Dala som si niečo z Gloriiných liekov, ale je mi ešte horšie." Sadla si na zem a ja som vážne nevedela čo robiť. Nakoniec som sa rozhodla ísť za Michaelom.  
„Nie, nechcem aby si robili starosti."  
„Kayla, ak ti niekto nepomôže, a takto pôjdeš do bludiska, zomrieš. Nemyslíš si že to dopustím, však?"  
„Je milé ako si stále myslíš, že môžeš všetkých zachrániť." zasmiala sa. Jej lesklé oči naznačovali že nie ne v poriadku. Vážne som si priala, aby som zachránila všetkých keď to nemôžem urobiť sama pre seba. S Kevinom sme jej zohnali deku, lieky a postarali sa aby mala dosť vody. Ale ani po pár hodinách nevyzerala lepšie. Šla som za Siennou, možno by vedela zohnať nejaké bylinky. Ochotne mi pomohla.   
„Z bylín zostavím liek regalen. Má silné detoxikačné a regeneračné účinky. Ale chvíľu mi to potrvá," povedala.  
„Ďakujem."  
„Teraz sa hráš na kvetinárku?" podpichla ma Cara. Normálne by som ju ignorovala, ale už som na to nemala náladu.  
„Vieš Cara, nemusíš ponižovať ostatných len aby si sa cítila lepšie." Zarazila sa a ja som sa jej otočila chrbtom. Zaskočilo ma, že už nič nepovedala.  
Stmelo sa a zdalo sa, že Kayle je ešte horšie. Kevin a ja sme šli po drevo na oheň. Keď sa sklonil po vyschnutú vetvu, podlomila sa mu noha. Tá zranená. Pozrela som sa na to.   
„Dopekla, je to zapálené. Prečo si nič nepovedal?!" naštvala som sa, najmä na seba, keďže som mu nestihla vymeniť obväz.   
„Myslela som, že sa to zlepšilo. Pozbieram to sama. Choď za ostatnými, v ruksaku mám masť a Sienna ti dá obväz." vzdychla som si. Postával a nervózne na mňa pozeral.  
„Zvládnem to. A nezabudni si ranu umyť," povedala som a Kevin odišiel. Keď som mala náruč plnú drevených paličiek, rozhodla som sa vrátiť. Ani som si neuvedomila ako ďaleko som zašla. Keď som za sebou niečo začula, od šoku mi spadlo všetko drevo na oheň. Pomaly som sa otočila a predo mnou stál...myslím že sa nazýval kentaur. Po pás človek a jeho zvyšok bol kôň. Od šoku som zamrzla. Mal tmavé dlhé vlasy a dlhú bradu. Konská časť bola orieškovo hnedá. Nikdy som nič podobné nevidela. Bol ozbrojený lukom a šípmi.   
„Raz mi niekto povedal, že mojím poslaním je zabiť každého, kto prejde k bludisku." Jeho hlboký hlas ma desil, ani ma nenapadlo vytiahnuť zbraň.  
„A pozrime sa, mám šťastie. Oh, prečo som nezdvorilý... moje meno je Deanors, teší ma," usmial sa a ja som sa bála, že keď prestane hovoriť, zabije ma.   
„Som Hanna. Len som chcela nejaké drevo ak dovolíš." Snažila som sa, aby môj hlas neznel tak vystrašene.   
„Nechoď, sám sa tu nudím. Môj brat je riadne otravný, buď rada že si nestretla jeho. Už by sme sa nerozprávali."  
„Kde je tvoj brat?"  
„Vravel, že neďaleko je skupina ľudí. Nechcelo sa mi ísť, tak sa naštval a..." prerušil ho krik z nášho táboriska. Otočila som sa a rozbehla sa. Zrejme ich už nestihnem varovať. Kentaur Deanors ma nasledoval. Keď som prišla k ostatnými, všade vládol chaos. Druhý kentaur práve prednými kopytami kopol do Lindena. Ten spadol na zem. Pribehla som ku Kevinovi.  
„Čo urobíme?"   
„Zrejme ich zabijú," povedal Kevin, keď videl nahnevaného Michaela. Kentauri začali strieľať lukmi. Denis jedného trafil nožom. Namierila som na druhého kentaura pištoľ, ale netrafila som. Hýbali sa príliš rýchlo. Zastavila som čas a postrelila Deanorsa, zvalil sa na zem. Čas sa spustil. Po chvíli sa ale kentaur postavil a bol ešte nahnevanejší. Zaregistrovala som ako Deanors vystrelil po Sienne. Trafil ju.   
„Zmena plánu, ústup. Všetci do bludiska!" Vykríkol Michael, zhrabli sme veci a bežali. Kentar sa nám ale postavil pred vchod a mieril na nás lukom. Kevin sa postavil predo mňa. Za nami stál druhý kentaur. Kayla vyzerala, že každú chvíľu odpadne a Sienna sa opierala o Denisa so šípom v boku.   
„Počkajte!" skríkla som skôr ako začali strieľať.   
„Chcete nás zabiť... ale rozmýšľajte, keby ste nás pustili do labyrintu, mohli by sme vám pomôcť." Snažila som sa rýchlo niečo vymyslieť. Michael na mňa len kriticky pozeral.   
„Nepotrebujeme vašu pomoc, tak už prestaň rozprávať."   
„Dobre, ale potom sa nikdy nedozviete našu ponuku."   
„Akú ponuku?" opýtal sa Deanors.  
„Vravel si, že vaším poslaním je zabíjať všetkých, čo chcú vstúpiť do bludiska. To vás ešte baví? Ak sa dostaneme k stromu, môžeme zariadiť aby ste boli slobodní," vyhlásila som čo najpresvedčivejšie a Kevin prikývol. Videla som, ako sa nad tým zamysleli.   
„Ako vieme, že neklamete?!" Na to som nemala odpoveď, našťastie nás Alan zachránil.   
„Môžete nám veriť. Nie sme vaši nepriatelia, môžeme si pomôcť navzájom," povedal zvláštne upokojujúcim tónom.  
„Myslím, že to nie je zlý nápad. K tomu cítim, že sa blíži ďalšia skupina stroskotancov s ktorou môžeme skoncovať," vravel Deanors, aj keď jeho brat vyzeral pochybovačne, ustúpili. A my sme si vydýchli. Vošli sme vchodom do labyrintu. Bol z vysokého živého plotu. Vetvy vyzerali pevne. Cez to by sme sa nedostali.   
Vošli sme do širokej tmavej chodby v bludisku. Dávno bola tma a všetci sme boli uťahaný. Von ostali stany aj stroj na jedlo.  
„Skontrolujte to tu. Musíme sa vyspať," povedal Michael, keď videl Siennu. Ležala na zemi a stískala si brucho. Denis jej podopieral hlavu. Mala lesklé oči a spotené čelo.   
„Musíme ho vybrať," povedal Alan a chytil šíp v jej bruchu.   
„Máš šťastie, že netrafil žiadne orgány. Zahojí sa to pomerne rýchlo," snažil sa ju utešiť Denis, ale neznel presvedčivo. Linden a Michael odišli skontrolovať chodbu a rozdeliť stráže. Kevin vybral všetko z lekárničky. Svietili sme baterkami a Alan chytil šíp do oboch rúk.   
„Drž ju," povedal Denisovi a vytiahol šíp. Sienna skríkla a rana začala krvácať. Nemohla som sa pozerať. Vzdialila som sa, ale stále som počula Siennine bolestné vzlyky.   
O pár hodín som s Kevinom zaspala na tvrdej zemi. 

  
  


Vstala som celkom neskoro, skoro všetci boli hore. Videla som Kaylu, ako pomaly urobila pár krokov. Potom sa zrútila na zem.  
„Kayla!" kľakla som si vedľa nej.   
„Pusti ma k nej," povedal Michael. Vyhrnul jej rukáv. Na zápästí mala prisatého obrovského kliešťa. Cez jej svetlú pokožku jej bolo vidieť žily. Nikdy som nič podobné nevidela. Akoby sa jej po ruke rozprestierali pramene krvi, ale zvnútra.   
„Myslel som si... Lymská borelióza. Musíme to dostať von. Nemá niekto pinzetu?" všetci sme si zdesene vymenili pohľady.   
„Čo tak vatu?"   
„Tá bude v lekárničke." začal ju Alan hľadať.   
„Ponáhľaj sa. Má horúčku. Potrebuje antibiotiká," zamrmlal Micahel. Zoe s Lindenom zatiaľ strážili priechody. Neprospelo by, keby nás niekto teraz napadol. Po chvíľke Alan podal Michaelovi kúsok vaty.   
Michael ju priložil na parazita na Kaylinej ruke a pomaly začal krútiť. Vtom sa však prebudila. Začala kričať a ja som sa ju rýchlo snažila upokojiť.   
„Ššš...bude to dobré. Si v poriadku." Kým Michael vytiahol kliešťa, prešla večnosť.   
„Má infekciu. Posledné tabletky sme dali Sienne," povedal Alan. Kayla medzitým zaspala.   
„Nie všetky," spomenula som si. V tom momente som len chcela, aby bola v poriadku. Sienna neďaleko ležala a Denis pri nej sedel. Bola som na pochybách ako to zvládneme. Sienne síce zastavilo krvácanie, ale bola veľmi slabá. Kayla sa ani nehýbala. Vymenila som si s Kevinom pohľad plný obáv. Šla som k nej zistiť, či môže dokončiť regalen. Tvrdila, že mi povie, čo mám robiť. Ona sa nevládala pohnúť.   
„Možno by sme sa mali rozdeliť, dobehnú nás." počula som Michaela rozprávať sa s Denisom.   
„Ani náhodou," odpovedal.   
„Nemôžeme si dovoliť, aby nás niečo zdržiavalo." Chápala som prečo je Michael vodca, kladie výpravu ako prvú. Berie to vážne a robí obete. Ale je to naozaj bezcitné. Ešte nikdy sa nedostali až do bludiska, vyzerá to tak, že sa nám to podarí nájsť. Aj keď ja to nikdy neuvidím...   
„Počkáme, kým im bude lepšie. Neodídem bez Sienny," vravel Denis a ja som to chápala, po Samovi už nechcel nikoho stratiť. Michael nakoniec prikývol.  
Kayla sa onedlho zobudila, v jej tele pracuje všetko rýchlejšie. Inak by na tom bola oveľa horšie. Keď som mala liek hotový, naliala som jej ho do úst.  
O pár hodín sme vyrazili na cestu. Zásoby jedla a vody sa nám skoro minuli, prístroj na jedlo sme nemali. Michael dúfal, že na niečo natrafíme cestou. Po pár metrov sa cesta delila na dve. Každý sa pozrel na mňa. Snažila som sa vidieť, ktorou cestou máme ísť. Spanikárila som, nemala som tušenia.   
„Doľava." zachránil ma Alan, ale cítila som sa hrozne. Museli urobiť chybu. Čo som to za spojku? Celý čas mi každý hovoril aká som pre výpravu dôležitá. Ako mám vedieť ktorou cestou ísť? Bola som tak rozhodená až som si neuvedomila, že sa mi nechty zarývajú do dlaní. Ako to je možné? Kevin nič nehovoril, ale videla som ako na mňa neisto pozerá. Čo so mnou nie je v poriadku? Mala som niečo prečítať z tej knihy, alebo čo? Ako to Alan vedel? Podišla som k nemu než sme sa stihli dostať k ďalšiemu rozmedziu ciest.  
„Prečo to dopekla neviem?" opýtala som sa potichu. Chvíľu bol ticho.  
„Počkaj, ty to nevidíš?"  
„Čo ako."  
„Na zemi, zelená hmla, ukazuje cestu, vidíme to len my," povedal Alan a mne sa uľavilo, keď som hmlu zbadala.  
„Vidím ju. Prepáč, že som bola hrubá." Chápavo sa usmial.   
„Odtiaľto by to malo byť ľahšie, v labyrinte nebolo zaznamenaných veľa hrozieb. Kľúčom je dostať sa odtiaľto," povedal nám Michael. Čo bola konečne dobrá správa, keďže Sienna a Kayla na tom boli stále zle.   
„Michael? Asi sa mýliš," ozval sa Linden spredu. Cesta sa výrazne rozširovala. Prišli sme k nemu a pod topánkami nám niečo zaškrípalo. Pri pohľade dole mi prišlo nevoľno. Tucty ľudských kostí. Čo sa tu stalo? Všetci sme vystrašene znehybneli. Cestu pred nami nám zaplavili plamene vysoké tri metre. Za nami sa objavili tiež a približovali sa.   
„Zoe, urob čo môžeš," povedal jej Michael. Počula som, že vie ovládať počasie. Ale mohla by zastaviť toľko ohňa? Iná cesta tu ale nebola. O chvíľu sa nám nad hlavami objavil veľký tmavý oblak z ktorého pršala voda. Ale zmohlo to len to, že sme boli mokrý. Plamene boli čoraz bližšie a voda to nezastavila. Nebolo veľa času. Zoe sa zamerala len na oheň pred nami a rozprúdila väčšiu búrku. Vyzerala ako v tranze a oči jej sčerneli. Plamene sa zmenšovali. Z oblaku začali šľahať blesky. Zoe vyčerpane stekal pot po čele. Vyzerala, že každú chvíľu odpadne.  
„Prestaň! Zabije ju to," skríkol Linden v strachu o svoju sestru.   
„Ak prestane, zomrieme všetci!" vyhlásil rozhodne Michael.  
„Zbláznil si sa?" opýtala sa rozrušene Cara. Čím väčšiu časť ohňa pred nami Zoe uhasila, tým viac sa približoval spoza nás. Skončíme ako všetci pred nami. Zoe si asi uvedomovala, čo to pre ňu znamená, ale pokračovala. Slabla. Stískala som Kevinovu ruku. Opäť sme sledovali ako pre nás niekto iný umiera. Búrka zosilnela a v momente, keď oheň vyhasol sa Zoe zrútila na zem.  
„Nie!" vykríkol Linden a s Carou si k nej čupli.  
„Poďme! Rýchlo," poháňal nás Michael a my sme sa rozbehli ďalej. Až po chvíli nám došlo čo sa stalo. Vedela, že zomrie. No aj tak pokračovala kvôli nám. Tak nech to stojí za to. 

  
  


kapitola

Po niekoľkých hodinách dehydratácie, vyčerpania a neustálej chôdze sme si dali pauzu. Od toho ohňa, ktorý zabil Zoe sa nič nestalo, možno okrem toho, že sme sa viac obávali.   
Naše zásoby jedla a vody boli preč, všetci mali nejaké zranenia a potrebovali sme spánok. Michael nás neustále poháňal a mne sa už začalo zahmlievať pred očami.   
„Zvládneme to," nežne ma pobozkal Kevin. Snažila som sa striasť myšlienky, že to zvládne len on.   
O pár desiatok ďalších vyberaní chodieb som cítila, že sme blízko. Michael povolil pauzu na spánok. Vedela som, že to je moja chvíľa. Splniť poslanie, ktoré som videla v zrkadle. Zoberiem si prvú hliadku, uvoľním im cestu a keď sa zobudia, budú pri strome. V mojej hlave to znelo tak jednoducho. Navrhla som Michaelovi, že si zoberiem prvú hliadku.  
„Zabudni si spojka, potrebuješ najviac spánku. Chceš hliadku? Môžeš mať poslednú. Linden ťa zobudí," vyhlásil a odišiel. To bol koniec debaty. Musela som si s tým vystačiť a odísť nadránom. Nemohla som zaspať, ležala som nepokojne vedľa Kevina celú noc. Myslela som len na to, aké to bude keď nájdu strom. Zdalo sa mi, že táto noc nikdy neskončí, až ma prebudil Linden.  
Vstala som a sledovala, ako si ide ľahnúť. Pozrela som na Kevina a zaťala päste, musím to urobiť. Pre všetkých. Potom som sa postavila a potichu kráčala ku chodbe. V ruke som stískala čiernu knihu. Bola som už dosť ďaleko a dostala som sa pred vysoké čierne dvere. Slepá ulička. Na dverách bola kopa znakov, poznala som ich. Otvorila som knižku, všetky znaky sa zhodovali. Hádam, že ich už treba len zoradiť. Dotkla som sa každého znaku v poradí strán knihy. Zastavila som na poslednom a dvere sa potichu otvorili. Vydýchla som a vykročila, no tesne pred tým ma niekto schytil zozadu a zakryl mi rukou ústa. Silno som ho kopla do nohy, ale nepovolil. Vedela som kto to je, jeho prsteň by som spoznala hocikedy.   
„Vďaka, že si mi uvoľnila cestu," zašepkal mi slizky do ucha. Pustil ma a ja som od neho o pár krokov ustúpila.  
„Čo to robíš? Nerozumiem..." naťahovala som čas, rozumela som tomu. Linden bol z druhej organizácie.   
„Nehraj sa na hlúpu, viem, že ti to došlo. Ten strom? Tvrdo som pracoval aby som sa tu dostal. Celý môj život. Druhá organizácia je silnejšia. Sú na ceste, a s tým stromom? Budeme neporaziteľný," usmieval sa. Má to celé pomýlené.   
„S nami môžeš mať to isté ako s druhou organizáciou. Mysli na Annu, na všetkých priateľov ktorých tu máš."  
„Nemám priateľov, Anna je dávno stratená, strom je to jediné prečo som nažive. Bohatstvo a sláva, každý bude poznať moje meno. Všetkým ukážem..."  
„Čo? Že si len sebecký slaboch, ktorý nás všetkých zabije?!" naštvala som sa a on na mňa chvíľu hľadel.   
„Už ťa nepotrebujem. Otvorila si mi cestu. Vieš toho priveľa, je mi to vážne ľúto Hanna..." usmial sa a na jeho krku pumpovala žila. Knihu víťazoslávne držal v ruke. Pomaly som cúvala. Bála som sa človeka, ktorému som niekedy verila. Ktorý sa premenil na zradcu. Nemusel na to využiť ani svoju schopnosť. Chcela som vytiahnuť moju pištoľ, ale zobral mi ju. Chcela som zastaviť čas, ale roztrhol mi náramok.   
„Linden... nemusíš to robiť," zašepkala som roztraseným hlasom. Môj náramok ležal ďaleko na zemi a nebola som ozbrojená. Môj nôž som dala Kayle. Linden sa stále približoval a ja som nemala kde ujsť. Chrbtom som sa opierala o živý plot.  
„Konečne nastane spravodlivosť. Tak dlho som na to čakal." Zo slzami v očiach som sledovala, ako je jeho nos pár centimetrov od môjho. A potom som mu ho zlomila. Moja ruka bola červená od bolesti, ale stálo to za to. Ak to vážne urobí, nech z toho nevyviazne tak ľahko. Linden si utrel krv z pod nosa a vrhol sa na mňa. Vykríkla som a ocitla sa na zemi.  
„Suka!" kričal a svoje ruky pritisol na môj krk. Pod váhou jeho tela som sa nemohla pohnúť. Nemohla som hovoriť, čoraz ťažšie sa mi dýchalo.  
Priala som si aby to skončilo, v hlave som mala milión myšlienok, ktoré sa naháňali ako šialené. Vravela som si, že toto nemôže byť koniec Hanny Rosenovej. Došla som tak ďaleko, mala som smrť na jazyku a strom bol doslova pár metrov od nás. Len som si priala, aby som ešte raz videla Kevina. Začalo sa mi zatmievať pred očami, lapala som po dychu. Vtom som si spomenula na môj posledný deň v organizácii, ako mi Denis daroval malý odznak, mal v sebe šípku s jedom. Stlačila som ho, šípka vystrelila a trafila ho do hrude. Na moment ho to zaskočilo. No o chvíľu mu sčervenela tvár, začal kašľať krv a zrútil sa na bok. Pomaly sa mi rozjasnilo pred očami. Rozkašlala som sa, moje hrdlo bolo ako v ohni. V šoku som sa postavila a utrela si jeho krv z tváre. Premohla som a vošla som do miestnosti, kde som mala zomrieť. 

  
  


Tak a je to. Stojím tu, oficiálny koniec mojej existencie. Nie je to veľkolepé akoby som si predstavovala, ale bude to na dobrú vec. Vravela som si aby som sa utešila. Ale navonok som bola pokojná, vzpriamene som pozerala dopredu. Keď som pomyslela na ľudí, ktorí mi za to nikdy neodpustia bolo mi do plaču. Ale prekonala som sa. Je to pre ľudí, ktorý si to skutočne zaslúžia. Musím myslieť no ta, aká bude šťastný Denis, keď uvidí svojho brata. A ako si Kevin raz založí rodinu a zabudne, že mi zlomil srdce...Nevedela som ako to bude prebiehať, len som dúfala že to bude rýchle. Som pripravená, vravela som si, ale nebola som.   
„Nie!" skríkol Kevin a odstrčil ma na stranu. Nepočula som ho prísť. Všetko začalo byť ako v spomalenom zábere. Kevin spadol do trávy. Mne sa podlomili kolená. Na jeho bruchu sa zväčšovala rana, cez ktorú sa valila krv.   
„Vstaň. Kevin, môžeš to zvládnuť," snažila som sa postaviť ho.  
„Hanna...pozri sa na mňa." Jeho hlas bol slabý.   
„No tak, postav sa. Nie je to ďaleko."  
„Prepáč."  
„Prestaň. Prosím Kevin, strom je už blízko. Dokážeš to. Nenechávam ťa tu." Hlas sa mi triasol čoraz viac.  
„Hanna...pozri sa mi do očí. Ty musíš ísť, zaslúžiš si byť šťastná..."   
„Nehovor to, nelúčim sa s tebou, Kevin prosím postav sa. Nenúť ma..." zlomil sa mi hlas a slzy sa mi začali valiť z očí. Pocítila som ako mi chytil ruku.  
„Milujem ťa, vždy som ťa miloval aj vždy budem. Ale musíš pokračovať sama, to je tvoj osud a ja v ňom nie som. Mysli na svoju rodinu, buď šťastná s nimi. Ale pamätaj si, že som tu bol. A že som žil pre teba. A že ťa budem vždy milovať viac ako čokoľvek." usmieval sa a ja som plakala a telo sa mi otriasalo vzlykmi.   
„Toto sa nedeje. Nedeje sa to. Kevin nelúč sa, prosím. Nezvládnem to. Nemôžem ťa opustiť, nie. Nedokážem to."  
„Hanna, si krásna. Keď som ťa uvidel, pripomenula si mi všetko dobré čo som stratil. Dokonca som chcel dať našej dcére meno Liv. Aby ťa to netrápilo. Ale zaslúžiš si oveľa viac. Zaslúžiš si svoju rodinu. Musíš nechať svoju minulosť za sebou. Vieš, za iných okolností by som bol na teba nahnevaný, že si tak tvrdohlavá a šla si zomrieť kvôli iným. Ale nemôžem uveriť, že si si naozaj myslela že ťa to nechám urobiť." Hovoril aj keď sa mu zasekával hlas. Ja som sa nezmohla na viac než na neho hľadieť. Snažila som sa zapamätať si jeho tvár. Aj keď mi to oči plné sĺz nedovoľovali. Stále som nechcela prijať, že ho strácam. Prežili sme tak veľa. Ja som mala byť na jeho mieste. On mal byť ten, kto bude mať šťastnú budúcnosť.  
„Neopustím ťa. Sľubujem, nikdy." stískala som mu ruky. Po chvíli som si dala dole mamin náhrdelník a dala ho Kevinovi okolo krku. Prišlo mi to správne.   
„Neľutujem záchranu tvojho života. Som šťastný a vďačný za všetko, čo mi bolo poskytnuté. Pozri sa na hviezdy Hanna. Náš svet je taký malý. Ale mám pocit, že s tebou som ho mal na dlani." Pozrela som sa na tmavú oblohu bez jedinej hviezdy a nikdy som nebola nešťastnejšia. Môj pohľad sa preniesol na Kevinove zavreté oči.   
„Kevin?" zatriasla som ním.  
„Kevin!" slzy boli preč a vystriedala ich panika.   
„Zobuď sa! Kevin! Prosím... milujem ťa! Nesmieš ma opustiť. Prosím nie! Nie..." Neviem ako dlho som kričala hádzala všetko okolo seba. Vnútro mi trhalo bolesťou. Nakoniec som vyčerpane padla na jeho hruď. Neopustím ho, už nič nemá zmysel. Pomyslela som si a zaspala.

  
  


kapitola

„Prosím zobuď sa," prebral ma hlas Kayly, ktorá sa skláňala nado mnou. Prudko som sa posadila, až sa mi zatočila hlava. Kayla ma roztrasene objala.  
„Je mi to ľúto. Hanna. Tak to nemalo byť," vzlykala a ja som sa snažila zistiť, o čom rozpráva. Keď som sa poobzerala, v mysli sa mi vyjasnilo. Kevin ležal nehybne vedľa mňa a mne sa zahmlilo pred očami.   
„Musíme ísť Hanna," povedala mierne Kayla, ale ani na jej opakované prosby som nereagovala. Sľúbila som mu, že ho neopustím. Bez neho som bola len prázdne telo bez duše. V mysli mi vírili myšlienky.   
„Nie." krútila som hlavou a držala jeho ruku. Keď som ju pustila, zneviditeľnil sa.   
„Prosím, Kevin by to chcel. Aby si pokračovala...veľmi ťa miloval." Mlčky som sa postavila. Vrátim ho nech sa stane čokoľvek.   
Vyšli sme z labyrintu. Slnko mi zasvietilo do očí cez konáre stromu. Ostala som bez slov, v živote som nič podobné nevidela. Toľkú krásu a majestátnosť. Strom bol obrovský a dych berúci. Na moment som zabudla na všetko. Cesta, akou vietor hýbal konármi bola magická. Akoby všetky lúče svetla hľadali svoju cestu do neba. A všetky problémy zbledli. Čo i len pohľad ma opíjal novou energiou.  
Kayla vedľa mňa stála a pozerala do výšky. O chvíľu za nami prišli aj ostatní. Počula som hlasy. Neskôr plač. Snažila som sa nemyslieť na to, že videla mŕtveho Lindena a Kevina. Príliš to bolelo. Ale teraz sme boli tu a ja som sa vybrala vopred. Nedostala som sa ale ďaleko. Z druhej strany labyrintu prišli iný ľudia. Zbadala som Raya. Bola to druhá organizácia. Po pár sekundách čo nás zbadali, Michael zdvihol ruky nad hlavu a priblížil sa o pár krokov, meč si však nechal.  
Druhá organizácia na nás mierila zbraňami, my sme mierili na nich. Spoznala som Marca a Darrena, boli tam keď ma uniesli. Pristúpil k Michaelovi.   
„Nemusíme to riešiť násilím," počula som Michaela.   
„Máš pravdu," prikývol Marco. „Môžete odísť a nechať strom nám." Udrel koncom pušky Michaelovi do hlavy. Zmeraveli sme a Cara sa s krikom rozbehla k nim. Marco bez problémov schytil Caru a priložil pušku k jej hlave.   
„Ustúpte!" zakričal. Videla som, ako Michael vedľa nej zmeravel.  
„Počkajte! Nemusí to byť takto. Nájdime inú cestu," hovoril vyrovnane Alan a zdvihol ruky na znak mieru.   
„Čo to robíš? Sienna... kde to ideš?" počula som rozprávať Denisa. Sienna vykročila k druhej organizácii.  
„Prepáč Denis, mala som ťa rada," pošepkala.  
„Čo to má znamenať?!" vykríkla som.   
„No tak Hanna, prekvapilo ma, že to práve tebe nedošlo. Ste príliš slepý. Prijať dievča čo príde do organizácie bez toho, aby ste si na mňa dali pozor ste mi verili. Ten nápis na stene? Výhražné listy? Chcela som sa ťa s Lindenom zbaviť. A keď som mala všetky informácie, prišla k vám naša organizácia, zahrali sme to akoby ma chceli uniesť. Mala som sa k nim vrátiť, ale nevyšlo to... Potom sme mali lepší nápad, ísť s vami na výpravu mi dalo výhodu..."   
„Myslela som, že Porletová riadi aj druhú organizáciu," zvraštila obočie Kayla.  
„Vie len útržok z toho, čo máme v pláne. Tento strom? Je to životná energia sama, jeho hodnota je nevyčísliteľná," usmievala sa. A mne začínalo byť zle.   
„Tak poď Sienna, zober si čo si zaslúžiš," zakričal Marco a stále mieril na Caru, ktorá plakala.   
„Nemusíš ísť," zastavil ju Denis.  
„Pamätáš na to, čo som ti hovoril? Vždy máš na výber." Videla som v Denisovi, aký sklamaný je, nemyslela som si, že naozaj chcel aby zostala s nami. Všetko začalo zapadať do seba. Samozrejme, že to bola Sienna. Ako som mohla byť tak hlúpa? Verila som jej a bola to chyba. Považovala som ju za priateľku.  
„Bol si zlatý Denis, len mi to pomohlo zapadnúť." Podlo sa usmiala a ja som ju nenávidela. Sienna vykročila a ja som mohla počuť ako sa Denisovi láme srdce.  
Michael sa pomaly zviechal zo zeme a Alan sa snažil zastaviť Caru. Boli lepšie vyzbrojený.   
„Dali sme vám na výber. Odíďte alebo umrite," povedal Darren naštvane.  
„Nie," pokrútila som hlavou. Po tom všetkom necúvneme, všetci to vedeli. Marco sa usmial, odtiahol hlaveň pušky od Cary a zastrelil Michaela. 

  
  


Pár sekundové ticho bolo ohlušujúce. Všetko sa spomalilo, nič som nepočula. Ani Carin krik, ani streľbu čo nasledovala. Nezaregistrovala som, keď ma Kayla hodila na zem, či keď Alana postrelili do nohy. Sienna bojovala proti nám. Ray ostal stranou. Na chvíľu som zabudla na všetko. Vstala som, schytila katanu a rozbehla sa k nim. Strely ma ako náhodou minuli. Zahnala som sa a odsekla Marcovi hlavu, akoby som krájala maslo. Cara sa tiež spamätala a zabodla dýku do niečieho srdca. Všetci sme bojovali ako nikdy predtým. Zabili nášho vodcu. Zrazu mi niečo koplo do ruky. Bolesť nastúpila až o chvíľu. Darren ma postrelil tesne pred tým, čo ho Denis zabil.   
Keď bolo po všetkom...všetci z druhej organizácie, čo sa nevzdali boli mŕtvy. Kayla nemo pristúpila k stromu. Až vtedy nám udrela do nosa jeho vôňa. Všetci sme na chvíľu zabudli na posledných pár hodín. Okolo stromu bola na zemi biela čiara. Asi tri metre vzdialená. Kayla ju prekročila a opatrne sa stromu dotkla.   
Sienna prežila, podišla k Denisovi ale on sa od nej odtiahol: „Nemysli si, že zo stromu niečo budeš mať." Podišiel k stromu, na ľavom zápästí zvnútra sa mu objavil čierny znak stromu. Vyliečil sa z rakoviny.   
„Prosím, chcem zas vidieť Sama a mamu," počula som ho zašepkať. Ale hneď ako to povedal, ho to odhodilo dozadu za čiaru. Keď sa chystal prekročiť čiaru, narazil. Akoby tam bola stena, nejaká bariéra.  
„Čo to dopekla?!" zakričal Denis a začal búchať so neviditeľnej steny. Z postrelenej nohy sa Alanovi valila krv. Cara chytila Alanovi ruku, ale cez bariéru sa dostala len ona. Ray zostal von taktiež. Alan s Rayom ani nepovedali koho chcú vrátiť proste im to nedovolilo zostať pri strome. Ale všetci sa pri dotyku so stromom vyliečili.  
„Myslím, že to znamená, že budeme žiť dlhšie, ale nemôžeme vrátiť nikoho k životu," vyslovil sklamane Alan. Po jeho zranení nebolo stopy.  
„Neboj sa. Vrátim ich," usmiala sa Cara. Ja som roztrasene prešla držiac si postrelenú ruku. Pustila som katanu na zem a pomaly priložila ruku na krásny kmeň stromu, ktorý bol široký ako auto. Pomaly som si vydýchla. Prešla som si po obryse stromu na mojom zápästí. Všetky rany z môjho tela zmizli. Necítila som hlad, či smäd. Bolo to magické. Pri strome som stála dosť dlho. Znamenalo to, že sa to všetko sa vyplatilo. Môžem všetkých vrátiť. Rodičov, Liv, Jimmyho, Kevina... všetkých! Vedľa mňa Kayle stiekla po líci slza, keď spoza stromu vyšiel Lauren. Jej šťastie ma dojalo.   
„Počkajte, niečo nie je v poriadku," zachmúrila som sa. "Kde je sú ostatní, prečo sa nevrátili?" znervóznela som.  
„Ale nie," zamrmlal Alan.   
„Čo je to?" opýtala som sa.  
„Môžete vrátiť len jedného. Musíš si vybrať len jedného. Michael to tvrdil."   
„Vy ste o tom vedeli?" vykríkla som, keď som pochopila čo povedal... a čo to znamenalo.   
„Nepovedali sme ti to. Prepáč, Micheal si myslel, že by si toľko nespolupracovala," povedal Denis.   
„Nie ste o nič lepší ako druhá organizácia." Triasla som sa od hnevu. Nemohla som uveriť, že mi to urobili.   
„Alan, čo mám robiť," plakala Cara a stála pri Alanovi.   
„Otec mi stále vravel, že keď sa niečo takéto stane, mám sa rozhodnúť pre mamu."   
„Považoval to za správne. Verím, že urobíš správnu vec." Povedal Alan a objal ju. Cara prikývla a vstúpila späť do kruhu. O chvíľu sa vedľa nej objavila mama. Bola som na rade.  
V mysli som mala milión myšlienok. Pohľad na každého ma bolel. Alan sledoval, ako nemôže vrátiť Kevina, Denis túžil zas vidieť Sama a ja som myslela na každého, na kom mi záležalo. Cítila som sa ako vrahyňa. Ako by som zradila samu seba a všetkých tým, že vyberiem kto bude žiť a kto nie. Zabila som Georga, prosil ma aby som vrátila aj jeho priateľku. Michael, Simon, Nina, Zoe, Gloria, Sam, Kevin, Liv, Jimmy, Marcella, rodičia...nemala som poňatia čo urobiť. Myslela som na nich. Slzy mi stekali po lícach. Ruku som opierala o strom.   
„Hanna... myslím, že nemáš veľa času. Strom nás o chvíľu pošle späť do organizácie..." vravel láskavo Alan, vedela som, že si praje aby som vrátila Kevina. Zachránil mi život, milujem ho. Ale prial si aby som vrátila rodinu, oni boli dôvodom prečo som tu. Dala by som všetko za to, aby som videla znovu Livin a Jimmyho úsmev.   
„Hanna." Cara mi položila ruku na plece. Vedela som, že sa ponáhľame. Cez všetku bolesť, čo som v sebe držala som to vedela od začiatku. Bol to vždy on. Ten nenahraditeľný človek.  
„Kevin," povedala som a vydýchla. Plná viery som čakala, keď sa mi zrazu zahmlilo pred očami a celý svet sa začal krútiť. Prebudil ma prudký pád na tvrdú zem. Párkrát som zažmurkala. Ocitla som sa zas pred organizáciou. Poobzerala som sa. Alan, Cara, Kayla, Denis, Ray, Sienna, Lauren a Carina mama . Zvládli sme to len my. Kde je Kevin? Bolo už príliš neskoro?  
„Nie," hlas som mala zachrípnutý.   
„Prečo."  
„Prečo." opakovala som. Kayla ma objala a ja som plakala. Bol to pocit nezvratného zlyhania. Nedočkala som sa môjho šťastného konca. A to bolo v poriadku, pretože tak to v živote chodí. Vedela som, že po čase sa s tým budem musieť zmieriť a prijať môj osud. Ale v tom momente to bolo nemožné.   
Na nešťastie, to bol skutočný koniec. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Epilóg

„...tak to je môj príbeh." poviem barmanovi keď začne svitať. Celú noc ma nepreruší ani raz. Prepadla som do môjho rozprávania, ani si neuvedomila koľko času prešlo. To všetko sa stalo už dávno. Zaujíma ma čo na to barman povie. Ešte nikomu som to nepovedala, je to ako zhodiť bremeno z mojich pliec. Nestarám sa či mi naozaj uverí, alebo či si pomyslí že som šialená. 

„Počkaj, to nemôže byť koniec. Neverím, že si bola tak pomalá a nakoniec nevrátila nikoho. Celá výprava ti bola na nič. Bude mi trvať dlho kým sa z toho spamätám. Nemôžem uveriť, že si ma zas dojala k slzám Hanna Rosenová." vyzerá rozhodene a ja sa zasmejem.  
„V mojom živote som sa nikdy necítila horšie, ľutovala som, že som sa rozhodla ísť do organizácie. Ale neskôr som si uvedomila, že to nebola chyba. Je to niečo, čo nezmením a veľa mi to dalo. Trvalo mi dlho, kým som sa zmierila s tým, čo sa stalo, ale malo to tak byť. Neprejde deň kedy by mi nechýbali všetci, ktorých som stratila. Ale pravidelne sa stretávam s ľuďmi, ktorý prežili. A iný čas cestujem, napísala som pár kníh a splnila som si sny. No nikdy som už nikoho nemilovala tak ako Kevina," usmejem sa. „Cítim sa hrozne, že poznáš celý môj život a ja ani neviem ako sa voláš." Barman si zloží šiltovku čo mu tieni tvár a z krku si dá dole retiazku. Spoznám ju až keď mi ju vloží do dlaní. Chvíľu hľadím na prívesok stromu, ktorý som dostala od mojej mamy, dala som ho Kevinovi.  
„Ahoj, som Kevin Meadson a som potešený, že poznám tvoju stranu príbehu," usmeje sa na mňa a mne sa na chvíľu zastaví srdce. Ticho čo nasleduje je na nevydržanie. Rozmýšľam ako si zo mňa opovažuje takto vystreliť. Bojím sa naviazať sa na novú nádej.  
„To nie je vtipné. Videla som ho zomrieť mi v náručí. Trvalo mi roky, kým som sa s tým vyrovnala a stále s tým nie som zmierená..." tak ma to rozhodí, že sa mi slzy tlačia do očí. Barman obíde pult a chytí ma za ruku, ktorú hneď odtiahnem.   
„Hanna... viem, že to znie neuveriteľne, ale som to ja. Vtedy pri strome, keď si si vybrala mňa, tak vás premiestnilo, ale nestihlo to premiestniť mňa. Ocitol som sa pri strome, ale vy ste boli už preč. Našiel som si cestu z bludiska a od vtedy ťa hľadám. Vidíš?" povie a ukáže mi vnútro zápästia, na ktorom je znak stromu. To už mi tečú slzy po tvári a sledujem jeho známu tvár. Všimnem si pár zmien: vrásky okolo očí, mierne strnisko, kratšie vlasy. Rovnaký úsmev.  
„Povedz mi niečo, čo by vedel len Kevin. Niečo čo som ti nepovedala." Chvíľu sa zamyslí.  
„Raz v organizácii sme boli v záhrade. Daroval som ti slnečnicu, tú časť si v príbehu vynechala. Snáď sa za mňa hanbíš Hanna?" podpichne ma a mne trhne kútikom úst.  
„Chcela som aspoň nejakú spomienku nechať medzi mnou a Kevinom," zamrmlem a on prikývne. Pravda ma ovalí celou váhou a ja sa pod tou kopou pocitov rozplačem od šťastia.  
„Nemôžem tomu uveriť, niečo ma do tohto baru ťahalo...toto sa mi ani nesnívalo." Vrhnem sa mu do náručia a ovalí ma Kevinova vôňa a príval šťastia.   
Sme tu. Smejeme sa, plačeme, bojíme sa a dúfame. Nevieme aká cesta stojí pred nami, ale nie sme na to sami. Načúvame tónom nášho tichého víťazstva.   
„Zdá sa, že po tom všetko sme predsa len dostali náš šťastný koniec."   
V živote sú veci, ktoré nemôžeme ovplyvniť či zmeniť, ale môžeme ich prijať. Tie slová sú prázdne dokým ich nepochopíš. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
